


Bounce

by SwiftFairie



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Creepy, Creepy Hisoka (Hunter X Hunter), Dark, Death, Decapitation, F/M, Flesh eating snake, I feel like this deserves more warnings/tags but can't think of any, Murder, Necrophilia, Original Character(s), Pedophilia mentioned, Sex, Sexting, Smut, Twisted, creative deaths, dark topics, why did my brain write this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:29:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 85,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24414373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwiftFairie/pseuds/SwiftFairie
Summary: Hazu and her flesh eating snake companion, Bambi, get their hunter's license and make some friends.
Relationships: Hisoka (Hunter X Hunter)/Original Character(s), Hisoka/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 81





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So! This is the first story I’ve posted on this site, but I’ve posted a lot on Fanfiction.net! I’ve been planning to post stories on this site for a while (for reading, I actually prefer this one) but I’ve stayed with Fanfiction out of habit/comfort. This story in particular is way too gruesome and dark for that site, though. I’ll risk posting a lot of things on there, but this would be a bit too much, lol
> 
> Honestly, the reason why I’m posting is because I want to incentivize people to stay home. People seem to be thinking that Covid-19 is magically gone (I’m in the US) and are putting hundreds of lives at risk for petty reasons.
> 
> If you read any of my stories, all that I ask is that you stay home as much as possible, and take Covid-19 seriously. Wash your hands. Respect social distancing. Stay home when you can. Show compassion and kindness. (I know, ironic given the theme of this story, but still)
> 
> Stay safe. Stay healthy. Good luck. <3

**Author's note (from when I wrote this):** I usually don't like to write stories nowadays that go with the main plot (there are a lot of problems that come up with that writing method) buuut I felt like doing it this time, since I was rewatching the first season.

Hazu is effectively Nina, a character from another HunterxHunter story I wrote, but a bit younger and more energetic. I had to change her name, because otherwise it gets confusing when I have multiple characters with the same name, but I miss her being called Nina. :’(

This story doesn’t have an ending-- I got distracted and things came up in my life, but it’s like… I thiiiink over 100,000 words? So, even though it doesn’t have a concrete ending, it’s a long, messed up, entertaining journey with a flesh eating snake and the terrifying clown we all know and love.

**Chapter 1**

_Hazu, Short For Hazumu_

  
  


Hazu let out a tired sigh as she stood in the elevator, feeling her backpack shake and vibrate again.

The other two men looked between her and her backpack, confusion written on their faces.

“It's fine, just ignore it. It's only a problem when she starts electrocuting me.” Hazu assured with a trained smile.

“... she…?” One of them asked. He was a blue-haired man with a lean figure, and wore almost all black. He'd been eyeing her for most of their journey here, and not in a good way. The other guy was bland and only met them when they arrived.

“Technically they don't have a gender, but they don't really care about pronouns, so I refer to them as ‘she’ for my sake.” Hazu explained.

“What is… it? Are we even allowed to bring pets?” He asked.

“She's not a pet, and she finds that insulting.” Hazu replied, and the doors opened.

She stepped out first, the two men following close behind. They soon found the small green creature and got their numbers.

“Yo! Hazu!” Someone called out, and she looked around, searching for the voice’s owner. She soon saw him towards the back of the 215 applicants. Hazu started walking, making her way towards him, and was annoyed when the blue guy followed her.

When she reached the group, she was immediately pulled into a hug and short kiss, further irritating her.

“Hey, Teach,” Hazu greeted in a dull tone.

“Hey, what's that attitude for?” Teach asked, staying close and caressing her jaw. He took her chin between his thumb and forefinger, making her look up into his unusual orange eyes. “I've been waiting for over a half hour for you to get here.”

“If you hadn't ditched me, I would have gotten here when you did.” Hazu pointed out.

“Oh, come on, I didn't ditch you, and what does it matter? We both got here in one piece.” Teach insisted.

“Don't kiss me in public, either.” Hazu added.

“Oh, come on, don't be like that,” Teach said.

“You're my teacher. Be professional and just treat me like you're other students.” Hazu suggested.

Teach was a powerful and knowledgeable person, and she'd learned a lot from him, but he could be difficult sometimes. She used sex to get extra information from him, extra lessons he would never teach other students, but she'd gotten as much as she could from him.

Even so, he had his useful moments, like getting decent paid jobs for her to do.

He leaned in closer, his other arm going to her waist.

As she started to reach her hand up to his chest, he quickly moved back, laughing and putting his hands up innocently.

“Come on, chill out, Hazu.” Teach said.

She flashed a smile.

She sensed someone coming fast behind her, and turned, seeing that the blue haired guy was trying to stab her with a blade.

Easily, she created a wall of nen between them, and used her trademark attack to bounce him back. He went flying, smashing into the wall, and caused the room of contestants to look up in alarm.

_Stupid bounty hunters._ Hazu thought with a roll of her eyes.

Assassins and bounty hunters were common factors in her life, unfortunately.

“Man, that nen of yours is intense.” Teach commented, and his three other students nodded in agreement. “With your nen, my book smarts, Kalkutz’ street smarts, and Toly and Kanbrooks’ experience, we're sure to pass together.”

“Assuming we don't get taken out by an assassin gunning for Hazu.” Toly added.

“I'll be sure to redirect them your way, Toly.” Hazu said, and he tensed.

“What are you going to do about the one you just hit?” Kalkutz asked.

“Uh....” Hazu spoke, and turned to look at the unconscious man on the ground. She walked over to him, crouched down in front of him, and tapped her chin, running through all the different options. She had plenty of methods to hinder him; countless poisons, brute force….

_Mind games._ Hazu decided and grinned. She slipped her backpack off, slid her hand into the front pocket, and pulled out a small pill.

With a slight smirk, she pressed the pill into his forehead, and watched it disappear in his skin. After a few seconds, she stood up, and returned to her group.

“This is so boring.♤” A smooth voice complained across the room, leaning against a wall and playing with a deck of cards. His dark pink hair was styled up, his skin pale, and a tear drop and star were painted on his cheeks.

Hazu had heard of him, or she guessed it was him, at least. She had heard a rumor about an insane magician that had a knack for killing people. He was ruthless and powerful.

“Hazu.” Teach said in a warning tone, jealousy flashing in his orange eyes.

“What?” Hazu replied, and put her hands in her pockets.

“You'll get yourself killed.” Teach warned.

“You're just jealous. It's not attractive, you know.” Hazu told him.

“That's not…” Teach spoke, but faltered when she met his gaze. “I just want you to stay safe.”

“Playing ‘safe’ guarantees that I get killed.” Hazu reminded him, and he tch’d at her, looking away. “We're not dating. For this exam, we're working together out of convenience. Don't forget that.”

A card suddenly flew at her, and she tilted her head to the side, dodging it, but it cut her cheek. She returned her attention to the magician, who was giving her a coy smile, and holding up the Joker card.

“Oops.”

“Did he just do that?” Teach asked, looking between the cut and the magician.

“It appears so. Maybe he's flirting.” Hazu chuckled with a tilt of her a head, studying the pale man. In turn, he watched her in anticipation, waiting for her response. He turned the card round and round in his hand, and she wondered if he would throw it if she didn't give him attention, like a kid throwing a tantrum when they weren't the center of attention.

“Stay away from him, Hazu.” Teach warned.

“Stop giving me orders, Nenduou.” Hazu replied with a glare, and his body tensed, recognizing that look. Then, she looked back to the magician with a smile. “Those cards are pretty sharp. Be careful where you throw them.”

“Of course~♤” The magician smiled in turn.

Hazu had slept with a lot of people to gain the knowledge she has, and she was tempted to make her way over to him, but he was too unpredictable at this point. All she knew was that he liked to kill and used cards as his weapon. Sleeping with him could just result in a permanent death.

“So, any plans for the exams? Did any of you gather new intel?” Hazu asked seriously, and moved out of the magician's line of sight.

As they all talked about what they knew, more people started to arrive.

There was a trio of women in particular, who kept eyeing her and whispering. They were a bit on the older side, looking to be in their thirties. All were dressed in practical clothes with earthy colors, and would blend easily with a crowd or a forest. As Hazu was staring, one of them looked up at her, and Hazu waved cheerily.

“Hello, fellow gorgeous ladies,” Hazu spoke as she approached them, but stopped when one of them drew a heavy blade and put the tip against her throat. She was much bigger and heavier than Hazu, with big cheeks and round jaw, but there was a certain calm and serene beauty about her. Although her movements were exaggeratedly rough, Hazu could see that she was forcing it, and her first instinct was gentle, not violence. “... beautifully armed ladies. Major respect points.”

“Shut up.” The bigger one snapped, and narrowed her eyes.

“I just wanted to say ‘hi’. This is my first year here, and there aren’t many other women, so I wanted to introduce myself. My name is Hazumu, but I go by Hazu. I like helping other women succeed.” Hazu introduced with a smile, but when she said her name, their eyes widened in recognition.

The other two women reached for their blades.

“I’m going to make a wild guess and say that you’re Orclei’s women.” Hazu commented, and took a step back as the bigger woman tried to slash her throat.

“We are.” One of the others said, a woman wearing mostly green, including her blade. The shiny metal had a green tint to it, which made Hazu’s eyes glimmer with interest.

“Cat fight!” One of the guys around them yelled, and people started making space, not wanting to get caught up in the blades.

“That’s rude.” Hazu commented in the man who yelled’s direction, and ducked down to avoid a slash at her abdomen. The blade swished just above her head, and Hazu sent a glare in the green sword wielder’s direction. “So was that.”

“You’ve been a disappointment to Orclei.” The third said, wielding two thick blue blades and slashed in Hazu’s direction. Hazu leaped back, avoiding getting cut to pieces.

Hazu effectively herded them over to the edge of the crowd, so that no one would accidentally get hurt in the fight, and then started having more fun. As they attacked her in various formations, Hazu leaped and dodged, making herself flat to avoid a blade above and below, and landed on her foot. Her body twisted, and the shifting in her backpack alerted her that the inhabitants were not happy from the movement.

“Hold on, time out! I need to take my backpack off. She’s going to start electrocuting me soon if I don’t listen to her.” Hazu requested, and when all three women tried to attack her again, she used her nen to discreetly make them fall, and then turned to Teach. “Hold my bag?”

_“I’m hungry.”_ A voice hissed in the back of her mind.

“You’ll get plenty of food later.” Hazu said, and when Teach didn’t take her bag, looking frightened by it, she set it on the ground near him. “Make sure no one touches that.”

“You should stop showing off. You’re making yourself a target right now.” Teach warned.

“You think this is showing off?” Hazu asked, seriously. She wasn’t even using her nen, special items, or anything else.

_“I can sense you toying with food. Give me some.”_

As the trio came at her again, she fell backwards, rolling onto her back, and then back to her feet, landing just next to the green sword wielder. She grabbed one of the hidden blades from the woman’s thigh and cut her left hand off.

“Sorry. Momma’s hungry.” Hazu said with an apologetic smile. She took the hand and the accompanying blade that fell, and rolled away before she could start screaming in pain.

Hazu tossed the hand over her bag, and Bambi slithered out, catching it in her mouth. She gulped down the hand, and the spectators took terrified steps back. Teach especially looked horrified, having gotten some blood on his face and shirt.

“You monster!” The bigger woman yelled, and pointed one of her blades in Hazu’s direction.

Hazu shrugged and stood, and admired the green blade in her hands. For now, the trio seemed preoccupied with the excessive blood spilling out, not killing Hazu, so she took the time to inspect the blade. She held the handle, weighed it in her hands, and mentally debated whether to keep it. It wasn’t exactly light, but it was pretty, and caught her eye.

“Hazu the Man Killer.” People whispered through the room.

“It’ll be okay, Lola,” one of the trio women soothed to the one-armed one.

“You’re just as evil as Orclei said you are.” The third, the blue-swords one, seethed at Hazu. Her hair was long and dark, with a few highlights mixed in, and beautiful green eyes. She had a heart-shaped face and thick, bountiful lips, making her last profession easy for Hazu to guess.

Orclei liked to take dead prostitutes and bring them back to life. Most of the time, those prostitutes used to work for her via a part of her own organization, but the women never know. They just think that Orclei saved them from poverty, violence, and prostitution; when in reality, she’s the one that forced it on them in the first place.

Once they were too old, Orclei would have them killed and bring them back, switching them to a new profession, like bodyguards, assassins, servers, etc.

“Oh, come on, there’s no need to be rude. You all tried to kill me and I took Lola’s non-dominant hand as payment for wasting my time. Not that it wasn’t fun.” Hazu said, and winked at them.

The bigger one stood, her face contorted into an angry grimace, and she gripped the handles of her swords harder. Her dark curly hair fell to her face, strands falling from the ponytail she’d previously had, and Hazu recognized that look all too well.

To them, Orclei was their savior, and the women they worked with were their sisters. They would defend each other to the end; especially since their ‘savior’ could bring people back from the dead.

“If Lola dies again, do you really think that Orclei will revive her? You know how she is about bodies being whole.” Hazu asked, and stood holding the green blade properly. She wasn’t a fan of how heavy it was; but damn, did it look cool.

“Of course she will, especially after we bring back your corpse!” She yelled, and charged her.

“That’s fair. If Lola brought back something valuable to Orclei, she’d consider reviving her.” Hazu commented calmly as she used the green blade to tap the side of the enemy’s blade, and slid forward. Unfortunately, her opponent was too big, so Hazu had to jump back and duck, dodging a slash to her head. “But, then again, Orclei is so fickle.”

“Do not speak about her that way!” She yelled, her voice booming through the room of spectators, and she charged at Hazu again, getting sloppier and sloppier.

“What’s your name?” Hazu asked as she dodged, ducked, and jumped back.

“Yazu.” She replied.

“Yazu? Our names are so similar! We should become best friends.” Hazu suggested, but Yazu roared at the insinuation, continuing to slash and charge her.

“Stay still so that I can kill you!” Yazu yelled.

“I do enjoy getting fucked, but not in that way.” Hazu commented in a low voice, dove between her legs, jumped up, and stood on the mountain woman’s shoulders, staring down at her. “I fuck for power and knowledge, you fuck for money and not getting punched in the face. We have so much to bond over, Yazu.”

Before Yazu could respond, Hazu jumped up to the ceiling, and hooked her foot into the metal beam edge at the top. The tiny groove was only two inches, but enough to hook her toes into and keep herself up. Her blonde hair hung awkwardly at the angle, and she glanced around the room, taking in all the different people looking up at her.

One of Hazu’s unique abilities was taking in a lot of information at once, sorting it, and finding patterns. She gained a lot of information by that single look.

Lola’s arm was bandaged up, now, but she was looking pale. As her friend went through her first aid kit, perhaps looking for something to help with the pain, Lola stared at Hazu with a tired and angry expression.

“What are you?” Yazu asked Hazu, getting her attention again.

“That’s a complicated question. What are you? What is this world? What is reality?” Hazu replied with a wave of her hands. “What is the human soul, when you think about it? Are we really alive? Are we just animated corpses with random neurons firing in our brains? Are we wanderers in the cosmos, merely pausing on this world in our quest around the galaxy? Do we continue on when we leave our body?”

“Do you ever shut up?” Yazu asked, and tried to throw a blade at her, a shuriken, but missed. Worried that it might fall and hit someone else by accident, like the white-haired kid with the skateboard, Hazu reached out and caught it.

“Nope. It’s a bad habit of mine. Or a good one, in my opinion. I love talking and philosophizing about the world. I’ll bet you and your sisters have plenty of fascinating insight.” Hazu said excitedly, and caught the next shuriken that Yazu threw at her head.

Swinging to her right, then left, she gained enough momentum to fall to her left, and land gracefully on the ground. She was on the side opposite of the crowd.

“What do you think happens when you die?” Hazu asked Yazu, who growled under her breath.

“You’re going to find out soon enough!” Yazu shouted and charged her again.

But, before she reached her, Yazu’s eyes widened, and she faltered. Her large body fell to the ground, blood spilling from her mouth, and cards in her back.

Hazu sent a glare in the smiling magician’s direction.

“I’m sorry, were you playing with that?” He asked with a sly smirk.

“I was, actually.” Hazu replied. _At least he didn’t decapitate or dismember her. Orclei can bring back her little pet._

“How about you play with me? I suspect that we are much closer in strength.” The magician suggested.

“Not yet. Maybe after we’ve cleared a few phases, and the weaklings have been sorted out. I’d rather not accidentally kill the little ones with a stray blade or lethal card.” Hazu explained.

“That’s very thoughtful of you.” The magician commented. “What kind of hunter do you plan on being?”

“Treasure hunter.” Hazu replied.

“We’re about to start. I would appreciate if you stopped fighting, for the time being.” Someone spoke nearby, and Hazu looked over, finding a pink-haired man in a suit standing there. His bored yet calculating gaze moved from Hazu to the magician, and lingered, probably suspecting that he’d cause more trouble than Hazu.

“I understand.” Hazu said with a smile, and made sure he saw it before she skipped over to her bag and picked it up. Bambi hissed at her from within the bag, wanting to start eating the corpse on the ground, and flicked Hazu’s ear with her tongue. “It’s bad enough that you ate the hand whole, I’m not going to let you eat a whole human, too. You need it prepped properly.”

_“Hungry.”_

“Don’t worry, you’ll have plenty to eat, soon.” Hazu assured, and pet the top of Bambi’s head. The snake nudged her head into Hazu’s palm, and flicked her fork tongue at her cheek, still mildly annoyed at not being able to eat more right then.

1.

The long trek to the swamp was easy enough.

Hazu stood to the side of the group, with Teach and the other students, watching as the others arrived. She watched each of them, observing their movements and physical state. Some of them were breathing hard, some of them didn’t seem fazed in the slightest, and others had removed clothes in their run and were sweating bullets.

The endurance run weeded out a lot of weaklings, which was good. They were sorted out without dying.

“I wonder where we are.” One of the students asked, and Hazu glanced at them. They were still out of breath from the run.

“Swindlers Swamp. There are a lot of fun and rare creatures here.” Hazu replied, and the students (and Teach) blinked at her in surprise. “I thought one of your losers was supposed to be book smart. This is ‘booksmart’ territory.”

“What do you know about this swamp?” Teach asked, ignoring her comment.

“Lots of things.” Hazu commented, and then bound over to the examiner, flashing him a smile. “Will there be time to pick up things from the swamp? There are a lot of rare mushrooms and stuff here.”

“... after we get through, we'll wait an extra thirty minutes for stragglers to reach us. Once the time is up, we'll move to the next phase. You can spend that extra thirty minutes however you please.” The examiner explained.

“Neat.” Hazu replied with a grin.

“What are you planning to pick up, if you don't mind me asking?”

“Mushrooms, maybe one of the talking birds, there's a rare bear in this region with moss, stuff like that. Do you recommend anything?” Hazu asked excitedly, making sure to use her charismatic smile with him.

“The moss may be useful for the next phase.” He hinted, and her grin widened.

_A cooking challenge._

“But if you're aware of the dangers in this swamp, then I feel I should remind you to not get too confident.”

“Thank you, Satotz.” Hazu said with a bat of her eyes. “So what kind of hunter are you?”

“I used to be an archeological hunter, before I became an examiner.” Satotz answered.

“I love archeology; I’m going to be a treasure hunter, which has a lot of cross over with archeology.” Hazu commented. “Any interest in getting coffee or tea after the license exam is done?”

“... you are very confident.” Satotz commented.

“Is that a no?” Hazu asked, and patiently waited for a response.

“I’ll consider it.” Satotz replied.

She leaned slightly closer, grinning wider.

“I look forward to your answer.” Hazu said, and went back to her group, who seemed surprised by her arrival. “The challenge after this will be gourmet. Do any of you know how to cook?”

“There’s no way that’s a challenge.” Kalkutz insisted.

“You realize that gourmet hunters are a thing, right?” Hazu asked, and they all scoffed with a roll of their eyes.

“There’s no way that the hunter exam would have an examiner thats a gourmet hunter. They’re so weak.” Toly stated.

“They’re also very sensitive to people saying that.” Hazu said with a slight glare.

“I’m guessing that you know that from personal experience.” Toly said with a slight glare.

“Yep.” Hazu said with a wink, and went back to people watching again.

The magician was boredly playing with some cards.

He was keeping an eye on her.

After a while longer, they started the trek to the next phase. At first, she stayed at Teach’s pace, but he and the other students were slow, and starting to fall behind.

“You put a tracker on him, yeah?” Hazu checked.

“Wh-what?” Teach panted.

“A tracker. I put one on him so that I can take my time getting to the end.” Hazu said, and Teach’s eyes widened. “Don’t lose him. I’m going to start hunting, see you at the finish line.”

“H-hold on!” Teach yelled, but she was already putting her gas mask on and disappearing into the mist. “Hazu!”

2.

“You’re such a hungry Momma today.” Hazu cooed from her spot, watching Bambi slither through the puried human remains hungrily. Hazu was crouched down by the grass, and smiled as she looked around at the humans with mushrooms growing on them.

Carefully, she bagged a few of the mushrooms, and looked around for anything else. She’d already gotten the bear moss (she had to travel a bit for that one), some human smoothie to-go, a talking raven for later, and rare Hycleuse Root.

Her watch beeped, and she looked at it, finding that she didn’t have much time left.

“Come on, Bambi, we’ve got to go. I’ve already put together a lunch bag for you.” Hazu said, and the snake hissed at her, gobbling up as much as she could on her way back. “Slither through the grass first to get the gore off of you. I don’t want that in my bag.”

“Hisss.” Bambi hissed, but complied, slithering through the grass and shifting to her smaller form in the process. Once she was small again, or thinner, she slithered back into Hazu’s backpack.

Hazu was tired once she returned, and as she walked over to Teach, he and the other students jumped back in alarm. She paused, confused by their reaction, and looked down at herself. She didn’t realize that she’d gotten so much blood on her; there wasn’t much light in the mist.

“Well this is awkward.” Hazu sighed tiredly, and slid her backpack off. She ignored the stares from the others as she reached inside and got her butterflies out. She was careful as she opened the jar, and stood, letting the butterflies clean off the blood from her body and clothes. Once they were done, she had them return, and put them back in the jar.

“Where the hell were you?” Toly asked.

“Did a little hunting of my own.” Hazu answered vaguely, and looked around for the examiner. He was looking at his watch, probably waiting until the last minute to announce the end of the first phase.

“How did you get here without following the examiner?” Toly asked.

“Trade secret.” Hazu replied with a wink, and gave another sigh. “I’m tired now, though. All that running around took a lot of energy.”

“So now you’re too tired to do the rest of the exam. Smooth.” Kulkutz snickered.

“I got Bambi fed, so it wasn’t a waste of time. I boxed some leftovers for her, too.” Hazu said, and looked around at those who passed. The magician arrived just then, with a man slung over his shoulder, and set him down at the base of a tree. “Good job staying close to the examiner. A lot of people got eaten.”

“We heard a lot of screams.” Teach commented. “Was your snake behind any of that?”

“What? Bambi? She’d never hurt a living soul.” Hazu scoffed.

“It’s a man eating snake.” Teach said with a deadpan expression.

“She’s harmless; and she eats women, too. She’s a human eating snake.” Hazu corrected.

“You are so insane.” Kulkutz said with a shake of his head.

_Bambi here keeps me alive. She’s the sanest thing about me._ Hazu thought to herself, and looked back to the magician, to find him gone.

“So you’re pretty strong, huh?” Someone spoke nearby, and Hazu looked down, surprised to see the white-haired kid there.

“Not really. I’m just mischievous.” Hazu said and crouched down to be eye level with him. “You must be pretty strong yourself. Where’d you train?”

“I come from a family of assassins. My name is Killua.” Killua introduced.

“Assassins? That sounds scary. My name is Hazu.” Hazu introduced, and shook his hand.

“Hazu, huh? I saw you fighting earlier. I also saw that cool snake of yours.” Killua said, and she chuckled.

“Her name is Bambi. She doesn't play well with others, otherwise I'd introduce you.” Hazu said.

“Her name is Bambi?” Killua asked in disbelief.

“Yes, and she's my best friend.”

“Your best friend is a snake?” Killua asked, making a face.

“Bambi is a rare, beautiful, wonderful friend.” Hazu said, and leaned in close, speaking in a lower voice, “Sometimes the most valuable things look the strangest.”

Hazu added a wink and leaned back, smiling at his bewildered expression.

“Killua!” Someone yelled, and they looked over to see the kid in green.

“Gon!” Killua laughed, and joined him.

Hazu stood and looked at her watch.

“The first phase is now complete.” The examiner announced. As they were corralled into the next area, she stayed quiet, and listened to instruction.

Once the other examinees were gone, having run in haste, Hazu approached the examiners.

“Quick question: do we have to prepare the entire pig? Or just enough for a dish?” Hazu asked.

“Enough for a dish, but you can cook the whole pig, if you want. Buhara will eat it.” Menchi answered.

“Also, are we allowed to work in teams?” Hazu asked.

“I'd prefer if you worked on your own.” Menchi answered.

“What if we split up the pig? That way we don't kill extra pigs. Not share anything else.” Hazu asked.

“That's fine.” Menchi replied.

“Great. It's honor to meet you, Menchi. I've heard that your food is legendary.” Hazu added with a smile.

“You've heard of me?” Menchi asked in surprise.

“I have. You're a culinary genius, a young one at that. You're impressive.” Hazu complimented, and Menchi’s chest puffed out slightly in pride.

“Thank you.” Menchi replied, and Hazu gave a slight bow before leaving, hurrying off into the forest. The wild pigs weren't far away, and people learned how to kill them pretty quickly.

Hazu frowned as she stared at the monstrous bodies. The pigs were huge.

“Hey, Teach,” Hazu spoke as she approached him and his students. They'd already killed their pigs. “We're allowed to split pigs for this, so long as we don't share recipes. I'll let you have some of my mystery spice in exchange.”

“Get your own pig. It's part of the test.” Teach said with a grumble, and picked his up.

“But it's heavy, and there's no point. The cooking is the test.” Hazu said, but they all ignored her.

As they walked off, she was reminded of the last time they bailed on her. _I guess I did leave them during the last phase, though._

Hazu gave a tired sigh and looked around, watching all the burly men pick up the giant pigs and haul them off to the cooking area, probably having no idea how to make a dish that Menchi would approve of.

“Why were you trying to make a deal?” The magician asked as he neared, wielding his own pig. “Surely you’re strong enough to get your own.”

“But effort, and I’m tired from running around the swamp. Besides, we don’t need to cook an entire pig for every person. How many times have you gone to a restaurant and ordered an entire fucking pig?” Hazu asked.

“Are you planning to be a gourmet hunter, too?” The magician hummed curiously.

“No, just treasure hunter. I like rare and unusual things, which crosses over with gourmet hunting on occasion.” Hazu explained. “My name is Hazu, by the way.”

“Hisoka.” Hisoka said with a slight smile, and there was a dangerous glint in his eye, like he wanted to kill her. He restrained himself, though, and the pig on his shoulders seemed to help distract him. His long nails dug into the dead flesh.

“Good luck. Apparently, I need to kill a helpless animal and lug it back to the kitchen.” Hazu said.

His golden eyes narrowed slightly, turning into crescents, and he hummed softly.

Hazu continued on her way, going off to get herself a ridiculously huge pig. By the time she got back with it, others were finishing and getting ready to present their ridiculous pigs on a stick.

Hazu took her time and set her bag next to her on the table while she worked. While the pig cooked, she put together the rest of her dish. She’d do a simple rice with pork on top, and then rare moss spice on the rice. She’d also use another secret ingredient.

As she worked, she’d glance at the judges in the corner of her eye, watching as Menchi and Buhara went through the dishes. Menchi had yet to taste any.

“Presentation…” Hazu overheard someone say, and she glanced over at a blond man staring at the judges in contemplation. “Presentation is important.”

As she worked, she listened and watched the people around her huff and growl in annoyance. The blond man, Kurapika, was especially amusing. He was on the right track, not just roasting the pig and handing it to them, but failed to take taste into consideration.

Once Hazu was done, she meandered around the others and presented her dish.

Menchi eyed the dish curiously, eyes sparkling with intrigue, and Buhara licked his lips.

“Ladies first?” Hazu requested, looking between them, and focusing on Menchi. She was the one who needed to be impressed.

“You’re quite the teacher’s pet, aren’t you?” Menchi asked.

“I have a lot of respect for powerful women. Men, too, but women have to work a lot harder. No offense, Buhara.” Hazu said, and bowed respectively in Buhara’s direction.

“None taken.” Buhara replied with a smile.

Menchi got some of the rice with her fork, and a small piece of pork, and set the food in her mouth. She enclosed her lips around it, pulled the fork out, and started to chew, her face going through a variety of expressions.

It was probably bursting with flavor.

“This has a lot of flavor.” Menchi commented, still looking contemplative. After a while, she let Buhara also try it, and his face lit up in excitement.

“This is amazing! So much flavor!” Buhara exclaimed. “How did you get so many different spices!?”

“This is the Saulton’s Legendary Spice, isn’t it?” Menchi suddenly asked.

“It’s not considered cheating, is it?” Hazu asked.

“No, but how did you get it? It’s so rare and hard to find, I thought it was a myth.” Menchi asked.

“Unless telling you will improve my grade, I’d rather not say. I only put it on the pork, though. The rice has a seasoning from a rare moss in this area. I figured you might appreciate it.” Hazu replied. “Does this mean I pass?”

“Well, I would have preferred you only use ingredients provided and from this area, but I’ll allow it. You pass.” Menchi said, and Hazu smirked in triumph. Buhara similarly nodded in confirmation.

“What?! How the hell did she pass!?” Someone shouted behind her, and there were grumbles through the crowd of angry men.

“I’ve only had one decent dish today! What the hell is wrong with you lot?!” Menchi yelled.

Hazu slipped away from the chaos before she could get roped in, and went back to her station with her backpack.

“How did you do it?” Kurapika whispered to her.

“I have an extremely rare seasoning that makes whatever I cook absolutely delicious to whoever eats it. It’s kind of cheating, but they allowed it. I also used a moss from this area that is known in the cooking world as extremely rare and sought after.” Hazu replied, and Kurapika gaped at her.

“What would you be willing to trade for them?” Kurapika asked.

“Nothing. It’s one of the rarest spices in the world, and I nearly died trying to get it.” Hazu replied. _More like literally died… he was not happy when he learned that I stole some of it._ “I do have another spice that you can use, though. You’d have to spice it slightly differently from me in order to impress Menchi, since I added it to my own dish.”

“Really?” Kurapika grinned. “I’d be grateful.”

“Can I have it, too?” Gon asked.

“They might kill the judge before we have time to make another dish.” Killua commented as he watched the chaos unfold. Teach and his students were some of the many complaining loudly about the judging requirements.

The chairman soon arrived, and after a quick discussion with the examiner, they decided to change the venue. Since Hazu passed, she didn’t have to do the egg challenge.

3.

After getting on the airship again, and hearing instructions for how to proceed, she went straight to the cafeteria for food. She was starving, bruised, and tired.

“Can I get some hot water, please?” Hazu asked the cook, who blushed and rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

“S-sure! Anything for you!” He exclaimed, and quickly got a fancy mug with steaming water for her. “Anything else? Do you want me to cook something else for you?”

“No, I’m good, thank you though.” Hazu smiled, and took the plate and mug. She was one of the first people in the cafeteria, so she went to one of the empty tables and set her bag on the seat next to her. She opened it up, put her gloves on, and carefully navigated her bag, until she located her special chamomile tea.

“Hazu, right?” A smooth voice spoke as they sat across from her, and she looked up, surprised to see Hisoka there. He similarly had a plate and drink with him.

“Yeah. Sorry, what was your name again?” Hazu asked as she put the teabag in her mug.

“Hisoka.” He answered with a smile. “It’s unfortunate that you had to waste that precious spice today. I’ll bet you killed a lot of people to get your hands on it.”

“I impressed Menchi, so I didn’t waste it. I probably impressed the other examiners, too, since I was the only one who passed the original test.” Hazu replied, and started to eat. Hisoka smiled and started to eat as well.

“Why have you never taken the test until now, if you don’t mind me asking?” Hisoka inquired.

“I wanted to wait until I was strong enough, and I got busy with life. I did a lot of traveling and… soul searching.” Hazu summarized with a slight tilt of her head. “Is this your first try?”

“Second attempt, I’m afraid.♢” Hisoka replied.

“What happened? Bad luck?” Hazu asked.

“I attacked one of the examiners. Instant fail.” Hisoka answered.

“Lucky that they didn’t flunk you again for attacking Satotz.” Hazu commented.

“Indeed. That wasn’t a serious attack, though. I was merely attempting to figure out who was the real examiner.” Hisoka explained.

Hazu glanced over at her tea, and to her surprise, it was green.

She paused, staring at it, and tried to figure out what color that meant.

_Shit, shit… what does green mean? Did I use the wrong tea?_

_So many goddamn teas._

Hazu put her gloves back on and carefully navigated her bag, and pulled out her journal, and quickly skipped to the page about her teas. Her chamomile tea had a lot of bonuses.

As she read through it, Hisoka quietly studied her, and she did her best to ignore his perceptive gaze. If she made a wrong move, or lowered her guard, he could kill her.

She didn’t want to deal with dying that day.

_It turns green when it’s around hostile energy._ Hazu realized, and chuckled. Hisoka must have a lot of it to turn her tea green, since it usually doesn’t do that when Hazu is feeling thirsty for blood. After double checking that it was the right tea, and green didn’t mean anything else, she put it away.

“Are you new to your… hobby?” Hisoka inquired.

Hazu paused, blinking at him for a moment, trying to figure out what he meant. Then, she nodded in understanding, and put her journal away.

“I’m not new, but I recently started collecting more things. More items means juggling a lot of knowledge and small creatures.” Hazu replied, and went back to eating. “By the way, I don’t recommend trying to steal my bag, if you were thinking about it. I have tons of rare poisons on my priceless items, and not very many cures.”

“I figured as much. I wouldn’t dare attempt to steal from someone like you. You seem like the type to put ravenous plants inside, or poisons to make sensitive organs fall off.” Hisoka said, and Hazu grinned.

“Hey.” Someone spoke nearby, trying to get her attention, and she turned to look up at one of the men from the exams. He was average height, with dark hair pulled back and scruffy beard. He wore a simple black t-shirt and similarly had a backpack on his back. “I heard that you have a price.”

“You don’t have what I want, and you’re not my type.” Hazu replied, looking him up and down.

“Then what’s your type?” He asked with a frown.

“Not stupid.” Hazu replied, and anger flashed in his eyes. “Go back to your friends and fuck off.”

“You-” He started to yell, his fists bunched up in anger, but he looked Hisoka’s direction, his anger flashing to fear. The magician held up two cards, eyeing him like an annoying bug, and looked ready to throw the lethal cards at him. “You her boyfriend, or something?”

“No, you’re just annoying me.” Hisoka replied with a glare, and instantly, the guy stepped back, putting his hands up in defense.

Hisoka’s bloodlust rippled from him as the man ran off, and he watched like a house cat staring out a window, wanting to murder the birds outside. 

“I have tea that can help with the bloodlust.” Hazu offered, and his hardened gaze turned to her, no doubt tempted to murder her in place of the other person. “This tea, actually. It turns green when it’s around bloodlust.”

Hisoka chuckled, and set his cards down.

“I suspect that we’ll be good friends.” Hisoka chuckled with a smile.

_I’m an ally, not a target. Good._

“I brought lots of extra, but you’ll have to get your own cup of hot water. This one is mine.” Hazu warned, and reached for her mug, taking a sip. It was finally cool enough to drink.

“I appreciate the offer, but I can’t trust anything from you.” Hisoka pointed out.

“This tea will quell excessive bloodlust and let you remain in control when it threatens to take over. Just a sip would help take the edge off.” Hazu said, and after taking another sip, offered it to him. “Try it.”

Hisoka eyed the cup for a moment, gaze flickering between her face and cup for a moment, and then he tentatively took the hot mug. Their hands grazed as she passed it along to him, and as he took a small sip, he watched her, eyeing her for any deception. She watched in turn, making sure he didn’t poison it himself after taking a sip.

“You’re not worried about germs?” Hisoka asked as he passed it back, and let out a calming sigh. She set the mug down, and went back to her food. He seemed to relax almost immediately.

“No. You?” Hazu asked, and he chuckled.

“I’m not a germaphobe, but I’m surprised that someone like you wouldn’t be more cautious.” Hisoka commented.

“What’s life without some risks?” Hazu asked with a smile, and heard some deep voices across the room. She glanced over and saw that the man from before was talking to some other guys and occasionally gesturing in her direction.

“If you weren’t drinking this tea, would you kill them?” Hisoka inquired.

“If they made a move against me, I would. I’m not good with large groups.” Hazu replied.

“Hazu, the Man Killer.” Hisoka said with an excited glint in his eye.

“Hisoka, the Insane Magician with a mean killing streak.” Hazu said, and he chuckled again.

“Do you enjoy tricks, Hazu?” Hisoka asked.

“Sometimes.”

4.

After eating dinner, Hazu went on her own, wandering around the ship and ultimately looking for a place to sleep. Unfortunately, there weren’t many rooms, and they’d already been taken. There was one room claimed by women, but some of them included Orclei’s women, who would no doubt kill her in her sleep.

Another room was filled with guys, who invited her inside, but she kept looking.

There was another room, with Kurapika and a few others, but they were already asleep. She didn’t want to intrude without their permission.

She wandered the halls, a sigh escaping her lips, and she paused by a window, staring out into the dark forest below. The tea was doing a good job in keeping her calm and collected.

Large groups of men made her uneasy.

She took some deep breaths, staring outside, and heard some people walking towards her. Hazu looked over and saw two guys joking and laughing together. When they noticed Hazu, alone, their expressions turned to lecherous smirks.

“Hey pretty girl, where’d your bodyguard go?” One of them asked as they approached, slowing their walk.

“I don’t have one.” Hazu replied, and watched as they got closer, looking her up and down. She stood her ground, watching warily, fairly certain that they didn’t know anything about nen. One of them pulled out a blade.

Someone bumped into one of them, and Hazu realized that Killua was there. _So quiet._

“Hey, apologize.”

In an instant, the two men were on the ground, dead.

Killua turned to Hazu, his hand bloody, and turned from a weapon to a normal hand.

“You okay, Killua?” Hazu asked him, ignoring the bodies.

“... just a little miffed. What are you doing?” Killua asked, and turned his attention to her.

“Can’t find a place to sleep. All the rooms have been taken, apparently.” Hazu replied.

“You don’t seem bothered by the bodies.” Killua commented.

“Not the first I’ve dealt with.” Hazu replied.

“Ah… so you can’t find a place to sleep?” Killua asked.

“Nope. There’s a room where a bunch of girls are sleeping, but a lot of them want me dead, so I can’t share a room with them. There’s not enough rooms on the ship for everyone, so multiple people are sleeping in rooms together… but, that doesn’t work for me.” Hazu explained. “I did see your friends, Kurapika and the glasses one in one of the rooms. You’ll probably be safe to sleep in there.”

Killua frowned slightly, staring at her for a moment.

“You’ll be safe in that room with me. I’m a light sleeper, so if anyone makes a move on you, I’ll wake you up.” Killua offered.

She smiled, contemplating his offer. Having an assassin offer to keep her safe was a new one.

He seemed genuine. If he did attempt to kill her, then she had Bambi to heal her.

“Alright. Thank you, Killua.”

5.

As she stood at the top of the tower, she gazed over the side with the others, wondering how they were expected to go down.

“Easy.” Teach said, stretching his arms over his head and cracking his knuckles. His other students started stretching, too. All of them were proficient climbers.

There was another person, moving faster than them, who immediately climbed over and started to scale the wall. He moved fast, boasting about his prowess, and Teach growled in annoyance.

“Let’s go.” Teach said, and as he started the climb, the other climber started to scream.

Giant creatures flew at them, threatening to swallow Teach and his students whole. Hazu rolled her eyes and used her nen to bounce them up, out of the way. She was too slow to get Kanbrooks, who was carried off by one of the monsters, screaming in alarm.

“Save him!” Teach yelled at her.

“Save him yourself.” Hazu replied boredly, and turned to the other examinees, who were similarly looking over the edge.

_“Traps in the floor.”_ Bambi hissed in the back of her mind. “ _Doors.”_

Hazu walked away from her group, tapping the ground along the way with her toes, and hummed to herself, searching for a door.

Then, the floor suddenly gave way, and she let out a shriek as she fell, landing in an empty room. She looked around and found a small platform with five watches on it. Hearing footsteps above, she looked up at the ceiling, and noticed that there were four more trap doors.

There were instructions on the wall, and she cursed softly as she read them. She took one of the watches and strapped it to her wrist.

_If Teach is one of the people who falls down here, I’m going to have to deal with a pissy Teach for however long this goes on._ Hazu thought with disdain, and looked up when someone else fell in.

… Hisoka.

He merely smiled and looked around, searching for any danger, and then turned to the instructions on the wall.

“Majority rule, hmm?” Hisoka hummed, and chuckled. “This could be interesting.”

Another person dropped in, and it was Teach, to her annoyance. His orange eyes looked around the room, taking it in, and he relaxed when he saw Hazu.

“Thank god, Hazu. Are you okay?” Teach asked, feigning sincerity.

“You’re welcome for saving your ass.” Hazu replied rigidly.

He took a measured breath and looked away, and made his way over to the bracelets. He glanced anxiously in Hisoka’s direction.

Soon, Kalkutz and Toly were in the room with them, putting the bracelets on. Each of them kept sending nervous glances Hisoka’s way, who boredly ignored the terrified looks.

As they moved through the tower, voting on every turn and door, Hazu became entertained by the way everyone interacted. Teach and his students were terrified of Hisoka, but as time grew on, they seemed to grow more relaxed to his presence. A false sense of security.

Kalkutz and Toly would always do whatever Teach said.

Hisoka would usually vote with them.

Hazu would occasionally vote against them to see their reaction to the final vote. A couple of times, Hisoka and Hazu accidentally voted against the group at the same time, and Teach would send them both a nasty glare.

Then, they came to the fighting area.

Five prisoners vs. five examinees.

“You must get three points in order to pass to the next level.”

“Who wants to go first?” Teach asked, and looked around the group, but his eyes landed on Hazu.

“Alright.” Hazu shrugged.

_“Be careful.”_ Bambi hissed in the back of her mind.

“You worried about me, Bambi?” Hazu asked as she slipped the backpack off, and chuckled as Bambi poked her head out and flicked her tongue out. “You only have one job, Bambi, and you better do it if I need you. I don’t keep you around for your good looks.”

Hazu pet the top of Bambi’s head, smiling at the strange snake, and stood. She walked across the platform to the fighting arena, where her opponent waited. He was a male-bodied person of average height, wore no shirt, and had bulging muscles. He gave her a threatening stare and smirk, and cracked his neck.

“Fight to the death. Do you accept?”

“I do. Bambi, you hungry?” Hazu asked.

_“I’m always hungry.”_ Bambi hissed in turn.

Hazu set her trap.

“Do you like bouncy houses?” Hazu asked.

“What?”

The prisoner cried out when he realized that he’d been surrounded by six walls, and her nen activated. His body bounced around the box, dying almost instantly, and continued to bounce around.

She made the nen invisible, to show everyone that he was thoroughly dead, and there was a collective gasp in disgust. A few of the prisoners vomited, along with Teach and his other students. 

They got a point.

“Can my snake friend feed on the remains? Human flesh is her favorite.” Hazu asked.

“That is allowed.” The examiner replied through his speakers.

Hazu walked back across the small bridge, the remains following along, and she went to the side of the platform to sit down. She made a small opening for Bambi to get inside, and she slithered in, excited to eat.

Hisoka was watching her hungrily, bloodlust evident in his eyes.

“You’re going to get fat, Bambi.” Hazu warned in a low voice, but the snake didn’t care. She was just happy to eat.

“Toly, you’re next.” Teach announced.

“M-me?!” Toly stuttered.

“You’ll be fine. Just remember what I taught you.” Teach assured.

Toly stared at Teach for a moment, terror written across his face, and he gulped. Hesitantly, he walked across the bridge, and faced the next fighter. When she pulled her hood down, Toly, Kalkutz, and Teach all gaped in surprise. They weren’t expecting to fight a woman.

Toly laughed as his hands went to his hips.

“You guys seem a little too relaxed. I’m a woman and you saw what I did, right?” Hazu asked.

“Yeah, but you’re not normal.” Teach replied, and Hazu rolled her eyes.

“Fight until the death?” Toly’s opponent suggested with a sweet smile. Her hair was dark and wild, her height and build average, not looking particularly menacing.

“Alright.” Toly nodded confidently.

As the fight started, Hazu turned her attention back to Bambi, who was happily gorging on the food in her nen box. Keeping it up was taking a lot of energy, and after how little sleep from the previous night she had, combined with yesterday’s activities, she was tired.

A shrill scream came from the fighting arena, along with a frantic admission of defeat from Toly.

“Bambi, hurry up.” Hazu told her, which caused the powerful snake to eat faster than before, shoving more food into its body. She was trying to eat every last drop.

“S-sorry, guys.” Toly apologized as he returned.

“I’ll go next.” Hisoka said in a bored tone, and sent Toly a side glare on his way to the fighting area. As soon as they were allowed to kill each other, and didn’t need the voting system, he’d probably kill him.

As expected, Hisoka’s match didn’t last long. He killed them with his cards, and walked back to his group.

“Hurry up. And, if we fail because you two lose, then I will make your death long and painful.” Hisoka warned, and the three men gulped, starting to sweat nervously.

Teach was the next one to go, and ended up winning their fight-- barely.

“Time to go, Momma.” Hazu said, and created an opening for Bambi to escape. She gleefully slithered out, climbing up her arm, and Hazu let out an annoyed curse. “You’re getting gore everywhere.”

She didn’t seem to care as she shifted into her smaller form and slithered back into the backpack.

Hazu shifted to stand and yawned into her hand as the bouncy house disappeared. What was left splattered on the floor and dripped down the edge.

As soon as there was a path to leave, Hisoka was striding towards it, looking bored. The rest of them followed along and started the voting process again.

As they walked, Teach fell to the back of the group. Hisoka was fast, zooming from one door to another, and occasionally sent impatient looks to the rest of the group.

“You haven’t slept with him, have you?” Teach whispered to Hazu.

“Who I sleep with is none of your business.” Hazu replied coolly.

“He’s a murderer.” Teach replied.

“I’ve slept with people to get what I need in the past. That’s the only reason why I slept with you. Hisoka doesn’t have anything that I want.” Hazu replied, and she glared as he let out a sigh of relief. “Idiot.”

“Who else have you been sleeping with lately?” Kalkutz asked with a pervy grin.

“None of your business.” Hazu replied, and before he could ask another question, she kicked him in the butt, hard, sending him stumbling forward. “Shut up and keep moving.”

“Relax, Hazu. Everyone knows how you got your strength.” Teach said, and she sent him a glare.

“And how is that?” Hisoka asked, and she realized that they had reached him.

“Training and fucking. How’d you get yours?” Hazu replied.

“... same.” Hisoka replied with a grin, and turned to the new door.

6.

After hours of traveling through the tower, they finally came to one of the last rooms.

The easy route… or the hard route.

“We have plenty of time to complete the longer route.” Teach pointed out.

Hazu caught the two cards aimed for her head and arm.

The others weren’t as fortunate.

Hazu didn’t feel much as she watched them fall to the ground, dead. Teach had been extremely useful to her over the last few years she knew him, but now, he was slowing her down. She was ready to move on.

“Are you upset that I killed your friends?” Hisoka asked.

“No. They were annoying.” Hazu replied.

“Indeed, they were.” Hisoka replied, eyeing her with a smile and three more cards in his hand. They stood there for a while, staring at each other, and waiting for the other to make a move. After several minutes, he chuckled, and put his cards away. He simply started walking.

Hazu kept her distance as she followed.

Instead of going straight to the end, they were routed to a different room, where someone was waiting for them.


	2. Dead or Alive

**Chapter 2**

_ Dead or Alive _

Candles lit along the steps of a staircase.

A dark figure loomed across the circular room.

Togari.

Hazu froze in place, remembering very vividly what happened last time they saw each other.

He slit her throat and watched her bleed out to death, naked and helpless on the hotel bed. He'd promised sex in exchange for fighting training. Togari helped her a little, but then killed her before she learned anything worthwhile.

Unfortunately, as soon as he saw her, recognition filled his face.

“What the fuck are you doing here!? How the fuck are you still alive!?” Togari shouted at her.

Hisoka calmly glanced over his shoulder at her, looking indifferent, but then turned back to Togari.

“I'll deal with you after I kill this asshole. I'm getting revenge for what you did, Hisoka!” Togari shouted.

Hazu took a deep, measured breath. She'd gotten a lot stronger since last time she dealt with him.

“Do you want to team up against him, Hisoka?” Hazu asked.

“No. I'll fight him, and I'd prefer you not interfere.” Hisoka replied.

Hazu sat against the wall, her bag on her lap, and had her bouncy house nen ready to protect her if their fight got out of hand.

She watched in awe as the two fought each other. Hisoka’s technique was amazing to watch.

When the fight was done, with Togari headless, Hazu realized that her heart was racing in her chest. Beads of sweat were rolling down her skin, flashes of Togari on that night flashing through her mind.

But he was dead, now. Headless, even. Orclei couldn't even bring him back from the dead.

The distinct scent of dirt, candles, and blood met her nostrils, and she relaxed slightly, trying to slow her breathing. Togari was dead, and he wasn't coming back.

His body slunk to the floor.

Head rolled to the side of the room.

Hisoka licked along the side of the blade, tasting his enemy's blood, with a slight smirk on his lips. He was slow, confident, and excited by the fight.

… he also had an erection.

Hazu smiled, finding mild amusement in the situation. Togari had the same reaction when she died.

Poetic justice.

Hazu pushed herself to her feet, shaking slightly, feeling exhaustion from that day’s events. She'd pushed herself too much.

Hisoka looked her way, as if having forgotten about her, and was still holding the blades. His eyes narrowed slightly, looking her up and down, and he licked his lips again.

A new door opened.

“We're almost done.” Hazu reminded him.

Hisoka shrugged, dropping his opponents weapons carelessly. “I suppose you're right, Hazu. ♡” He purred, and she liked the sound of her name on his lips.

He walked towards the exit, and Hazu kept her distance, watching him closely.

“First to complete: Hisoka, 6 hours and 43 minutes.” A speaker announced.

“Second to complete: Hazumu, 6 hours and 43 minutes.”

Hazu let out a sigh of relief and looked at the barren room, surprised to have completed the phase so quickly. 72 hours had been the expected time, afterall.

_ Hisoka kept running ahead of us, though. He wouldn't let us rest. _

“Are we supposed to go somewhere to wait until everyone else finishes?” Hisoka asked as he looked around.

“You are supposed to wait here until the other competitors are finished. We will serve food, provide books for entertainment, and there are three single bathrooms down the hall to the left.” The examiner replied through the speakers.

_ Not even a couch or cushion to sleep on? _

_ Maybe I could sleep in the bathroom. _

_ It's probably not very clean. _

_ I could use my cleaning bugs on that. _

_ Really? You're going to waste those on a bathroom? _

Hazu let out a tired sigh and sat on the ground, wall against her back, almost falling asleep right then. Bambi hissed angrily and slithered out and around Hazu’s neck, and lingered in front of her face, hissing and flicking her forked tongue at Hazu’s nose.

“What? I gave you more than enough food today. You should be good for weeks, and when we go to the next phase, you'll probably get even more food.” Hazu said with a slight glare.

_ “Don't lower your guard around him.”  _ Bambi hissed in the back of her mind.

“Does he make you nervous?” Hazu hummed, and glanced in Hisoka’s direction. He'd also taken a seat, sitting on the other side of the open doorway, and was boredly sifting through his cards. “Ah, the cards?”

Bambi hissed again, bearing her fangs at her. Her last “owner” hadn't been kind, and had been involved in a lot of gambling. The cards probably brought up a lot of bad memories.

“Just don't look at him. He's bored and waiting, just like we are. I won't let him hurt you, and if he tries, I'll use my special potions on him. Okay?” Hazu assured, but Bambi still seemed extremely agitated.  _ You know, bearing your fangs at me isn't very intimidating. _ She thought, and refrained from smiling.

Bambi hissed again and started to move, shifting into her much, much bigger form. The more she ate, the bigger she could get.

Hazu shifted to get more comfortable, setting her bag to rest against her leg, and grunted at the increased weight and strength of Bambi. She grew to at least twenty feet long and a foot wide at largest, and wound around Hazu’s small body. Although Bambi was mostly harmless, through her “venom” anyway, she could swallow a sleeping person whole or crush them to death with her powerful muscles.

Bambi nuzzled and wrapped tightly around her, more as a hug than threatening motion, and Hazu passively pet and caressed her.

“It would be nice to breathe, Momma.” Hazu said, her breath hitched. Although the large snake hissed in annoyance, she loosened her grip around her rib cage.

After a while, Hazu fell into a light sleep, waking up every few seconds from Bambi’s movement. She was anxious and scared, and there wasn't much that Hazu could do to comfort her. Sometimes when she was like this, she just needed cuddles. Switching to her bigger form was also good for her digestion.

Another door opened. "Bourbon, third to complete. 10 hours, 52 minutes.”

Hazu opened her eyes tiredly, and cursed softly.

The snake charmer.

Bambi shifted and hissed, bearing her teeth at him, and Hazu saw him going for his flute.

“Try to charm my snake and you'll be her next meal.” Hazu warned with a glare, and pulled out one of her small pellets from her hidden wrist brace to launch at him. If he reached for his flute again, she'd shoot it as a warning shot. She had multiple pellets that could do a variety of things at contact with human skin.

He chuckled, and lowered his hands, letting the flute hang from his neck again.

“That's a Slithering Skin Serpent, isn't it?” Bourbon asked.

“A mean one, and she doesn't like charmers.” Hazu said, and Bambi hissed for emphasis. Bambi’s head was the size of Hazu’s at that point.

“You don't believe the myth that they can bring the dead back to life, do you? They are very dangerous, especially when handled incorrectly.”

“She and I have that in common.” Hazu replied.

“You're a treasure hunter, right? You collect rare and priceless items. You should be careful with what you harbor. You know where they get their names from, right?”

Bambi hissed at him again, turned on Hazu, and used her teeth to cut into Hazu’s clavicle. Her head shifted into her tiniest form, and as she dove into Hazu’s flesh, the rest of her body got smaller, too.

_ Is that necessary? _ Hazu thought irritability, but said nothing. She'd talk to Bambi when they were alone and she had time to calm down.

As Bambi continued slithering inside, Hazu sent an annoyed glare at the snake charmer, who looked absolutely horrified by the sight. Hazu had felt Bambi slither beneath her flesh enough times to be hardly fazed by it.

“They get their name from slithering into open wounds and devouring people from the inside out.” Hazu answered, unwavering in her intense stare.

“You're insane.” The snake charmer replied, eyes wide in horror, and he took a step back.

“Most snake charming spells won't work on Bambi, by the way. They'll only piss her off and give her a headache.” Hazu added, and the snake charmer gulped.

Hazu let out a tired sigh, and looked around the room for anything to do.

“... is it uncomfortable?” Hisoka asked nearby, and she glanced over, realizing that he was staring.

“What?” Hazu asked.

“... having the snake inside you.” Hisoka said, as if it were obvious.

“Not really. I barely notice her.” Hazu shrugged, although that wasn't entirely true. She was very conscientious of where Bambi was inside her, and the movements she made. Bambi’s skin secreted a healing element when she moved around in a carcass, so although uncomfortable, Bambi was soothing Hazu’s limbs and tired muscles, making them stronger than before.

“So… is she eating you?” Hisoka asked.

“No, she's just… getting comfortable.” Hazu replied, not having a better response.

“Does she bring people back to life?” Hisoka asked.

“Of course not. She is telepathic, though. She has a lot of colorful names for both of you.” Hazu replied.

“Telepathic snake… do you just keep her for company?” Hisoka asked.

“Why are you so curious about my snake?”

“Just making conversation.” Hisoka replied with a slight shrug, absently shuffling his cards. “Not like we have anything better to do.”

“Why do you use cards as your weapon?” Hazu asked.

“They're fun.” Hisoka replied with a smile. “Why do you bring snakes with you? Do you have any other companions with you?”

_ If I'm stuck in this room with him for the next two days, he'll find out anyway when I feed them. _

“A few. Bambi is the most intelligent and keeps me company. We're kindred spirits.” Hazu answered.

“Aside from company, is there any worth to her?” Hisoka asked, and she bit back her initial response.

“She has more worth than any human companion I've had. Humans are so violent.” Hazu said, and winced as Bambi pierced her left lung. The front of Bambi’s nose was effectively an arrow, so that she could pierce flesh or organs and slither inside freely. She was being a little more destructive that day.

“A little ironic, given the situation.” Hisoka commented.

“Men have done worse.” Hazu said, and coughed blood into her hand.

In the corner of her eye, she saw the snake charmer shaking his head.

1.

Hazu woke up again when she heard food arrive.

That was also the same time that the fifth and sixth people, Hina and Fina, passed. Both of them stood in the open doorway for a moment, eyeing their surroundings, and their eyes landed on Hazu almost instantly.

“Of course you passed.” Fina, the green haired one, scoffed. They were twins with guns, blades, and arrows strapped to their bodies. Both of them worked for Orclei, too.

“Indeed I-” Hazu started to say, but then Bambi chose  _ that _ moment to pierce through her vocal chords and slither out her mouth, causing half the room to scream and jump in alarm.  _ That's rude, Momma. _

Reaching up, Hazu gently took Bambi’s body and pulled her out, causing a few people to gag or vomit. She put Bambi in her cleavage, giving her a dark, warm place to nestle and feel safe.

“What are you!?” Fina yelled.

Hazu gave her a bored expression, and moved to stand, walking over to the food trays.

2.

After a while, Bambi eventually switched back to her larger form, twenty feet long and heavy. She wrapped around Hazu’s body, acting as an uncomfortable cushion for her. When people finished the phase, Bambi would raise her head and hiss at them, startling them.

“You are insane.” The snake charmer muttered with a shake of his head again, continuing to look her way.

“At least I don't brainwash intelligent creatures to do my bidding or mutilate them.” Hazu replied, and Bambi rose her head to Hazu’s eyeline, facing Hazu but looking at the snake charmer and Hisoka. Hazu reached up, touching Bambi’s sharp nose, and caressed the scaly flesh around it.

Bambi’s previous owner cut off her nose, so that she couldn't slither into any corpses or escape confinement. There was a very small line from where the cut used to be, and having that part of her cut so frequently had been extremely painful for her. If Hazu felt inclined, she could cut off and sell it for a large profit.

“You're stupid. I've met countless snake charmers, some who worked with reptiles for decades; one wrong move, one simple mistake, and they were dead. You can't ‘befriend’ snakes, you can't care for them like a human child, they are animals, and you have to treat them as such. You need to respect their strength and lethality.” Bourbon lectured.

“Who’s a big scary snake?” Hazu spoke in a baby voice to Bambi while petting her profusely, and Bambi then opened her jaws wide. The large fangs flicked forward, her jaws reaching from below Hazu’s chin to above her head, and the Hazu held her breath out of reflex.

_ “Me. I'm a big scary snake, rawr.” _ Bambi replied telepathically, and added a cute wiggle.

“A big scary snake with horrible breath. Close your mouth.” Hazu told her, and tried to close her mouth manually, but Bambi breathed out putrid, disgusting, rotting flesh smells, which made Hazu gag.

Hazu coughed and pulled back as the snake happily snickered and licked at her ear.

3.

Hisoka boredly sifted through his cards, and watched the snake wielders in the corner of his eye.

Hazu was interesting. Bourbon… not so much. Bourbon was no more interesting than most of the people who attempted their hunter license: simple minded, weak, loud.

Hazu the Man Killer… she was interesting. He hadn’t decided whether he wanted to kill her or not. Given her expertise, she could prove extremely useful in the future. She could find rare items for him, or if he found himself stuck on a problem, she could provide insight. She seemed to have very creative answers to problems.

Speaking of which….

He tossed one of his cards at the snake charmer, who froze in place. The card landed on the wall next to him.

Hisoka tsk’d his finger back and forth at him, and he seemed to get the message.

A wave of bloodlust suddenly emanated from Hazu, and her body twitched. The sleeping snake shifted, too, and looked around the room.

Hazu awoke with a start, her eyes wide in alarm and blond strands sticking to her sweaty face. Almost immediately, the bloodlust was gone. The magician was slightly disappointed, but was intrigued as the woman started shifting and asking her snake to move.

She yawned and stretched her arms over her head, her bones cracking, and went to her tippy toes.

“This floor is so uncomfortable. I wish we could have more space to move around.” Hazu commented, took a step away from the wall, and then bent backwards. She folded like a noodle, bending all the way over, head going past her feet, and then she set her hands on the ground. Pushing with her hands, she ended up in a hand stand, slowly extending her legs above her head.

She was fascinating to watch. She seemed to be a professional contortionist, twisting and stretching in inhuman ways. Her outfit was a little baggy and modest, but when she bended and twisted, he was able to see some parts of her better. She had a narrow waist and ample breasts, her limbs lean and fit.

Hisoka thought back to the conversations of those men from their group; he’d ignored them for the most part, wanting to simply get to the end, and thought their gossip about Hazu had been simply postering.

She had the entire room eyeing her, though. Even the other women were eyeing her with interest.

To say she was flexible was like saying a lemon has flavor. Watching her move gave Hisoka a lot of pleasant ideas.

“You’re pretty flexible.” One of the others, the ninja, commented, and gulped.

“Thanks.” Hazu replied, and bent her arms at the elbow in a vertical pushup. There wasn’t even a tremble in her arms, as if the gesture was nothing. Then, she straightened her arms, shifted to one hand, and she landed on an invisible flat surface. She launched into the air, going to the high ceiling, and started jumping around the upper part of the room frantically.

To an average person, she disappeared in a blur, and he himself could barely keep up with her. She seemed to be amplifying her speed with her nen, but not in a usual way. There was something unique about the way she moved.

“How the hell is she doing that?!” The ninja guy gasped, and Hisoka glanced around, finding that most of them were watching her. Most of them were trying to find her, unable to keep up with her movements, and were wiping the drool from their faces.

“It's not that impressive. Probably just some kind of mirage or trick.” One of the girls voiced.

After a while of moving around, Hazu returned to her original spot, and cracked her neck from side to side.

“Thank you Momma~” Hazu said in a low voice, crouched down in front of the snake and heavily petting her sides. The snake hissed and nuzzled her, the pair not unlike a person with a pet dog.

“It's going to kill you one day.” The snake charmer warned.

“Don't listen to him, he's just a dummy.” Hazu whispered as she nuzzled and caressed the snake.

_ Cute. _ Hisoka thought passively, and eyed the twin sisters across the room.

They looked ready to murder Hazu.

_ I hope I get to see them fight. _ Hisoka thought with a lick of his lips.

4.

15 hours left.

People were tired, sore, and tense.

Some of them were just bored and kept to themselves, occasionally striking up conversation with one another. A few of them joined together in a circle from time to time, chatting aimlessly and theorizing about the next part of the exam.

Fina and Hina were mostly friendly, especially with the other two women competing, and kept sending glares Hazu’s way.

They were relentless.

Even though Hazu attempted conversation with some of them, Hisoka and Hanzo were the only ones who weren’t terrified of her and entertained conversation. Hanzo talked to everyone (who would talk back) and Hisoka would ignore everyone except for Hazu, on occasion.

Eventually, Hazu got tired of the twins glaring at her.

Hazu moved to stand, leaving Bambi in her full size to guard her backpack, and walked over to the twins with her hands up. Both women pulled out their blades and stood.

“Hey, not looking for a fight, just wanted to chat. I even left my friend behind so that she wouldn’t scare you.” Hazu said with a smile, looking between them. Fina had bright green hair, wherease Hina had bright blue. “We can even sit, we don’t have to-”

“We’re not afraid of your snake.” Fina interrupted.

“What do you want?” Hina asked, holding a gun up to eye level with Hazu, and holding a smaller blade in her other hand. Her sister mirrored her movements.

“I just wanted to talk. I was curious about what Orclei told you about me.” Hazu answered honestly.

“Why do you care?” Fina asked.

“Just curious.” Hazu replied.

“She told us everything.” Fina said, and tightened her grip. “How she took you in when she found you on the street, raised you like a daughter, and then one day you turned on her. You killed countless women that worked for Orclei, torturing them mercilessly, vowing to leave their children orphans, and did work for the Rat Gang, helping recruit young girls for them. Also, that you’ll fuck anything with legs.”

“... interesting.” Hazu commented.

“... interesting? You call murdering innocent people ‘interesting’!? Does a monster like you feel any remorse!?” Fina shouted.

_ I’m guessing that, for whatever reason, there were a bunch of bodies at Orclei’s feet and she needed a scapegoat. _

“So then what’s your story? Why work for Orclei?” Hazu asked.

“She saved us. Brought Hina back from the dead. Orclei is amazing, wonderful, kind, powerful-- she is, everything, and we will give, everything, to make her happy.” Fina said.

“Especially if that means killing you.” Hina said.

“I wouldn’t pull that trigger if I was you.” Hazu warned, and both of them tensed. “I have a very handy item that renders guns useless around me. If you fire that off right now, it’ll explode and hurt you. Then, not only would you not kill me, but then you’d be too injured to complete the exam. You wouldn’t be able to get your license and do Orclei proud.”

They grit their teeth, jaws tense, eyes wide in rage.

Hazu took a step back, her hands still up.

“Thank you for the conversation. I enjoyed this chat. I also recommend that we have a ceasefire until the next phase of the exam; if you attempt to kill me, I will retaliate, and although I won’t kill you, I will disable you. Ask Lola how I deal with beautiful women who attempt to harm me.” Hazu spoke as she walked away, and the twins glared, lowering their weapons and looking like they wanted to murder her.

Well, more than before.

Hazu sighed as she returned to her spot, and noticed that the snake charmer was looking her way again.

5.

7 hours left.

People were moving around, stretching, and waiting anxiously for the exam phase to finish. Everyone was exhausted from lack of sleep.

Sensing someone approach, Hazu looked up, and was surprised to see Hisoka standing in front of her. He crouched down in front of her, smiling, and looked at Bambi when she raised her large head and hissed at him.

“You are a very beautiful creature. I just came over to see you closer. I can see why Hazu is fond of you.” Hisoka spoke to Bambi, surprising them. Bambi wasn’t quite sure how to respond, having been calling him names for their entire stay, and didn’t make any movement in response. “How long have you two been traveling together?”

“... about three years.” Hazu answered.

“I used to have a pet dog when I was younger… he was very stupid, and not nearly as gorgeous as Bambi. I can’t imagine traveling with someone like her for so long. May I pet her?” Hisoka asked, and sat down in front of her. He looked between Hazu and Bambi, seeming to be asking them both, and Hazu had no doubt that Bambi was ecstatic by that.

_ “He must really want to sleep with you.” _ Bambi whispered in back of Hazu’s mind.

“Not yet. She needs to know someone for a while before letting them have contact with her.” Hazu answered.

“I understand. Not everyone likes to be touched.” Hisoka said, and glanced back at Hazu, his eyes slightly more intense than before. His golden eyes were gorgeous this close.

Bourbon was watching them.

“What do you plan to do once you get your hunter license?” Hisoka inquired.

“I haven’t decided. I might stay in the area after I’ve gotten my license for information gathering. What about you?” Hazu asked.

“I’ll be going to Heaven’s Arena; for a little while, at least. I fight there on occasion for money and practice. It’s a good paycheck.” Hisoka replied boredly. “When you do treasure hunting, will you be taking requests? Will you be doing work for the money, or for pleasure?”

“I don’t do things for money, but occasionally I need the paycheck. Why do you ask?” Hazu asked.

“What about trading?” Hisoka asked.

“I’ll be doing that quite a bit.” Hazu answered, and Hisoka smiled slightly. For a moment, he was quiet, simply staring at her shoulder and seeming to mull over something.

“There are few things in this world that I enjoy, and one of my favorite things is fighting worthy opponents. Sometimes getting to those opponents requires creative items or situations. If, say, you had an item that I wanted, what would you be willing to trade for it?” Hisoka asked.

“You want to stay in contact after the hunter exam to work together.” Hazu summarized, and he shrugged.

“Only if it’s beneficial to both parties.” Hisoka emphasized.

“Alright.” Hazu said with a shrug.

He grinned.

“Excellent.”

6.

When there were only a few hours left, Hazu took a shower. She did the usual shower things; soap, shampoo, conditioner, and also cleaned up Bambi, to the best of her abilities.

Bambi wasn't easy to clean, but she loved showers and baths. She slithered around Hazu, occasionally hogging the hot water, and kept hissing happily.

While showering, Hazu couldn't help but think of those golden eyes.

Hisoka was a bad idea, but she bet that he was attractive under all that makeup. He was probably ripped with lean muscle, too, based on what she'd seen. His personality was quirky, but she enjoyed his confidence.

She recalled Teach’s warning, suddenly, and chuckled. Teach had been one of her safest lays, but also one of the more boring ones. The higher she got on the power scale, the more interesting her lays became, although more dangerous, too.

Togari had been one of her miscalculations.

A shudder ran through her, thinking all too vividly of their last moments together.

Her heart slowing to a stop.

Eyes wide.

Head tilted to the side.

His smirking, prideful face. Not an ounce of regret or guilt.

There were some men who just wanted to kill women, in order to feel powerful or get off on it.

_ “She's worth a lot, right? She can clear my debt. Take her-- fuck her. She's not a virgin and she's good at it. She even has scarlet eyes if you fuck her hard enough.”  _ She recalled vividly.

Bambi’s wiggling caught her attention, bringing her back to the present. She was hogging the water again.

“I'm done, anyway. You enjoy yourself.” Hazu told Bambi, who wiggled faster in excitement. As Hazu got out, she reached for a towel, and started to dry herself off.

The next part was the tedious part. She had countless lotions to apply; one for general moisturizing and care, another for dealing with poisons, another for making her skin difficult to pierce, etc. They required a certain order and lots of care.

As she worked, her thoughts drifted back to those golden eyes.

7.

On the boat off of Trick Tower island, Hazu was mildly entertained by how tense everyone was.

They were anxious to get started and terrified of each other.

After wandering for a bit, Hazu resigned to the mess hall, where Hisoka was. He was making a card pyramid, and as she entered the room, he looked up.

No one else was there.

“How's it going?” Hazu asked.

“Bored, but otherwise fine.” Hisoka replied with an exaggerated sigh. “Three days was much too long for the third phase.”

“I agree.” Hazu replied, and Bambi seemed to agree as she shifted on her neck. Ever since the shower, Bambi had stayed in her smaller form around her neck, in order to stay clean.

As she went over to the electric tea kettle to make tea, Hisoka asked, “do you mind If I ask you a question?”

“What kind of question?” Hazu asked as she worked.

“I overheard those men in our group… I was wondering if they were right about you being a prostitute.” Hisoka answered, and Hazu was surprised by how polite he went about it. She double checked that they were alone before answering.

“I typically trade sex for training, special items, or information. Teach, one of the guys from our group, exchanged nen lessons for sex. When I encounter someone that's strong or has potentially useful skills, I'll sometimes offer a trade. I'm trying to be better at who I trade with, though. Togari is one of the ones who tried to kill me before our deal was complete.” Hazu explained as she made her tea.

“That's one way to get what you need.” Hisoka commented.

“It's also fun.” Hazu replied, recalling some of her nicer lays. Some of them were gentle and sweet; some of the biggest guys that could bench press a bus were total sweethearts. “With Teach, there were some techniques that he absolutely refused to teach to other people, in fear of them using it against him.”

“But he was a bit more loose lipped after you sucked his cock?” Hisoka asked, and she chuckled at his bluntness.

“Yeah. As annoying as he was, he was pretty useful… stable.” Hazu recalled. His other students would probably be upset over his passing.

_ Hopefully they don’t blame me for it. _

“So how do you come back to life?” Hisoka asked, and she chuckled.

_ That’s why he’s talking to me. _

“I don’t have the secret to eternal life, if that’s what you’re thinking. When Togari said I died, he was mistaken. He tried to kill me, but failed.” Hazu explained, and glanced Hisoka’s way, but he didn’t seem convinced. “Is that why you want to work together in the future? So that I can bring you back from the dead?”

“... it’s not the only reason.” Hisoka replied smoothly, and glanced up and down her body.

“I won’t be making any trades of that nature during the exam.”

“What about after the exam?”

“Probably.” Hazu replied, and took a sip of her tea. The chamomile soothed her muscles, and she let out a content sigh. This would keep her bloodlust from making her make a dumb decision and run into a dangerous situation needlessly.

_ Running head first into dangerous situations is fun, though. That’s when you get the best fights. _

_ That’s also how you die-- permanently. _

_ But fun~ _

Someone else entered the room, and she looked up to see Gittarackur, the person with needles in their face. She felt uneasy at their arrival, and watched their strange movements carefully.

“Hello.” Hazu greeted with a smile, hiding her anxiety.

Gittarackur just kept bobbing and moving, making his way over to the tea kettle she’d previously used. Hazu moved further away than before, leaning against a vacant wall, and quietly sipped her tea.

One of the small “rocks” on her hidden bracelet started to glow, and she gently tugged at the end of her sleeve, peering at the glowing pink rock. She racked her brain to remember which thing that meant.

She had so many “alarms” and objects that reacted to certain things.

_ “You need to feed your pets, moron.” _ Bambi hissed in the back of her mind.

“Oh!” Hazu laughed, and tried not to spill her tea as she did so.

_ “Idiot.” _

Hazu made her way over to one of the empty tables, and set her bag on it. She put her gloves on, and started to open her bag, carefully peering inside.  _ Let’s see… which of you is unhappy and hungry? _

Carefully, she took out her small green blanket, a sarong effectively, and set it on the table. Then, she started taking out her small jars, searching for the matching glowing pink rock.

Each small container hosting a small creature had a pink rock in it, which was connected to the one on her wrist. Whenever one of them was in serious distress or hungry, it would start to glow. The wonderful rock was still pretty new, which is why she hadn’t gotten used to it yet.

Hazu would be the first to admit that the living conditions for her smaller creatures weren’t ideal; their jars were tiny, oxygen limited, environment lacking. She also had special inertial dampening stones in each small enclosure, so that they wouldn’t bounce around their small homes and die when she moved around, but that also made their own movements difficult.

As she got out her small creatures, she made sure to put the two walking stick insects next to each other, so that they could see one another. Judging by the frantic movements of the male, he was the one that was causing her bracelet to glow. He was jumping around the small mossy space, spazzing out uncontrollably, and ripping through things.

When he saw the female walking stick, who was pretty calm by comparison, he pressed himself against the glass, closest to her, and started spewing some kind of liquid at her.

The fake female walking stick in his space was in pieces.

“You little assholes are so aggressive. Typical male.” Hazu commented, and looked at her other creatures. Her worms seemed content, being the right sliminess and color, her leeches were a little too fat (she accidentally overfed them the other day), giant Stabby Ant was aggravated by the light and started to ram his head into the glass, the smaller Stabby Ants were working away in the sandy enclosure, and giant Calculator Beetle was their usual still self. Each had their uses and were fine with being in small, dark, enclosed spaces for long periods of time.

_ “I don’t know why you bother with these things.” _ Bambi hissed in the back of her mind, voicing her dislike of them yet again. She hated sharing backpack space with them.

“They have their uses, Bambi. They wouldn’t be here if they didn't have a purpose.” Hazu assured the irritated snake. “And besides, you should be happy. You're going to be getting lots of food on the island.”

_ “I better.” _ Bambi replied.

“Sassy Momma.” Hazu replied with a smile, and started the process of feeding her pets.

She was wary of the other two men in the room, ready to defend herself if she needed to, but they didn’t make any move to attack her. They simply observed.

8.

Fina and Hina watched Hazu confidently walk off of the ship, her head tall and snake hissing at the group on the ship.

Hina was fortunate enough to get Hazu’s number, so hunting her wouldn’t be out of their way. Fina’s number was 99, the small white-haired boy, and since they seemed to be friends, hunting them both down would be easy enough.

9.

Hazu was fortunate in getting the snake charmer’s number.

She was going to revel in his death.

10.

Hisoka was bored almost immediately after his departure, and let out a tired sigh. Maybe in a few days, after he got his tags and had nothing to do but wait, he could ask Hazu to reconsider.

He had a few ideas on things to trade with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I typically like to make my stories about 9,000+ words/chapter, buuut I really wanted the next scene to be separate from this chapter, so I broke the rule a bit. Sorry about that. :3 I’m also sorry that not too many things happened in this chapter; it ended up focusing a lot more on Hazu and Bambi than I thought it would. Bambi is fun. :3


	3. Moonlight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, in case it's not clear, Hazu lies a lot, especially for intimidation purposes. Like when Hina and Fina pointed guns at her, she claimed that she had a gun dismantling device on her, when she didn't. When people accuse her of dying, she'll claim that she used a golem, and that's what was “dead.” Hazu will lie in dialogue to seem more impressive than she is and avoid conflict, but when I write about her outside of dialogue, that won't be lying.

**Chapter 3**

_ Moonlight _

Hisoka looked up as Illumi emerged, wearing his disguise. They talked for a small while, chatting about their prey and how they were doing with the exam so far.

Soon, Illumi pulled out his needles, changing his face, and Hisoka watched in mild fascination. He never got tired of such an unusual sight.

“The girl you’ve been talking to; how much do you care for her?” Illumi asked.

“Why do you ask?” Hisoka asked.

“I found her dead next to the sniper. Close range gunshot wound to the abdomen.” Illumi answered, and Hisoka’s shoulders slumped slightly.

“That’s unfortunate. I was hoping to do some trading with her.” Hisoka said with a slight pout. “I didn’t peg her for dying so quickly, though. It seems that I overestimated her abilities.”

“Do you want her tag? I ended up with two extra; hers, and the sniper’s.” Illumi asked, and held up the two tags.

“Hmm… why not?” Hisoka shrugged indifferently, and Illumi tossed him the small, round objects. He paused to stare at Hazu’s number, disappointment tugging at him, wishing that she’d at least put up a better fight. Dying from a simple gunshot wound was so pathetic.

_ Fucking her would have been so boring. She probably would have died from a single thrust. So disappointing. _

_ Perhaps I could find her body… no, they're not as much fun when they don't squirm. _

1.

The air was cold.

Quiet, save for the sound of small creatures eating the corpse nearby. Their tiny sharp teeth ate through the woman’s flesh with ease, enjoying the yearly treat that the Hunter Exam Committee provided.

Hazu’s dead body lay on the grass, where she’d been for the last several hours, waiting impatiently. The small animals bit and chewed, nibbling at her flesh and clothes, occasionally getting scared off by the movement under her skin.

All she could do was lay there, staring up at the crescent moon, waiting for her heart to beat and lungs to work.

She could feel nothing, only hear and see, restricted to her body. Tethered to her dead corpse.

Bambi slithered and writhed, healing her slowly.

Hazu was unbelievably pissed, but she couldn’t even take out her frustrations on the person who killed her. Gittarackur beat her to it.

_ Asshole. _ Hazu thought angrily, although more of her anger was directed at herself. She let herself fall for an unbelievably basic and stupid ploy. She’d been so excited to work with another woman that she let her guard down.

Hazu wanted to work with women, but in her field, they were far inbetween. She wanted to work with them, band together against the violent men who kill and exert power over people weaker than them, but almost every time Hazu tried to work with a woman, it backfired.

Most of the time it was Orclei’s fault.

In this case, the woman was just trying to get ahead, and Orclei didn't seem to be involved.

Hazu wasn’t even her number.

She was just an easy target.

Ironically, if Orclei’s business model wasn’t so unbelievably messed up, she’d love to work with her. All the “women’s power” sentiments and working together was great.

Bambi squeezed her heart, starting the pumping process.

Her heart started pumping fresh, new blood through her system.

Slowly, her lungs started working.

Bodily functions slowly started to kick in.

She was able to breathe in cold air.

Feeling started to return to her chest.

The small pieces of bullet had richoted through her entire body, absolutely wrecking her internal organs, so it would be a while until she could move properly. The sniper’s handgun had been a special kind that was thorough when killing someone close range.

2.

As Bambi ate her well deserved meal, Hazu quietly glared at the box of lumpy human parts.

She was cold, and the air thick with the stench of death.

Her eyes were narrowed into slits, blanket wrapped tight around her, and she mentally planned the next few hours.

Hina and Fina had her and Killua’s number, and she guessed that they would stalk him for a time before attacking. They would likely wait a few days to strike, in hopes that he would lure her out. Hazu had a butterfly following Killua, so that she could find him at any time.

She had a butterfly following Bourbon, too. Those three people would be five points, which meant that she needed to get just one more.

She had an idea for the latter, and she mentally debated whether to do that sooner or later. At that moment, she wanted to simply kill indiscriminately and slaughter everyone, but that wouldn’t satiate her. Hazu was hungry for a fight; to punch someone in the face, to break them with her bare hands, to dominate them intimately, like so many had done to her. She didn’t necessarily need their death, simply seeing that fear in their eyes was enough.

To feel their heart beating beneath her fingertips as she held their throat.

Feeling them gasp for breath and grip her arm fruitlessly.

Eyes wide in fear, thinking that they’re about to die.

_ I’d love to see those golden eyes wide in shock as I slit his throat. _

He seemed like a good boy to vent her frustrations on.

She licked her lips, imagining his pale flesh covered in his blood, and his mouth being used for something other than talking.

3.

It was almost morning by the time Bambi finished eating.

Hazu found Killua, wandering alone among tall trees, and gave him a friendly wave.

“How's it going, Killua?” Hazu asked with a smile, and Killua shrugged.

“Bored, honestly. Someone's following me but they won't come out and face me.” Killua answered with a tired sigh.

“They're probably waiting for me to show up, since they know we're on friendly terms. You're after 345, right?” Hazu asked, and Killua blinked in surprise.

“How did you know!?” Killua asked.

“I figured out who everyone was when we were on the ship. The people hunting both of us happen to be people that I'm planning to kill. I figure that after I kill them, you keep the one that's 3 points for you, and I'll keep the other one. Once I get the 6 points, I'm planning to chill out for the remaining time, and wanted to know if you'd like to hang out with me.” Hazu explained.

“I don't need you to get a tag for me. I can do it on my own.” Killua said defensively.

“I'm fully aware. In fact, I was hoping that you could give me information after I get the tag, as a sort of trade. You see, I want the person’s body to feed Bambi.” Hazu explained.

“Judging by all that blood, you've already fed her.” Killua commented, and she looked down at herself, realizing that she was covered in blood and gore. She hadn’t cleaned up after the gunshot wound, either.

Hazu chuckled. “Guilty. It can take weeks for Bambi to digest her food, though. She binge eats and then slowly digests it.”

Killua stared at her for a while, seeming to consider her offer.

“Information for the number, huh?” Killua asked after a while. “What kind of information?”

“You come from a family of assassins, right? I just have a few questions about it. Nothing serious, like locations or names or anything, just general things. What kind of training you did, the kind of hobbies you have, small stuff like that. What you share is up to you.” Hazu answered.

“... so does that mean that you’d be willing to share information, too?” Killua asked, and Hazu’s smile widened slightly.

“Sure. We can hang out and exchange information we’re comfortable with sharing. I’ll even provide shelter and food. If your other friends come along, we can invite them to chill out, too.” Hazu said.

Killua gave her a skeptical look, and she chuckled. Her offer probably sounded too good to be true.

“Let me get my points and then we can talk details.” Hazu said with a wink, and quickly went over to the twins that were lying in wait. She appeared behind them, causing them to blink and look around in surprise, in the process of pulling something out of their satchel.

Hazu put up a room around them.

By the time they realized that they were in her trap, she had launched them to the ceiling, breaking their necks and skulls. Then, she made the wall closest to her disappear, and reached in, taking the two circular tags in their satchel. Then, she moved back, and replaced the wall. She made it visible as she started making the contents bounce and smash into the walls, preparing it for Bambi.

Once her food was ready, she let Bambi slither inside and start eating.

She was about to walk over to Killua, but she found him standing next to her, staring at the box.

_ He’s quiet. I didn’t hear him come over here. _

“Look at you, being all sneaky. I didn’t hear you coming.” Hazu commented, and decided to use en around her, in case Killua got any ideas or someone else tried to sneak up on them.

“What is that?” Killua asked, looking at the box.

“Do you know anything about nen?” Hazu asked.

“What’s that?” Killua asked, and looked up at her with cold, curious eyes.

“To be honest, I don’t feel like teaching you about it. It’s pretty complicated. To put it simply, this is a kill box. When people are inside, the walls will bounce everything inside so hard that the objects smash and explode.” Hazu explained, and gave him one of the badges. He took it, and stared at it for a moment, seeming contemplative. “It’ll take a few minutes for Bambi to finish eating.”

Hazu moved over to another tree and sat in the roots, relaxing.

“By the way, I do like you, and you are insanely quiet, but I do have defenses. I’ve dealt with quite a few assassins and have created some defenses. If you kill me, I have a poison on me that’s rigged to release. You won’t be able to escape it and it’ll be a slow, painful death.” Hazu added, watching him take in the information.

He was a smart kid.

He hadn’t given her any indication of his strength, aside from his speed and quietness. He was still evaluating how strong she was and debating how to deal with her.

“... if you wanted, you could kill me, couldn’t you?” Killua asked.

“Yep. I don’t want to, though. You’re cute.” Hazu replied, and Killua blushed in response.

“I’m not cute!” Killua shouted.

_ Come on, Bambi, hurry up. I want to kill Bourbon. _ Hazu sighed as she looked back at her bounce house.

Bambi was going at a decent pace, but Hazu wanted to get on with killing more people and getting more badges.

Her own was stolen from her, so she still had to get three more. Bourbon would be 3, this one was 1, and then she’d need two more.

“So why not take my badge? You’re strong enough to take both of these, and that would be 2 more points for you.” Killua asked.

“I kill specific types of people. You’re not that type, and I don’t feel like stealing from you.” Hazu said, and let out an impatient sigh.  _ I could just leave Bambi here to eat, but I don’t want Killua to see that. _

_ He was raised to be an assassin. He’s probably used to death and gore. _

“Do you already have targets in mind?” Killua asked.

“Bourbon is my target. Then, I have a plan to draw in my other prey. Men can be incredibly stupid.” Hazu said, and then frowned, recalling how she’d been killed not much earlier.

She realized that Killua was making a face at her, and she laughed.

“I didn’t mean you. I’ll bring you along and show you, if you want. After I take out Bourbon, at least.” Hazu said.

“Why not let me watch with Bourbon?” Killua asked.

“I don’t want you to accidentally get bitten in the commotion. Your presence could also tip him off to me being there.” Hazu replied.

4.

After separating from Killua, Hazu went to the cave that Bourbon was hiding in.

She confirmed that he was alone before throwing in a paralyzing gas.

She blocked off the exit with her bouncy nen.

A few snakes tried to escape, but didn’t get far.

After a few minutes, she put a filtering mask on her face, and started walking inside.

Bourbon sat with his back against the wall, paralyzed, but he looked up at her in terror. There were hundreds of snakes along the exit of the cave, paralyzed on the ground.

“You want him alive or dead before you start digesting?” Hazu asked.

Bambi didn’t reply as she slithered out of her backpack, to the ground, and shifted to her larger form, which had gotten bigger since the tower. She wrapped her body around Bourbon and started to squeeze, eventually breaking him.

Then, she started doing the typical snake thing, opening her jaws wide and swallowing him whole. It’s not great for her digestion, but, it’s her life. Her choice.

Something suddenly bit into her ankle, and Hazu looked down, finding that a snake had bitten into her. One of Bourbon’s cobras.

She kicked it off, and realized that there were a few other snakes slithering towards her.

“Bambi, you’re going to have to speed up your meal. The gas didn’t affect all of them.” Hazu said, and then cursed, having almost forgotten to get the badge from him. “Hold on, actually, I need to get the badge from him.”

As she went for his robe, she reached inside and started to search. She came across a badge, his flute, and then an antidote to the venomous snakes.

They continued biting at her.

“Got it. Go back to happy eating.” Hazu instructed.

5.

After taking care of Bourbon, Bambi hid in her backpack at the base of a tree, and quietly waited for more food.

Hazu hid with Killua in the branches of a tree, using her butterflies to find people in the area to target.

She found two, unsuspecting men walking together. One of them was the man who had been antagonizing the other newbies, and the other had a monkey with them.

Easy targets.

Her trap was ready. Both of them were in viewing distance.

“Stay quiet and observe. Being an adult makes boys dumb.” Hazu said, and pressed the button.

“Help! Somebody help! Someone stole my clothes!” Her speaker screamed, and Killua gave her an incredulous look. She shrugged. “Oh, crap,” The recording continued, making it sound like she was stumbling through the woods in distress.

“We’ve come to help!” Tonpa yelled, and Killua silently smacked his forehead.

“Don’t look! Oh, please help!” The recording yelled, and the two stumbling men looked at each other shared a grin, getting closer to the trap. “When I was bathing, someone took my clothes!”

“We’re here to help, don’t worry.” Tonpa said, and winked at Sommy.

They stepped into her trap.

She activated the walls.

She turned off the recording.

“Should I kill them, or give them a chance to leave?” Hazu asked Killua.

“You should check if they still have their badges. If they’re stupid enough to fall for this, their badges might have already been taken.” Killua pointed out.

“True.” Hazu said.

She heard someone else getting closer. She indicated to Killua to stay quiet.

The two idiots hadn’t realized that they’d fallen for a trap yet, so she activated the recording again, to see who else she could draw in.

6.

After getting her badges and sending them running, Hazu crouched down and hummed, staring at the badges.

6 points.

Hazu made a large bouncy house by the water, where they’d been dropped off. Although it looked childish, it had two functional rooms for them to sleep in (only the basics: a bed and four walls) and then the main room to eat, lounge, and talk.

“This place isn’t half bad. A little weird, but cool.” Killua commented as he lounged back against the wall, and jumped when he was pushed back a little.

“I train in here a lot. Builds a lot of muscle, and it’s fun.” Hazu replied, leaning against the opposite wall. She still had a lot of energy from Bambi healing her from death, and then the healing venom from when she bit her.

“Your idea of training is jumping around in here? Is that really training?” Killua asked skeptically.

“I’m faster than you.” Hazu reminded him with a smirk, and chuckled as she looked up at the ceiling light. A tired sigh escaped her, briefly thinking back to her time at the orphanage. The light was a specific one from her old room; a reminder of her past, and motivator to keep going. It was a glass orb with small flowers painted on it. The original was glass, but this one wasn’t. It looked real but was soft to the touch.

7.

Hisoka was slow in his approach to the finish line.

The week was over.

Phase complete.

He let out a tired sigh as he walked, thinking back on his week. Gon had been absolutely enthralling, but the rest had been disappointing.

As he walked to join the others, he smelled the faint scent of vanilla and cinnamon.

He looked over, and saw Hazu standing there, holding up four badges. He blinked in surprise, heart skipping a beat, and stared at her for several long seconds, confirming her presence.

Illumi was never wrong about kills.

But that was definitely her, and there was no mistaking those yellow eyes peeking out from beneath the top flap of her backpack. Her blond locks were pulled back in a ponytail, the strands that couldn't reach were framing her heart-shaped face, and green eyes were focused on the person confirming everyone's points. Unlike everyone else, there wasn't a speck of dirt on her, looking extremely clean and well groomed, as if she'd just come back from a spa.

Her speckled green eyes turned to him, probably realizing that he was staring, and raised an eyebrow at him in silent question.

“I heard you died.” Hisoka explained, and she tensed slightly, gaze flickering to Illumi.

“You're not the only trickster. Sniper killed my golem, and ran off with my tag.” Hazu replied irritably.

“You seem to have a lot of ‘golems’ getting killed.” Hisoka commented.

“I piss off a lot of people.” Hazu replied, and turned back to the boat. They were still waiting for everyone to get back.

“Maybe we could celebrate you ‘not dying’ over drinks?” Hisoka suggested in a low voice.

He didn't miss the moment of deliberation.

She was really considering it.

“Maybe. I'd prefer to wait until after the license exam is over.” Hazu replied, seeming slightly off. She had the same expression after they encountered Togari.

Hisoka leaned in close to whisper in her ear, “sure.” Unsurprisingly, her little snake slithered up and hissed, baring her fangs. Hisoka licked the bottom of the sharp nose, surprising the snake and causing her to pull back in surprise. She turned her head and eyed him, and Hazu was giving him a similar watchful eye, which made him chuckle as he leaned back, giving them space.

“Killua said that you made a bouncy house!?” Gon asked, his adorable bright eyes looking up at Hazu in awe and wonder.

“Yeah. Have you ever been in one?” Hazu asked.

“No, but it sounds cool!”

“Jump up and brace your legs.” Hazu instructed. At first, Gon blinked at her in confusion, but then grinned. He jumped up, and Hisoka activated gyo to watch Hazu’s nen move below him. A small amount of concern ebbed at him, his eyes widening slightly in alarm.

Gon was  _ his _ prey.

As the boy landed on the nen, he braced his legs, and was suddenly launched twenty feet in the air, causing him to laugh joyously. Hisoka relaxed, recalling when Hazu used the same technique to jump around the waiting room like a hyperactive child.

“How did you do that!?” Leorio yelled, and some others had similar looks of disbelief.

“Magic.” Hazu replied, and caused a flower to grow and emerge from her sleeve. She plucked it and handed it to Leorio, who blushed and took it, grinning like an idiot.

“Make me bounce again! That was so cool!” Gon requested excitedly.

“Maybe another time.” Hazu replied.

“That's an amazing ability.” Kurapika commented.

“It's nothing, just a fun way to exercise.” Hazu replied modestly, her charming smile causing even the rigid Kurta Clan member to blush.

_ Such a beautiful face. I'm sure that her killing record isn't the only reason she's called the man killer. _

_ She'd look so much better with blood on that heart shaped face~♡ _

“YOU!” Someone shouted, and they looked over, to see some of the losers angrily pointing at Hazu. “That was a dirty trick you pulled!”

“It's your fault for falling for such a stupid trick. I said that no one would be stupid enough to fall for it, and you proved me wrong! Idiots!” Killua yelled at them, and they cringed in embarrassment.

“It was still a dirty trick!” The larger one, Tonpa, shouted.

“Would you like to have a rematch? After eating the corpses of four other people I wanted to give Bambi a chance to digest, but I don't think she'll say no to more food.” Hazu told them, her tone dropping as she sent them a daring look, challenging them to come forward.

The brief amount of bloodlust Hisoka sensed was absolutely delicious.

He couldn't wait for the exams to be over.

His pants got a bit uncomfortable.

The men cowered in fear from her, inching back, and were further intimidated by Bambi’s hissing.

“Oh, cool! You passed!” The ninja guy yelled as he got between Hisoka and Hazu, standing close to her and being painfully obvious.

8.

Hazu relaxed slightly as she waited her turn on the airship.

Everyone was being interviewed, and she was going second.

She meditated on the cushioned bench, legs criss-crossed beneath her, and breathing slow and even.

She didn't know what to expect from the interview. Over the years, the only things she really “interviewed” for was when potential adoptive parents would show up at the orphanage.

No matter how hard she tried, she was never chosen. Adam made sure of that.

Her heart raced in her chest.

Slow, even breaths.

“Why are you nervous?” Killua asked her, causing her to look up at him.

“I don't do interviews very often. The ones I have done haven't ended well.” Hazu replied evenly.

“I'm sure you'll do great.” Sommy insisted nearby.

“Thanks.” Hazu replied.

The door opened.

Hisoka stepped out.

His bloodthirsty gaze briefly met her eyes, before he started walking down the hall. Unfortunately, that brought up other painful memories.

“You'll do great. Don't worry about it.” Sommy assured.

“Thanks.” Hazu said with a smile, and gracefully stood, bringing her backpack with her. She went into the room and closed the door behind her.

The chairman and her exchanged polite smiles, and he gestured for her to sit in front of him in the empty seat.

The room faintly smelled like mint. She spotted the minty tea next to him, and a potted basil plant behind him.

She took a seat and set her bag next to her, against the leg of the chair.

“Why do you want to be a hunter?” The Chairman started.

“To be a treasure hunter. Traveling will be a lot easier with a license.” Hazu answered simply.

He wrote down the answer.

“Of the other applicants, which are you keeping your eye on the most?” The Chairman asked.

Hazu pondered the question, thinking back on the surviving applicants.  _ Hisoka, but not for the reasons you're considering. _

“Killua.” Hazu answered simply.

“Interesting. Of the other applicants, which one would you least want to fight?”

“I'm fine with fighting any of them.” Hazu replied.

“But if you had to say a name…?” The Chairman insisted.

“The needle guy. He wigs me out.” Hazu said, recalling seeing his face when he killed the sniper.

“Thank you for your time. That is all the questions I have left.” The Chairman said cheerfully.

“... that's it?” Hazu asked.

“Well, to be honest, I do have more questions for you, but they're not related to why I asked you to come here. These questions were for the last phase.” The Chairman explained.

“What else do you want to know?” Hazu asked.

“This won't affect anything, but I have been curious how you healed yourself on the island. One of the people following you said that you were dead for several hours. When they looked up, you were gone.” The Chairman spoke, setting his scroll down.

“A golem. I have a lot of rare items in my tool belt to help me out of jams.” Hazu explained, and the Chairman nodded, not losing his grin.  _ He doesn't believe me. _

“Thank you for your time.” The Chairman said.

Hazu gave a humble nod, and left.

They were finally getting their own rooms to sleep in.

9.

Hazu’s first match was against Zutsuei Nimba.

The only Orclei follower to make it this far.

She had short hair and a narrow, angular face. Her expression was serious, never looking away from Hazu. There was a blade in each of her hands: one blue, one green.

They faced each other in the fighting area.

Never looking away.

“You may begin when you're ready.”

Hazu let out a tired sigh.

_ Probably poisoned blades. _

“Hold on a sec.” Hazu requested, causing her opponent to blink in surprise. Hazu started unbuttoning her shirt, which caused Zutsuei’s eyes to widen in alarm.

Zutsuei ran at her with the blades, lunging towards her. Hazu easily side stepped, ducked, and then kicked her, launching her back.

Finishing unbuttoning her shirt, she carefully folded and set it on the ground. Her shoulders were bare, there was still a hole in her black tank top by her stomach after she was shot, and not wearing her long shirt exposed the leather contraptions on her arms. They looked particularly ominous and unique; she'd gotten these handmade to store a lot of poisons, rocks, and other helpful things.

“What the hell are those?” Zutsuei asked, already sweating.

“Arms?” Hazu answered in mock innocence. “I figure that your blades are probably poisoned with a paralyzing agent and you plan to torture me until I forfeit, and I don't want to get blood on my shirt.”

“Tch,” Zutsuei tensed and lowered her stance, glaring at her.

“Since you've literally died before, or so I'm guessing, your pain tolerance is probably pretty high. We could both probably go days of constant torture without giving up.” Hazu commented, and smiled with a chuckle. “This could get remarkably bloody.”

Zutsuei lunged again with her blades. This time, Hazu met her halfway. She was considerably faster, and managed to get behind her again. Hazu grabbed her jaw, popped a small capsule inside, and made her swallow out of reflex.

Then, Hazu jumped back, giving her distance.

Zutsuei gagged and cough, gripping her throat, and stared at Hazu.

She tried to throw it up.

“It's too late. Vomiting won't do anything.” Hazu warned calmly.

“What did you do?!” Zutsuei asked between ragged breaths.

“Nothing.” Hazu said with a smile.

“You liar.” Zutsuei muttered, and looked at Hazu’s shoulder, now smirking. She looked down as well, and noticed a miniscule cut. “You'll be paralyzed in ten seconds.”

“Cool. Going for the bloody route.” Hazu commented calmly, and Zutsuei blinked in surprise.

Both women stood still, just waiting for the other to do something.

Nothing happened.

“If you give up, I'll give you the cure.” Hazu offered.

Zutsuei tensed again.

“According to Orclei, I'm a pretty terrifying person that only thirsts for blood. I killed those twins on the island without hesitation and I cut off poor Lola’s hand. Are you going to wait until symptoms show before getting treatment?” Hazu asked.

“You'll have to kill me to make me give up.” Zutsuei replied readily, but she was sweating pretty heavily.

“If you do die, I'm going to be grinding up your body and feeding it to Bambi, just like the twins. Will Orclei be able to revive you from that?” Hazu asked, and Zutsuei’s eyes went wide in horror.

“... you're even more terrifying than I imagined.” Zutsuei said.

“I've surpassed the stories! Cool.” Hazu said casually, a smile on her face, watching Zutsuei slowly break.

“... what are the symptoms of your poison? You wouldn't give me something lethal.”

“Why not lethal?” Hazu asked in mock ignorance, and Zutsuei’s eyes widened.

“I forfeit! Give me the cure.” Zutsuei finally caved, and Hazu grinned.

“It was just a breath mint. You'll be fine.” Hazu said, and reached down to her shirt.

10.

Hisoka watched the young woman with interest, slightly disappointed to not see much fighting. She definitely had skill and prowess, and the few times he'd seen her fight, she was like a graceful gazelle, leaping and moving with practiced precision.

She returned to her spot between him and Killua, and started rebuttoning her shirt.

He looked forward to seeing her take it off again.

Her backpack jerked abruptly, and they all turned to look at it. Bambi came out, coughing and gagging, not unlike a cat about to cough up a hairball. The snake started getting larger, continuing to cough, and Hazu quickly knelt down next to her.

“This is why you shouldn't eat people whole, Bambi. Some parts aren't digestable.” Hazu said calmly, but the snake kept getting bigger and continued gagging. After a few seconds of watching her, Hazu sighed and quickly took the leather, handmade object off of her forearm. She left her shirt on, only partway buttoned, as Bambi opened her mouth and Hazu’s arm plunged inside. She went all the way in, her entire right arm submerged, without the slightest bit of fear.

After a few seconds, Hazu asked, “this it?”

Then, she pulled her arm out. The fabric was quickly disintegrating, but her arm was completely in tact and seemed unfazed, although covered in chunky and foul smelling ooze. She had a small flute in her hand.

“Ah. Makes sense.” Hazu commented, and then looked up at the magician. “Hisoka, can you keep an eye on Bambi while I clean up?”

“Of course.” Hisoka replied.

_ Either she's extremely adept at using her nen to prevent that acid from harming her, or, her healing regime is impressive. _

Given how many fights Hisoka got in, he needed healers on standby. Given that he'll be fighting Chrollo soon, and likely leaving the Spiders, he was looking for someone to potentially replace Machi. Once she discovered his true motivations, he wasn't sure if she'd answer his calls.

11.

After all the fights were done, they were told that orientation would be the following morning.

So, they had to hang out and wait. They needed the time to create their new Hunter Licenses, put together orientation packages, etc.

With both of her long sleeved shirts ruined (she didn't have much room in her backpack for anything else) she went into town to buy another one.

The town had a quaint nightlife. Colorful lights were strung up, food was sizzling, children laughed and played, adults danced and swayed to the live music on every corner.

Hazu was lulled into a happy daze as she walked, enjoying the ambiance. Finding a new shirt was relatively easy, as she settled on a beautiful rainbow silk shirt with embroidery in the parts exposing skin. It was a little more formal than what she'd planned to get, but would suffice for her needs.

As she walked, she sensed someone following her. It didn't take long to learn that it was Hisoka; he wasn't exactly hiding himself, and when she lingered by a jewelry booth, she came up next to her, and looked at the unique metal she was eyeing.

“That doesn't seem like your style.” Hisoka commented to her, and she glanced up at him, a hint of a smirk ghosting her lips.

“Oh? You think you know my style?” Hazu inquired.

He held up a card: queen of hearts.

“None of these are fit for a queen like you.” Hisoka said, and she chuckled at the corniness of his words. He managed to keep a straight face. “Want to get that drink we discussed?”

“... sure.” Hazu replied. They walked side by side over to a small vendor, who sold drinks. As Hisoka got them their beverages, she watched his hands carefully, and took the drink he offered. Bambi was stealthily hiding under the fabric of her collar, also watching her drink.

Hisoka was surprisingly calm and almost charming as they made their way over to a vacant picnic table. The area was buzzing with conversations, music, and laughter.

Everyone seemed happy and joyful.

“So… what are you planning to do, now that you have your license?” Hazu asked with a smile, and sipped her mojito.

“For now, I’ll be going to Heaven’s Arena to make some money. In a few months I’ll be doing different work in Yorknew City.” Hisoka answered.

“What kind of work?” Hazu asked.

“Infiltrating the Phantom Troupe. You see, I’ve been masquerading as one of them for a while now, in order to get close to their leader. I’ve yet to get close to him, though. He never travels alone.” Hisoka explained, and Hazu tensed, wondering why he was telling her that.

Usually, people only told her details like that right before they attempted to kill her.

His golden eyes studied her for a moment, gauging her reaction, and smirking slightly.

“Have you dealt with the Phantom Troupe before?” Hisoka inquired, and sipped his drink.

“Why would you tell me that you’re masquerading as one of them? Won’t they be upset if they find out?” Hazu asked.

“You seem to be good at keeping secrets, and I wanted to tell you something personal as a sign of trust.” Hisoka said, and she stared at him for a moment, wondering if he was there to kill her, and chuckled.

_ No, he wants something. Something specific. _

“What do you want?” Hazu asked, and he grinned.

“Merely friendship.” Hisoka replied, and she quietly stared at him, until finally he chuckled and relaxed. “There’s no reason to be so tense. I have no interest in killing you; you’re of no use to me dead.”

“What specifically are you interested in? Sex?” Hazu asked.

“That would be a nice bonus, but no. You’re a healer, aren’t you?” Hisoka asked, and she paused, not expecting that. “From what I’ve noticed, you don’t have a single scar on you, despite all the intense training you’ve no doubt done. People with your experience and items don’t survive without a scar or two. Also, the cut you received in your fight today was gone in minutes, and apparently, you were immune to that paralyzing agent.”

Hazu laughed, not expecting him to take such an interest in that.

She spent so much time healing her own body, she didn’t consider that other people would be interested in her techniques.

“Am I wrong?” Hisoka asked calmly, and took another sip of his drink.

“So you want to buy healing salves from me, effectively.” Hazu summarized.

“I’m guessing you have more than just salves. If not, they must be great.” Hisoka commented.

Hazu was still smiling as she stared at him for a moment, reworking her thought process to accomodate what he was saying.

She hadn’t expected that.

“I’m not going to share all of my secrets, but for a price I can either give you the most useful lotions and salves or just give you the recipes. The salves I use require hard to get ingredients, though.” Hazu said.

“Sounds delightful~” Hisoka hummed as he leaned in closer, looking from her lips to her eyes. Her body heated up slightly, enjoying the proximity a little too much, but she didn't budge.

“Were you hoping to trade or pay?” Hazu asked.

“Cash would be easier. Money isn't a problem.” Hisoka answered, his minty breath wafting over her lips.

Smiling, she leaned back slightly, and he took the hint by leaning back again, giving her space.

“What kind of things are you interested in? What do you need protections against?” Hazu asked.

“What do you have?” Hisoka asked.

“I’m commonly hunted by assassins and bounty hunters, so I have a lot of lotions that neutralize common poisons that try to enter your bloodstream. For example, when Zetsuei cut me in the battle and tried to paralyze me. When the blade cut into my skin, it also released a neutralizing agent into my bloodstream. For more serious poisons and injuries, I have another method of healing, but I won’t tell you about it. If you were in a life or death situation, though, I could knock you out and apply the treatment. The catch is that you can’t ask questions about that, though.” Hazu explained, and his smile widened.

“If I died, would you be able to revive me?” Hisoka asked.

“... depends on how you die. If all limbs and body parts are intact, and you didn’t suffer a serious head injury, then potentially. The longer you’re dead, the more brain damage you’ll suffer.” Hazu explained.

“What about long term diseases, like cancer?” Hisoka asked.

“... I potentially have a cure, but I haven’t tested it yet. I’d have to knock you out to apply treatment, and as I said before, you can’t ask questions.” Hazu answered, and he nodded thoughtfully.

“Am I allowed to make guesses?” Hisoka asked.

“No. And if I find out that you’ve telling other people about it, then I’ll kill you.” Hazu answered, and his eyes sparkled in delight. “My supplies are limited, and I don’t want nutjobs coming to me for cures to their ailments. I have enough people after me as it is.”

“Because of your colorful history with Orclei?” Hisoka guessed.

“Unfortunately.” Hazu sighed.

“She must have taught you a lot.” Hisoka commented, and she looked up from her drink, realizing what his comment could mean.  _ Orclei is known for bringing people back to life. _

“I’ve only met Orclei twice, for less than ten minutes both times. I refused to be her slave, so she's been using me as a scapegoat. She’s never been my teacher, we’ve never had any kind of relationship, and I think she’s a despicable piece of shit.” Hazu snapped irritably. “If you’re only asking me about healing things because you think she taught me how to raise the dead, then you’ll be disappointed.”

“Then where did you learn?” Hisoka asked.

“Most of it is self taught. I do a lot of research, a lot of traveling, a lot of fucking to get information that people would otherwise not give. I wouldn’t give you any medicine that I personally haven’t tested, though.” Hazu replied candidly.

“Hm.” Hisoka hummed quietly, and sipped his drink. He switched to a poker face, making him near impossible to read, which irked her. She knew that he was trying to play her; get her to slip up, say something important, give away information that would put him in a position of power. He gave the initial information to make it seem like he trusted her, and to make her lower her guard; in reality, he still hadn’t decided whether or not to kill her.

Her phone vibrated in her pocket, and she pulled it out. Hisoka still seemed to be mulling over their conversation, so she pulled out her phone and answered it, slightly irked when she saw the name.

“Yeah?” Hazu said simply.

“I’ve been trying to get ahold of Teach. His phone dead or something?” Niebold asked.

“No, but he is. Teach didn’t make the cut.” Hazu replied, then added, “well, technically both, because I’m sure that his phone has run out of battery at this point.”

“Wait, Teach is dead?” Niebold asked.

“Yep. In his defense, he got pretty far. He just wasn’t good at dodging.” Hazu said, and took another sip of her drink.

“Are you fucking serious right now? You killed him?” Niebold asked.

“I didn’t kill anyone. Well, I didn’t kill him, at least. The other guys are dead, too. They also didn’t dodge.” Hazu explained casually.

“Is that guy next to you the one who killed them?” Niebold asked, and she looked around, searching for him.

“You’ve gotten better at masking your presence. Good job.” Hazu complimented.

“You didn’t answer my question.”

“Unless you have worthwhile information for me, you can fuck off.” Hazu said, and hung up. “There’s an idiot that going to approach me soon. I won’t take offense if you want to leave while I take care of him.”

“Are you going to kill him?” Hisoka asked, and Hazu discretely drugged her own drink, casually waving her hand over it and picking up the glass.

“Nah. I am going to scare the living hell out of him, though.” Hazu said, and as she was going to take a drink, an expected hand swooped in and took her drink. Niebold tilted his head back as he chugged her beverage. Even the pieces of plant inside and some of the ice cubes.

_ I thought he was going to take a sip. That’s a lot to take in at once. _ She thought with a wince, and watched as he slammed the glass back on the table and looked at her. He was twice her size, wearing a tanktop and sleeveless brown vest. His hair was large and wild, dreadlocks with small coins and beads mixed in.

“Are you the one who killed Teach?” Niebold asked Hisoka.

“Who?” Hisoka asked calmly.

“Orange eyes, dark hair,” Niebold described.

“Doesn’t ring a bell.” Hisoka replied.

“I suggest that you sit down, Niebold,” Hazu warned, aware that there was a gun in his pocket and he had blades strapped to his thighs. In his current state, he would probably try to hit her, though.

Instantly, Niebold froze, eyes wide.

“You did it again?” Niebold asked, his pitch going higher.

“I warned you, everytime you piss me off I’ll drug you with something stronger than before. It spreads faster with a quick heartbeat and you drank a ton of it, so you should sit down and listen to me.” Hazu instructed, and immediately, Niebold sat down like an obedient puppy. “The longer it takes for you to tell me something I want to hear, the more nerve endings will die. Look at your fingertips.”

Niebold held up his hands, and cursed, seeing his fingertips turn dark blue.

“That’s going to turn black soon. Same thing is happening to your dick. The longer it takes for you tell me something I want to hear, the more nerve endings you’ll lose. All of your extremities, and your dick, are being deprived of oxygen. The more of my time you waste, the more nerve endings you lose.” Hazu explained.

“I heard about some nightcrawlers, a Yowler, the Kakoon Yoon,” Niebold listed off, and she indicated for Bambi to bite him. His body convulsed from the shock, and the “venom” moved through his system to remove the poison.

She gave him a pill, a placebo, and he quickly took it.

“Tell me more, and if I find out you’re lying,”

“I won’t, I won’t,” Niebold said quickly.

“Still training your pet, I see.” Hisoka commented, looking amused.

“Are you-”

“Stay on topic. Nightcrawlers.” Hazu interrupted.

Niebold begrudgingly turned back to her, flexing his fingers.

“There’s a pack of nightcrawlers in Yenglesh. They’re migrating through there. A bunch of hunters are trying to catch them, but you know how that goes.” Niebold replied.

_ There are a lot of recipes that call for nightcrawler. They’re hard to get and lethal. _

“What about the Yowler and Kakoon Yoon?” Niebold asked.

“Don’t care about those. Anything else?” Hazu asked.

“... no, but I can ask around. Message you if I find something.” Niebold said.

“Good.” Hazu said.

Niebold turned back to Hisoka, who was quietly watching them.

“If I find out you’re stalking me again, I won’t give you the antidote again.” Hazu told him.

“How did Teach die?” Niebold asked.

“Died in the third phase. Fell for a trap. Honorable death.” Hazu answered.

“Oh, was he one of the men I killed?” Hisoka asked innocently, looking to Hazu. Hazu was quiet, watching him, and wondered if he was genuinely asking and if he cared if Niebold knew.

“Niebold, leave.” Hazu ordered.

“You’re not Teach. You can’t give orders.” Niebold retorted.

“Leave.” Hazu repeated, giving him a steady look. He wanted to argue, but he stopped himself, looking at his blue fingertips.

“Fine.” Niebold muttered, and got up to leave.

“I didn’t cause any problems for you, did I?” Hisoka asked as he batted his eyelashes.

_ That’s my move. _

“Nothing I can’t handle.” Hazu replied.

“Did I actually kill the man he was concerned about?” Hisoka asked.

“Yeah.”

“Well, you could have told him. I wouldn’t have minded.” Hisoka replied.

“I thought it would be rude. He’s probably going to tell all the other students that a guy with pink hair killed Teach, anyway. They’re all bark and no bite, though. Just say ‘boo’ and they’ll run scared.” Hazu explained, and was slightly sad that her drink was gone; but then, she thought back to the nightcrawlers.

She’d never hunted a nightcrawler before, but she’d heard about them. They were a type of creature that could turn into shadows when threatened.

“Know anything about nightcrawlers?” Hazu asked, looking back up at him.

“Very lethal, almost impossible to catch.” Hisoka replied.

She was almost tempted to ask if he wanted to join her.

“So, what were we talking about before we were interrupted?” Hazu asked.

“You were telling me why the Spider Troupe is after you.” Hisoka said, and Hazu’s mood deflated slightly. His eyes creased more, his smile widening ever so slightly, clearly amused.

“They’re not after me… it would just be inconvenient if one of them knew I was alive.” Hazu corrected, and he hummed curiously, waiting for her to tell him who. Uvogin had been extremely useful, his lessons invaluable, but also a bit too strong for her. She made the mistake of not wearing her contacts at one point, and for some reason, that pissed him off. He saw her scarlet eyes and decided he was done giving her lessons.

“A woman of many secrets.” Hisoka commented, and took another sip of his drink, finishing it off. He reached up to the side of her face, and she watched him warily, watching him for any sudden tense in muscle or darkness in his eyes.

There was no bloodlust; just regular lust. His fingers tangled into her blond locks, his hand warm against her cheek, and his gold eyes looked between her lips and eyes.

She reached up, gently removing his hand, and he gave an exaggerated pout.

“I can take a hint.” Hisoka said, and moved to stand with a suddenly bored expression.

“See you tomorrow.” Hazu said, and he nodded, walking away.

_ He gave up quickly. _ Hazu quietly remarked. _ Maybe I’m losing my touch. _

_ He’s not a huge loss. _

_ He was cute, though. _

_ … and extremely moody, short-tempered, and lethal. _

_ But cute. _

Hazu let out a tired sigh, and stood up. She’d think over their conversation before considering reaching out to him. Hopefully, he wouldn’t tell the Phantom Troupe about her.

_ Shit, I should make sure he’s not going to tell them about me. _

12.

The next day, she showed up at the orientation room, as instructed. She grabbed a folder and sat on the left middle side of the room.

As she waited for it to start, she flipped through the orientation packet. She read through it, going through all the benefits of the license, when she noticed Hisoka sit in front of her. After sitting down, he turned to look at her, smiling.

“Good morning, billion dollar girl.” Hisoka greeted.

“Excuse me?” Hazu asked.

“Have you not heard about your new bounty? It’s pretty significant.” Hisoka asked, and turned back to the front, opening his own orientation folder.

Hazu pulled out her small laptop from her bag, and pulled up a common bounty website.

She was at the top.

Orclei wanted her head.

Zetsuei happened to be walking down the center aisle in the room.

“Zetsuei, give me your phone.” Hazu ordered.

“Excuse me?” Zetsuei asked with a knowing smirk.

“Give me your phone or I will shove my hand down your throat and rip out your entrails, and then strangle you with your own intestines.” Hazu said, her voice lowering at the threat. Zetsuei stopped, her eyes wide, and Hazu let her bloodlust run wild. Her aura encased the room, letting everyone feel her insatiable bloodlust. “Now.”

Zetsuei reached into her pocket and quickly threw it to her.

Hazu hid her bloodlust again, found Orclei’s number, and called it up.

“This better be important.” Orclei said.

“Why the fuck do you want me so badly? I’m just not interested, you old hag.” Hazu asked.

“... Hazumu.” Orclei said. “You saw the bounty I posted for you.”

“What do you want?” Hazu asked.

“I want to know why the hell you keep coming back to life. I’ve had multiple unrelated people show me pictures of your dead corpse. You’re able to revive without me.” Orclei explained.

“Why do you care?”

“I need to make sure that no one else does it.”

“It’s my pretty eyes, you moronic asshole. No one else can do it.”

There was a pause.

“Does this mean you’ll take the hits off of me?” Hazu asked.

“... the official bounties, yes. If it’s just you, I don’t care if you can revive; but the Rat Gang still want your head for personal reasons. I don’t control my ants, I just take their money.” Orclei explained.

“Will you stop telling your lackies that we were friends? You’re a disgusting piece of shit.” Hazu requested.

“I tell them what I need to tell them. I’ll take the bounty off of you, but nothing else. I owe you nothing.” Orclei said, and hung up.

Hazu threw the phone back at the girl, which smacked into her smoulder and flew across the room.

“Bounty is being redacted, in case anyone was thinking of cornering me outside the building.” Hazu announced loudly, and although Hisoka wasn’t looking at her, she could practically hear him grinning. As she looked around, she discovered that half the room was looking at her, seeming confused. After a few moments, they went back to reading their folders, like nothing had happened.

She went back to reading her folder, too, when a card was slipped onto the table in front of her.

A playing card, with a phone number on it.

She glanced at Hisoka, who was still faced away from her.

She used gyo to make sure that it wasn’t a trap.

As she inputed the number into her phone, she got an idea.

She picked up the card and studied it. He’d given her a joker card, and as she looked at it, she realized an application she could use on her own. Her work required a lot of notes, research, studying, etc. and if she had cards to put that information on instead of a large journal to sort through, that could make it easier to sort the data and pull it out faster. It would also potentially work better for studying and memorizing.

_ I could keep the dense information in my journal, but things I need quick info on, I can keep in the deck. I could even make a game out of it if I wanted to. Different subjects could be different suites, different chemicals can be different numbers, etc. This could help me with learning difficult chemistry concepts. _

_ Games make things so much easier to learn. _

After a few more seconds of deliberation, ideas flowing through her, she set the card down where she’d found it and went to her phone to send him a text. Just a simple ‘thanks’ for the heads up about the bounty.

She went back to read the folder, ideas swarming in her head like a mad scientist.

After skimming it, she pulled out her journal and went to a new page, starting to write down her various ideas.

13.

After the orientation, the new hunters dispersed around the building, socializing before leaving on their separate ways.

Hazu made her way over to Gon, Leorio, and Kurapika in the plaza, who were chatting about their plans for the coming months.

“Hazu!” Gon exclaimed with a giddy grin, and the others added a small greeting.

“Hey, guys. Good job passing.” Hazu told them with a smile.

“You as well.” Kurapika returned.

“Thanks. I was wondering, will you be going after Killua?” Hazu asked.

“Yeah! We’re going to go and make sure that he’s okay.” Gon answered, and she relaxed slightly.

“Good. I was worried about him, too. When you see him, can you give him my number?” Hazu asked, and held up a piece of paper with her number on it. “He’s a good kid, and I want to stay in contact. Let me know how things turn out, yeah?”

“Sure.” Gon nodded.

Leorio suddenly jumped and smacked Kurapika’s arm, startling him.

“What was that for?” Kurapika asked.

“S-sorry, there was a spider on you, and I didn’t want you to freak out.” Leorio apologized, and brushed off the spider remains.

“Afraid of spiders?” Hazu asked Kurapika with a teasing smile.

“He hates the Spider Troupe, since they killed his family.” Gon explained, and Hazu nodded in understanding.

“I’m sorry to hear that. That must be very difficult.” Hazu told Kurapika, who looked a bit more tense than before. He gripped the strap of his satchel. “Why were they killed, if you don’t mind me asking?”

“... they were killed for their scarlet eyes.” Kurapika admitted, and Hazu’s eyebrows rose in surprise.

They had matching blond hair and brown eyes.

Hazu could be staring at her brother, or maybe a distant cousin.

She’d never met her family before, and never expected to.

Hazu looked around, making sure that no one else was close enough to listen.

“You should never tell anyone else that. Do you understand?” Hazu told Kurapika, who seemed startled by her sudden seriousness. “Especially not a treasure hunter like me. Your eyes are insanely valuable, and if Orclei learns that you’re alive, your life will be done. If you ever suspect that Orclei has caught wind of who you are, any concern at all, call me immediately.”

“Why would she care? Does she collect scarlet eyes?” Kurapika asked.

“She’s not a collector of the eyes themselves, but she does extensive human trafficking. I wouldn’t be surprised if she straps you down to a bed and experiments on you for years, to figure out how to mimic your eyes.”  _ And figure out how they’ll grant you eternal life under the right circumstances. _

“Is it really that dangerous for people to know?” Gon asked.

“Extremely. If you don’t have contacts, get them. Once hunters catch wind of what you are, you’ll be hunted. There are a lot of treasure hunters who are a lot stronger than Hisoka and I, and even more vicious.” Hazu said, looking Kurapika in the eye. He seemed to understand, holding her gaze with a serious expression, and nodded.

She put her hand on his shoulder, imbedding him with a tracker.

“Put that number in your phone. Call me if you need help, got it?” Hazu told him.

“Why do you care so much?” Kurapika asked.

“... I’m a treasure hunter. I like rare and unique things. You’re rare and unique, so I’d prefer you stay alive.” Hazu said, and added a lame smile afterwards. She patted his shoulder and took a step back. “Plus, you’re a friend of Killua, and I like that kid. You guys are going to look after him, yeah?”

“Right, of course.” Gon said seriously.

“Good. Tell him I say hi.” Hazu said with a smile, and realized that Satotz was approaching them. “Hey there, examiner. How are you?”

“I’m doing well, thank you. Congratulations, to all of you, for passing.” Satotz spoke. “I was hoping to speak to Hazu, and then to you, Gon. Will you be staying for long?”

“We’re hanging out for a little while, to say goodbye to everyone.” Leorio said, and Satotz nodded in understanding.

Hazu walked with Satotz down the path aways, to linger beneath a beautiful swaying tree, and Hazu stared at it while letting the previous situation sink in. The sun shined between the leaves and branches, a gentle breeze cooled her warm skin, and her heart raced in her chest.

“Are you alright?” Satotz asked.

“I never thought I’d experience something like that.” Hazu said, chuckling as she smiled up and the tree, trying to take deep, calming breaths.

“Experience what, exactly?” Satotz asked.

“What did you want to talk about, Satotz?” Hazu asked, still trying to calm her breathing, and leaned against the tree. He seemed curious about whatever she’d been talking about, but instead of questioning further, moved on.

“Myself and the other examiners noticed that you’re very experienced with nen.” Satotz commented.

“... yeah. There’s always more to learn, though, if you’d like to teach me something.” Hazu said with a slight tilt of her head, and a light blush dusted his cheeks.

“I’d appreciate if you didn’t tell the others, but there’s actually one last test to becoming a hunter. Each hunter needs to know about nen, and at least learn the basics. After everyone leaves, we provide a teacher for each person to instruct them on nen and provide guidance in the early years of their new profession. Only after completing that, are they true hunters.” Satotz explained, and she quietly followed along. “Since you already know nen, there doesn’t seem to be any point in sending an instructor to teach you.”

“You could give me some private lessons.” Hazu suggested, and Satotz coughed awkwardly into his hand.

“In order for you to pass, I have to officially see you use the basics of nen.” Satotz explained.

She quickly listed off and demonstrated the bare basics of nen to him, to show that she understood it, and he nodded.

“Thank you for your time, Hazumu, and congratulations on officially passing the Hunter License Exam.” Satotz congratulated.

“Thank you. Let me know if you want to change your mind about the private lessons, though.” Hazu said with a wink, and slipped a piece of paper with her number in his pocket as she walked away, going back over to the small group.

“Oh, Hazu, before you leave,” Leorio spoke awkwardly, a familiar blush on his cheeks. “I noticed that you use a lot of poisons… I’m studying to be a doctor. If you ever need help with anything, like you accidentally poison yourself or need help figuring something out, let me know.”

To her slight surprise, he gave her his number.

“I might take you up on that, actually. There are some chemistry aspects that I need help with, regarding some projects of mine. Thanks.” Hazu said with a smile as she took her card.  _ Even if he doesn’t know much, he’ll have access to medical books which could be useful for me. _

“And if you ever want someone to jump with, let me know.” Gon said with a wide grin, and Hazu reciprocated it.

“Totally. If we’re ever in the same area again, I’ll let you try out my bouncy house.”

14.

Hazu had hoped find some of the other examiners and flirt with them, especially Menchi, but they seemed to have already left. That, or they were avoiding her.

As she searched, she came across Hisoka. He was finishing up a conversation with Illumi, who soon walked off, not paying her a single glance or visible acknowledgment her presence. The magician was leaning against a stone wall, looking slightly on edge, and turned his attention to Hazu.

“Still heading over to Heaven’s Arena?” Hazu asked.

“Mmhmm.” Hisoka hummed.

“Any interest in helping me hunt down nightcrawlers before you do that?” Hazu asked, getting excited just by the thought of them. Her research, using the library here, had wielded a lot of wonderful results. Their books were great, and she was planning to return to make use of them again.

“Nightcrawlers? The creature you mentioned last night?” Hisoka asked.

“Turns out, their bodies have a lot more uses than I initially thought. An old tribe used to use to use their bodies as warrior paint; which, as it turns out, have a ton of medical benefits. It makes the wearer faster, stronger, and more precise. Some of the people who’ve studied it have theorized that it increases the precision of nen.” Hazu explained.

“So it’s like wearing a healthy smoothie?” Hisoka asked, and she chuckled.

“A little. I honestly don’t know just how much of a boost it gives, but no one does, since nightcrawlers are so difficult to catch. It could wield a lot of really cool and rare results, or very few. The nails can also be grinded down into a powder that’s used for a spiritual ceremony, and that’s been tested to prove that it’s a brain enhancing drug. You could use it to come up with a better training regime or help you solve complicated problems.” Hazu explained.

“Why do you need a second person to hunt with you?” Hisoka asked.

He understood that she wouldn’t be asking unless she needed a second person.

“Well, I would have had asked Teach to go with me, but he’s dead, and finding someone else is possible, but it would require a bit of time, which I don’t have. Nightcrawlers are notoriously difficult track and move fast. They won’t be in the same area for long. I’ve come up with a way to trap and catch them, but I need a second person that’s competent and knows gyo. Since I’m guessing that Heaven’s Arena is effectively training for you, the items I mentioned might be of use to you, too.” Hazu explained.

“How difficult are they to catch?” Hisoka asked.

“Even the most experienced hunters have trouble with them. If we make one wrong move, we’ll lose our catch.” Hazu explained.

He seemed like the type to enjoy a challenge.

“How long will it take?” Hisoka asked.

“Assuming my intel is right, we should hopefully just spend one night catching the creature, and then it’ll take a few days for me to cut it up and preserve properly. I have a butcher friend in the area that will let me use his facilities, and then a scientist friend at the local university to test my samples and make sure none of them are contaminated. Since nightcrawlers encounter hunters a lot, it’s possible that they encounter poisons.”

“You’re very thorough.” Hisoka commented.

“I have to be.” Hazu replied with a smile. “So? Interested?”

“What would I get in return?”

“Well, after the samples and any extra pieces that are unusual, you’ll get half of the kill. If you want it in the forms I mentioned, like the smoothie makeup, I can do that. Or you can keep the materials raw and sell them for a high price. Nightcrawler parts can go for a heavy price on the market.” Hazu answered.

“Sounds fair.” Hisoka spoke, his posture relaxed as he eyed her, considering her offer. “Sure, why not?”


	4. Games

**Chapter 4**

_ Games _

  
  


Hazu peered behind the heavy hotel curtain, looking down at the street below.

She saw everything, absorbing all of the colors, gestures, and sounds. Nothing went unnoticed.

Including the people who were searching for her.

When she was in the market getting supplies, she started seeing those familiar, stupid hats. Some of the students from the Roulette Dojo used specific hats on stakeouts, so that they would be able to recognize each other in a crowd. Although the Roulette Dojo was mostly legitimate, sometimes they dabbled in illegal activities, so they had certain plans and patterns for when they did them.

Unfortunately, she noted what she guessed were members of the Rat Gang, too. They had a certain style to them, even when they were trying to blend in.

Hisoka and Hazu wouldn’t be heading out for a few more hours, when it was sunset. Then, they’d go to the forest and start their nightcrawler hunting.

Even though Niebold set up this trap, his intel had been correct.

_ I can’t have a bunch of idiots trampling through the forest during our hunt, though. Not to mention they’ll be waiting when we get back. _

Hazu was wearing a disguise, but Hisoka wasn’t, and his makeup made him stand out.

Once he was out of the shower, she’d ask him to not put the makeup back on.

_ Maybe we can use those idiots to our advantage. They can help us herd the nightcrawlers deeper into the forest, and maybe even provide food for the nightcrawlers. _

It would be hard to account for them until she knew what their plans were, though, and how afraid of the nightcrawlers they were.

She pulled out her phone and called Niebold, continuing to stare out into the street, but keeping the phone out of sight. Her long dark hair and unusual makeup style would make her hard to locate.

“Hello.” Niebold answered.

“Hey, I just wanted to check and see if you got any new information about the nightcrawlers. They haven’t moved on, have they?” Hazu asked.

“No, they should still be in that location.” Niebold answered. He was in a crowd.

“Where are you?” Hazu asked.

“At home.” Niebold answered, and Hazu rolled her eyes at the blatant lie. She could hear the chatter in the background. “Are you still planning to hunt the nightcrawlers?”

“Yep.”

“Who are you hunting with?”

“No one. I’m going on my own.”

“That’s pretty dangerous. You’re not taking your new boyfriend with you?”

“I don’t have a boyfriend.”

“Don’t lie to me. You’re fucking the psychotic clown and conspired with him to kill Teach. Teach was going to ask you to marry him, you know.”

“You just vomited so many stupid words, I don’t have a good response.” Hazu replied coolly.

“It’s true! Teach loved you! You took advantage of him at every turn, but he still loved you, up until the moment he died.”

Hazu rolled her eyes with a tired sigh. People could come up with the most ludicrous stories when they weren’t given an explanation they approved of.

“Just stay out of my way, alright? If you and the other students from the Roulette Dojo are gossiping such bullshit, I don’t have any reason to go back. If I hear from too many people that you’re spreading that stupid garbage, then I’ll hunt all of you down and kill you.” Hazu told him, and heard the bathroom door open.

She looked over to the pale yellow door, paint chipped away from the years, and froze when she realized that Hisoka was naked. A towel was on his shoulders, water dripping down his well toned and exposed skin, and red hair down. The usual makeup was gone, revealing a normal skin tone and narrow face, and gorgeous yellow eyes.

Her mouth went dry at the sight, and she turned away, looking outside again.

Niebold was still talking.

“... you’re a disgrace to the dojo, and Alcove was right, we should have never let a woman in. You’re too emotional, disruptive, and manipulative. Teach and the others would still be alive if it wasn’t for you!” Niebold yelled, and hung up.

She was still caught off guard from seeing Hisoka so bare.

He usually wore so many clothes, and she hadn’t expected him to be so forward.

“Who was that?” Hisoka asked.

Hazu sighed tiredly, and stared into the street again. Judging by the way they were moving, the people searching for them hadn’t found them yet. They were hoping to catch a glimpse of them in the crowds and then follow them into the forest, probably.

When they didn’t find them in town, they would go into the forest, anyway, trampling around like idiots.

“How do you feel about torture?” Hazu asked casually.

“For myself or others?” Hisoka asked.

“I’m debating taking one of the idiots searching for us and getting information from them.” Hazu answered.

“Who’s searching for us?” Hisoka asked.

Hazu let out a tired sigh, and looked over at him again, finding that he was still not wearing clothes. The towel was being used to dry his hair, leaving the rest of him extremely exposed.

“There’s a place called the Roulette Dojo. Teach, one of the men you killed, was one of the instructors there. The Roulette Dojo is mostly legitimate, but they dabble in gang activity here and there, and have the typical ‘brotherhood’ mentality. They’re also morons. They think we conspired to kill Teach and the others, so now they’ve teamed up with the Rat Gang to hunt us down. I’m pretty sure the nightcrawler intel is true, though, and if I can figure out what their plan is, then I can account for them in our hunting, even using them to our advantage.” Hazu explained.

  
“Why not just kill them?”

“Why kill pawns when you can use them?”

Then, she saw the familiar blue hat with white dots in the crowd.

She han idea.

“Can I borrow your phone for a minute?” Hazu requested, looking back to Hisoka. He deftly moved over to the bathroom again, and when he returned, was holding his phone.

He maintained eye contact as he brought it closer, moving like a lion hunting its prey. As he passed the phone to her, their fingers brushed, and sparks shot up her arm.

“Like what you see?” Hisoka purred as he leaned closer.

“You’re very handsome. Also, don’t judge me for what I’m about to do.” Hazu requested with a grin, and held both of their phones in her hands. Hisoka’s penetrating gaze didn’t leave her face as she worked, quietly studying and observing, looking for a weakness to exploit.

Despite the intense stare, she called Niebold with Hisoka’s phone, and pressed it against her ear. She peeked out the curtain again, watching as he reached for it.

“Hello?” Niebold asked.

“Where the fuck were you, you asshole?!” Hazu asked in a nasally voice, and making her voice go up a few octaves. Niebold jumped in alarm, slamming into a couple walking near him, and quickly apologized. “You stood me up!”

“N-nelly!?”

“Who else would be calling you, you pathetic creep! Where the hell are you?!”

“I-I-I-I’m out on a job!”

“What kind of job? Where?”

“I-in Cactus!”

“What the fuck are you doing in Cactus!? Are you seeing another girl!?”

“N-n-n-no!”

Hazu kept up the charade for a while, eventually getting the information she needed from him, and hung up. The idiots planned to trample the entire forest looking for them, if they didn’t turn up.

“We’ll set up deeper in the forest, and let the idiots herd the nightcrawlers towards us. That means that we might be able to catch more than expected.” Hazu explained, able to smell Hisoka’s body wash from this distance.

He was inching closer to her, leaning over her now, which let small droplets of water drop onto her forehead and shoulder. His breath smelled like the minty toothpaste he’d used, and damp hand reached up to her chin, gently forcing her to look up into his bedroom eyes.

Heat was pooling in her abdomen, a need sinking in her core, slowly waking up and begging for his touch.

“You never lower your guard, do you?” Hisoka hummed softly, his voice a little deeper than before.

“No. I’m trying to get better about it, though.” Hazu answered truthfully, her mind fuzzy. “The idiots will be looking for you, and I’d rather that we not be recognized for the time being. I’d prefer if you wear a disguise when we leave.”

“I was planning to wear all black for our little excursion, remember?” Hisoka reminded her with a slight smirk, still holding her chin captive.

“I don’t sleep with people who are weak. Prove yourself, and maybe I’ll consider sleeping with you. Until then, get your clothes on.” Hazu told him.

He blinked at her in surprise, taken aback and clearly not expecting her response.

She moved out of his grasp, going over to the single queen bed with her gear spread out on a tarp, and moved her hands to her hips. With the new players to consider, she needed to flesh out her new plan and all the small details.

“I could prove my strength in a fight. We could go to a small clearing and hash it out.” Hisoka offered.

“No. If you attempt to harm me, all of our dealings are done.” Hazu stated.

“Does that mean that you’re only interested in missionary?” Hisoka asked, a hint of disappointment in his voice.

“Of course not. Ropes and knives are more of my thing.” Hazu replied, and he gave a low growl. She chanced a glance in his direction, finding that he seemed to be restraining himself, wanting to pounce on her. “When I’m having sex for trade, I have a variety of skills most men enjoy. If I’m having sex for fun, I need someone I can trust on some level, and know that they know what they’re doing. Otherwise, it’s just disappointing, a waste of time, and an unnecessary risk for me.”

“You overthink everything, don’t you?” Hisoka asked with a sigh, a slight edge in his voice.

“Yep.”

1.

After a night of running through the forest and getting the nightcrawlers, Hisoka and Hazu took their catch to the butcher shop, where the owner was waiting for them outside.

He was a portly man, on the older side with a thick mustache and heavy gut. As the two hunters approached, he gulped down the lump in his throat, nervous. The scent of meat met their nostrils, along with a few other unsavory scents, and the streetlights didn’t provide much light to the small shop. Without the lights from within the shop, they wouldn’t have been able to see the owner.

Hazu flashed him a smile. Hisoka was pulling the wagon with their kills; three wolf sized creatures with minimal damage.

“Hey, Tako, thanks for helping out.” Hazu thanked.

“... will you kill me if I don’t let you work here?” Tako asked, sweating profusely.

“What are you talking about?” Hazu asked.

“Some men came here earlier, showed me a video of you… I don’t want trouble, Hazu. I just want to run my small business and make a decent living.” Tako explained shakily.

“Do you really think I could kill someone, Tako?” Hazu asked, but he seemed pretty shaken, and avoided eye contact. “Look, there was a guy recently that tried to get a little rough. I ran off to keep him from hurting me, so now he’s spreading rumors about me.”

Tako met her gaze, a drop of sympathy in those dark eyes, but he was still scared of her.

“Please, Tako.” Hazu requested in a softer voice, head tilted slightly to make herself seem more vulnerable. For a few minutes she pleaded with him, asking that he have pity on her, and he finally acquessed… in exchange for a nightcrawler leg.

2.

Since people were looking for them, and she didn’t feel like dealing with them directly, she stayed up through the night to work. Tako allowed her to use his tools and space.

Hisoka came and went; presumably he took a nap for a while, wandered around, and then came back.

She was in the process of skinning the third nightcrawler when he opened the door, and lingered in the doorway. He had a bored expression as he looked around at the grotesque space. Even though the work area was clean for a butcher shop, it was still a butcher shop, with all the accompanying smells and sights.

“Do you know of any game shops in this town?” Hazu asked as she worked.

“... what kind?” Hisoka asked.

“Your cards gave me a fun idea the other day. I’m thinking of buying some blank cards and putting my own designs on them. Fun fact: in order to help military personnel remember specific artifacts or people, they’ll put pictures of those things on playing cards, and it helps them remember.” Hazu spoke.

“So you’re looking for blank playing cards?” Hisoka asked.

“Yep.”

“... I’m honestly not sure how you’d go about that. You might have to go to a manufacturing facility in order to get cards without designs already printed on them.” Hisoka replied, and she frowned. “Then again, a print shop might be able to do it. They can put in an order for blank cards, and you can print whatever you want on them.”

“That’s a good idea.” Hazu commented, grinning and chuckling as she thought about her game ideas.

Anything that helped her remember things better excited her. She wanted to cram as much information into her head as possible.

“So why exactly are you making cards?” Hisoka asked.

“To help study and memorize certain things. I have so many different things in my backpack, that I’ve started forgetting some very important things, and chemistry is surprisingly difficult…. I might take up Leorio’s offer and study with him. He’s training to become a doctor, so he might be able to help.” Hazu explained distractedly.

“You’re such a nerd. You could do so many things with that beautiful face of yours, but you choose to butcher animals and learn.” Hisoka commented in disdain, and she briefly paused, but then went back to work.

“Better the butcher than the butchered.” Hazu replied.

3.

Once the gorier parts of her job were done, she and Hisoka switched to a new location: a motel across town. They moved in the evening.

Hisoka moved back and forth between watching Hazu work and exploring the town. He discovered that she was much more forthcoming while she worked; answering questions instead of giving half truths to uncover his true intentions.

For some times an hour at a time, Hisoka could watch her work, fascinated by her. She was entirely enraptured by her work, and there was an adorable sparkle her green eyes. When he asked questions about her process, most of her words would go over his head, but she was passionate and excited about it.

She loved problem solving and complexity. Easy solutions, especially with time intensivity, were excessively boring to her.

Hence, why she wanted to make games: to help her learn the boring things in an overly complicated way so that she'd remember the information and be able to do the more complicated things without dying.

She was cute.

In one of his outings, deciding to get food this time, he saw a few men talking to a vendor. They were holding up a picture of Hazu and showing him some kind of video on their phone.

The man they were showing the video to shook his head and waved them off, turning his attention to Hisoka. “What can I get you?”

“Two orders of the special.” Hisoka answered.

“Coming right up!”

Hisoka turned to the other two men, who were wearing blue bandanas and talking quietly among themselves. They were looking at the video.

“Who's that?” Hisoka inquired, getting their attention.

Both of them looked up, seeming surprised by his question. They were young, early twenties, with clean shaven faces and new, clean clothes. Most of the people in this town were poor and wore old clothes with stains. The two men stood out like sore thumbs, and had matching stud earrings on their left ears.

“You seen her?” One of them asked.

“No. Who is she?” Hisoka inquired.

“She's a monster. You see her, give us a call.” One of them said, and handed Hisoka a business card. The card had the “Roulette Dojo” logo with their name and phone number on it. “My name is Alcove, by the way. She's beautiful but lethal. Look.”

Alcove pulled up his phone again, showing a video, and Hisoka watched. It was a poor quality video, but from what he could tell, it was of a young blond girl fighting for her life. Over a dozen grown men were trying to grab her, yelling obscenities at her, and were twice her size. She managed to get a hold of a knife and jump onto their backs, stabbing into their necks, which caused blood to spurt into the air. The blood went everywhere, thoroughly coating the ceiling, walls, and even camera.

“You're not showing him that damn video, are you? Leave my customers alone!” The vendor owner yelled with a shake of his fist.

Hisoka quickly paid for his food, and the two men ran off. As he was walking back to the motel, he thought back on the video, and felt a pang of sympathy.

Whoever that girl was, she wasn't a trained fighter. She was just trying to survive. That video didn't prove she was a monster, just that she somehow survived a shit situation.

_ That's how things go, sometimes. _

He didn't think much more on it as he opened the motel door, and smelled the unseemly scent of death. Over the years, he'd grown accustomed to the strange scents. Bambi was lounged across the bed, fat and huge, still digesting from the hunter exam.

Hazu looked up from the floor, surrounded by books, bowls, containers, and notes. There was a small amount of blood smeared on her cheek, and her green eyes were still sparkling in delight, even more excited when she noticed the bag in his hand.

_ Cute. _

“What did you get?” Hazu asked.

“Some kind of stir fry.” Hisoka shrugged, but she hummed in delight, her grin widening. “How's your progress?”

“Hm? It's going well. Lots of busy work.”

4.

As Hisoka was napping on the couch, he awoke to hearing Hazu’s voice across the room.

“Why would I do that? This seems like a ‘you’ problem, not mine.” Hazu said.

Hisoka quietly listened, keeping his eyes closed and body still. His back had a slight ache from the uncomfortable position, and the couch cushion was rough against his cheek. Outside, he could hear a fight breaking out between two drunks.

“I have no business at Heaven’s Arena, though.” Hazu said, and gave a tired sigh. “Your word doesn't mean anything…. Alcove’s word doesn't either…. Where did you hear that?”

Another sigh.

“If you've seen him fight, then you know that you have no hope of beating him…. Just because Hisoka is fighting there, doesn't mean that I am…. You're a moron.”

She let out another sigh, and muttered a curse.

“I should really stop caring what people think about me. Maybe there's an ancient artifact that will allow me the gift of not giving a fuck.” Hazu said, and Hisoka refrained from smiling.

“What was that about?” Hisoka asked, turning his head lazily to look at her.

“... apparently, Niebold recognized you from old Heaven’s Arena fights, and knows that you're going back. He wants to fight us there.” Hazu explained.

“Does that mean you'll be going there?” Hisoka asked.

“No.” Hazu replied. “... maybe. I’ll do more research.”

“What’s the status on our items?” Hisoka asked instead, not needing to hear her over analyze whether or not to go to Heaven’s Arena. As cute as she was when she was excited about things, she did get tiresome after a point. His patience was especially thin since she wouldn’t have sex with him.

“Hmm…” She hummed in a strange way as she looked up at the ceiling, probably trying to think of a way to answer without boring him. “... that depends. I’m in the stage where I can make things with what we have, or you can take your half and leave. The other things I need to do require more research and supplies. Most of the meat I’m planning to sell for a profit, since there’s not much use in keeping so much rare meat. I’ll be making some of it into jerky.”

“How long will the other things take?” Hisoka asked.

“Are you in a hurry?” Hazu asked.

“Not necessarily, but if you’re planning to make my portion into other things, I’m guessing that means that you’ll be holding onto them until you’re finished.” Hisoka said, and she hummed again, this time tapping her chin as she looked up at the ceiling.

“If you want, you could take the meat now and sell it, and keep what you sell it for until I’m finished with the rest. Then, you can give me my half of the money and I’ll give you your half of the other things when it's done.” Hazu suggested. “It’ll take a few weeks for me to finish getting things together, mixing ingredients, that sort of thing. I’d prefer not to rush and risk making it toxic.”

“Alright.” Hisoka shrugged, and sat up.

“Do you know of good places to sell it?” Hazu asked.

“I know a few people. It shouldn’t be too difficult.” Hisoka answered with a nod.

5.

A few weeks went by, with little to no activity.

That is, except for Hazu running down a crowded street, bleeding out, and running from a pissed off professional kickboxer with a gun.

She slipped between the innocent civilians, dodging bullets and confused passerby, making her way to the underground subway. Her lithe body leaped over people and swung on available pipes, going over toll areas and bolting for the subway.

Kaguro was fast, though. Even with his mountain form and heavy muscle, he moved through the crowd like it was butter, and he had two people with him that were also pissed and going after her.

She could see the doors.

They were announcing that the doors would close soon.

She could make it.

Kaguro was close behind, yelling obscenities and shooting at her, causing more people to flee and giving her less cover. People by the subway were frantically running inside, causing a jam, and just before she could get in, someone grabbed her arm roughly and pulled her to the side.

She struggled against their grip, but they were too strong. Instead of meeting the angry gaze of Kaguro, though, she was pulled over to the side of a pillar. The tight grip on her was unrelenting, keeping her from running off, and he used his body to block Kaguro and his men from seeing her.

She was able to peer around the stranger’s shoulder and see Kaguro and his men get onto the subway train at the last minute, the doors closing behind them. The train started to slowly move, and she hid her face in the stranger’s chest, keeping them from seeing her.

Whoever was holding her reached up to her hair, petting her blond locks (the wig had fallen off in the run), and she felt the deep vibrations of him chuckling.

Hazu tilted her head back, heart racing in her chest and struggling to get air into her lungs, blood pouring from the wounds in her back and shoulder.

After a few seconds, she recognized him.

Hisoka.

She was too out of breath to do or say anything, other than to breathe hard and stare up at him.

“You make friends everywhere you go, don’t you?” Hisoka asked, entertainment dancing in those golden orbs.

_ … if he hadn’t pulled me to the side when he did, I’d be trapped on that train with that psycho. _

Exhaustion tugging at the edges of her mind, she leaned forward again, resting her forehead on his chest. He kept his arms around her, not seeming uncomfortable with the proximity.

Pain kept erupting from her back and shoulder, and slowly, she was going numb.

“Bambi.” Hazu breathed, and grit her teeth as the snake slid into her, and started moving through her.

The more Bambi moved, the faster Hazu would heal.

Hazu palmed his waist, moving her hands upward, and reached up to Hisoka’s chin, pulling him down for a gentle kiss. She whispered “thanks,” against his lips, and glanced around when she heard commotion. The police had been called.

She was covered in blood, and didn’t feel like explaining that to law enforcement. They’d have to make a report, and she didn’t want to be in any official records unless it was absolutely necessary or unavoidable.

Hazu gave Hisoka a wink, and then ran off.

6.

Hazu groaned loudly as she lowered herself into the hot water, eyes rolling to the back of her head.

Everything hurt.

The water was instantly red, her blood mixing with the fizzy water, and she cried out in pain. This mix was supposed to be good for healing, and she usually bathed in this after a bad fight, but it always hurt like hell. Afterwards she’d feel good as new, no new scars or anything, but that would take a few hours.

Bambi kept moving around inside her.

“Fuuuuuuuck! FUCK!” Hazu yelled out, trying to relax against the porcelain.

Before getting to this point, she’d had to move all her shit to a new room, under a new name, in case that asshole came to find her using the other name. Hazu regularly shifted between a number of fake aliases, only using Hazu for situations that required anything official, like the Hunter Exam.

This bath would also remove the stupid nen canceling whatever that the motherfucker used on her.

Another myriad of curses left her mouth as she lay there in pain, unable to pass out from the adrenaline rushes being healed brought. Her heart was still racing.

That shouldn’t have gone as south as it did.

None of that was her fault.

Kaguro went to get the spice that she needed from the back of the small herbal shop, and while he was gone, some idiot came in and started blabbing about some huge illegal deal that Kaguro was making. Since the deal was extremely illegal, precarious, and involved a lot of big name parties, she obviously couldn’t leave alive.

So now she had more people after her head.

Her phone vibrated on the floor nearby, and she let out another series of curses. After a few minutes of loudly complaining and whining, she sat up, gritting against the pain, and reached over to the phone to see who messaged her.

_ Hisoka: u alive? _

A pained smile tugged at her lips, and she rested against the lip of the bathtub, feeling oddly touched by the text.

Then, she got the next one.

_Hisoka: if u r, want to repay me for saving ur life?_ _;d_

Hazu rolled her eyes, but even so, she still felt strangely touched by the messages. Even though the follow up was for sex, it was still a follow up, and that was something she rarely got in this field. Sometimes, sure, but rarely.

Part of her hoped that he only added the second text to not come across as caring, having an image to protect.

She knew that wasn’t the case, but she liked the idea.

_ Me: u didn’t save my life, but u did save me a lot of pain. I’ll send u a gift basket. _

_ Hisoka: :,( _

She let the screen go dark and sunk back into the water, now letting her mind drift over to her memory of Hisoka’s body. Thinking about him made the pain a little more bearable.

7.

As the days wore on, Hisoka grew bored again.

The number of decent fighters were few and far inbetween. To his further disappointment, Hazu was turning out to be significantly less exciting than he thought she’d be. He’d overestimated her, to his slight annoyance, and she wasn’t as fun as he’d thought she would be.

_ I could offer paying her for sex. _ He recalled, but let out a sigh. He wasn’t quite there yet with her. Like many of his ongoing projects, she would require some patience. One of these days she’d look up past videos of him fighting, or maybe see a live one, and be impressed enough to make a move; until then, he couldn’t push. He’d played this game countless times before and knew the rules.

Besides, she was legitimately busy with her own projects, and she seemed more interested in chemistry than sex. Once her brain wasn’t bouncing with ideas about the nightcrawler parts, then he could make another move.

As the elevator rose, he gazed out the window, looking out at the bustling city. Heaven’s Arena had a beautiful view from the higher floors. Countless lights glittered in the distance, creating a sea of lights, and the higher he got, the more muted the cursing and yelling from the streets were.

The elevator dinged, and he looked over, seeing that he reached his floor.

With another tired sigh, he put his hands in his pockets and started walking. He ignored the weaker fighters as he passed them, paying them no mind, but when he got to his room, he paused.

There was a girl, standing outside his room, holding a gift basket. Half her hair was blue and the other half pink, and when she looked his way, he saw that she had a tear drop and star matching his own on her cheeks. Her skin was pale, she wore a light yellow mini skirt that showed off her slender legs, and a black crop top with a large red heart and diamond over her bountiful breasts.

He was pretty sure that he’d seen her before; on occasion he had a fan girl or two show up at his door, donning skimpy versions of his own outfit, but he didn’t think that he’d been active enough lately to get one.

Her eyes were yellow, but were eerily familiar, and he stared at her for a moment, wondering if she was who he thought she was.

“I didn’t think anyone would recognize me as one of your fangirls. I’m also wearing the same type of make up as I made for you; I liquified it a bit more than how it’s traditionally done, so that it’s not caked on when you use it, added a few extra ingredients to make it smell better and be healthier. I also added a few extra things as a ‘thank you’ for the other day.” Hazu explained, and Hisoka blinked in surprise, looking down at her again.

_ Those legs- _

She lifted up the basket towards him, smiling all the while, and he tore his gaze from her body to basket, finding more surprises.

… everything was packaged so prettily, but he didn’t recognize any of the designs. Everything was themed to his outfit, though, with the colors he usually wore.

“Everything has a set of simplified instructions and overly complicated instructions, in case the simple instructions aren’t enough. There are a list of potential side effects and if anything goes wrong, just give me a call. Each substance has a list of ingredients, in case you’re allergic to something and forgot to tell me. There’s a card with my phone number, in case you lose it, and my bank number, so you can transfer my half of the nightcrawler funds to me.” While she was talking, he couldn’t help but look at her cleavage, which was plentiful.

None of his fangirls looked quite like  _ this _ .

She also wouldn’t die if he let loose and really pounded into her.

He couldn’t remember the last time he was so turned on.  _ If she fought me wearing that.... _

“... how about you explain your basket inside?” Hisoka suggested, recovering from the surprise and excited for what could come.

“I need to get going, but thanks for the invite. I’d like the money to be in my account by the end of the week.” Hazu said with a grin, still holding up the basket to him.

“You came here dressed in that, just to drop this off and leave?” Hisoka asked.

“Yep.”

“Maybe I want to inspect the make up a little more. You said that you’re wearing some, right?” Hisoka asked as he leaned forward and caressed her soft jaw, feeling the basket edge press against his abdomen. He further leaned forward, going for her neck, and gave her supple flesh a small lick, tasting it. “Hmm… it tastes like strawberries.”

He kissed her neck, and felt more pressure on his abdomen from the basket. She was pushing him away.

“Goodnight, Hisoka.” Hazu said, still smiling, and disappeared too quickly for him to chase.

That bouncy nen of hers made her incredibly fast.

He caught the basket before it hit the ground, and glared down the hallway, displeased at her sudden departure.  _ Why would she show up in that and then leave? _

The basket accidently bumped into his erection, and he winced at the sudden contact, letting out an aggravated sigh.

He unlocked his door and went inside, closing and locking it behind him. The lights automatically turned on, and he went over to the kitchen area, setting the basket on the counter and then leaning against it. He placed his elbows on the counter and jaw in his hands, glaring at the basket, and studying the contents.

The longer he looked, however, the less annoyed he felt.

There was a lot of attention to detail in the basket. Each of the small jars had a proper label, the powders were in the little triangle packs with a joker card design, and as she’d said, there were instructions for each thing.

She seemed to have personally designed everything; even the filling was black and silver, with small shiny spades, hearts, diamonds, and clubs mixed in.

As he started going through the individual items, and looking at the listed benefits/purposes for each one, he started becoming more impressed.

Assuming these did what she said, this basket was probably worth thousands of dollars, maybe more, and she even made it look pretty and catered to him. She even showed up in an outfit, catered to him, smiling and kind.

Hisoka wondered if this was merely a sales tactic or if she really liked him. He also wondered if she went through so much trouble for the people she usually worked with, or if he was special.

_ She is pretty young.  _ He recalled, and wondered if she had a crush on him, but then also recalled that she’d turned him down multiple times now.

_ Probably a sales tactic, then. A pretty good one, too. _

He’d definitely be buying from her again.

In the meantime, although the basket was lovely, he needed to have his other needs met.

8.

Hazu slammed her empty shot glass on the counter, and whined loudly, “I can’t believe he turned me away!”

The neckline of her shirt had lowered slightly, exposing more cleavage, and countless men were looking her way.

“Who would turn away someone like you?” The bartender asked, eyeing her breasts.

“I got all dressed up for him! I made this myself, I brought him a gift thing,” she explained with a few extra sloppy gestures, “I even got waxed this morning, like, everything waxed-- I really, really like him!”

“Who?” The bartender asked.

“You can’t even guess based on my outfit?” Hazu cried, her eyes starting to tear up.

Immediately, she became swarmed by men attempting to ‘help’ her.

One of them was the one she was looking for.

“You’re not talking about Hisoka, are you?” One of them guessed.

“Yeah! I showed up to his room and everything. I was prepared to do so many things, but he turned me away!” Hazu explained drunkenly, then whispered loudly to her target, gripping the front of his shirt, “I even took yoga classes to get flexible. I’m super flexible now, and all of it was for nothing!”

9.

After the door closed and the money on the counter was gone, Hisoka lounged languidly across the couch, catching up on some of the fights that had been happening at Heaven’s Arena on the other levels. Sometimes, when he was bored, he would go through the available footage and see if anyone promising was rising in the ranks.

His phone vibrated on the table.

He leaned over, taking the small device, and let the TV keep going. The fight wasn’t that great.

_ Bouncy Girl: Thanks! :) _

Hisoka paused, reading over the simple word a few times, wondering what she meant. All she did was show up with the basket, get him riled up, and then leave. He hadn’t even transferred the money yet.

_ Me: for what? _

_ Bouncy Girl: ;) _

“Hmm…” Hisoka hummed, and wondered what kind of game she was playing. Perhaps she was encouraging him, in her own way, or maybe she was creating intrigue to make him ask questions.

_ Me: u should watch my next fight. I’m scheduled for next week. _

The next fight was against someone that he’d been watching for some time, waiting for them to train and get stronger. Their training had been slow going, but based on what he’d seen, he was ready for Hisoka to finally take him. He wouldn’t be getting much better than he was now.

When she didn’t respond immediately, he let out a tired sigh, and went back to watching the matches.

10.

Hazu giggled and laughed with glee, sitting on the bed with Momma Bambi around her, ecstatic by her extremely successful night.

Not only did she get information on a rare archeological item that she wanted to get, but she managed to steal a few things of value, and got a text from Leorio letting her know that Killua was safe and sound.

She fell back, lounging across Bambi’s body, with her limbs spread out and tired smile on her face.

In case her target got snippy about being targeted, she had an elaborate ploy set up to keep them from bugging her or Hisoka. She set up a “Hisoka fan club” website, posted photoshopped images of herself to look like different girls, set up an entire forum, and even backgrounds for the different women on the site.

The one she posed as tonight had easter eggs leading clear across the country.

She was pretty thorough, to make sure that she couldn’t be traced. She convinced a tech savvy girl to set it up for her; Hazu had fun pretending to be a Hisoka fangirl, and gush about how attractive he was to the other woman. Hazu had plenty of photos from his matches over the years, and he’d even posed in a few magazines a few years ago.

Ikari, the tech girl, didn’t know who he was, but had no problem gushing over his abs and chest.

If people were going to believe Niebold’s stupid story, she’d at least create a better version of it.

_ Well, more entertaining and useful, at least. _

She laughed joyously again.

Her new plan was going to be great.

“In a few days, I’ll start fighting at Heaven’s Arena. We’ll get up to the 200th floor, and start making major cash. We’re going to need a lot of money to get that map. I can’t wait!” Hazu cheered and laughed.

She was going to get the legendary Staff of Virtuous Death.


	5. Demons in the Shadows

**Author’s note:** This story is so… strange. I like writing Hazu, but it's strange.

**Chapter 5**

_ Demons in the Shadows _

After a long day of fighting, she stood in the elevator again, wearing the Hisoka fangirl outfit and carrying a basket. The basket was smaller than last time, this time containing samples rather than full containers.

Hisoka had already paid her more than the promised amount for the last delivery, possibly giving her all the money he’d gotten for the nightcrawler meat, and then paid for this delivery ahead of time. He’d asked her to give a demo for each of the samples, but she refused.

He checked that she’d arrive in the skimpy outfit, and she confirmed.

She took a few deep breaths, relaxing slightly, and mentally readying herself to see him.

Although gushing over him exaggeratedly had been entertaining, not all of it was acting. She found herself thinking about him a lot lately, between thinking of ways to get money and attain her goal. Thinking about him made her smile and feel all warm inside.

Which is why she kept her distance from him.

He was a nice dream, nothing more.

He was also extremely useful.

The door opened, and she smiled, putting on her girly charm.

As she walked forward, she was about to walk down a hallway, when multiple figures blocked her path. All of them she recognized from the common fighters on this floor; each of them with various disabilities that they turned into weapons. Although an admirable feat, their attitudes toward other fighters were terrible.

“Excuse me.” Hazu said politely.

“What the hell are you doing here? 200 level fighters only.” The one in front said.

“I’m simply making a delivery.” Hazu replied.

“Did Hisoka pay you to dress like that, or something?”

“He requested and paid for a sample package of the things I offer. I’m a treasure hunter, and temporarily, I’m creating extremely rare concoctions for strong fighters. I offer the extra bonus of wearing a themed outfit for whoever hires me.” Hazu said with a smile, and held up several of her business cards.

She used her nen to throw them at the fighters, and then with ease, went around them in a blur.

She continued her trek to Hisoka’s room, unhindered by anyone else, and reached his door.

Before she could knock, the door opened, revealing someone that was most definitely not Hisoka. They were male bodied, with short dark hair and a cute face. There were bite marks and hickies poking out from beneath the collar of his shirt.

They looked her up and down, and then smiled.

“Good luck. He’s in a mood.” They whispered, and walked past her.

They left the door partially open.

She knocked on the door, loudly, and went back to smiling. The door was closed enough so that she couldn’t see much unside, but she heard movement.

Not long afterwards, Hisoka appeared in the doorway. His hair was down and wet, like he’d just taken a shower, and he only wore a pair of loose pants. His entire upper body was exposed, revealing some of the scratch marks across his chest.

Her heart raced at the sight, reminded all too vividly of one of her deaths.

That one had hurt.

She flashed a smile and held up the basket.

“Excellent.” Hisoka spoke in his usual smooth voice, and reached for the basket.

Without another word, he took the basket and closed the door, going back inside.

She felt a pang of sadness. Not an extra look, an attempted pick up line, or anything else.  _ He does seem like the kind of person to get bored quickly. _

That was part of the reason that she didn’t want to get close to him.

_ You’re just tired, idiot. You spent most of the day fighting. _

Hazu chuckled and smiled at herself, stepping away, and walked back down the hallway.

_ Besides, you probably got more clients, which was your goal. _

_ This was a good day for you. _

Maybe she’d feel better after she got some sleep.

1.

The next day, she didn’t feel much better.

Something dark was clawing at her from the inside, and she could feel it trying to get out. Her bloodlust was restless, wanting to rip someone apart like so many had done to her. The monster inside wanted to let loose, to tear people to pieces, and gnaw their flesh.

Those scratch marks kept piercing her conscious thoughts as she went about her morning routine. Even her chamomile tea didn’t seem to help.

When she arrived at the fighting arena, it took everything to not kill her opponent instantly.

She was only on floor 150.

As soon as they were allowed to start fighting, she launched herself at him, smashing her fist into his gut, and sent him flying. The wall crumbled against his weight, and blood spurted from his mouth as he fell to the floor.

_ Damn. _

The ref quickly went over to him, checking his pulse, and confirmed he was alive. An official K.O.

She let out a small sigh of relief.

“The winner of this match is Hazumu!”

2.

Hisoka hummed in delight from the sidelines.

_ Hazu seems to be in a bad mood today. I wonder why? _ He wondered with a smile. In the previous days, she’d been quite the showman. Taking her time, toying with her opponents, getting a crowd. She was making sure that everyone knew her name, and always dressed in non-fighting clothes. She usually dressed in a mix of leather and rainbow, mimicking a suave archeologist style of sorts.

But today, she nearly killed someone. Only made one hit that almost no one could see, ending the fight in a blur and confusing the audience.

The spectators were impressed, sure, and for a few fights that would work for her reputation, but not for everyone.

Once she was out of his sight, having left the fighting arena, he pulled out his phone and sent her a text.

_ Me: u ended the fight pretty quickly. _

She didn’t respond immediately, but that was fine. She knew that he was watching her.

He was curious about how she’d fight after that.

3.

Hazu let out an aggravated sigh as she sat on a bench, staring at her phone.

_ How the fuck am I supposed to respond to that? _

_ Don’t. He’s messing with you. _

_ Just like he was messing with you last night. _

She still couldn’t get the image of those scratch marks out of her head, and she detested how much it bothered her. Seeing them on someone she liked probably didn’t help.

She knew what those scratch marks meant.

_ I’m an idiot. _

Hazu let out a tired sigh, closing her eyes and running through her plans again. After a while of thinking through her options, she switched over to thinking about her current goal, which brought a small smile to her lips.

The Staff of Virtuous Death. The original owner, Priestess Allowea, is one of the most famous women in history. She was the leader of an all women temple that specialized in a specific fighting style, which was lost through the ages. Her temple, which worshipped a sun goddess, was one of the strongest in that region of the world, and was never conquered. There was an infamous conqueror at that time, one who pillaged and slaughtered countless villages to create his empire, but was never able to take down Priestess Alloweea.

Her temple, centuries later, fell to a plague that killed all of her people.

The staff was stolen by pirates and lost to time.

According to her latest research, it was buried somewhere, and the map was going to be sold at an auction in Yorknew City.

She was going to get that map.

Unfortunately, other people were after it as well. The treasure hold would be an archeologist’s wet dream. The pirate who created the map had pillaged countless ships, kingdoms, palaces, etc. all over that region, and died an early death.

No one had ever found his secret fortune.

But she was going to

_ That treasure is mine. _

_ That staff is mine. _

4.

Hisoka sat up a little once Hazu walked onto the stage. Her mood seemed to have lifted, or at least, she was able to fake her smile better than before.

“Hazumu has come back for another match! She’s yet to lose a single match; last time, she didn’t give her opponent any time to launch a counter attack! Will she ended the fight quickly, or draw it out?”

Hazu stood casually, smiling with her hands in her pockets. Her opponent was large, more than twice her size, with a large mop of dark hair and ominous eyes. Hisoka had seen him fight a few times; he’d made it to the 200th floor a few times, only to lose the matches there. He knew nen, but it was rudimentary.

Hisoka was curious about how she’d go about this.

As her opponent ran at her, she easily spun around him, jumped onto his upper back, and used the back of his head to leap backwards, doing a summersault.

_ Ah. Going back to playfulness. _ Although it wasn’t quite what he expected, he did enjoy watching her fight. She was graceful, using complex technique with ease, and made everything look incredibly easy. Anyone that knew how to fight would see that she was toying with them; her style allowed anyone who knew nothing of fighting to be entertained, while also providing a show for the more experienced fighters.

5.

After getting back to her room, tired from her day of fighting and emotional stress, she discovered that she had some new voicemails. A few people from the 200th floor were calling her about her services.

Two of them were from the trio of guys that targeted newbies. She wasn't particularly thrilled about them, but the third call got her attention.

Kastro.

Instead of an outfit themed to his style, he wanted her to show up in the Hisoka themed outfit and explain the samples to her. He was offering twice the amount listed on her site.

In her research on Hisoka, she'd seen their fight. Kastro was pretty strong.

She texted Kastro about a time and place.

6.

The next day, Hazu got to Hisoka’s big fight.

He would be fighting someone that called themselves “Shadow Mongrel.”

Hazu’s seat wasn’t great, being towards the back, but the set up was fun. There were lights everywhere, people were excited and talking about Hisoka’s previous matches, there were giant TV screens to display the fights. People were eating snacks, careful to not eat too much and risk throwing up, and sipping their drinks.

As she waited, she pulled out her phone and texted him “good luck.”

_ Hisoka: r u watching? _

_ Me: ya, in the stands _

_ Hisoka: hmmmmm ~ <3 _

Hazu smiled, staring at the screen a little longer than necessary, and heard the announcer say that they would start soon. She put her phone away, and watched as short clips came up on the giant screens. They were showing clips of past fights for both fighters.

Both of them looked to be strong fighters.

Shadow, effectively, would create nightcrawlers from his shadow to attack his opponent. They were vicious dog like creatures that would rip their targets apart.

After a few minutes, Shadow Mongrel came out to the arena. Lights were flashing, smoke machines were going off, and the fighter beat his chest with his fists. He was well built, wearing traditional tribal makeup from the very tribe that Hazu had researched, and wore no shirt. He had a fur pelt on his back, most likely from a nightcrawler, and wore a claw necklace also made from nightcrawlers.

From what she could gather, the creatures he created with his nen were just as powerful and lethal as real nightcrawlers.

When Hisoka and Hazu had teamed up to capture the nightcrawlers, they used a trap that Hazu had prepared ahead of time. Hisoka, honestly, hadn’t done much, other than follow orders and carry the bulkier items.

Shadow howled into the air and beat his chest again, and the crowd roared in excitement, some mimicking his howl.

_ A magician against a wolf. What a strange match up. _

As Hisoka came out, he seemed perfectly relaxed. He gave a small wave to the crowd, who cheered in response, and walked over to the fighting arena.

The person in front of her stood and cheered loudly, and Hazu heard a chorus of feminine cheers nearby. Hazu looked over and was surprised to see a, real, group of Hisoka fangirls gathered together. They were dressed in showy outfits with card themes and screaming for Hisoka’s attention.

Hisoka looked through the crowd, saw them, and winked.

Hazu laughed at the following screams of excitement. That simple gesture made their day.

The person in front of Hazu stood up again, blocking her view, and started cheering.

After some hype and more cheering from the audience, a mix of squeals, screams, and howling, they finally started the match.

Shadow sent his two nightcrawlers at Hisoka, who started dodging and avoiding the sharp canines aimed for him. The creatures shifted between shadows and physical form, snapping their sharp teeth at him, and one got close enough to take a small piece of Hisoka’s pants.

Hisoka lunged at Shadow, who made his nightcrawlers disappear and act as an extension for his arms. Shadow slashed at him, narrowly missing him, and started attacking him himself. The shadow extensions combined with his natural abilities made him extremely fast.

The magician was having trouble dodging, it seemed, and Shadow scratched Hisoka’s chest.

“You can do it, Hisoka!” His fangirls screamed.

Howls echoed through the crowd of cheering spectators. As the fight progressed, Hazu had to stand in order to see the fight.

Hisoka was playing with his opponent; studying his strengths and weaknesses, letting Shadow play all of his cards before showing his own.

The way Hisoka dodged reminded her of her own fights. He was showing off a lot of subtle technique, jumping and dodging with the occasional twirl, acting like he wasn’t struggling to dodge. They were moving so fast that most people couldn’t see their movements.

After a while of Shadow attacking and Hisoka dodging, Hisoka went back to the side of the fighting arena, smiling as he pulled out a piece of cloth.

“How were you able to dodge those attacks?! Those claws went right through you!” Shadow yelled, and Hazu hummed curiously, wondering what he meant.

Then, she realized, the places that Hisoka’s clothes were torn had no blood on them.

“It appears that you made them a little too much like the real thing, I’m afraid,” Hisoka spoke, his voice smooth like honey. Suddenly, Shadow’s eyes widened. “Which is very impressive, but is not helpful to you in this battle.”

“No way! It can’t be! How did you get your hands on that!? That’s a sacred practice among my people! A secret passed down between generations!” Shadow exclaimed, and Hazu felt slightly guilty, realizing what had happened.  _ Oops. _ “How the hell did you get that!?”

The make up she gave Hisoka makes him mostly impervious to nightcrawler attacks. Their nen was so specific that, should something else have similar nen, they’ll effectively cancel each other out.

“I have my sources.” Hisoka chuckled, and with ease, dispatched Shadow with his cards.

His opponent fell to the ground, dead.

The crowd cheered.

_ Not bad. _

Hisoka looked into the crowd, as if searching for someone, and paused on the fangirls. His smirk widened ever so slightly at his cheering fans in tiny tops with large breasts, and then he turned, making his way to the exit.

Part of her wondered if he’d been looking for her specifically, but pushed the thought to the side.

7.

That evening, Hazu showed up at Kastro’s door, as planned.

She was in the usual miniskirt, low cut shirt, and that day, wore white tights with different card symbols and a bright red wig. The heels were also new; bright yellow with pink hearts on them.

When he opened the door, she heard other voices inside. Kastro gave a charming smile, wearing his usual yellow robe, and beckoned for her to come inside.

“I was under the impression that you’d be alone.” Hazu commented.

“They’re merely business associates. I’ll be conducting a number of business arrangements tonight, and I assume that you can be discreet.” Kastro explained.

Some warning flags went up in the back of her head, but for the time being, she just smiled and said it was fine. He gestured for her to come inside, and she did so, noting that there were seven other men in the room. They all wore business suits, had champagne glasses in their hands, and varied in age. Most of them seemed to be in their late twenties and thirties, with two of them closer to their sixties.

At once, all of their eyes were on Hazu, looking her up and down and lingering on some areas longer than others.

_ I know why Kastro paid double, now. _

“This is one of Hisoka’s suppliers. Her specialty is rare lotions and powders to help with nen and strength.” Kastro introduced. “She was kind enough to drop off samples of her work.”

“Are those the same things you give Hisoka?” One of the business men, the youngest she guessed, asked. His dark hair was slicked back, he had a prominent jawline, and his tie was an interesting mix of oranges and pinks, like a sunset.

“I don’t share the details of my orders from other clients.” Hazu said with a smile.

“Not even for an extra million jenny?” Kastro asked, and lingered next to her, their arms brushing.

“No. If you’re trying to find an advantage against Hisoka through me, you’ll be greatly disappointed.” Hazu answered, still smiling.

“How long have you been working for him?” Kastro asked.

“I’m here to provide samples, not be interrogated. I won’t be answering any questions about my other clients.” Hazu said pointedly.

“Since you’re dressed up in such a way, does that mean that you offer other services?” Kastro asked as he leaned in closer, reaching for her chin. He made her look up at him, and her smile fell, turning to a bored expression to hide her annoyance.

There was a flash of light from the business men.

“You could make a lot of money tonight if you take your clothes off.” The older businessman said, his dark eyes gleaming with lust.

The younger one was the one that took the picture.

Kastro, still holding her chin, was a little more forceful as he made her look at him.

“Let go of me.” Hazu told him.

He smirked.

“And why would I do that? I’d like to explore your other services; I promise, I’ll be a lot better than Hisoka, and I’ll pay a lot more.” Kastro said, his green eyes gleaming dangerously. “I’m going to be killing him soon, anyway.”

Hazu kneed him in the groin, but that wasn’t enough to knock him down. His hand went to her throat, anger flashing in those green eyes, and his other hand grabbed the front of her shirt.

She didn’t want him to see her trademark nen, and make the connection that she was Hazu.

She stomped down on his foot with her sharp heel, and he cried out in pain, loosening his grip. She shoved him, sending him toppling to the ground, and then leaned down to take her small basket. Not wasting any more of her time, she went to the door and quickly left.

_ How annoying. _ Hazu thought irritably, having been excited for her new business venture. Cater to the strong fighters on this floor, maybe to the ones who have their own floors, too, and then bail after a few months.

Her various exploits, ever since the Hunter Exam, had gotten her billions of jenny.

To her surprise, she found Hisoka sitting on the floor in the hallway, facing an adjacent hallway, and seemed to be reaching out to someone. She heard voices down there.

Curious, Hazu walked over and peered down the hallway, and grinned when she recognized them. Gon and Killua were there.

In addition, there was a third person; someone she’d seen work on occasion at the Roulette Dojo. Part of his shirt was untucked, and his hair was slightly messy.

When their eyes met, he seemed to recognize her easily. He was always good at recognizing nen.

He was also one of the few good people she’d met through the Roulette Dojo. Whenever they saw each other, however, he’d get a guilty look in his eye and look away, unable to meet her gaze for long.

Hazu had originally gone to the dojo through official means, in order to learn how to fight. The other teachers, not wanting a woman in the dojo, decided to make an example of her by beating the hell out of her.

Once she started sleeping with Teach, she got her private lessons and could avoid the more brutal ones.

“Come on, let’s retreat.” He told the two boys, who looked determined as they followed him. Neither of them seemed to notice or recognize her.

“Do you wear that costume in your free time, now?” Hisoka asked, and she turned her attention back to him. Immediately, his gaze moved to her neck, and then to her shirt. She looked down, realizing that there were a few small holes in her shirt and a scratch on her chest. There was only a small amount of blood.

She looked back behind her, down the hallway, to make sure that Kastro hadn’t followed her out.

_ He must be bandaging his foot or making other “business arrangements.” _

“This might be the last time I wear it.” Hazu said tiredly, and lifted her basket to look at the contents, debating what to do with them. She had hoped that people would be interested in having a ‘fangirl’ deliver specialty items to their doorstep; sadly, she hadn’t accounted for their competitiveness. They associated her as someone to exploit rather than utilize.

“What have you been doing with it? The costume, that is.” Hisoka asked.

“Well, it has helped me get a few billion jenny, and I had hoped that it would help me with a business idea I had in mind… but, that won’t pan out.” Hazu spoke, still eyeing the small bottles and carefully designed items.

Kastro was a pretty big name with big pockets, and she was pretty disappointed that it didn’t pan out. She had a feeling that he had connections from all over; and, if she hadn’t been associated with Hisoka specifically, he may have been more pliable to her needs.

“What did you think of my fight today?” Hisoka asked, and she smiled at the memory, relaxing her arm to look back at him.

“It was a good fight. I was impressed.” Hazu said, and he smirked, prideful from her remark. “I’m also glad that the nightcrawler thing paid off for you. Did you know about that when we worked together?”

“I knew that hunting for a nightcrawler would be beneficial to a fight with him, but not that much. I was also pleasantly surprised.” Hisoka spoke, his voice soothing to her ears. “I was also unaware that you steal sacred rituals from tribes.”

Hazu snickered guiltily, recalling her travels fondly. She couldn’t wait until she was out of major cities, and she could travel to far off lands again. She loved talking to healers from small tribes and learning their secrets. Hazu never stole those things, but when members of those tribes saw her using their sacred things outside of their homeland, they assumed she did. Nothing she gained from small tribes was stolen, and was willingly given to her by a member of that tribe. She rarely, if ever, passed that information along to other people-- Hisoka was the only one.

“Nothing I make is something you can find on a shelf somewhere. Oh, by the way, what was going on between you and the kids?” Hazu asked.

“Oh… they don’t know anything about nen, yet. I’m not letting them register until they’ve at least learned the basics.” Hisoka replied.

“Ah. That’s nice of you.” Hazu commented, and he chuckled. “So how long will you be staying here?”

“They have until midnight to register. So, until midnight, I suppose.” Hisoka answered.

“Do you mind if I go change and then join you? I’d like to be here when they get back, and sign up for a fight with them. I don’t want them getting killed in their first fight.” Hazu asked.

“I’d love the company.” Hisoka replied.

The way he said that sent butterflies fluttering in her stomach, and she pushed off from the wall, making her way to her room.

8.

As soon as Hazu was gone, Hisoka settled in a quiet glare.

He was surprised by the anger in his chest, and possessiveness he felt. Usually, he only felt that way about his prey, when he was concerned that someone else might kill them instead of him. Seeing her injuries had left him unsettled.

A hum left his pursed lips as he pulled out his cards, moving them deftly through his fingers.

Hisoka enjoyed hunting very specific prey, and there were few other things that he enjoyed for long. His attention was fleeting and after he had what he wanted from people, he forgot them immediately.

Hazu was one of the few people that he enjoyed. As he looked between his cards, he wondered how long this fascination would last.

He almost laughed out loud at the idea of dating the young woman.

“He put a tracker on her, right?” Someone spoke down the hallway, from where Hazu had originally come.

“Yep. We’ll get a taste of her later. Did you see those boobs? Hmm.” An older man in a business suit spoke.

“That yellow skirt didn’t leave anything to the imagination.”

They seemed so engrossed in their conversation that they didn’t notice Hisoka, who quietly seethed at them.

He prefered to not kill on this floor, since he did live here and he’d been warned by staff to not do it regularly. One more murder and they’d kick him out.

He put his own trackers on them, the action discreet and went unnoticed by them. If Hisoka was still angry later on, he’d hunt down and kill them.

A while later, Hazu returned, wearing her normal clothes and no make up. She sat down near him, criss-crossing her legs beneath her, and flashed him a smile. Her knee touched the side of his ankle.

“I have a question for you.” Hazu said gleefully, her green eyes sparkling in delight, like she was coming up with yet another plan or game.

The red marks on her neck were absent.

“Oh?” Hisoka hummed, watching her. She looked down the three hallways, checking that no one else was watching or listening, and inched closer.

“Is the Phantom Troupe planning anything in Yorknew City during the big auction?” Hazu asked in a low voice.

“Why do you ask?” Hisoka asked, and she frowned slightly. “I could get into a lot of trouble for answering a question like that. The least you could do is tell me why you want to know.”

She gave a small grunt and looked around them again, and inched closer.

For someone so intelligent, she could also act so childish and cute. That was probably on purpose, to make sure that people underestimate her.

“I’m planning to buy something there. One of the spiders killed me a while back-- or tried to, at least-- and if they find out that I’m alive, they may want to finish the job.” Hazu explained in a low voice.

“Why did they try to kill you?” Hisoka asked.

“... well, I managed to convince one of them to be my teacher. Then, one day, he changed his mind. I knew too much for him to just let me walk away. I’m not a high priority-- I don’t think, at least, but I’d like to avoid them if I can.” Hazu explained.

“Which one was your teacher?”

“Uvo. The big guy.” Hazu answered.

_ That explains her strength. I’m amazed she managed to survive training with such a beast. _

“How long did you last before he turned on you? He’s not exactly known for his patience.” Hisoka asked.

“A few months.”

“Hmm… that’s impressive, but also very stupid.” Hisoka commented, and she chuckled. “What type of nen user are you?”

Hazu chewed on the inside of her cheek, suddenly looking very serious and contemplative.

“I don’t remember, to be honest. It doesn’t really matter.” Hazu answered with a shrug, and Hisoka narrowed his eyes.

“What do you mean, it doesn’t matter?” Hisoka asked. “Are you a specialist type?”

“No, it’s just been a while since I’ve done the research for it. When it came to learning nen, so much of it was intuitive that I just practiced it a lot. Once I’ve learned something and the initial intrigue is lost, I’ll forget it. Hence why I need flashcards to help me remember some things.” 

_ How strange. _

“I would peg you as a transmuter type, based on your personality.” Hisoka offered.

Her expression turned serious for a moment, seeming to contemplate it hard, and then shrugged again.

“I got hit in the head a lot back then. I didn’t have as many healing potions in those days, so brain damage was a thing. Uvo wasn’t exactly a stickler for that kind of thing; he just said ‘go’, so I went.” Hazu explained.

“Why did you seek to learn nen in the first place?” Hisoka asked.

Hazu shrugged, not answering him, and changed the conversation.

9.

“Before you leave…” Wing spoke, getting the young boys’ attention again. Killua, Gon, and Zushi all looked up at him expectantly. “Have you heard of a woman named Hazu?”

“The one who jumps around a lot and is always happy?” Killua asked, and Wing frowned slightly.

“I don’t normally see her happy, but she does jump around a lot. What do you know about her?” Wing asked.

“Not a lot. She was pretty friendly in the Hunter License Exam.” Killua said with a shrug.

“I think I saw her at Heaven’s Arena, briefly. You should be careful around her.” Wing warned, and the two boys blinked up at him in surprise.

“What? Why?” Gon asked.

“She’s a very skilled nen user-- one of the best I’ve met-- and although she’s polite and kind, sometimes she can lose her temper. When she does, she can be very dangerous.” Wing warned.

“I know.” Killua said simply, and Gon turned to him.

“What do you mean?” Gon asked.

“I watched her kill a bunch of people during the exam. She told me that she only kills very specific types of people, though, and that you and I don’t fit that type.” Killua told him.

“So she’s kind of like Hisoka?” Gon asked.

“Well… not exactly.”

“Just be careful around her, okay?” Wing asked them, and they nodded.

10.

For a few hours, Hisoka and Hazu chatted and talked. Their conversations ranged from fighting tactics to the occasional flirting; casual, not serious, and fun.

She actually liked talking to him. He was strange, but interesting, and kept her from focusing too much on more depressing topics.

When Gon and Killua finally arrived, they didn’t have much time left to register.

Hisoka did his own introductions; congratulating them for reaching the 200th floor, and telling them how he knew they would be here. Gon also explained why they came here.

“You two should sign up to fight me. I’ll give you an idea for how people fight around here without killing you in the process. It’ll also be a good warm up for me, since I haven’t fought anyone here yet.” Hazu said with a smile, and stood as well. Hisoka gave a slight wave as he walked off.

“Wait, you just got here?” Gon asked.

“Yep. I haven’t had a single match on this floor yet.” Hazu replied, and then looked to Killua. “It seems like you’re doing a lot better than the last time I saw you.”

“Yeah.” Killua shrugged, and turned away. “Let’s get signed up.”

“Right!” Gon exclaimed, and Hazu followed along, not far behind.

Once they got to the sign in area, the woman inside started talking about all the benefits, and the trio of ‘newbie crushers’ came along. They loomed nearby, waiting to see which days Killua and Gon signed up for.

“Hazu.” Someone spoke behind her, and she turned, seeing three other guys approaching them. She recognized them from the Roulette Dojo; she hadn’t seen them in a long time, and didn’t remember much about them, but they seemed upset. “Just saw your boyfriend.”

“I don't have one.” Hazu replied with a deadpan expression.

“Did you two already break up?” He asked with a smirk.

“I haven't had a boyfriend in over four years.” Hazu replied, and the group stopped in front of her. “What do you want?”

“To fight. What else?”

Hazu rolled her eyes.

“A lot of people are excited to fight.” Killua commented.

“Unfortunately.” Hazu agreed, watching the three in front of her wearily. They were all wearing blue bandanas around their necks, blank tank tops, and various loose pants. All of them were pretty large, over six feet, with the exception of one, who had two swords hanging from his belt. “Are you assholes here for the kids, or me?”

“You.” The swords guy said. “After what happened to Teach, we figure that we owe him a fight in his honor.”

“If we fight, will you leave me alone?” Hazu asked.

“Sure.” The swords guy said, smirking confidently. He probably thinks that he’ll kill her in a fight.

“Fine.” Hazu replied.

“Did you still want to fight, Hazu?” Gon asked her.

“Yeah. Pick any date you want.” Hazu said.

“If we fight, I don’t want you to go easy on me.” Gon told her.

“Sweetie, if I fought you full force, you’d be snake food in two seconds. If we fight I promise to make it a challenge for you, though. It won’t be an easy fight for you. I won’t give you a win.” Hazu explained, and he grinned, his eyes sparkling in excitement.

“I’m going to hold off on setting up a fight for now.” Killua said.

“Good decision.” Hazu said.

11.

“Bambiiii. I need a hug.” Hazu whined loudly as she walked into her room. When she reached up to catch the penny at the top of her door, nothing fell into her hand.

Someone was inside.

“Lollipop, lollipop, oh lolli,” Hazu sang as she peered into her home, and spotted Kastro inside. Continuing to sing, she opened the door wider and used her bouncy to kick them out. Her bouncy walls created a corridor leading into the hall, through the other halls, and to the elevator.

The grown men cried out in alarm as they bounced along, their limbs cracking and breaking along the way.

She looked around, checking that they were gone, and closed the door behind her.

“They didn't hurt you, did they Bambi?” Hazu coo’d, and Bambi soon slithered out, going from small to big.

_ “The white hair guy was scary.” _ Bambi hissed in the back of her mind, and slithered up Hazu’s leg.

“I'm so sorry, Bambi. I didn't think that he'd come here.” Hazu soothed as she held her, wrapping her arms around her. “I'm so sorry.”

She looked over to her bed, and saw that the sample basket was devoid of samples.

Kastro will be having a rough night.

12.

The next day, Hazu walked down the dim hallway, towards the fighting arena. On her way, she was surprised to see Hisoka, leaning against the wall with his hands in his pockets and amused expression.

“You look quite serious.” Hisoka commented.

She paused, staring at him, and sighed, relaxing slightly.

“Someone broke into my place last night. Bambi was alone, so she got scared. I'm a little pissed, to be honest.” Hazu replied.

“Do you know who broke in?” Hisoka asked.

“Kastro. I might challenge him to a fight and kick his ass.” Hazu replied.

“Hmm… how about you let me deal with him?” Hisoka suggested.

“Sure. Is there any reason you came out here?” Hazu asked.

“I came to make sure you don't kill Gon. I have plans for him, and those plans involve him being alive.” Hisoka replied, and pushed off from the wall.

He sped forward, and kissed her cheek.

“Good luck.” Hisoka said with a smile, his gold eyes flashing dangerously, and started walking away.

Hazu watched his back for a while, a soft blush on her cheeks, and tried to absorb that strange conversation.

_ He does have some kind of strange rivalry with Kastro. I'll let them hash it out. _

She faintly heard her name be announced, so she started walking again, making her way to the stage.

Gon was already there, looking determined and excited to start.

“Gon has had a winning streak up until now! This is his first fight on the 200th floor! Similarly, Hazumu is also on a winning streak, and this is her first 200th floor fight! Both of them are new with an impressive fighting streak; it's anyone's guess who will win!”

Gon ran at her, and immediately, he smacked into her bouncy wall, sending him flying across the room. He smashed into a wall, cracking it slightly, and fell to the ground.

Immediately, he got back up, and started analyzing her.

“2 points for Hazumu!”

Hazu patiently waited, putting her hands in her pockets and watching him think.

Then, he started running.

He was fast, but she was faster.

He dodged around her, trying to hit her from a different angle, but she used her bouncy wall of nen again. Instead of sending him flying, she made him bounce back a few feet. As he kept trying to attack her, she filled the floor around her with nen, causing each of his movements to result in him flying in another direction.

Hazu hadn't even moved.

He fell, bouncing against the ground, and would have rolled off if not for her nen.

The buoyancy of her walls changed sporadically, so he couldn't predict and account for it.

One of the times he came at her, expecting to hit another wall, she canceled all her nen. He didn't go as high as he'd planned, so she kicked his midsection, sending him flying and tumbling across the ground, bouncing much less than before.

He lay on the other side of the platform, struggling to stand.

Her bouncy nen was useful, but just like a trampoline, it required a lot of muscle. The lack of predictability added to make injury more likely and emotional stress high. Since he didn’t seem to know gyo, he had no way to fight her.

He'd sprained his ankle, wrist, arm, and likely had other injuries she couldn’t see.

The ref went over to him, checking if he still wanted to fight.

Gon was breathing hard as he pushed himself to his feet. His limbs were shaking.

“Another 2 points for Hazumu!”

“How are you able to do this? Is all of this nen?” Gon asked her.

“Yep. How are you doing?” Hazu asked.

He didn’t answer, continuing to stare at her and try to come up with another move.

Then, after a minute or so of thinking, he knelt down, and started to pick up one of the giant tiles.  _ Oh, boy. He’s not going to throw that at me, is he? Normally I would just bounce that back, but getting smacked by that head on could kill him. Once he throws that, I don’t know how I’m going to keep him safe. _

“Let’s try something different.” Hazu called out, causing him to look up. He’d already lifted it part way.

She ran at him, and kicked him in the side, causing him to tumble and fall. The ground plating fell back into place.

Gon grit his teeth against the pain, and started to get back up.

“Another 2 points for Hazumu!”

She moved again, kicking him in the side again, sending him tumbling.

“Wow, this fight is looking pretty one sided! Hazumu is now in the lead with 8 points! 2 more and she wins!”

Gon coughed up a fair amount of blood, and on wobbly legs, tried to stand back up.

“Despite their vast difference in strength, Gon is trying to get up again! He looks badly hurt, though! That’s a lot of blood!”

_ Did I go too far? _ Hazu wondered in concern, but the look in his eyes told her otherwise.

He wanted to be pushed.

He wanted to lose so that he could learn and get stronger.

Hazu ran and gave him one last kick.

“Hazumu wins by points!”

13.

After her fight, Hazu went back to her room to eat.

She felt bad for what happened to Gon.

Between eating, she went through her journal, wondering if she had anything that could help. Considering his skill level, pretty much anything would be an upgrade from what he currently has.

As she went through her journal, her phone started to ring. She looked, and saw that it was Kastro.

Curious, she answered it.

“You fucking bitch!”

She hung up.

Her phone rang again. This time, it was Hisoka.

“Hello?” She spoke.

“You really roughed up my little Gon out there~” Hisoka moaned, catching her off guard. She pulled back, giving her phone a bewildered look.

“... are you a pedophile?” Hazu asked.

“No, I just get turned on by a good fight. Can I come over~?” Hisoka asked in a sultry voice, and her face heated up. She instantly imagined the time he walked out of the bathroom naked, showing off his everything, and gulped.

“What for?” Hazu asked, grateful that her voice didn’t give away her nervousness.

Her heart raced in her chest.

“Is it just me, or have you gotten more shy the longer we’ve known each other? I know you’re interested in me, so why act so coy?” He asked, and she gulped, her brain instantly going numb.

There was suddenly banging and yelling at her door. Bambi slithered and hid under the bed.

“Sorry, got to go. Sounds like Kastro got his present.” Hazu said quickly, and hung up. She quickly went over to her door before Kastro broke it down, and put up a wall of nen in front of her, which he immediately saw and took a step back.

There were red, black, and green blotches all over his face. Even patches of his hair were a sickly green.

“What the hell did you do to me!?” Kastro shouted at her.

“No idea what you’re talking about.” Hazu shrugged with a deadpan expression.

“Don’t lie to me! Your stupid samples, which I paid a lot of money for, did this to me!” Kastro yelled.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” Hazu repeated.

“I put a tracker on you after you left my place last night! I know that you’re the fangirl!” Kastro yelled.

Something zoomed between them, and Kastro jumped back, looking towards the source.

Hisoka was walking towards them, with cards in his hands.

“Harassing young women is unseemly, Kastro.” Hisoka spoke.

“Mind your own business.” Kastro grit, glaring in his direction.

“I could alert security. You know how they get when people fight on this floor outside of the arena.” Hisoka warned, and Kastro further tensed. After a few seconds, Kastro straightened his posture, and sent another dirty glare Hazu’s way before stalking off again. His robe billowed behind him as he walked, his long hair swaying slightly.

Then, once he was gone, Hisoka turned his attention back to Hazu, and she felt like she was set on fire. Her body heated up from her toes to her ears, and she gave an awkward smile.

“So… want to get lunch together?” Hisoka asked with an innocent smile.

“ _ Are you okay? Is he dead? Are we safe?” _ Bambi asked in the back of her mind, and she peered into her room.

“Everything is fine, Bambi. Hisoka scared him off this time.” Hazu called into the home.

Hisoka walked past her into her home, their arms brushing, and she tensed. She turned to watch him walk inside, his steps light and confident, gaze curiously taking in the environment.

“Sorry it’s not clean.” Hazu apologized. Since she was able to be in one place for a while, she had collected quite a few items. Books, notebooks, random herbs, a small chemistry station, Bambi’s large shedded skin was in the corner, random articles of clothing, and then in the small kitchen area was the leftovers from the lunch she made.

“You’re such a busy body. So many projects.” Hisoka commented, leaning over certain areas to look at a book title or two, observing her half made objects like totems and tribal dolls. “Why do you bother fighting here, since you obviously have so many talents?”

She couldn’t help but smile at the compliment.

Most people didn’t see any of her projects, or any of the subjects she studied; all they saw was her pretty face and her clothes.

“Money. I made quite a bit moving up the ranks, and I had planned to use that status to sell some of my stuff and gather information for future treasure hunting jobs, but some of that was a bust. I’m thinking of getting to top floor level status before leaving, so that I’ll have the status symbol.” Hazu explained.

“You seem very confident.” Hisoka commented.

“I haven’t seen anyone that I’m worried about. You and maybe Kastro are the only ones that would put up a challenge if I had to fight either of you. Since he’s been holding back in all his fights over the last two years, I don’t know what kind of abilities he’s hiding.” Hazu explained, watching as he got himself a plate and started to put some of the stirfry she’d made on it.  _ Help yourself. _

“When was the last time that you went all out with an opponent?” Hisoka asked.

“Uvo, probably. I might show off my nen abilities a bit more in my next fight, though. Might make idiots like Kastro think twice before coming after me.” Hazu said, and went over to her half eaten plate at the table. She started moving some of the objects to one side, so that he could sit next to her.

Not long after, he sat in the cleared spot, and started to eat.

She sat down next to him, and was temporarily amazed by how calm she suddenly felt. She was glad that he hadn’t talked about their phone call since arriving.

“I was thinking of giving Gon a small gift, to help him feel a little faster. I feel kind of bad that I hurt him so much.” Hazu said.

“He’s a resilient boy. I’m sure he’s thrilled that someone else is challenging him.” Hisoka purred. “This isn’t bad. A bit strange, but not bad.”

“I was trying out some new herbs. They’re not great, but it’s a pretty healthy dish.”

He swiftly reached over, taking her chin, and leaned over to kiss her.

Fireworks went off in her veins, his lips so soft and gentle. Her mind went blank, unable to focus on anything else, and she was immediately cold when Hisoka pulled away.

An amused and much too confident smirk tugged at his beautiful lips.

They connected again, but this time, she was much more eager. Her hands went to his hair as she moved to straddle him, sitting on his lap, and he gripped her rear roughly. She bucked into him at the rough touch, and he growled, low and deep against her lips.

His hands were like fire as he moved up and down her thighs, igniting her core. His nails dug into her muscle, and he nipped harshly at her lower lip, drawing blood.

14.

Afterwards, he left about as quickly as she thought he would. He didn't hurry, exactly, but he had no other reason to be here.

Hazu started her bath.

She felt both satisfied and lonely by his absence, yearning for his touch yet satiated at the taste. Her mind and soul tore and pulled in different directions, putting her in an unsteady place.

Most of her life was like that, though. Always in pain, unsteady, and feeling a mix of things.

She couldn't wait until she had the map and could start searching for her treasure. In the mountainous trails few can survive, the deep jungles filled with ravenous beasts, the deep sea of currents and nightmares… those were the things that made her feel more stable. When she was hunting, and away from cities, she could be herself.

When she was hunting, there was no power struggle. No one to try and hurt her, no gangs to pursue her, no vengeful thugs: just the sounds of nature and solving puzzles.

But, for a few moments in Hisoka’s presence, she didn't feel that horrid unsteadiness. She was on cloud nine, hovering above the city and fucking in the clouds.

It had been a long time since she felt something like that. Felt so strong about someone.

_ Maybe, now that I've slept with him and gotten it out of my system, I won't be as enamored by him. This silly crush is over. _

As the warm water filled the tub, she sat on the edge, and put her left foot in, patiently waiting for it to fill.

Briefly, she thought about what it would be like to lounge with Hisoka in a casual setting. To lay in this tub with him and soak. To hold each other on the couch while watching TV.

He didn't seem like the cuddly type, though.

He had been gentler than she thought he would be, though. Slow and gentle at the right times, rough and hard at the right times, too. Just like in fighting, he was good at reading people.

Once the tub was full, she got in for a soak.

15.

Hisoka was satisfied as he went back to his abode, feeling relaxed and content.

Once he got her warmed up, she was just as exciting as he thought she would be. The things she did, without a moment's hesitancy or blink of an eye, had him reeling just at the thought.

She was  _ dirty _ , and he liked that. Well versed in sex and playful, she learned quickly what he liked and disliked, and taught him things that he didn't even know he'd like.

Not just anyone could bend him over like that.

He hummed in delight and made his way over to the window, gazing out into the city.

The only downside had been the affection he saw in her eyes. Although it wasn't a turn off, exactly, that could make things more difficult in the future. He didn't care for drama, unless it benefited him in some way.

There were a few times where she slowed down, enjoying a kiss or caress, and her eyes softened considerably. Not in a lust kind of way; the way he'd seen long time lovers look at one another.

He'd never been on the receiving end of that look before. Women have been possessive and lustful over him, sure, but not loving, like the way that Hazu did.

When she gave him that look, it seemed so pure.

“Too bad. I'm going to be breaking her heart.” Hisoka mused quietly.

16.

The next night, Hisoka was in the elevator, about to go up, when he saw Hazu walking towards him.

He held open the door for her, and as she got closer, saw that she was injured. Her shirt was covered in blood, there were scratches on her face, and her clothes were torn in some spots.

“Thanks.” Hazu said as she walked in, not meeting his gaze. A trail of blood followed her, dripping onto the mostly clean floor.

Once she was settled, he let the doors close, and pressed for their floor.

Her gaze was hard as she looked outside, not acknowledging his presence, and her breathing was shallow.

“For someone with such fighting prowess, I’m surprised to see you injured so often.” Hisoka commented, and those cold green eyes moved to him, softening only slightly.

She opened her mouth, as if to comment or explain herself, but then just sighed and looked back out the window again. The lights sparkled beautifully that night, creating a sea of vibrant color and movement.

“I can’t wait until I can leave major cities and do my treasure hunting. People are so stupid.” Hazu commented, still looking outside. “And sadistic.”

“That’s not untrue.” Hisoka said simply, and observed her injuries to piece together what could have happened. It looked like she got into a close range fight, and there were knives involved. He guessed that the fight took place on the street, based on all the scratches. She probably got cornered in an alleyway, caught off guard, and fought her way out. Escape probably hadn’t been an option, for whatever reason.

Anger flashed in her eyes, and her jaw tensed, ignoring him.

“Humans.” Hazu muttered low.

Hisoka was mildly interested in what happened, but didn’t care enough to ask.

“Have you seen Gon since the fight?” Hazu asked, turning her attention to him.

“No.” Hisoka answered simply.

She took a deep breath, as deep as she could with her injuries, and slowly exhaled.

“Humans.” Hazu grumbled again.

_ Perhaps I was overreading those looks before.  _ Hisoka wondered, recalling their last intimate time together. He’d planned to keep his distance for a little while, to gauge her reaction, but stay close enough to still make arrangements with her.

She barely even acknowledged his presence.

Hisoka found himself surprisingly perturbed by the lack of acknowledgment she gave him. She mostly just looked out the window, muttering to herself, as if he wasn’t there at all.

When they reached their floor, she didn’t bother with a ‘goodbye’, or wave, or anything. She just left.

His eyes narrowed slightly, following suit and leaving, annoyed by the cold shoulder.

17.

For the following days, Hisoka found himself more and more annoyed.

Hazu was ignoring him.

Well, not ignoring, exactly, but not giving him the attention or reactions that he craved.

Every once in a while, he had the occasional, fleeting concern that he hadn’t been good in the bedroom. But then, he remembered who he was, and pushed that thought to the side.

One day, as he was going back to his abode after a long day of training, he saw Hazu in the elevator. He got there quickly, just before the doors closed, and put on an indifferent yet friendly front.

“Hey.” Hazu nodded distractedly, and looked down at her phone. She seemed to be texting with someone.

“Who are you texting?” Hisoka inquired.

“Killua. I was checking in on them, to see how Gon is feeling and how their studies are going.” Hazu answered.

“What did you think of the picture I sent you?” Hisoka asked, deciding on the direct approach.

Her reaction was not what he expected or hoped for. Her eyebrows rose, her lids falling ever so slightly, and mouth was set in a slight frown, looking painfully unimpressed.

He’d never received such a poor reaction to his advances before.

“That photograph was absolutely beautiful. Do you know how many people would kill to receive a photo of that quality?” Hisoka asked indignantly.

“... do you have any idea how many dick pics I receive in a day?” Hazu asked, her expression unchanging.

“That- that was not a ‘dick pic’; don’t lump me into that generic trash. That photograph was a work of art.” Hisoka told her.

“It was a dick pic. Every penis wielder thinks their penis is God’s greatest gift… although maybe not trans people.” Hazu replied, saying the last part as an after thought.

“If you sent me a photograph like that, I wouldn’t react so callously. You’re so cruel.” Hisoka said dramatically.

She cracked a smile as she rolled her eyes, which sent a surprising amount of pride through his chest. Seeing that look on her face stirred up a lot of strange feelings that he wasn’t used to experiencing.

“If you’re going to send me pictures of yourself, I’d prefer if they were more creative.” Hazu said.

“How so?” Hisoka inquired.

The elevator door opened.

She didn’t answer as she started to walk away, and he was tempted to go after her.

She had issued a challenge, though, and he wasn’t going to disappoint.

18.

She caught the penny as she walked in, and avoided the extra spikes on the ground.

Her room, or more like an apartment really, had gotten more cluttered in the recent days. Instead of interacting with humans and getting frustrated with them, she’d started going back to things she enjoyed, like science and puzzles.

“Bambi, I’m home.” Hazu announced, and pulled out the three new textbooks from her backpack. She set them by the couch to start studying later.

Bambi was happily perched on the large pieces of wood in the corner. She’d bought a large sculpture to put in here for Bambi to lounge and rest on. The sculpture went up to the ceiling, allowing Bambi to enjoy multiple levels and heights.

Since traveling involved her staying in a tiny backpack or slithering in Hazu’s abdomen, Bambi was enjoying her time off immensely. Their new security measures made her feel safe enough to lounge without concern, too.

With a tired sigh, Hazu smiled and plopped down on the couch, near empty backpack beside her. This backpack was different than her usual one, only meant for carrying items that she picked up at the store and wanted to take home.

To her misfortunate, all of her nerdy contacts were either dead or unwilling to work with her. There were some things that were easier explained verbally or read, so some of her projects were going slower than they could be. Some of her contacts, scientists and historians, died from drunken gambling; getting shot in the head after getting caught cheating.

Her living contacts, in this area at least, were condescending and annoyed her to no end. While she was asking chemistry questions, they were reaching for her ass.

Her only female scientist contact had aligned herself with Orclei, and ambushed her. They nearly cut her head off.

Twice this week, she’d been caught in an ambush. Orclei, the Rat Gang, and Roulette were unhappy with her and wanted to make her ‘pay’ for various stupid and annoying reasons.

Having all of them know where she was, didn’t help.

  
  
  



	6. Chapter 6

**Author’s note:** Well… this got unexpectedly dark real fast. I guess that’s what happens when you write about an insane magician/clown who lives to murder people? It starts out weird and then eventually gets… cute?

**Warnings:** It gets a bit more twisted. Necrophilia in this one, folks.

  
  
  


**Chapter 6**

_ Creative Dick Pics _

A few days later, Hazu woke up on her living room floor, surrounded by books and a lit up phone.

She sat upright, crying out in alarm at the pain that coursed through her. The position she’d fallen asleep in was not comfortable, and the hardness of the floor didn’t help.

Her phone lit up again when she received another message, briefly illuminating the poorly lit space.

A yawn escaped her lips as she stretched her arms over her head, joints cracking and popping in the process, and reached for the phone. Upon opening the text, she blinked at it a few times, taking it in.

… Hisoka had sent her a… well, unconventional picture.

Hisoka, confident and cocky as ever, was laying on a bed with the camera angled over his head. He was completely naked, with the exception of a decapitated head on his crotch. There was blood all over his torso and thighs, staining the white sheets beneath him, and he was giving her a hungry look.

The longer she stared, the more she realized that she recognized the head on his crotch.

It was the older guy from Kastro’s place.

_ Impressive. _

In the decapitated head’s mouth was a heart shaped something. It almost looked like a chocolate candy with shiny red wrapping.

There was white, thick, liquid drizzled over the head’s face and messy hair.

That was… definitely unique.

After what she’d seen men do to children’s bodies in her lifetime, she scraped against her heart and mind to feel any level of empathy for the dead human piece on his dick, but couldn’t. For all she knew, he probably didn’t necessarily deserve to be decapitated for a meanial dick pic, but that’s how life goes sometimes.

Then, she got another text.

_ Hisoka: want to see more? _

She smiled incredulously, unsure how to react, other than to laugh.

He might be the most psychotic person she’s ever met.

_ Me: sure _

Then, more pictures came.

He had a variety of angles, poses, and body parts. There were pictures of him fucking various cut up body parts, some a little on the sillier side, and others just straight up vicious. For one, he had his penis in the shoulder part of an arm, and was giving it a ‘high five’, looking gleeful and whimsical amid the blood and gore.

For another photo, he had a plate set up with two hot dog buns. On one bun was the dead person’s cut off dick with mustard on it; for the other, was Hisoka’s, fully erect and clean, also garnished with mustard. How he managed to do that picture without any extra blood on the plate or bun was impressive.

_ Hisoka: creative enough? _

After staring at the pictures for a while longer, not necessarily finding them attractive, but stylistically interesting and unique, she replied.

_ Me: I’m speechless _

_ Me: not what I was expecting, but I appreciate the uniqueness and ingenuity. _

1.

For the next few days, every night, he would send her creative and morbid pictures.

Not all of them were human body parts. One night, he had fun with pouring food on himself and dressing up like a delicious dessert. On another night, he got some ropes and candles, causing excessive burns in specific places.

Although strange, she liked the attention. Guys never went this far out of their way to impress her, and Hisoka seemed to be enjoying it.

2.

As she stood in the elevator, going up, she had a bad vibe from the person standing next to her.

She popped a ‘breath mint’ into her mouth, and turned to him with a smile.

“So, are you a fighter or a visitor?” Hazu asked, the chemicals on her breath mixing with the ones on his face. Her ‘breath mint’ was designed to react to common chemicals that assassins worked with, despite how small or inert the particles are.

Immediately, he started screaming and gripping at his deteriorating face.

She took a step back, watching him as he screamed in terror and fell to the ground, spasming and suddenly going quiet.

The elevator door opened.

Hazu casually walked out, and saw Hisoka there. He looked up from his phone, glancing between her and the body, and their arms brushed together as she walked past.

3.

The day that Hazu would fight a member of the Roulette Dojo finally came.

She walked to her side of the fighting arena, smiling as she looked around at the crowd, not concerned about her opponent.

He would be an example.

Hasanura stood confidently on the other side of the fighting platform, ready to draw his blades. His long hair was pulled back in a high ponytail, he wore a light blue crop top with a dark blue bandana, and dark green loose pants. Instead of proper footwear, he wore sandals.

“In one corner we have Hasanura, a four time winner with one loss, who uses his speed and swords to slice his opponents apart! On the other side we have Hazu, an also speedy fighter with only one win under her belt. Who will win?”

Once they were cleared to start, Hasanura ran at her, drawing his blades.

She dodged his attacks, ducking and jumping, using her bouncy nen to make her movements more precise. Every time he moved his blades, she watched where it went, the reach, and was starting to predict his next attacks.

In this way, her style was similar to Hisoka’s: let the other person attack, figure out their strengths, and go from there.

However, as she was jumping to dodge one of his attacks, she felt a pain in her forearm.

She looked down, watching as her arm separated into two.

Quickly, she grabbed her left arm and bolted across the arena, out of his reach.

He smirked, in a defensive position with his swords, and relaxed slightly as he brought one of his blades to his face. There was a smear of blood on it, and he licked it up, making a show of it.

“It appears that Hazu has lost part of her arm! Hasanaru cut it clean off!”

Hazu’s blood boiled, absolutely livid, and she gripped her unattached wrist in anger.

_ He did something. That shithead did something extra. _

“What’s wrong? You scared? This is what happens when you don’t fight people full strength and underestimate them. You lose parts.” Hasanaru told her with a crazed grin.

She used her nen to keep her arm from bleeding.

She absolutely detested getting her limbs cut off.

Hated it with a passion.

“You have a point. You want to see how strong I am, you pathetic vermin?” Hazu asked, and used her nen to construct one of her most powerful attacks: Hell House.

Walls appeared around him, constructing a house of her design, encasing him inside within seconds. The outside was dark and looked like an old haunted house, with fake blood dripping out of the broken windows, and there was a collective startled gasp from the audience.

“Die.” Hazu said, and activated the first bouncy wall, starting it. Hell House was effectively a bouncy house of hallways and corridors, sending her victim flying into walls, smashing into them over and over again, and being continuously bounced from one wall to the next.

And, at the end, what was left of his pummeled body tumbled out the front door.

She made her Hell House disappear, and again, there was a collective reaction of gasps, confusion, and horror at the body on the ground. It barely even constituted as a body anymore, having been smashed into the walls like a rag doll hitting a cement truck, running him over repeatedly.

“... and Hazu wins by K.O.!”

4.

Hisoka had no idea that she was such a skilled conjurer.

_ No wonder she’s been so confident in her abilities~ _

He licked his lips, wondering what else she could do.

5.

Hazu grumbled as she lay in the bathtub of blood, waiting for her stupid arm to heal.

The most she’d ever lost was a finger, and she’d been able to reattach it, but she’d never had more cut off before. She was nervous that it wouldn’t heal right.

When she got back, she sewed it back together, getting it as close to the original position as possible. Bambi slithered around in there, getting more healing to that area, and Hazu drew up her usual bath for when she got her ass handed to her.

The bath was filled with purifying salts, healing herbs, and lavender. The last ingredient was to help with the smell; otherwise, her scent would be a lot more potent.

These baths were scalding hot, uncomfortable, and annoying, but they were useful and required.

6.

That night, Hisoka’s pictures included one for his upcoming fight with Kastro. He had his typical smirk, a ticket by his cheek, and gold eyes shined bright from the sunlight.

7.

A few days went by, and Hisoka was getting more and more excited.

He was going to fight Kastro; someone who had, hopefully, grown into a powerful opponent to test his skills. After taking his life, he would have mind blowing sex, venting out his pent up frustrations and fantasizing the earlier fight.

Nothing was better than having sex right after killing a worthy opponent. He honestly wasn't sure which one was better: the killing, or the orgasm.

And he was sure that Hazu would draw out the night with him, taking her time between fucking him senselessly. She'd expressed quite a few ideas to him that made him hard just reading.

That day was going to be grand.

8.

Hazu relaxed in her seat, calmly waiting for the show to start.

This was a pretty big event.

The stands were packed, with every seat filled. People were chatting animatedly together, making bets, and making room for each other.

“Oh, hey!”

Hazu glanced over, and was surprised to find Killua standing a few seats away.

“Hey.” Hazu returned with a smile.

“Hey, could I trade seats with you? My seat is just right there.” Killua asked the person next to her, who agreed and moved.

Killua seemed excited as he sat next to her, his eyes wide in excitement.

“How's your day going?” Hazu asked.

“Going pretty good. How's your injury?” Killua asked.

“Well,” Hazu spoke, lifting up her left arm to show him. “I have a brace on, just in case, but it's pretty much healed. I could probably take the brace off if I wanted, but I'm being cautious.”

“It's healed? But wasn't it severed? You can reattach severed limbs!?” Killua asked in shock.

“Apparently. I tried it for the first time the other day.” Hazu answered.

“I- geez, what are you? And how did you make that house thing?” Killua asked.

“You'll learn that kind of thing soon enough. As for the healing, that's a secret.” Hazu replied, and felt her pocket vibrate. She pulled out her phone, trying to be discreet, in case Hisoka had sent her another “creative” photo.

_ Hisoka: u didn't give me a kiss for good luck? :’( _

Hazu chuckled.

_ Me: I was saving them for afterwards _

_ Hisoka: mmmmmm~;○♡☆:) ;d ♡♡ _

_ Insane clown. _

“What are you smiling about?” Killua asked, and she immediately made her screen dark, jumping slightly.

“Just got a text from someone.” Hazu shrugged casually, but he smirked, having caught her.

“Boyfriend?” Killua asked.

“No. Just a friend.” Hazu replied with a straight face.

“Is it Hisoka?” Killua asked, and she tried to not react to his name.

“No. Someone else. Business deal. Adult stuff. Boring stuff.” Hazu replied.

“Uh-huh.” Killua replied, clearly not believing her. “I see you smile a lot, but I've never seen you smile like you were a second ago.”

“I have no idea what you're talking about.” Hazu replied, and turned to look at the large screens replaying clips from Kastro and Hisoka’s most intense fights.

The way he moved to dodge attacks was elegant, graceful, and swift. How his face became blank but his eyes were quietly soaking everything up with a sponge. His mind worked in overtime, analyzing his attacker's movements and coming up with a twisted way to defeat them.

“It is Hisoka.” Killua stated assuredly, and she looked at his smug face again, wondering what he was talking about. “You like Hisoka.”

“Why are you so interested in who I like?” Hazu asked, and his eyes widened slightly in embarrassment.

“I don't like you like that, if that's what you're implying.” He huffed with a glare.

“Okay.” Hazu replied with a smile, further annoying him.

9.

After the fight, Hazu went around to the fighter's exit/entrance area, planning to meet Hisoka on his way out.

She had no idea what he was planning to do with his arms.

As she was about to slip into the hallway where he'd exit, however, froze when she realized he wasn't alone.

Her heart nearly leaped from her chest.

Machi, from the Spiders.

Hazu immediately spun around, thankfully unnoticed by the conversing pair, and pressed her back against the wall, out of sight.

_ I'm an idiot! Of course someone would check on Hisoka from time to time. _

“Hisoka!” A chorus of feminine screams erupted, and Hazu jumped, not expecting them.

… the actual Hisoka fangirls.

There were about ten of them, most of them wearing t-shirts with his face on them.

Hazu looked around and quickly hid in the bathroom, peeking out the crack in the door.

The group swarmed the entrance to the hallway, showing surprising restraint by not charging inside. Technically, only competitors were allowed past that point.

“Hisoka, are you okay?!” The girls cried out.

Hazu watched from a safe distance, wishing that she could run without being caught. Hachi would see her if she tried to run, at this point.

“I'll be fine, don't worry.” Hisoka said with a smile as he exited, seeming thoroughly entertained.

Machi followed, not far behind, looking much less amused.

Hazu’s heart beat against her chest like a sledgehammer, and nervous sweat started to accumulate.

Once they were gone, Hazu slipped out and hurried home to pack her things and run.

10.

Gon knocked on Hazu’s door, and patiently waited.

He wanted to thank her for the gift she left that morning. He didn't entirely understand it, but the lotion smelled nice and the card said that it would help.

He could hear movement inside.

“Hazu? You home?” Gon asked, projecting his voice.

Unbeknownst to Gon, someone else heard his call.

Hazu opened her door, looking flushed and out of breath. Before she could say anything, a figure appeared to his right, and reached for her neck.

Her spine cracked.

Body went limp.

Gon’s eyes went wide in horror, his mouth agape, and he turned to look up at the monster next to him.

Her body dropped to the floor like a sack of potatoes.

“You're definitely dead this time.” 

“Hazu!” Gon yelled, and knelt next to her, trembling as he looked into her frozen face.

Her body spasmed a few times.

Gon turned back to her attacker, tears in his eyes, but he was gone.

“Get back here!” Gon yelled as he looked up and down the hallway, but the person had disappeared. He smelled the hallway, catching his scent immediately, and followed it outside, where he lost it in the crowd.

11.

“I always love watching you work.” Hisoka commented, watching Machi reattach his arms. The attention to detail, the passion, the intrigue; she was precise and effective in her art form.

She was quiet as she worked, reminding him of Hazu, and how she will become entirely entranced by whatever has caught her eye. He was a little disappointed that she hadn’t met him outside the fighting area, perhaps wearing that adorable fan girl costume and gushing over him like the other women.

“Do you know Hazumu Gregoria?” Machi asked once she had finished.

“Hm?” Hisoka hummed.

“She’s an ex-student of Uvo’s. She was one of the fighters here.” Machi said with a deadpan expression.

“‘Was’?” Hisoka asked.

“Uvo finished her off. If you kept up with the troupe more, you would have known about her.” Machi spoke, doing the finishing touches on his arms.

Hisoka tried not to visibly react at the information.

“Why was she wanted? What did she do?” Hisoka asked, feigning ignorance.

“Uvo told her a lot of information about us that he shouldn’t have. He tried to kill her to keep her quiet, but, apparently he didn’t succeed. I’m guessing that he’s already fixed the problem.” Machi commented, and told him the price for his arms.

“I’ll transfer the jenny to you.” Hisoka replied, and she nodded in confirmation.

Hisoka looked down at his arms, amazed by her work but also extremely disappointed that his other healer had been killed. He’d also been looking forward to trying out Hazu’s healing services for real; he wanted to find out if Bambi did as much healing as he thought, or if maybe Hazu had a secret healing nen, like Machi.

All of his plans for that evening had been ruined.

“You’re awfully quiet.” Machi commented, and he looked up, seeing that she was ready to go. “Nevermind, just make sure to not overdo it with your arms. Take it easy, and rest.”

“Of course.” Hisoka replied, and watched her leave.

His expression turned to a slight pout, wondering how else to spend his evening.

He reached for his phone, and found that he’d missed a few messages from Hazu.

_ Bouncy Girl: ur nen is cool. :) _

_ Bouncy Girl: nice technique _

_ Bouncy Girl: I’ll see u soon to congratulate u on winning. ;) _

Continuing to pout, he let out a tired sigh.

_ Me: guess u’re dead? If not, I have two working arms and I’m very hungry for your legs. _

He didn’t really expect an answer, but part of him was hoping for one. She’d given so many hints at being able to revive from the dead, he half expected her to be a thousand year old immortal.

But, there was no responding text.

_ Even if she does survive, she wouldn’t answer me. She’d be on the run from the Spiders, which I’m, technically, part of. _

“Hmm… oh well.” Hisoka hummed and stretched his arms over his head, careful to not make any sudden or strenuous movements.

12.

Within the next few days, Hazu had her belongings stored and she was out of the city.

For now, at least, she’d let people think she was dead.

She hated letting Gon and Killua think she was dead, but it couldn’t be helped. They were too close to Hisoka, who was watching them.

And, as much as she wanted to believe that he hadn’t sold her out, there was no real way for her to check without seeing him in person. Doing so, as long as he was part of that organization, would be a stupid move.

Her phone was untrackable, though, so she kept it. If anyone texted or called, she could check the messages and voice mail. So, if Gon and Killua were in trouble, for example, they could contact her. If someone had a lead on an artifact she wanted, she could follow up. She also had a new phone for new contacts.

She still had a few months until the auction, and she had some ideas of places to travel to in that time.

As she sat on the airship, her phone vibrated.

She checked around her, making sure that no one was looking her way, and shifted to make her even more inconspicuous. It was nighttime, one of the later flights, so there weren’t many people on board.

Hisoka was still massaging her, even though he thinks she’s dead.

Well, he thinks there’s a 50/50 chance of her being dead. According to his messages, when he tried to message other people his photos, they ‘couldn’t appreciate’ his ‘artistic talents.’

13.

As the weeks wore on, the deeper into the wilderness she went, and the better she felt.

She loved the clean air, the thrill of adventure, the rough terrain and wild beasts wanting to eat her alive. Living on her own, away from humans, with just herself and Bambi.

And, the occasional message from Hisoka.

14.

As the months went on, she was surprised by the sheer number of messages from him. Instead of treating her as a “maybe dead” fuckbuddy, she was almost like a personal journal for him.

He messaged her when he was bored, when he was excited, when he wanted to pretend like he was texting someone in a public place, and other random times. Sometimes he’d send pictures of people he thought looked ridiculous, or had a complaint about them. Sometimes he’d message about Gon. Sometimes he’d just send pictures of himself.

On his stranger days, he would tell elaborate stories of having sex with her corpse, getting just as creative in his fantasies as he did with his photos. 

The messages were the highlight of her day, and she wasn’t sure what she’d do if they stopped.

15.

Hazu let out another sigh in content, enjoying her last day.

Tomorrow, she would head to Yorknew City for the auction.

The stars were magnificent above her, as was the full moon. There were billions of stars blanketing the sky, and she was able to see them all from her spot. She lay in a comfortable hammock among the mostly bare twisting tree, Bambi lazily sprawled nearby, and snuggled comfortably in her warm blanket.

Gentle, cool breezes kept rolling by, filling her senses with the scent of hallow flowers.

There was a slight smile on her face, slowly breathing in and out.

A hum left her lips, thinking about Hisoka again, along with the significant profit she’d made in her travels. One of the benefits of going to such far out places like this, was that they were extremely difficult to get to, and information about them was sought after. There were a lot of wealthy people who loved information on far out places, but didn’t want to go themselves, or needed that information in order to put together a thorough expedition.

This was much more fun than city life.

Her phone vibrated against her stomach, and she pulled it out, her smile widening when she saw Hisoka’s name pop up.

_ Hisoka: will i b seeing u in Yorknew? _

_ Hisoka: not that you’d answer _

_ Hisoka: slut _

_ Hisoka: … _

_ Hisoka: … we could be slutty together~? ;d _

She was tempted to answer.

Once she had her map, maybe… but then again, after she gets the map, she’ll need to leave at high speed. Everyone would be gunning to find her, whether she buys it legally or steals it, and then she’ll be on the run up until she finds the treasure and then sells the pieces that she doesn’t care to keep.

If she contacted him, he could potentially give her information on the Phantom Troupe, and how to avoid them.

Contacting him also ran the risk of him stopping contact with her. With every day, he started sharing more and more personal details about his life, and probably thought she was dead. She was a sound board for his thoughts, and if he thought that someone was actually listening, he might stop.

She was always so tempted to reply, though.

_ Hisoka: if u do go to Yorknew for the auction, be careful. All of the spiders will be there. _

_ Hisoka: maybe we can get together after the auction? When everything has settled down? _

Her smile widened, and she wiggled, trying to not make loud sounds that would disturb the sleeping creatures nearby.

_ Hisoka: hmm… I wish I had seen your corpse. I’ll bet it was beautiful. _

Her good mood deflated only slightly, since that signified a higher chance of him thinking she was really dead, but she was still happy about the previous messages.

_ Maybe I could see him briefly… after the auction…? No, before… hm…. _

Somehow, Bambi knew what she was thinking, and lifted her head in her direction. Her accusatory eyes glowed in the faint moonlight, and her tongue flicked out a few times.

“You’re right, you’re right,” Hazu spoke, and Bambi flicked her tongue out again. “But just for a-” another flick. “I know, but,”

Hissssss

Hazu pouted and looked back up at the sky, soon going back to grinning and even giggling.

Maybe, someday, a year or two from now, she could find him again.

Someday.

16.

As she strolled into the city of Yorknew, she gave a hefty sigh.

Unlike her cutesy or casual outfits, she donned a more tribal looking outfit, masquerading as a villager from the east. She knew enough about the tribes there to fake accents, lineages, and anything else she needed. There were a lot of people from that area that liked to travel abroad.

She carried her regular backpack and then a rolling suit case, which was filled with priceless and rare items. Yorknew City, despite the danger, did have a great market and with the auction coming up, wealthy people from all over were coming here.

Considering how valuable the map was, she might be broke after this.

A lot of treasure hunters would be after it.

After selling off her merchandise, she was about to leave the market, when she accidentally met a pair of familiar dark eyes.

Gon.

He was sniffing the air and looking up at her, looking confused, and Killua was close behind.

“Why did you run off like that, Gon?” Killua asked him.

“Why do you smell like Hazu?” Gon asked her.

Her heart sped up, having not expected to be recognized so quickly (and by a child, no less), and she quickly looked around, finding that no one else seemed to have heard.

“Hazu is dead, Gon. I know it sucks, but you’ve got to move on.” Killua told him, but Gon’s expression was unwavering, continuing to stare up at her.

Hazu’s expression turned deadpan, emotionless, as she crouched down to eye level. She reached up and tapped Gon’s forehead.

“What gave me away?” Hazu asked, and Gon broke out in a happy grin. “Don’t say my name again. Don’t tell anyone that I’m here. There are a lot of people in this area that want me dead.”

Gon nodded in understanding, still beaming, and Killua blinked in surprise.

“Your scent. You still smell the same. A little more earthy, but it’s still you.” Gon said happily. “How did you survive?”

“That’s a secret. What are you two doing here?” Hazu asked.

“We’re trying to get enough money to buy a game. It’s over 8 billion jenny. My dad told me to get it, in order to help find him.” Gon explained.

Hazu let out a tired sigh.

“Have you seen Leorio or Kurapika?” Gon asked.

“Are they going to be here, too?” Hazu asked, and they nodded.

“We all planned to meet here. We already met up with Leorio, but we haven’t found Kurapika yet.” Gon explained.

Killua seemed annoyed, next to him. He was probably hurt that she hadn’t told them.

“Text or call me, and I promise to answer this time. Please don’t tell anyone I’m alive. There’s a lot of people in town right now that want me dead.” Hazu said as she looked between them. Gon nodded earnestly, and her gaze lingered on Killua, until he finally nodded. “I wish you both luck. If I wasn’t bidding, too, I’d help you out. Be safe; there’s a lot of dangerous people in this area, and they can get violent when money is concerned.”

“We’ll be fine.” Killua said with a glare.

“Thanks. Good luck to you, too.” Gon said with a genuine smile.

Hazu stood up and left, not paying them another glance.

17.

Hisoka couldn’t wait for his fight with Chrollo.

After a night of thieving, Hisoka spent most of his time waiting on the window sill, wishing for something to happen.

He was so close to his target.

So close.

“We got quite the catch.”

Hisoka looked up, and held back from showing his surprise. The two boys, Killua and Gon, had been brought in.

He pretended to not care, looking away, but then heard scuffling by the entrance. When he looked again, he saw that someone else was being led in, but he didn’t recognize them. They were average height, had long dark hair, and their entire body was covered in strange tattoos. Almost their entire body was black from the ink.

They left a trail of blood behind them, looking pretty beaten up.

“Look who I caught: Cat, Uvo’s old student.” Nobunaga announced.

_ Hmm? _

“Doesn’t look like her.” Machi voiced.

“An old contact of mine caught her trying to steal some of his merchandise. He has a nen canceling ability, with the side effect of making the victim’s old scars turn black, no matter how old they are. She won’t be able to run off or fake being dead again.” Nobunaga explained.

“Do you, think that, she is, behind Uvo’s, death?” Feitan asked.

“She may have conspired with the chain user to kill him. She would have enough information to lure him into a trap.” Nobunaga said.

Hazu coughed up blood, her body trembling.

“Pakunoda, read her.” Nobunaga instructed, and Hazu chuckled. Her dark hair curtained her face. “What are you laughing about?”

“I love when people read my mind.” Hazu said, and straightened her posture, looking directly at Pakunoda. “The first time, this guy was so horrified that he slit his wrists and blew his brains out. The second, well, he jumped out a window, but he survived. Last I heard, he’s doing well at the mental asylum.”

The way she talked sent chills down his spine.

Hisoka barely refrained from licking his lips. Hazu looked so feral, in her current state.

“I’m sure I’ll be fine.” Pakunoda said in a level voice.

“Good. I’ve been described as a bit neurotic, so sorting through all the information, especially with the way you see memories, may be overwhelming.” Hazu warned.

Hazu’s eyes, a vibrant blue, showed a dark insanity that he had missed so much.

“Are you working with the chain user?” Pakunoda asked.

“A chain user? Which one? There quite a few assholes in the Rat Gan that use chains, I know a few in Albador, I know a few people in sex dungeons… you’ll have to be more specific.” Hazu listed off, and Nobunaga drew his blade and set it against her neck. She stilled, but there wasn’t a hint of fear in those eyes.

“A chain user took Uvo last night. We’re trying to find him.” Pakunoda said coolly.

“Oh, now I get it. The idiot got captured, so you came to me, thinking I was behind it.” Hazu summarized.

A few drops of blood dripped down her neck.

Hisoka licked his lips.

“Please, don’t hurt her.” Gon said.

“You kids know her?” Nobunaga asked.

Hazu looked their way, as if only then realizing they were there.

“What are you two doing here?” Hazu asked.

“How do you all know each other?” Nobunaga asked.

“Gon and I fought at Heaven’s Arena. I fought him so that he wouldn’t get killed by the other fighters. I don’t know the other kid that well.” Hazu said, and coughed, spitting up more blood.

_ How will you survive this time? _ Hisoka wondered.

“Pakunoda, just read her memories.” Nobunaga told Pakunoda.

The blond nodded and walked over, touching Hazu’s shoulder. Instantly, her eyes went wide, and hand went to her mouth, trying to not vomit.

“Take your time. I’m curious to hear which things you saw.” Hazu said.

_ I don’t think I’ve ever seen Hazu so angry before. She’s not even the slightest bit scared, is she? _

There was a collective pause, waiting to hear what Pakunoda would say. She gagged a few times, keeping her hand over her mouth, and took a while to recover.

“I don’t think she’s working with the chain user, but she does have a lot of….” She shuddered, and Hisoka wondered if she’d caught any snippets of Hisoka’s conversations with Hazu over the last few months. Some of those messages got a bit… detailed.

“Ooh, I’m guessing there was some good old fashioned PTSD. Surprise, being rough handled reminds me of all the times people have tried to murder me. I’ll bet those memories are unpleasant.” Hazu spoke with a hint of mirth in her voice, and slight smirk on her lips.

“How long is that supposed to bind her? The nen canceling technique.” Pakunoda asked.

“A few days.” Nobunaga replied, and sheathed his blade again. “Heitan, see what information you can get from her.”

“Before you do that, I have a quick question. Anyone know of a woman named Susuenei?” Hazu asked, and suddenly, everyone froze.

_ Who? _

“Where have you heard that name?” Nobunaga asked, even more angry than before.

“Just doing some research. Heard she was connected to your boss somehow.” Hazu replied.

“If you ever say her name again, I’ll kill you.” Nobunaga told her.

“Is that because you really like her, or dislike her?” Hazu asked.

“She was one of the founding members of the troupe. She was a good friend of mine.” Nobunaga said, and Hazu suddenly turned to look at him.

“Oh? So if, say, you encountered a family member of hers, you wouldn’t torture, kill, or maim them?” Hazu asked.

“What the hell are you getting at? Are you saying that you’re related to her?” Nobunaga asked.

“According to my birth certificate, she’s my mom. Chrollo is listed as my godfather. Small world, huh?” Hazu asked.

“No fucking way.” Nobunaga replied.

Then, the black lines on Hazu’s body disappeared, and she pulled her wig off, revealing her strawberry blond hair underneath. She tilted her head from side to side, cracking her neck.

“Make one more movement and I’ll kill you. If you’re not who you say you are, I’ll kill you instantly.”

“I have my birth certificate in my backpack. Oh! I never got the chance to warn you: kill me, and you’ll have no way to disarm the bomb. Sorry, should have mentioned that sooner.” Hazu said, sitting up straighter and seeming fully healed. She even seemed energetic. “The bomb includes extremely rare and absurd toxins that you won’t be able to cure.”

“A bomb?” Shizuku asked.

“If I don’t reset the timer every so often, it’ll go off. If someone other than me gets into my backpack, it goes off. If my heartbeat stops, I’ll start emitting a gas that will infect you almost immediately, and there is no cure.” Hazu added with a smile.

“You just walk around with bombs attached to you?” Machi asked.

“Of course, especially after Uvo attacked me last time. Should he attack me again, I have a lot of surprises for him. None of which are chains.” Hazu said.

_ Interesting. _

“You didn’t specify that anything on you is lethal.” Machi pointed out.

“It won’t kill you immediately, and the one that’s released when I die is odorless and colorless. They’ll weaken your immune system, make your skin extremely dry and peel off, and breathing will be difficult for some time. A few studies show that that specific compound can cause lung cancer within five years of exposure. Other side effects include nausea, insomnia, various breathing disorders, muscle cramping, diarrhea, blindness, and internal bleeding. The bomb on my person will cause that, in addition to a number of other things, like turning your skin green.” Hazu listed off happily.

“So, if we kill you, it has to be away from this building.” Nobunaga summarized.

“Well, not exactly.” Hazu said, and something flashed red on her wrist. “Ooh! All the other explosives are in place. If I die, this entire base of yours will be contaminated. If you let me leave, unharmed, then you have nothing to worry about.”

_ How did you manage that, I wonder? _

“You’re bluffing.” Machi said, and the others voiced similar accusations.

“What? Me? Lie? No. Ask Pakunoda. There are a lot of chemicals involved and I used teleporting worms to plant the small bombs. If they go off, they’ll be perfectly silent, but unpleasant for everyone involved.” Hazu explained joyously. “Just let me go and I’ll be on my way.”

“You said that you have a birth certificate, right? That you’re Sue’s kid?” Nobunaga asked her.

“I do. I took it from the hospital so that I could never be tracked. I always wondered who Chrollo was; I never made the connection when Uvo mentioned his name.” Hazu said. “I’ll have to reach into my bag, though.”

Once her identity was confirmed, they let her leave.

Hisoka was surprised that they let her go, and wondered why Hazu hadn’t used that knowledge sooner.

“She’s nothing like her mom, but her facial structure looks similar.” Nobunaga commented.

“Do you think those bombs are actually here?” Shizuku asked.

“I think she’s crazy enough to do it, but also crazy enough to lie about it.” Franklin spoke.

He got a new text.

He checked his phone, slightly disappointed at what he got.

_ Bouncy girl: Leaving town. Sorry. Have fun with your hunt. _

_ Bouncy girl: Love your messages, tho. :) _

He kept a calm facade as he read her messages.

18.

Hazu successfully stole from the Phantom Troupe.

As she hid in the dark space, she grinned, finally opening the ancient scroll.

Once the map was spread out, she soon discovered where the treasure was.

It was on an island east of here.


	7. Dungeon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At this point when I was writing this story, I'm pretty sure my writing got ahead of the show, so I created the dungeon aspect of the Greed Island game, which I ended up liking more than the actual Greed Island game in the show. ^^"  
> Hope you like the chapter!

**Chapter 7**

_Dungeon of Dark Souls_

“NO!” Hazu shouted in frustration, and threw the pillow across the hotel room.

She was so screwed.

The staff was probably already taken.

The ancient map that she risked her life to get, the one she pissed off the Phantom Troupe to steal, the one she spent MONTHS collecting money for, said that the treasure was effectively on the Greed Island game. She went all the way there by ship, only to be sent back by the person guarding it.

She should have been more helpful to Gon and Killua.

“Fuck.” She cursed, and added another slew of them as she gripped her hair, letting herself vent.

She didn’t want to play a video game to search the island, especially since, by the sounds of it, the items in the game might actually be the treasure that she was hunting down. If that was the case, she could potentially get her staff, but that was risky. For some, it took years to complete the game, if they did at all, and taking Bambi would be a huge risk.

Not to mention, she wouldn’t get the other treasures on that island.

Even if the treasure wasn’t part of the game, she didn’t know how she was going to transport it.

She let out another huff in frustration, and pulled out her phone, calling Hisoka’s number. To her surprise, he answered almost immediately.

“Hello, darling,” Hisoka purred, and immediately, she froze.

_Why did I call him?_

“H-hey,” Hazu stuttered, and sighed. “Are the Spiders still in town?”

“They are. Is that all you wanted to talk about?”

“... do you know anything about Greed Island? I might be playing it soon, unfortunately.” Hazu asked.

“What a coincidence. I might be playing it soon, too.” Hisoka said, and her face heated up. “Will you be playing for pleasure, or the large reward money?”

“Reward money?” Hazu asked.

“Yes. I believe someone is offering a very significant reward to anyone who can complete the game.” Hisoka said, and she sighed tiredly.

“Everything I’ve been working towards since the Hunter’s Exam might be a bust. Greed Island is my last lead, and I don’t know if it’ll turn out.” Hazu explained.

“Oh?” Hisoka asked.

“... I stole one of the auction items from the Spiders. An ancient map with the location of buried treasure, and there’s a specific artifact in there that I want to get. Unfortunately, when I followed the directions, it took me to Greed Island, the physical place. They kicked me off and wouldn’t let me look around. In order to get on the island and explore, I need to play the game.” Hazu further explained. Since he’d been talking to her for months, giving very personal information, she’d feel bad for holding back information.

Besides, it would probably be a bust.

“That does pose quite the dilemma. If anyone can figure it out, I’m sure that you can, though. You are brilliant when you’re inspired.” Hisoka said, and she relaxed, the smile returning. “Speaking of which… do you by chance know of anything that can get rid of Kurapika’s pesky Judgment Chain? It’s a nen canceling ability.”

Hazu paused.

“Give me more information, like who the judgment chain is on and why it was used on them. Is it on you?” Hazu asked.

“No, no… it’s on someone I want to fight, and I can’t fight them if they don’t have their nen.” Hisoka explained.

“So… you want me to cancel out Kurapika’s ability so that you can kill them? Is it Chrollo?” Hazu guessed. In Hisoka’s fantasies he referred to someone that he desperately wanted to fight and was working towards; she’d figured out pretty early on who it was.

“How did you guess?” Hisoka asked.

“You have been messaging me about your fantasies. It wasn’t hard to figure out.” Hazu said, and he moaned. _Hopefully he’s alone._

“So you’ll help me get the chains off of him? It looks like a similar ability to that tattoo you had on that one time. You broke that so easily.” Hisoka asked.

Hazu considered it. If she released the chain, somehow, then either Hisoka would kill Chrollo and the Spiders would hate her, or Chrollo would win and he'd be potentially happy enough to let her off the hook for almost gassing his entire base and stealing from him.

“Pretty please?” Hisoka said after a while.

“I'd prefer not to get involved with Chrollo, or any of the Spiders.” Hazu said.

“Aww, don't worry, because of the chains, Chrollo can't contact or communicate with his team. You'd be fine.” Hisoka insisted.

“Up until they want revenge for me helping you murder him.”

“Chrollo wants the chains gone, though. You'd be helping him. I'll vouch for you if the legs come looking for payback~”

“Yeah, because they'll just believe you after all the lying you did to infiltrate them.” Hazu said sarcastically.

“That's a bridge we can cross at a later time.” Hisoka said in an upbeat voice.

She'd missed his voice.

“So, do you know how to cancel the chains?” Hisoka asked.

“No. I have no idea.” Hazu replied, and he “aww”d.

“But surely, you know where to start? How did you cancel the tattoo thing on you?” Hisoka asked.

“I don't think that'll work on the mass murdering psychopath.”

“Where is that venom from? Isn't your mother one of the founding members of the Spiders?” Hisoka inquired, and her jaw tensed.

She forgot that he actually knew things about her. Sometimes, miraculously, he listened.

“Ooh, if you help us, maybe he'll tell you about her.” Hisoka suggested.

“I only brought that up to buy time. I'd appreciate if you shut up about my past.” Hazu snapped.

“I found something that you won't touch or lick. How about we do that to other things?”

Hazu snorted at the random, and rough, segway.

“You are so weird.” Hazu chuckled, smiling again.

“Let's meet up, and we can talk about things to potentially trade… among other things. Did you really read all of my messages?”

“Did you think I wouldn't? Are you embarrassed?”

“What kind of person reads messages about a person fucking their dead body? And murdering people? And all those random dumb messages I sent?” Hisoka asked her incredulously.

“I enjoyed reading them.” Hazu shrugged.

“And people say I'm insane.”

“They'd be right.”

“Aw, that's so mean, Hazu,”

“You sent me photographs of decapitated heads on your dick.”

“At your request.”

“I never told you to do that, I said ‘get creative’. I thought you'd paint it like a banana or something.”

“Paint? That's so dull. You lack creativity.”

“I'm not a necrophiliac. I'm plenty creative.”

“Where are you?”

1.

Hisoka hummed happily as he opened the small fridge, peering inside. He had a few small odds and ends, including whipped cream and cherries.

He was glad that he messaged her so much.

She'd come up with her own fantasies in their time apart.

She liked to plan, and he liked the results.

Now, he just needed to come up with a way to weasel her into his plans. Hisoka was good at lying through his teeth to meet his goals, but the technical parts could get tricky. He knew when to outsource.

And, in this case, their goals were closeish. He just needed to get them even closer.

Greed Island was a game, and since Hazu literally made games in her free time, that made her a valuable resource.

He took one of the beers out, along with the whipped cream canister. He opened up the can, took a sip, and turned back to Hazu. She was laying on the blood spattered bed, tan skin begging to be kissed and touched, her hair a messy halo. Her chest rose and fell with each breath, slow and even, and eyes were glazed over.

As he took another swig, he pulled the cap off the whipped cream canister, and sprayed a small amount on her nipple. She jumped in surprise, and he leaned down to lather it up with his tongue and bite down. She writhed beneath him, gasping and gripping the sheets. He dropped the whipped cream as he reached for her dripping center, biting and sucking harder while rubbing against her.

The sounds were delectable.

He set the beer bottle on the nightstand and moved between her legs, nipping at her thighs. He nipped at her clit, teeth grazing her lips, and she cried out. Her hand went to his hair, fingers tangling in his red locks, and she pulled him up while sitting up to meet his lips.

He pushed against her, kissing her back into the pillow, and ground his half hard cock against her thigh, earning another moan from her.

2.

When Hisoka arrived at the park, he found Chrollo already there, sitting calmly on a bench. He was quietly staring out at a pond, wearing a casual outfit to blend in, and hat to cover the mark on his forehead.

The sun shined wonderfully that day, making everything seem bright and cheery. A slight breeze washed over the field of green, making the trees sway and grass blades bend.

Hisoka leaned against a tree, close enough to Chrollo to converse, and crossed his arms over his chest.

“I stumbled across something interesting in my research.” Chrollo started, and Hisoka flicked his gaze to his pale face. “There's a woman that specializes in a number of different rare herbs and medicines. She's a treasure hunter, and seems like a good person to talk to about removing the chains. Almost every one of my sources described a strange relationship between you two.”

“Rumors, no doubt.” Hisoka shrugged.

“So you never slept with a woman named Hazumu? You two passed the Hunter License Exam in the same year.” Chrollo pointed out.

“I don't remember the names, or even faces, of people I sleep with or have no use of.” Hisoka replied amiably. “So is our goal to find her?”

“After threatening to poison the entire troupe, I'm hoping that she stayed to either buy items from the auction or steal them. I was hoping that you could get in contact with her for me.” Chrollo explained.

“And even if I did find her, how would you convince her to help? If she was good enough to place gas bombs all over your hideout without anyone noticing, she'll be dangerous to work with.” Hisoka pointed out.

“Just get me a meeting with her, and I'll work out the rest.” Chrollo said. “If she refuses to come, say that I'll consider selling her one of the auctioned items we stole. I'm guessing that's why she was in town in the first place.”

_She already took what she wanted. That still won't be enough to satisfy her._

“I'll look around for her, but no promises. Have you gotten your hands on any Greed Island games?” Hisoka asked.

“Yes. After I've made a few more arrangements, I'll send you in there on my behalf.” Chrollo answered.

3.

As Hisoka walked down the street, he wondered how to go about setting up the meeting.

She wouldn't agree to it without some persuasion, and he wasn't sure what to offer her that he hadn't suggested already. Hazu was extremely independent and driven towards her goal, and although he had no doubt that she'd provide _some_ help in the game, she needed more carrots.

He honestly half expected her to be out of town by the end of the day, or already in the game.

4.

Hazu yawned and leaned back in her chair, watching the huge line with boredom.

All this time, she'd been making billions where she could in order to get the map-- only to end up stealing it anyway and playing an 8.9 billion dollar game for free.

 _I'll be able to use that money later._ She thought irritably.

“Hazu?”

Hazu tilted her head to the side and back, expecting to find an unpleasant man with a pick up line, only to find Gon and Killua there.

“Oh, hey.” Hazu said, and moved to sit by them. “How have you two been?”

“Busy. I didn't know that you wanted to play this game.” Killua commented.

“It's complicated. I'd forgotten that you two were planning to play. Are you prepared?” Hazu asked.

“We’ve been training our nen. We're a lot stronger than last time you saw us.” Gon said cheerily.

“Are you not in hiding anymore?” Killua asked her.

“Not for the time being. Timing worked out pretty well for this audition, too. I only saw the ad right before the sign up deadline.” Hazu said.

“If you'd kept up with us, you would have known sooner.” Killua pointed out.

“I suppose so. Sorry that I haven't been able to stay in touch better.” Hazu apologized.

“... it's okay.” Killua shrugged awkwardly.

“But catch me up. Tell me all about what you've been up to.” Hazu said excitedly, instantly cheering them up.

The auditions took a while, and afterwards, they went out for celebratory milkshakes.

They all sat in a small diner together, by the window, in a booth.

“Can I ask you something, Hazu?” Gon asked.

“Sure.” Hazu replied with a smile.

“Wing warned us to be careful around you, because you're dangerous. Why is that?” Gon asked.

“Well…” She wondered about the best way to phrase it. “He's not wrong. I am dangerous, and he's watched me hurt a lot of people he probably thinks are decent human beings. The problem is that a lot of men don't realize just how toxic some male behaviors are, and well, there are days when I won't put up with it. When women hurt people, it's considered worse than when men do it, and when women are hurt, it's normalized and ignored as normal. I am violent, and I am dangerous, but only in self defense or to someone who's needlessly violent, especially towards women.”

“Then why do you like Hisoka?” Killua asked, and she tensed slightly.

“Wait, you like, _like_ Hisoka?” Gon asked, making a weird face.

“No, we just… work together sometimes.” Hazu replied.

“But he hurts people; a lot of people.” Killua pointed out.

“... I'm aware.”

“How can anyone like him? He's terrifying, creepy, and weird.” Killua commented.

“Some people think that I'm terrifying, too.” Hazu pointed out.

“So why are you so nice?” Killua asked her.

“You've killed people, and you're nice.” Hazu pointed out.

“But how can anyone like Hisoka?” Gon asked.

Hazu sighed. “You know that he has fan girls, right? A few fan boys, too.”

“That's so weird.” Killua said as he leaned back.

5.

Hisoka moaned as he gripped her hair, shoving himself deeper into her throat, and cumming for the fifth time that day.

After swallowing and licking him up, she pulled off.

Hisoka’s body went limp, breathing hard. His sight temporarily went dark.

She nipped and kissed up his body, planting kisses along his damp skin, and landed on his lips kissing him passionately. The taste of himself lingered on her lips, and if not for the exhaustion, that would have turned him on again.

When his eyes slowly crept open, he caught the loving look in her eye.

Perhaps sensing being caught, she nipped at his chin and got up, going to the bathroom. The water ran as Hazu turned the sink on, and Hisoka thought back to Chrollo’s order.

After a few minutes, Hazu came back, her swollen lips cleaner than before and excess liquids gone from her face.

She drank some water before coming back and cuddling into his side. He put an arm around her, still tired, and she rested her head on his shoulder.

“So… what would you say to a meeting with Chrollo?” Hisoka asked.

She shifted to look at him, and their eyes met.

“Why?” Hazu asked.

“Well… he asked me to find you. He wants to meet you.”

“Why?”

“His sources say that you might be able to help with his predicament. I never mentioned you, this was all him.” Hisoka emphasized.

A sigh escaped her lips and she tried to get up and leave, but he brought her back. The angle made her straddle his thigh, and he sat up, taking her chin in his hands.

“What would be so bad about meeting him face to face? He's completely vulnerable and defenseless right now. No nen, no spider legs. Just tell him that you don't know how to help and then leave.” Hisoka suggested.

“And then you'll get brownie points for following an order.” Hazu said in a dead tone. “I wouldn't be getting anything out of seeing him, other than putting my neck on the line.”

“What if I said ‘pretty please’ with a cherry on top?” Hisoka asked as he leaned in, lips ghosting over one another. “And some whipped cream. I love cleaning your cunt with my tongue.”

His tongue slipped out, lapping up her lower lip, and her eyes glazed over again.

6.

While Hisoka went out to get food, Hazu went to the bathroom, and locked the door.

She let out a tired sigh, and carefully removed her contacts. Although she’d gotten used to them over the years, she still hated wearing them, and wished that she could live without them. Uvo murdering her at the sight of her scarlet eyes made her much more careful than she used to be.

It didn’t help that her eyes were almost always scarlet.

PTSD was great in that way. Always keeping her on alert, ready to defend herself.

Once her contacts were in the solution, she let out a tired sigh, and looked at herself in the mirror. Hisoka had been thorough in marking her; bites, hickies, scratches, a few cuts-- if they had more time together, she was sure that her injuries would be more varied, just as colorful and diverse as his photographs.

Those scarlet eyes stared back, no longer a beautiful shade to admire, but a hellish shade from a demonic shell of a person.

When she was little, she used to sit in the bathroom alone and stare at her eyes, admiring how pretty they were.

But then, other people started to like them, too, but not for being beautiful.

Hazu called Kurapika, bringing the phone to her ear, and sat on the toilet. Hisoka would be gone for a while, so she wasn’t concerned about him eavesdropping.

“Hello?” Kurapika answered.

“Hey, Kurapika, this is Hazu. How are you doing?” Hazu asked.

“I’m fine. What’s this call about?” Kurapika asked. _Straight to business._

“I heard a rumor that Chrollo might be trying to contact me soon to undo your chains on him. Gon and Killua told me about your vendetta with them, and how you killed Uvo… thank you for killing him.” Hazu spoke, feeling much more frazzled than usual.

“I killed him for my own personal reasons. There’s no reason to thank me.” Kurapika replied.

“Uvo broke my neck, twice. If you hadn’t killed him, he would probably come after me again.” Hazu said, and there was a pause on the other end. “So… thank you. You have no idea what a relief it is to have him dead.”

“I’m glad my actions brought you comfort.” Kurapika said. “And you said that Chrollo is going to you for breaking my chains?”

“Yeah. I don’t have anything that can break them; that I’m aware of, at least. I’m tempted to send him on some goose chases, to prolong how long he has the chains, but I don’t want to deal with the pissed off Spider Troupe once he eventually gets the chains removed, and tells the rest.” Hazu said.

“If I were you, I would avoid contact and leave town.” Kurapika said, and she sighed.

“Unfortunately, I might end up working with his associate soon on a completely different matter, and in doing my own travels, may end up helping them in the process.” Hazu replied.

“... Killua and Gon mentioned that you were captured by them at one point, and that your mother was a founding member.” Kurapika said.

Her jaw tensed, and she moved her head from side to side, having forgotten that Killua and Gon had heard that. She’d hoped that they had been so scared that they missed it.

“I don’t consider her my mother. The woman who gave birth to me died in childbirth, and I was adopted by a lovely couple that I consider to be my real parents. They raised me for 17 years. My relationship to my biological mother is something that I have no interest in pursuing, and I don’t like the Spider Troupe’s methods of doing things. They’re no better than Orclei.” Hazu explained.

“I see.” Kurapika said simply, and she narrowed her eyes, wishing that they were having this conversation in person. It would be much easier for her to gage his reactions in person and have more control over the situation. “In any case, I would appreciate if you give me some warning if you hear that Chrollo is about to break my chains.”

“Hypothetically, if I found another person with scarlet eyes like yours, would you be interested in meeting them?” Hazu asked without thinking, and then mentally scolded herself.

“I’m the only survivor of my clan.” Kurapika said.

“... that doesn’t mean that you didn’t have extended cousins in other countries that have the gene, or other family that simply wasn’t in the area when the Spiders killed them. You could have a lot of blood related family members across the world, most in hiding to keep from being hunted.” Hazu pointed out.

Kurapika didn’t say anything for a while, thinking it over.

“If you end up having interest in me pursuing the lead, think of something to trade, and how much you want to find them. In the mean time, I’ll give you an occasional update on Chrollo, if I’m able. The updates will be a ‘thank you’ for killing Uvo.” Hazu spoke.

“I appreciate the gesture, but don't go out of your way for me. Don't put your life in danger for my sake.” Kurapika said.

“Have a nice evening, Kurapika.”

As she ended the call, she stared at her phone for a while, mulling over the situation.

She hated thinking about her past.

7.

Hisoka felt rather proud for getting the meeting set up.

His jaw would be sore for a while, but he was fine with that. He wished that getting deals and meetings like this were all so sexy. He understood why she used it as a tool to get what she wanted so often; he almost wished that he'd been born a beautiful woman for that reason.

The street was quiet that night, with only the occasional car and passerby. Cool breezes kept drifting down the desolate street, bringing up unseemly smells and making the homeless shiver in alleys.

When they arrived at the small, 24/7 diner, Hisoka found Chrollo instantly, sitting in a booth alone. Without his Spider outfit, he was remarkably good at looking like an upbeat, charismatic young man. If Hisoka didn’t know who he was, he likely would have no idea the hidden strength he had.

_Mmm, strength._

The closer they got, the more tense Hazu became. If they were alone, or more willing to be affectionate in public, he might put an arm around her or nip at her ear.

As Chrollo looked up from his coffee, he smiled Hazu’s way, not unlike how Hazu smiled to get what she wanted. This time, however, her face showed no emotion as she stood next to Hisoka.

“Let’s all be friends, hmm~?♤” Hisoka suggested.

“Can you give Hazu and I moment alone, Hisoka?” Chrollo requested.

Hisoka hesitated, suddenly wondering if Hazu had any intentions of killing him. She was definitely more than capable, and had been extremely tight-lipped about her feelings for Chrollo.

“I don’t have a way to remove the chains, and I just came to ask if you or the other Spiders have any intentions of continuing to hunt me down.” Hazu asked in a dead tone, which set Hisoka slightly on edge.

She really, _really_ did not like Chrollo.

“That’s only part of why I asked you here, and no, the Spider Troupe has no intentions of pursuing or harming you. Please, take a seat.” Chrollo said in a loftly, polite voice and polite smile.

Hazu glanced Hisoka’s way, studying him for a brief second, as if to confirm that this wasn’t a trap. Then, she shrugged, and took the seat across from Chrollo.

“I’ll be over there, in case you need anything.” Hisoka spoke boredly, and went over to the tall stools to sit and wait.

Even if the meeting itself doesn’t go well, they were both still going to Greed Island, which worked out well for him. If Chrollo convinced her to help, then that would be even better.

8.

Hazu watched his every move, and suspected that the couple a few booths away worked for him.

Just because Chrollo himself was weak, didn’t mean his connections were.

The way he moved and talked set her on edge; he was smooth, calm, and in control, which reminded her all too much of previous dangerous people she’d dealt with. As soon as they lose that semblance of control, they were monsters, wreaking havoc on everything in sight like a giant temper tantrum.

“You don’t look much like your mother.” Chrollo commented.

“I don’t care about my biological mother. I consider the woman who raised me to be my mother. For that matter, I don’t care about my biological dad, either. Both of my adoptive parents died a few years ago, and since then, I haven’t had any interest in my lineage.” Hazu explained.

“According to my research, you were never adopted.” Chrollo said, and if possible, she tensed more, narrowing her eyes in annoyance. “But, that’s not relevant.”

“Who told you that I could remove the chains?” Hazu suddenly asked.

“Orclei.” Chrollo said, and Hazu glanced Hisoka’s way, debating whether to leave. She’d promised him to come, not to stay. “Your mother was raped by a member of the Kurta Clan, which is how you came to be. Once I learned what happened, I killed all of them.”

Hazu turned her attention back to Chrollo.

Her palms started to sweat in her jacket pockets.

“Sue was a very private person, so instead of telling us what happened, she made herself disappear. Five years ago, I found a letter that she had left behind, explaining what happened. To be honest, I had no interest in finding or meeting you. I simply killed the Kurta Clan and moved on.” Chrollo explained.

“You murdered an entire village for the actions of one person?” Hazu asked.

“Yes.”

“The hypocrisy of your little band of thieves is astounding.”

“We’re a family. We look out for one another. I’d also like you to consider joining us.”

“No.” Hazu replied immediately.

“That’s within your right to decline, but, I should add that there are a lot of benefits to being a Spider, and we do have two openings. For example, Machi’s nen stitches are extremely useful for reattaching limbs. She charges a fee, of course, but she is strong. We also have connections all over the world, which you’d be able to utilize for your own purposes. How we operate overlaps a lot with being a treasure hunter.” Chrollo explained.

“Not interested.”

“With our status, the various gangs and groups after your head would be much less inclined to hunt you.”

“I’m fine on my own. In fact, I very much approve of what was done to you. I send the chain user good wishes and positive vibes. Uvo literally snapped my neck twice, so ever since I heard that he was brutally murdered in cold blood, I’ve been giddy.” Hazu said, and Chrollo tensed slightly, but otherwise gave nothing else away.

“I was wondering about that. So he did kill you.” Chrollo commented, and she narrowed her eyes again.

“If you and the other troupe members aren’t going to bother me anymore, then I have no reason to be here.” Hazu pointed out.

“Do you have any leads on someone that could remove these chains?” Chrollo asked.

“No.”

“But if you looked, you could probably find one.” Chrollo surmised.

“Eh.” Hazu shrugged. She knew dozens of people off the top of her head that could either help him or lead her to someone that could, but she didn’t want him to know that. “As you probably know from your research, I’m great at burning bridges; not so much building and maintaining them. I hunt down leads for shiny things and old things, usually shiny old things. It’s not exactly in the same vein as nen physiology and research.”

“I think you’re lying.” Chrollo replied with a deceivingly polite smile, catching her off guard. “I can tell by your speech that you’re very educated and intelligent. Your mother was that way, too. Her beauty was in her mind. Losing her was a huge loss to our troupe.”

“Saying nice things about my biological mother isn’t going to make me like you.” Hazu said candidly.

“Alright. How about a proposition, then? I heard that you’re going to Greed Island soon. If you help us find an exorcist there, then we’ll help you get the treasures on that island. Hisoka will be working with other troupe members in my place, and they’ll be at your disposal as well.” Chrollo suggested.

She contemplated his offer.

The arrangement sounded tentative, at best, but she would be able to help and ignore them as she wanted. They could do the occasional trade when it was beneficial to both parties.

Under this arrangement she wouldn’t have to worry about them harming her, either. They would be a resource rather than another unpredictable variable.

With Killua and Gon in the game, too, that meant a lot of eyes and ears.

Plus, if the spider legs see her “helping” them, it would help her confirm that they won’t attack her. This would officially put her in positive relations with them, rather than being on their official kill list.

“Fine, but no promises. When I’m in the game, I’ll be hunting for treasures and help your troupe members on occasion. The more they help me, the more I’ll help them.” Hazu explained.

“It sounds like we have a deal then.” Chrollo said with a smile, which made her stomach churn uncomfortably.

She felt like she was making a deal with Orclei.

“Hisoka will be acting on my behalf within the game. You can coordinate with him or any member of my troupe.” Chrollo said.

“Hisoka mentioned that you’d be willing to let me purchase one of the auction items you stole.” Hazu pointed out.

“In the spirit of cooperation, I am.” Chrollo confirmed.

“Can I buy the Kurta eyes from you?” Hazu asked, and his eyebrows rose slightly in surprise.

“The Kurta eyes?”

“Yep.”

“What use would you have for scarlet eyes?” Chrollo asked.

“Will you let me buy them, or not?” Hazu asked.

“... fine.” Chrollo agreed.

After purchasing them, she’d leave them in a secret location for Kurapika to pick up and return to his people.

9.

Hisoka enjoyed watching Hazu work.

When he woke up from a nap, he found her kneeling next to her, reading a book. She had disappeared for multiple hours after the meeting with Chrollo, looking extremely serious upon her return. A few kisses changed that~

Her current position for reading, though, intrigued him. There was a book open in front of her, she wore only a pair of underwear and loose shirt, and she was kneeling with her elbows on the bed, propping her head up as she read. Her butt was in the air, providing a pleasant view for him, and giving him ideas.

The hotel room was small and simple, with a beige carpet and light blue walls. The ceiling was white, the furniture bare and minimal, and there was a single painting on the wall of a pink orchid. Leftovers had been left on the dresser, forgotten, and there were a few beer bottles left out on the various surfaces.

Clothes had been discarded around the room in their hurried kisses and caresses. There was a shirt on the TV, his pants on the floor, and various objects scattered through the room, like his cards.

He reached out, brushing his fingertips along Hazu’s thigh. Goosebumps appeared along her skin, and he grazed his nails along the edges of her underwear, tempted to pull the small piece of fabric to the side and enter her.

“What are you reading?” Hisoka asked instead, and toyed with the elastic hem.

“It’s a game book about Greed Island. There’s not much in it, but I want to learn as much about the game as I can before tomorrow.” Hazu replied.

“I wasn’t aware that any books on the game existed.” Hisoka commented, and smirked as she squirmed slightly from his touch. He enjoyed gliding his nail along the thin garment, giving it slight tugs, and almost, but not quite, giving him enough space to peek underneath.

“It’s not official. It was made by someone who got testimony from a few people that quit the game, or took breaks from the game to come into the real world for a while. A lot of this is guess work for how the game works, but it seems to outline the basic mechanics, making it useful.” Hazu’s voice hitched at the end as he pushed one of his fingers against the small, damp spot, and he groaned softly as his finger became soaked in her juices.

She moaned at the touch, arching into him, and his blood went south again, spurred by the sounds she made.

10.

The next day, Hazu yawned tiredly from her spot.

_I should have gotten more sleep._

The group of hunters all waited in the large room together, waiting for their employer to arrive and take them to the game. Hazu waited with Killua and Gon, zoning out much of their conversation and resting her eyes, unable to focus much on anything that morning.

Her phone vibrated, and she yawned again as she checked it.

_Hisoka: miss u already~_

_Hisoka: :* <3 _

_I’m just convenient and useful._ Hazu thought, and sighed. _Not that I’m any different._

“So you are into Hisoka.” Killua said, and she realized that he was staring at her phone.

Her face heated up and she quickly turned her phone off, startled that he’d gotten so close. She kept forgetting just how quiet and stealthy he was.

Her tired brain scrambled for an excuse for the messages he sent.

“He flirts with me when he wants something. It’s nothing.” Hazu said, but his deadpan expression showed that he didn’t believe her. “Seriously. Me and Hisoka? Never. That sounds terrifying. Why would I like a psychotic, murderous, clown?”

“I don’t know, you tell me.” Killua replied.

“What was on her phone?” Gon asked.

“Nothing.” Hazu replied quickly.

“It was a kissy face from Hisoka, saying that he misses her.” Killua said with a smirk, and Gon made a weird face.

“Does he want to fight you, or something?” Gon asked her.

_It’s too early for this._

“He wants me to find something for him. I turned him down, but he’s being persistent.” Hazu said.

“I think you’re lying. You like him.” Killua stated confidently, and she sent him a glare, which just made him smirk more.

Her phone started to ring, and she looked down, realizing in annoyance that it was Hisoka. Also, that Killua saw.

“Your boyfriend’s calling.” Killua teased.

“He’s not my boyfriend.” Hazu spoke as she answered, and brought the phone to her ear. “What?”

“You sound stressed. What’s wrong?” Hisoka purred.

“Why are you calling me?” Hazu asked, very aware of the stares that Killua and Gon were giving her, and tried not to blush. That was hard to do with Hisoka’s voice purring in her ear.

“Oh, is someone watching you? Are you trying to be discreet? Is this a bad time to send you new photos? I made use of the extra cherries and whipped cream.” Hisoka asked her, and she turned her attention to the ceiling, trying not to blush and failing. “Are you still there?”

“You are not helping.” Hazu replied.

“Me? Not being helpful? Why don’t you tell me how I can be of service? Where can I put-”

She hung up before he could finish that sentence, and put her phone in her pocket, still staring at the ceiling. Gon and Killua kept looking at her, snickering.

“What was he calling about?” Killua asked.

Hazu took a deep, calming breath, and felt her phone vibrate in her hand.

He was now sending her multiple messages.

There was no way that she could look at them here.

“I’ve never seen your face so red before.” Gon commented.

“What’s your plan for when you enter the game?” Hazu asked, trying to change the topic, and finally looked at them. Gon’s grin and Killua’s knowing smirk didn’t help.

“We’re going to meet up by the entrance.” Killua answered. “Do you want to meet us there?”

“Maybe, it depends on what it’s like. I might catch up to you guys later on.” Hazu answered.

Her phone was still vibrating in her pocket from Hisoka spam messaging her.

“Why are you playing again?” Killua asked.

“Complicated reasons. If it works out to team up sometimes, then I don’t mind meeting up or whatever, but I won’t be able to play with you the entire time.” Hazu said.

“That’s fine.” Gon said with a grin.

“Is Hisoka going to be there?” Killua asked, and she felt her face heat up again.

“Doubt it.” Hazu replied with a shrug.

They were scheduled to meet up pretty early on, but she wasn’t going to tell them that. Especially with the looks they were giving her.

Hazu went back to zoning out as the conversation shifted, wishing that she’d gotten more sleep but also not regretting it in the slightest. She was also a little disappointed in not being able to see whatever he texted her before leaving. She wouldn’t be able to use her phone in the game. _I won’t be able to send messages or make calls out, but maybe I’ll be able to look at what I’ve already gotten._

Realizing that, she took her phone out, quickly going to her camera settings, and started to discreetly get photos of the people in the room.

Should she be in the game for a long time, remembering her competition/allies could be valuable.

11.

As the character explained the game mechanics to her, Hazu yawned quietly in her hand, following along.

She should have added another shot of espresso to her coffee that morning. Keeping up with Hisoka really took it out of her.

“Any questions?”

“Yeah. I came here to find buried treasure that would have been here before the creation of the game. Did the creators of the game find a cave of treasure and incorporate it into the game?” Hazu asked.

“Do you have a map or other acceptable item relating to this treasure?”

Hazu blinked at her for a moment, registering her words, and nodded.

“Please present your item.”

Hazu debated not showing her, but after a few seconds, decided to take the gamble. She doubted that it would be confiscated, and if anything, might allow her more information about the treasure in question.

She set her bag down, sifted through her belongings, and pulled out the small metal canister that the map had been found in. She held it up. “This is what I found the map in.”

The object floated from her hand, and seemed to undergo some kind of scan.

“Item accepted. You will be taken to the secret Dungeon of Lost Souls.”

“Wait, what?” Hazu asked, but before she could ask anything else, she was being taken somewhere.

A few seconds later, she found herself in a dark, dank room.

Multiple torches lit up, lighting the dark, dirty, bare room. It was large and circular, with a dozen wooden doors with strange symbols above them. There was a large space between two of them, and there was a large board with information inscribed on it. Cobwebs were draped along the corners of the room and some of the archways in the doors.

The ground was solid rock, and as she stood up, she dusted off all the dirt that accumulated on her. As she shifted, she noticed that she left marks on the floor, and looked around.

No one had been here in a very, very long time.

She walked over to the text, and started to read.

_If you’re here, that means that you’re likely a treasure hunter searching for the treasure trove hidden by infamous pirate Captain Casper. We’re sorry to tell you that we discovered it first; however, we haven’t taken any of it. If you’d like access to the treasure, and keep it, you’ll have to prove yourself. In order to have a chance at getting the treasures, you’ll need to survive these twelve levels. If you leave this dungeon before completion, you can never come back. You can leave at any time by saying the words “I want to leave, please take me back to the game”, or a variation of that._

_Once you have completed these twelve rooms, you may return to complete your journey at any time, using the cards you gain in these levels. You will not be able to bring other people to these levels, and you will find no mention of these levels in any other part of the game._

_Assuming you are determined to get the treasure hidden here, you will need to complete these twelve rooms, and then you will be presented with the opportunity to face challenges to get each piece of treasure. In these twelve rooms, you will encounter monsters, puzzles, riddles, and other such challenges to prove your worth. They are significantly more difficult than any other part of the game, so taking the treasure will be no easy feat. Unless you are a skilled and experienced hunter, it is recommended that you leave._

_The cards you gain in these secret levels will work in the rest of the game, and vice versa. You are expected to start these twelve levels with zero cards, confirming that you’re worthy for the treasure you are hunting._

_Even for the most experienced hunter, this will prove too difficult. If you have any doubts at all, turn back now. If you proceed, do so with the knowledge that you will likely die._

_Each time you complete a level, you will return to this room, where you may rest for however long you need. The level does not start until you open the door. Nourishment, like food and water, will be on the levels. Once you win each piece of treasure, you are allowed to leave with it as if you brought it into this game; it is not treated as a card._

_Number of people that have attempted: 2_

_Number of people who have succeeded: 0_

Hazu grinned as she read through the information, her eyes gleaming in delight.

_If you proceed, do so with the knowledge that you will likely die._

Bambi slithered and writhed in her hip, healing the last of her injuries from last night. Her previous exhaustion was gone, adrenaline now pumping through her veins, and she thought back to all of the rare items to help her fight in her back pack.

“Don’t disappointment, developers.” Hazu said, and reread the information before going back to her backpack and plopping down.

As she started sorting through the items from her backpack, mentally planning out everything, Bambi slithered up to her neck and poked her head out.

 _“Are we here?”_ Bambi asked.

“From what I can tell, I accidentally unlocked some secret levels. Looks like I won’t need the troupe’s help afterall.” Hazu spoke distractedly. “We’re not in the same place as where the other players go. We effectively jumped up to level 50 while everyone else is at level 1.”

“ _I don’t understand.”_ Bambi replied.

“We’re playing on challenge mode. While everyone else is being slowly introduced to the rules, we’re going to be fighting for our lives. As soon as we step through one of those doors, we’re going to be fighting for our lives.” Hazu explained.

Bambi bit her shoulder, sending her heart racing and healing venom spread through her faster.

For all the complaining and anger she had over the situation, she was pleasantly surprised by the turn of events.

“You should hang out in the regular form while we’re here. I’m going to want you tucked away and safe once the fighting starts.” Hazu told her.

 _“You’re insane.”_ Bambi commented as she slid out, and switched to her bigger form. She shook off some of the excess blood.

“A little.” Hazu agreed.

Once she was ready to go, she cracked her neck, and stood up.

“Do you want to be in the steel box, or me, for now?” Hazu asked, and hoisted her backpack over her shoulder.

“ _You.”_ Bambi replied, and slithered up her leg to stab into her neck, and slide inside.

“Stay safe.” Hazu reminded her, and approached the door closest to the introduction text. Once Bambi was inside and settled, and the injury had fully healed, she reached for the door, and started to push. At first, it didn’t budge, so she had to actually put effort into it, and push it open.

It felt like it weighed several tons.

Once it was open, she was transported to a different location.

A deafening roar billowed through the room, and wind was so powerful that it nearly knocked her over. Her hair whipped around her, clothes fluttered from the powerful wind, and she put her arm up to block the blinding light. After a few seconds, she was able to put her arm down and look around, finding three massive beasts the size of a mountain there.

She grinned, marveling at the sheer size and power of them, ecstatic at the challenge that lay before her.

This is what treasure hunting was all about.

12.

The first room took her two days to complete.

Once she had, she reappeared in the first room, and slunk to the floor. She knelt on the floor, head tilted back, chest towards the ceiling, and was taking ragged breaths.

She got a lot of good cards in there.

She took her backpack off and set it next to her, and then lay down, flat on her back. Her eyes closed, her muscles aching from the near constant use, and she nearly fell asleep right then.

Her stomach growled loudly, again, reminding her that she needed to eat. She lost a lot of weight and was running on fumes.

The more Bambi healed her, the faster her metabolism was, and the more she needed to consume. During the level she’d been able to snack a few times, but not eat a full meal or rest for long.

Bambi slithered out, shifting to her bigger form, and moved around the room.

“Don’t go near the doors.” Hazu warned loudly.

 _“Fine. You should eat, though.”_ Bambi pointed out.

Hazu was pretty light-headed.

With a grunt, she sat upright, and most of her vision went dark for a moment. After a few seconds of adjusting, she summoned her book, and started going through her cards. Most of them were listed as ‘SS’ difficulty, the most difficult, but there were some things that were ranked significantly lower. The lower ones were basic amenities, like food and blankets.

Some of the cards she guessed couldn’t be accessed anywhere else in the game, making them priceless. That meant that no one else had ever earned those cards, which made the treasure hunter in her ridiculously excited and proud.

First, she went to one of the food cards, casting it.

“What would you like to order?” Her book asked.

“Chicken stirfry with vegetables.” Hazu said.

“Any other specifications?”

“Spicy. And water, lots of water.” Hazu replied.

With a few seconds, a plate of stirfry and glass of water appeared before her, and she frowned, wishing that she had thought to put a blanket down, first.

Quickly, she scarfed down as much as she could eat, and hydrated.

Then, she plopped back down, and went to sleep.

13.

When she woke up, she wasn’t sure how much time had passed.

She sat up, groaning in pain, and found that the rest of her stirfry was gone, likely eaten by Bambi. The snake in question was curled up next to her, sleeping soundly.

Hazu slowly yawned and stretched her arms overhead, and summoned her book again. She checked her food card, the “Restaurant of All Things” card, and checked that it had a reusability factor of 500. She wouldn’t be running out of food, soon, assuming she used it accordingly.

She cast it and got an omelette, bacon slices, eggs, and two large pancakes, with coffee and orange juice, asking for large portions. Hazu needed to summon as much food as she could for each use, to get the most of it, and reload on carbs.

As she slowly ate and drank her coffee, she pulled up her phone, and decided to look at what messages Hisoka had sent.

_Hisoka: miss u already~_

_Hisoka: :* <3 _

_Hisoka: who r u with?_

_Hisoka: threesome?_

_Hisoka: with me, obviously_

_Hisoka: I wonder what fucking will be like in the game_

_Hisoka: I wonder if there are rules for sex_

_Hisoka: are there sex toy cards?_

_Hisoka: fuuuuuuck meeeee_

Then, he proceeded to send multiple photos of himself eating cherries in errotic ways. He didn’t put quite as much effort into them as usual, probably just wanting to spam her phone with pictures of himself to embarrass her.

Hazu thought back on her reaction to Killua and Gon teasing her, and all the other times that people had accused her of having crushes or sleeping with someone. With adults, she could either ignore them or say something extremely provocative to make them shut up, but neither option really worked with Killua and Gon.

But, more than that, she couldn’t stop blushing.

He made her smile, and when he was close, her mind went fuzzy. A warm, happy feeling spread through her chest when he was near her, and thinking at all was impossible when he kissed her. Each message sent her smiling and stupid like a kid with their first crush.

But, she remembered how her first and only boyfriend turned out, and it made her happy demeanor deflate.

If it hadn’t been for him, she wouldn’t be dying every other month.

_Maybe I’d be permanently dead._

She went back to reading the messages, and the smile returned; this time, accompanied by tears.

She hated liking him.

She didn’t want to like anyone.

This wasn’t going to end well for her, especially considering the person she was falling for. Her first boyfriend didn’t even know that nen existed, and that ended terribly for her; Hisoka was a raging sociopath that lived for the perfect execution of people he deemed powerful enough to fight him.

 _I’m just tired._ She thought with a chuckle, and wiped away the tears. She started going through the new cards she’d gotten, casually sipping her drinks on the side.

 **Bats of Darkness:** Summon a slew of bats to distract and bite your opponent.

 **Banishment:** Can be used on any non-player to instantly turn them into a card.

 **Hands of Hell:** Can be used to drag any opponent into the ground and burns them.

 **Restaurant of all Things:** Can be used to summon any type of food or beverage of the caster’s desire.

 **Leave:** Allows player to leave game for desired amount of time.

 **Summon Card:** Can be used to summon any card in the game, regardless if it’s already owned by another player.

 **Celestial Bow:** A powerful bow and arrow.

 **Bloody Dagger:** A powerful dagger that, if cut with, will never heal. Injuries can only be cured by the card: Healing Angel.

 **Bed:** A bed fitted with sheets.

 **Black Phone:** Call any character, regardless if you’ve met them or not. (can only be used 5 times)

 **Map:** A map of the island.

 **Player Location:** A map with every player and character listed.

Hazu let out a tired sigh and yawned, checking all the details for each card and the stats. She got a lot of cards for more basic things, too, like trees and smaller creatures. They took up space, but she figured that she could either toss them later for the room or keep them in her backpack.

“I wonder if Hisoka is worried about me.” Hazu hummed, and chuckled. She eyed her phone card, and debated using it. She had a feeling that it would come in handy later, and she didn’t want to use it too quickly.

That was her only way of contacting anyone, so long as she was here. She was determined to finish these twelve levels before leaving.

_Last time he thought I was dead, he kept messaging me for months. He knows I’m resilient._

She felt uneasy about that, though. She didn’t want him to worry.

_Maybe I just want to hear his stupid voice, or read a message to see how he’s doing._

She’d use the phone after another door; if each door took several days, then she’d call. If some of them were shorter or longer than others, than she’d hold off for a while.

14.

The street was bustling with activity, with all the new players walking around.

Hisoka lingered by the card shop, leaning against a wall, and observed his surroundings. He’d been here for a week, gathering cards and information, and kept an eye out for her.

He should have seen her by now. They were supposed to stay in contact, and she definitely would have come here first. Something was wrong.

She logged in, but he wasn’t able to gain any other information on that.

He couldn’t call her, because they hadn’t met in the game, and he didn’t know of any card that could contact her without him already having met her in the game. Until he came into physical contact with her, any contact at all, he couldn’t call her.

He’d even tried the card that took him to any player in the game, and it wouldn’t work, meaning that she was blocking him somehow. Either she was going against her word and ignoring him, which was possible, or she was being held captive. Considering how many people wanted her dead or worse, the latter felt more likely.

She should have checked in by now.

Hisoka kept an eye out for players with more experience, planning to target them for information. Maybe someone else knew how he could find her.

After a while of patiently waiting, he saw someone that looked like they could be useful. He managed to get them to an alleyway, and pressed them against a wall. He didn’t give them enough room to summon their book. Their necklace and jacket were unique, looking like they were potentially magic items. The necklace was bright blue and jacket was bright red and black with a strange symbol on the front.

“Hello there. Have you been playing the game for long?” Hisoka asked, and they squirmed against the wall. They tried to run, but he brought one of his cards to the man’s neck, causing a drop of blood to form. The man froze in place, eyes wide, and turned back to Hisoka. “I’m trying to find someone, and conventional methods aren’t working.”

“Y-you can contact people through your book,”

“Yes, people you’ve had physical contact with, but I haven’t had physical contact with them in the game yet. I was supposed to meet someone here, and I can’t find them.” Hisoka explained agitatedly.

“W-well, there’s a type of card you can get that shows where all players are on a map, but it’s rare. Other than that, most contact cards require that you’ve made contact with another player, first.”

“Is there any other way?” Hisoka asked, and the man paused, blinking up at him.

“It’s a girl, isn’t it?”

Hisoka dug the card a little more into his neck.

“Th-there’s another way to get information on someone. You can’t contact them, but you can find out certain information about other players for a fee.”

“Where?”

15.

The marketplace of Soufrabi was bustling with jovial people.

Hisoka’s hands were stuffed into his pockets, and he kept a look of boredom on his face, masking his annoyance.

She was his best way to navigate this game, and the only person he could trust. She should have checked in by now.

He thought back to the 200th floor, overhearing what various men wanted to do to her.

One wrong move, one mistake, and she could be captured. Held prisoner.

He couldn't send her messages. Talk to her.

He was quick to find the small hut on the edge of town with green trimming, and made his way inside. The house was only one room, with a single person by a small stove, making tea.

They wore a well worn tunic, light brown with bright green pants, and bright green scrunchie to hold their long dark hair. She turned to Hisoka, skin old and aged, and small eyes creased with a smile.

Hisoka closed the door behind him.

“I heard that you're the person to go to for finding someone.” Hisoka commented.

“Would you like some tea?” She asked softly.

“No.”

“You will drink tea with me.”

His eye twitched.

“Hazumu. She logged into the game, but I can't find her, contact her, use a card to get to her, anything. I want to know if someone is holding her hostage.” Hisoka said quickly.

“There are many protections in place to protect the privacy of players.” The old woman pointed out, and moved to sit on the floor with two cups of tea. She gestured to the empty place in front of her.

Hisoka’s jaw tensed, and he debated threatening her for the information.

He sat down, and took the tea.

“Are you concerned for the person’s safety?”

“Yes.”

“I'd appreciate a donation.”

Hisoka gave her some jenny.

“What is the person's name?”

“Hazumu.”

“Unable to confirm.” She said.

“What do you mean? Is she dead?” Hisoka asked.

“Unable to confirm.”

“Can you tell me anything? Is someone using a card to mask her presence?” Hisoka asked.

“I'm unable to access any data on her.”

“Does that mean that another player is masking her somehow?”

“Not using normal means. I'm unable to confirm any data regarding player Hazumu.”

Time to resort to threats.

16.

That night, Hisoka was agitated as he walked around.

He couldn't stop thinking about her.

Worrying about her.

Before, when she ran off, she had a valid reason so he wasn't that concerned. He also didn't care _that_ much, honestly. He enjoyed messaging her, sending the photos… that was fun.

Seeing her again was fun.

Having her ghost him, was not fun.

Hisoka grunted, unable to get tired for sleep. Although finding Hazu had been his main task as of the last few days, he'd also been doing other things to reach his goal. He gathered information, learned about this game, and patiently waited for the spider legs to contact him.

If she wasn't dead or in trouble, he was going to be pissed.

\----

 **Author’s Note:** Most of the cards I listed are made up, just so you know. I also commonly make up places/spells whatever that the character needs. Also, Hazu will commonly lie about what she has, in order to properly threaten people.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Completely unrelated to the story, to everyone on the west coast of the US: stay up to date on the fires. (I'm in Oregon) Oregon is currently experiencing potentially the worst wildfire in its history, and there are fires all over the state. Please, stay up to date on the fires and alerts-- be ready in case of evacuation. Stay safe. Be prepared.  
> My heart goes out to all of those affected. <3

**Hazu 8**

_ Playing _

  
  


“Oh, god, please, no,” they crawled back, away from Hisoka, crying and pleading. Their dirty blond hair clung their sweaty skin, and their dark eyes wet with tears. “Please, dont,”

“Don't what?” Hisoka hummed, playing with the cards in his hand.

“I-I haven’t seen any Rat Gang members in the game, I swear.”

“What about Orclei’s women?” Hisoka asked.

“There’s a group of women, I think they work for someone like that.”

Then, suddenly, an old fashioned black phone appeared next to Hisoka, floating. He turned to the strange object, wondering what it was, and wracked his brain for what kind of card this could be.

It started to ring.

“Do you know what this is?” Hisoka asked the person, who shook their head. He reached over to the phone, and when the crying boy tried to run, Hisoka threw a card, pinning him to the ground.

Hisoka kept the phone a few inches from his ear, staring at it skeptically.

“... hello?” Hisoka asked.

“Hisoka?”

His heart skipped a beat, his eyes widening in surprise.

“Hazu?” Hisoka asked, and pressed the phone against his ear. “Where are you?”

She was breathing hard.

“You sound off. Did I interrupt something?” Hazu asked.

“... where are you?” Hisoka repeated.

“Long story… good story. This game is the greatest thing ever. I love it.” Hazu said, and cried out in pain. “Reattaching limbs is a bitch, though. I nearly lost my leg back there to the one-eyed sabertooth dragon. Thank goodness these trees are so good for hiding. I had planned to call you after this level, but it’s taking a lot longer than the last one.”

As Hisoka listened to her, all emotions flooded from him at once, and he wasn’t sure how to feel.

… Hazu was fine.

… reattaching limbs.

“I tried to contact you.” Hisoka said.

“Were you worried?” Hazu asked.

He glanced up, realizing that his victim was running off, but didn’t care enough to chase him. He’d only been torturing him for ways to locate Hazu, anyway.

“I thought we had planned to meet up and work together.” Hisoka said instead.

“When I logged in, I accidentally triggered a secret level. Once I leave this intro dungeon, I can’t come back, nor can I access the treasure levels, so I need to finish the twelve levels and then I can come and go between the regular game and my treasure hunting. So, technically, I don’t have any reason to work with you or the Spiders, since the treasure isn’t in the regular game.” Hazu explained, and his shoulders slumped.

He gave a slight glare at the phone.

“Unless you want to work together anyways, because you like me.” Hazu added, and hissed in pain.

“If you don’t want to work with me, I won’t make an issue of it.” Hisoka replied haughtily, tempted to hang up on her.

“I’m teasing you, Hisoka.” Hazu said, and giggled.

Hisoka’s face heated up, not used to hearing the cute sound, and he wished that he could see the accompanying smile that she no doubt had.

“These beginner levels are rough, so the actual levels to get my treasure is probably even more insane. I’m getting a ton of cool cards that probably aren’t available in the rest of the game, but once I’m able to come and go, I’m hoping to spend some time in the real game to gather more cards, get more intel, and explore. Can you tell me what it’s like up there? I haven’t seen the sun since I got here.” Hazu listed off, seeming euphoric despite her obvious pain.

_ She’s been having the time of her life while I’ve been worried sick about her. _

“Well… the players pose a bit of a problem, in terms of general playability. The game mechanics are pretty straight forward, but finding cards and resources just takes time and ingenuity. Apparently, some people in this game spend their free time targeting new players and murdering them after taking their cards. When you come here, you should be careful of other players. They’ll come out of nowhere and use their spells to steal cards, so it’s not a matter of strength, but knowledge.” Hisoka described, and found himself feeling considerably better the more he talked.

“There’s one in particular that you’ll have to watch out for. Someone is able to plant bombs on people without them noticing-- no cards in the game are able to outright kill other players, so it’s a nen type.” Hisoka told her.

“Sounds mildly annoying, but manageable. How many monsters are up there? How dangerous is it?” Hazu asked.

“Well, there are some areas with lots of monsters and danger, but the towns are safe, with the exception of the players targeting each other. Once you learn how to navigate them, they’re fine. Newbies get targeted a lot.” Hisoka said.

“So I’m guessing that, when I go up there, you want to meet up pretty quick so that I don’t get killed off immediately?” Hazu asked.

“I’m sure that you can manage on your own, but since you’re getting so many rare cards, it would be a shame if someone stole them as soon as you got here.” Hisoka answered, and his heart rate increased strangely.

He wanted to see her again.

See her blood spill out from her open wounds.

“Also, some of Orclei’s women are here. You should be wary of them.” Hisoka added, and Hazu cursed. “The game is so expansive, I doubt they’ll be a problem. It’s like a small country, here. There are some places that are very nice to relax.”

“Have you met up with the spiders yet?”

“Not yet.”

There was a pause.

“Next time we see each other, I need to get a picture of you.” Hisoka said.

“Why?”

“Well, it’s only fair. I’ve sent you dozens-- no, hundreds-- of pictures of me, and you’ve sent me none of yourself. It’s rude.” Hisoka said, and heard laughter on her end.

“I don’t like having my picture taken. It brings up bad memories.” Hazu said.

“I can make it a pleasurable memory~” Hisoka suggested with a smile, and looked around at the bodies on the ground. He wondered if he could take the phone with him to a different location, but when he tried to move around, it stayed stuck.

“Killua and Gon think I like you, by the way. I was talking to them when you called me last time.” Hazu said, and it took him a moment to recall when she meant. That felt like so long ago.

“Do you like me?” Hisoka asked, and there was a pause.

“... more than I should, honestly. I like reading your messages and hearing your voice. You’re a really good distraction from pain right now.” Hazu said, and his face turned static, unsure how he felt about that. “What about you? Do you like me?”

“... I’m not sure I could like anyone who calls my beautiful pieces of art ‘dick pics’.” Hisoka said in a serious tone, and instantly, Hazu burst into laughter. Once her laughter had calmed down, he changed the topic. “So, tell me about these ‘secret levels’ you uncovered. Can I go there?”

“Pfft, no. I’m not telling you how to get here, either. I had to blow a lot of people to get here.” Hazu said, and his face further fell, jaw tensing. His free hand clenched into a fist. “I technically died, too, and got the shit kicked out of me a few times. From what I can tell, only two other people have gotten here, and I’m the third. The other two died in the process. I’m not able to bring anyone here, and I don’t want word to get out about it, since everyone will target me for my rare cards as soon as I leave. I also don’t want to deal with them targeting me for the very lucrative information I have, or try to use me to get to the secret levels.”

“What kind of lucrative?” Hisoka asked, his clenched fist relaxing and smirk tugging at his lips.

“Can’t tell you.”

“What if I blow you? Will you tell me then?” Hisoka asked.

“The information won’t help you find the exorcist. There’s no reason for you to know.”

“Can I blow you anyway?” There was a pause, and he smirked. “That’s not a no~”

“You’re right. What else do you want to do to me when you find me?” Hazu asked.

“I thought you’d never ask.”

1.

For the following days, Hazu was having the time of her life, but she couldn’t help but feel a little rushed. She really wished that she’d been allowed to make contact with Hisoka before coming here, so that she didn’t have to use a valuable spell card to contact him. She’d already used one of the five calls she could make, and she didn’t want to go through them too quickly.

Part of her wished that Hisoka could be with her. His bungee gum would be great for a lot of this, he was skilled enough, and he’d be great company.

After slaying a particularly difficult ice beast, Hazu hurtled towards the ground, and landed on soft snow. She quickly hopped over to the floating card and put it in her book, and shuddered from the breeze of freezing air that wafted up her sleeve.

Hazu looked around, checking for any other monsters in the area, and used one of her spell cards to check for any other monsters or cards in the area. There were a few chests for her to check out in the corners of the massive ice room, likely hidden under the snow or concealed by ice.

As she stood there, regaining her breath and looking around, she was again grateful for the clothing cards she’d gotten. The jacket kept her nice and warm, for the most part, and the boots were especially nice. She hoped that she could keep the clothes after she left; hopefully she wouldn’t return to the “real world” completely naked.

_ Not that Hisoka would mind… but that would make returning pretty awkward for whoever is outside when I return. _

She hopped over to the side of the room where one of the chests was supposed to be, and realized that it was buried under a lot of snow and ice.

“Hmm…” Hazu hummed, and thought back to the fire spell she’d gotten not long ago. She got it out and cast it, melting the ice and snow, and revealing the iconic chest. Once it was opened, a few cards popped up, and she quickly took them, looking them over and putting them in her book.

_ I wonder just how brutal the players above are going to be. _

Part of her wondered if Hisoka would be one of the people trying to steal from her. He’d sounded pretty off the last time they talked.

She gave a heavy sigh, hating the aching in her heart that accompanied the thoughts of her crush. Everytime she thought about being something more with him, it brought back painful memories.

Hazu made a point to never get attached. She tried to stay on good terms with people, when she could, but she tried to not get attached.

She let out another heavy sigh.

Everything about this game, so far, had been wonderful. The monsters were terrifyingly powerful, the spells were interesting and fun to learn, the terrain was a challenge, and the characters she met were all the good and quirky parts of humans without the gross parts.

Effectively, this game had everything she loved about treasure hunting.

Not being able to go at her own pace and make contact with the outside world kind of sucked, but that was it… well, and the lack of ancient medicines to exploit mercilessly. The longer she stayed, the less medicine she had.

For the purposes of the game that was fine, but the real world was much messier, and she needed those things. They also helped dull the pain, and the good ones gave her a pleasant high.

Hisoka’s face flashed in her mind again.

“Hisoka would hate treasure hunting.” Hazu reminded herself. “And I hate doing anything other than treasure hunting. It wouldn't work.”

_ “Is it safe to come out?”  _ Bambi asked.

“Yeah. I'm just talking to myself and getting the extra loot in the room.” Hazu answered, and Bambi slithered up to her neck to poke her head out. “You've been doing an amazing job. Once we finish this level, you're going to get so much yummy food.”

“ _ But not human flesh. Again.” _ Bambi complained.

“I know, it sucks. There's no evil bandits or snake charmers here for you to eat. The game is pretty anti-human killing.” Hazu commented, and then chuckled. “I'll bet Hisoka has been killing people anyway. I wonder if he's been using his playing cards or the game cards for his kills.”

There was a long pause, and Hazu glanced over, finding that Bambi was staring at her.

“What?” Hazu asked.

_ “You've been talking about that clown constantly.” _

“What? No I don't. I've barely mentioned him.” Hazu scoffed.

_ “You've been muttering his name under your breath ever since we got here, and when you're not talking about him, you're thinking about him.” _

“You don't know what I'm thinking.” Hazu accused, and stuck her tongue out at her. She stayed there for a moment, staring Bambi down, and tried to keep a serious expression.

After about a minute, though, Hazu gave up with a groan.

“I hate it! I can't get him out of my head!” Hazu cried out in frustration. “I don't want to like him!”

_ “Then don't.” _ Bambi replied.

“I can't help it! He's a deranged, psychotic, murderous, overconfident, strong, sexy, over confident, psychotic, deranged… gah! I can't get his face out of my head!” Hazu yelled, and cried out in frustration again.

_ “Humans are so strange.” _

Hazu made a loud whining sound and pouted, her shoulders falling.

2.

Hazu felt victorious when she finally saw the sun again.

She'd been transported to a town she'd never been to, instructed by Hisoka to meet him by the card shop.

A wide smile tugged at her features and she took a deep, fullfilling breath, finally breathing something other than dirt. The sun was shining, birds chirping, skies blue, casual conversation going on around her.

Everything felt so quaint and upbeat.

A hum left her lips as she turned in place, taking in her surroundings and noticing all the different people. She'd encountered a number of interesting characters underground, most with secret insidious agendas for her to uncover before she befell a trap, but she was pretty sure the characters above ground were mostly helpful. This was one of the beginner cities, too, so she wasn't concerned.

After a few more minutes of soaking up rays and smiling at the sun, she went over to a small shop and asked for directions. The directions were simple and useful, and Hazu smiled and gave her thanks before leaving.

Once she reached the card shop, she discovered that there was an extensive line outside.

Nearby, there was a patch of elevated grass with cut stones along the edge, and she hopped up to sit on them. She pressed her palms into the soft grass and went back to smiling at the sun.

Bambi poked her head out of her neck, similarly happy for the sunshine and fresh air.

“Hazu?!” A familiar voice cried out, and she looked over, surprised to see Gon and Killua approaching. They both looked tired and worn from their travels, and behind them, Hazu recognized the experienced hunter, Biscuit.

Even Biscuit’s presence couldn't dampen her mood, though.

“Hey, guys. The weather is so beautiful, isn't it?” Hazu said cheerily.

“Uh, yeah, I guess.” Gon said awkwardly. “How have you been?”

“I've been great. I'm officially in love with your dad and all the other people who developed this game. I never imagined that it would be this fun.” Hazu said, and Gon’s eyes sparkled in delight.

Biscuit smiled behind them, but was cautious.

“What kind of cards have you been getting?” Killua asked.

“Whatever I can get my hands on. What about you?” Hazu asked.

“Same, I guess. We've been doing a lot of training.” Killua answered, and Hazu’s gaze flickered to Biscuit, who kept a calm facade.

“Oh! Yeah! Have you met Biscuit, Hazu? She's been training us!” Gon asked excitedly.

Hazu’s heart clenched slightly, but she didn't let her discomfort show.

“She has, huh?” Hazu asked, and Biscuit nodded. “Good for you, I'm happy for the both of you. When I asked her to teach me, she turned me away.”

“What? Really? Why?” Gon asked in surprise.

“I didn't have enough potential. Considering how strong you two are, it doesn't surprise me that she decided to train you. You're really fortunate.” Hazu said with a smile, trying to not think back on last time she saw Biscuit.

“What? Really? But you're so strong.” Killua commented.

“Thank you, but if Biscuit has taken you under her wing, you'll be stronger than me in no time. You and Gon have a lot of potential.” Hazu said, and Killua looked between Biscuit and her smiling faces. “How have you been, Biscuit?”

“I've been good, thanks for asking. How about you?” Biscuit asked politely, reading every move that Hazu made and ready to defend.

“I've been great. Hey, just curious, how many SS cards have you guys gotten?” Hazu asked, changing the subject.

“We haven't gotten any. What about you?” Gon asked, and Hazu paused, blinking in surprise.

He didn't seem to be lying.

She got roughly 3 SS cards every level, now having over thirty. Since they're supposed to be the most difficult, she'd hoped to gage the difficulty level of the regular game based on how many other players had.

“You haven't gotten any either, Biscuit?” Hazu asked.

“Not yet.” Biscuit answered politely.

_ If she's training them, it makes sense that they wouldn't have face any big monsters yet. They’re easing into the more difficult parts. _

“I have a couple. I've been sticking to the outskirts of the island, and encountered a couple of big monsters. They were a bit tricky, but fun.” Hazu said happily, recalling some of the fun battles.

After such an intense few weeks, her body was stronger than it had ever been. She had a ton of lean muscle, sharper reflexes, and better senses overall.

“What? Seriously?!” Gon and Killua exclaimed in unison, their surprise catching her off guard. Even Biscuit seemed surprised.

“What was it like?!” Gon asked.

“Uh… well, it was difficult, but fun. For one of them, I ended up combining a fire spell card, enhancer card, and then my bouncy nen to create a tunnel of fire to hit a one-eyed dragon in the eye. There were a lot of bats and insects swarming me, making it difficult.” Hazu answered.

“Wow! That's so cool! I didn't know that you could combine spell cards with your nen!” Gon exclaimed.

“Of course you can, you just have to be careful. Have you guys encountered the fire breathing item?” Hazu asked.

“The what?” Gon asked, and Hazu’s smile widened.

“It's super fun to use. Let me show you.” Hazu said, and shifted to set her backpack against her thigh. She dug around and found it.

“Why don't you keep it as a card?” Killua asked.

“I don't like to keep everything in card form.” Hazu shrugged, and found the necklace. “If I clear the game, I'm thinking of keeping it, because it's so much fun.”

Hazu put the choker necklace on, the jewel glowing red as she breathed in, and she felt the usual singe and burning in her lungs. Her neck and chest glowed yellow, the skin on her neck turning to a scaley texture, and she tilted her head back to breathe fire into the air.

“Woah! That's so cool!!” Killua and Gon yelled in unison, and she turned back to them, grinning. Smoke came out from her nostrils, and her lungs burned as fire licked up her throat and mouth. She exhaled some of the fire from her mouth, and then took off the choker, putting it back in her bag.

“Where did you get that? Does it hurt?” Biscuit asked, no doubt enamored by the beauty of the gem rather than the fire part.

“It hurts a little. I got it from a treasure chest.” Hazu answered.

“What's it called?” Gon asked.

“Dragon’s Breath.” Hazu answered.

“What difficulty is it?” Killua asked.

“I dunno.” Hazu shrugged.  _ SS. It's the only one of its kind in the game. I figured there were tamer versions of it in the real game, available to all users. _

“What area did you get it? Maybe we could find other cool things there, too.” Gon asked.

“I can't go around giving away secrets like that.” Hazu replied, and the boys slumped slightly.

“What if we traded information?” Biscuit suggested.

“I doubt that you have anything I want.” Hazu replied easily, feeling remarkably proud to say that. She'd come a long way since last they met.

“We know how to avoid the bomber.” Killua said, piquing her interest.

“Oh?” Hazu asked, recalling Hisoka’s warning about them.

“Tell us the location, and we'll tell you about the bomber.” Killua said.

She chuckled, having missed these boys. Biscuit, not so much, but she was genuinely happy that Gon and Killua were getting proper training.

“Tell me the information, and I might give you one of my SS cards.” Hazu replied, and both boys’ eyes widened in shock.

“Seriously!?” They exclaimed.

“Give us the card first, and then we'll tell you about the bomber.” Biscuit said.

“Information first.” Hazu corrected.

“How do we know you won't just run off as soon as we tell you?” Biscuit asked.

“I trust her.” Gon assured Biscuit, who didn't seem convinced. “Besides, I don't want her to get hurt. The bomber isn't part of the game.”

“But we could get a lot for that information, and if we just tell her, then there's no guarantee that she'll give what she's promised.” Biscuit pointed out.

“You may not trust her, but we do.” Killua said, and Biscuit looked between them, eventually caving.

Gon went on to explain the bomber to her, and how they got bombs on people and how to get it off.

“That's extremely helpful. Thank you, Gon.” Hazu said, and hummed, looking up at the sky. She went through the mental list of things she'd gathered; the items, spell cards, 100 slot cards… she wanted to get them something that would really help them. “What are you trying to get right now? Like, what's your current goal?”

“To get cards, of course.” Killua answered matter-of-factly.

“No, I mean….” Hazu started to say, but then shook her head. “Book.”

“Woah! Why does your book look different!?” Gon exclaimed, getting the attention of most of the people in line. They had similar expressions of shock and surprise.

_ I'm going to guess that the extension pack isn't common… _ .

“I found a card that lets me change the color of my book….” Hazu said awkwardly. The card had also given her an extra hundred slots to hold cards, along with some other handy features.

“Oh, that makes sense!” Gon exclaimed.

“Except it's not just a different color, it has a bunch of weird designs on it.” Killua pointed out.

Hazu cast a spell to render everyone within a ten foot distance unable to use a card, and then another for her cards to appear blank to anyone other than her, in case someone tried to look over her shoulder.

“Hmm… let me find something better for you guys than a dumb monster card.” Hazu said, and started going through her cards, looking for something better.

“Why do I have a feeling that you've got a ton of cool cards you're not telling us about?” Killua asked. The trio seemed oblivious to the other players eyeing her book and listening in.

“Eh? I started at the same time as all of you. I'm sure you three have some awesome things you're not telling me about, like that nifty looking necklace.” Hazu commented, glancing at Gon’s necklace.

Then, she found something that would be useful to them.

“Have you done card combos before?” Hazu asked in a low voice.

“No?” Killua replied.

She took out three cards, and then made her book disappear. She indicated for them to get closer.

“This card will make your opponent, any living non-player, do anything you say for five days. This card causes half of your enemies in a twenty feet radius to freeze in place. Use them with this combo card and you can put half of an army, or say band of bandits, under your control. So, if say there's a group of powerful warriors attacking you, you can turn them against each other. The surviving ones will be your servants for 5 days.” Hazu explained, and the trio stared at the cards in awe.

“There's only two of each card in the entire game, and they're both S level.” Killua spoke.

“Use them wisely, and thank you for the info. Let me know if you come across any other worthwhile information, and I might give you guys more stuff later on.” Hazu said, and winked at them. She handed the three cards to Killua. “Be careful; those people in line look interested, so they might attack you for them.”

“Can I speak to you alone for a moment?” Biscuit requested.

Killua and Gon looked between them for a moment, looking confused.

“We'll meet you at the pizza place over there. Thanks a lot for the cards, Hazu.” Killua said.

“No problem. It's nice seeing you both again.” Hazu said with a smile, and watched them walk off. Biscuit moved closer, her expression turning serious.

“Why are you here? What are your intentions with those kids?” Biscuit asked.

“I think they're cute.” Hazu shrugged.

“If you're mad at me, don't take it out on them.” Biscuit said, and Hazu chuckled. “Don't take it personally that I chose to train them.”

“I don't. They're very promising young men, and I understand why you'd choose them and not me. I was a pathetic little girl constantly being raped and hunted down by an insane tyrant that wanted to force me into prostitution. It makes sense that you wouldn't want to train someone so weak and pathetic.” Hazu replied, and Biscuit’s face hardened, a seed of guilt appearing in her eyes. “I don't have the same kind of potential as Gon and Killua, and I'm okay with that.”

“They also weren't trained by Orclei.” Biscuit pointed out.

“Neither was I.” Hazu replied.

“Yes you were. Don't lie to me.”

“I refused to work with Orclei, so she spread rumors and sent her warriors after me. I've never worked for Orclei, and never will.” Hazu told her, and Biscuit seemed to not believe her. “Whatever. It doesn't matter. I don't like you, you don't like me, but I'm not going to attack you or anything. Just watch out for those kids, and make sure they don't get killed.”

“I think you should stay away from them.” Biscuit said, staring her down.

“You're not my teacher. I don't take orders from you, or anyone else.” Hazu said.

Biscuit was waiting for Hazu to attack, to justify hitting her.

Hazu wouldn't give her the opportunity.

Many people were discreetly watching them, including Killua and Gon.

“Gon and Killua are waiting for you. You shouldn't keep them waiting.” Hazu said, still smiling.

Biscuit gave her one last glare before walking away.

A cloaked figure approached Hazu, and a pair of amber eyes bore into her from beneath the shadowed hood, angry and fierce.

Despite the anger, she couldn't help but smile, her legs swinging out in excitement. That anger in his eyes seemed to lessen, his features relaxing. He wasn't wearing the usual makeup, making his skin a slightly darker tone and hair seem darker, since it wasn’t up.

He reached out, his nails long as usual, and reached for her head. His hand was slow and foreboding, reaching out in an ominous way, but landed on the top of her head, his fingers caressing her scalp slightly.

Her grin widened and eyes sparkled in delight, sitting up straighter and bouncing in her spot, delighted by the physical contact.

“What were you talking to them about?” Hisoka asked her, and brushed his fingers through her tangled hair.

“They told me how to deal with the bomber, so I gave them a couple of cards as a ‘thank you’.” Hazu answered.

“What are you going to give me for all the information I gave you?” Hisoka asked.

“I have some ideas.” Hazu replied.

He roughly grabbed her hair, pulling at her scalp, and leaned down to crush her lips with his own. Their teeth clashed, and his tongue forcefully swirled in her mouth, smothering her instantly. Hazu smiled against the kiss, amused at the passion behind it, and heart warming at the idea that he had missed her.

As he pulled back, he nipped at her lower lip, hard enough to draw blood.

“You’re so mean.” Hazu pouted, using a childish voice.

“You haven’t seen mean yet. You made me wait.” Hisoka growled low, and she giggled.

“So you did miss me.” Hazu said, and his expression shifted, shutting down. He pulled back and shrugged indifferently, looking away. “I missed you.”

He didn't say anything.

“Are you mad at me?” Hazu asked in a childish tone. He still wouldn't look at her. “Do you want me to call you more often? Give you updates on my activities? Let you know that I'm safe?”

His expression didn't change.

“I really hurt your feelings, huh?” Hazu asked, but he didn't respond. “Well… are there phones here? A way for us to communicate over long distances? The phone card I have can only be used 2 more times, and it's pretty rare.”

“... contact cards aren't too rare or expensive….” Hisoka muttered.

_ He's acting coy so that I'll give up more information. Cute. _

She grabbed the front of his cloak, gripping the fabric, and he finally looked her way.

“Give me a tour. Show me around, and tonight, we'll have fun.” Hazu said.

“Why should I?” Hisoka asked.

“I have a rock that can make me breathe fire.” Hazu said excitedly, but he didn't seem as impressed. “Come on, let's go before someone tries to jump me. Apparently my book cover is pretty conspicuous.”

“... fine.” Hisoka finally conceded, pretending to seem bored by the notion.

3.

“What was that about?” Killua asked as Biscuit rejoined them.

“It’s nothing, I just wanted to ask her about something. I suggest that we try to avoid using the cards she gave us.” Biscuit said.

“Why? It sounds super useful.” Killua asked.

“Because… honestly, I don’t trust her.” Biscuit replied.

“Why? Does it have to do with why you didn’t train her?” Gon asked.

“... kind of. My instincts are telling me to not trust her, and I’ve heard a lot of rumors.”

3.

Hazu had some of her new items spread out on the bed, and Hisoka had gone quiet as he marveled them. A few were in card form, namely the bulkier items.

He was impressed.

His hand hovered over one of the cards in particular. It was a multiplier card; it would multiply a card of choice to a hundred for about five minutes, and then the copies would disappear.

He also seemed drawn towards another one, which had the illustration was of a club. It was one of four, each card having a different suit, and could only be activated with the other three cards.

The room was basic, with a maroon bed and pink walls. They had a balcony, a small fridge, and bathroom.

“Can you guess which ones I had planned to give you?” Hazu asked, which caused him to look up.

“Giving? Without a price?” Hisoka asked.

“Since we're going to be working together… why not? Besides, I have a feeling that you'll be able to make better use of them than me.” Hazu said.

“Does this mean that I get to choose? Or am I only getting what you'll give me?” Hisoka asked.

“Getting greedy?” Hazu asked.

He didn't respond, having a blank expression, and hummed as he looked back down at the items.

“Just wondering what's for sale.” Hisoka said, and flashed a smile. “So, what are you giving me?”

“Guess first.” Hazu suggested.

“Hmmm….” Hisoka hummed as he looked down again, looking between the different things. There were a few things that she could tell he wanted, but was trying to act like he didn't. He wanted to throw her off; maybe try to steal them later or convince her to trade at a later time. She knew that tactic well from her younger days.

Then, after a moment, he looked at her forearm, and let his eyes roam across her body.

“You're already wearing all the best things, aren't you?” Hisoka asked.

“No guesses, then?” Hazu asked.

He then pointed to three of the items; one of them being the club.

“You're terrible at this. You got all of them wrong.” Hazu accused.

“Really? You're not giving me this one?” Hisoka asked with a pout.

“Of course not. It's useless without the other three cards.” Hazu scoffed, and he gave her a slight glare. “How do you feel about rings?”

“They're fine.” Hisoka said indifferently.

Hazu pulled up her book, and took out the items she'd set aside for him. They were five cards, and then she pulled the ring off her finger, and set it with them.

“My idea for you,” Hazu spoke as he started reading the card descriptions. “Is that you can use this card, ‘Together,’ in order to put the effects of each item into one item. I was thinking this ring, it's light and not as clunky as the other ones. This other card will undo the effects, in case you need to separate the items again.”

“Hmmmm, I knew there was a reason I like you. You have such a big brain~” Hisoka said with a smile, and reached for her hand, bringing it to his lips. The action caused her to lean forward, and their eyes met, making her face heat up and body jump back in alarm.

“It was nothing! I'm going to make some tea.” Hazu said quickly and moved across the room to the table, where her kettle was.

She looked around, trying to gather thoughts, and struggled to think of what to make. Her heart raced in her chest and her hands trembled ever so slightly.

_ I hate when this happens. Just calm down, idiot. Make chamomile tea. _

“Did I say something to upset you?” Hisoka asked from the bed.

_ How do I fix this? _

_ I wish my heart would stop beating like this. My stomach feels like a blender. _

_ Stop shaking. _

His arms snaked around her waist and held her tight before she could react, bringing her back against his chest, and she froze, unable to focus on anything other than how warm he was. He nuzzled the side of her cheek, his arms like steel beams around her, keeping her in place. The way he held her was like Bambi in one of her bigger forms.

Hisoka hummed softly, staring at her, and she stared at anything but him.

She didn't know what to do or say. If she really wanted, she could break free, but she didn't want to.

She liked being held. That was one of her favorite aspects of Bambi; she was a hugger.

“... I'm going for a walk. Do you want anything while I'm out?” Hisoka asked, surprising her.

“Contact solution.” Hazu answered automatically.

“Alright.” Hisoka said, and reached up to her chin, forcing her to look at him. He crashed their lips together, licking along her lip and she arched into him, channeling all of her hurt, pain, and confusion into the kiss.

She turned in his arms and reached for his hair, grabbing and grinding into his growing erection, eliciting the most beautiful moans.

4.

After a night of reconnecting, Hisoka started showing her around the town, telling her random information he'd learned since he arrived.

A lot of the information was superficial, but there were good tips in between. He enjoyed analyzing and complaining about people. Pointing out when someone was insecure and over compensating, weak and stupid, or strong and handsome.

He seemed to just want someone to talk to.

“Hmmm… he has potential. He dresses and acts like the characters to blend in, and even gives the same responses. Most people think he's part of the game. He's swindled a lot of people that way. Hopefully, he does something with that potential.” Hisoka spoke.

“Potential for what?” Hazu asked.

“Being an opponent, of course. I can tell by the way he observes people that he's ready for a fight. He just needs someone to challenge him… and a better haircut.” Hisoka said.

Suddenly, a floating piece of paper appeared in front of them. The same thing appeared in front of other players around them, too.

_ PLAYER VS. PLAYER AT DEATH COLISEUM _

_ 30 MINUTES FROM NOW _

_ PLACE BETS: WIN JENNY _

“Mmmm, I haven't seen one of these before.” Hisoka hummed.

“Want to go?” Hazu asked.

“Do you even have to ask?” Hisoka replied, and she realized that he had a wolfish grin, licking his lips. “I wonder if I'd be able to fight as well. Do you see a way to sign up?”

“No. I'm guessing that you sign up there.” Hazu said. At the bottom, there was a button to press that would teleport them there. Before she could say anything else, he was releporting away without her.

_ Fighting is his foreplay. _ Hazu thought with a roll of her eyes, and followed suit.

She stepped out of the covered entryway, and was emerged in a sea of spectators. The stands were filled with people, all cheering for the bull fighting in the arena. She guessed that this ran everyday, and people were able to gamble on the fights.

Hisoka was nowhere to be seen, likely hunting down someone with information about the upcoming fight. He was probably itching for a good fight.

Hazu meandered through the crowded stadium, quietly observing.

The bullfight was only mildly interesting; yet, people screamed and shouted in delight, rising from their seats and flailing in excitement. When she watched, she was reminded of Hisoka’s method of fighting, and how he dodged so much at the beginning of fights.

_ A bullfighting clown. _ Hazu thought in amusement.

As time went on, more curious players came to see what the event was about. She overheard someone saying that matches like this usually happened between players who couldn't settle a conflict; or, sometimes, they used it as a competition of their own for a pool of money. People would put their Jenny in a pot, and whoever won took the spoils for themselves.

Eventually, the bullfighting ceased, and someone walked to the middle, wearing a billowing red cape.

“Three people have challenged player, Hazumu, to a match! The prize: these three players!”

_ Eh? _

Three cages emerged behind the announcer, and there was a larger, closer screen for Hazu to see more clearly. Inside were Gon, Killua, and Biscuit.

Three women, decked out in armor, walked to the center.

_ What would they have done if I didn't show up? _ Hazu wondered.  _ Kill the hostages, maybe? _

“Hazumu has 5 minutes to accept or decline the challenge.” The red caped character announced.

Hazu let out a tired sigh, and hopped up, over the people and started using her bouncy nen to reach them.

When she landed, she was able to see just how intense their armor was. It seemed expensive and powerful, with multiple item upgrades that she recognized from her own research. They could prove to be a problem.

“What are the rules?” Hazu asked as she approached.

“A battle without cards or books. Just like the real world.” One of them, wearing a gleaming red armor set and massive blade the size of Hazu’s body. The one to their left was green, with two massive blades, and then the one on the right was yellow, wielding a colorful staff.

“I presume that items are allowed?” Hazu asked.

“Yes.” She nodded.

“And nen?” Hazu asked.

“Yes.”

“And what happens if I decline?” Hazu asked.

“We’ll kill those three.”

Hazu looked to the three cages, where the trio looked enraged at the armored women. Biscuit turned her attention to Hazu, her expression unreadable, and looked back to the armored women.

“So if I win, they walk free. I lose, they die. Can I have someone fight in my place?” Hazu asked.

“No.”

Hazu let out a heavy sigh.

Participating in player events like this was illegal for her. If she violated that rule twice, then she’d be banned from playing this part of the game. She could play her dungeons for the treasure, but she wouldn’t be able to come above ground.

“Can we settle this somewhere else? Without all the show and glamor?” Hazu asked.

“You accept our fight here, or we kill your friends.” The red one stated.

Hazu let out another sigh.

She was tempted to decline.

“Are the cages going to be moved, so that they don’t get hurt in the process?” Hazu asked.

“Yes.”

“... fine. I accept the terms.” Hazu replied.

The cages disappeared, and the red cloaked announcer left in a puff of smoke.

“Get ready for a wild fight, ladies and gentlemen! The Ladies of Orclei vs. Hazumu!”

The green and yellow one ran at her first, and although Hazu put up her bouncy wall to block, they broke through.

Hazu jumped back, maneuvering to distance herself, and crouched down low to observe them.

“Your bouncy nen won’t work against us, and even if it did, we have inertial dampeners inside these suits. We did our research.” The red one said, and lifted their giant blade to rest against their shoulder, still holding back as the other two ran at Hazu.

They were fast; Hazu bounced around the arena, jumping against walls and attempting to make them attack each other, but other than a crumbling portion of the wall, they stayed on her tail. While she ran, she jumped high into the air, head towards the ground, to get a visual on all of them.

_ One of the reasons why people don’t wear suits of armor is because they overheat. Let’s warm this place up. _

She quickly put her Dragon’s Breath necklace on, but then, realized that projectiles had been launched against her.

She quickly moved, bouncing through the air to dodge the small blades, and as she got close to the ground, the yellow one threw dirt at her. The small particles got in her right eye, and as she covered it, she felt her contact fall off in the chaos. Hazu had to keep moving, dodging and narrowly escaping the blades.

_ Shit. _

She managed to get her other contact off, and put her gloves on.

_ Hell Hotel. _ She managed to smash her hands flat against the ground, spreading her nen through the ground, creating her ‘Hell Hotel’, the bigger version of Hell House. Except, as she conjured it, it turned to ice, because of the gloves.

In seconds, the entire arena was covered, now looking like a series of small one-story houses interconnected. Inside each house was a series of rooms and hallways, usually bouncy from her nen.

Her lungs were hot.

Usually, she could only use Dragon Breath for a minute before it burned her throat too much. In order for people to not recognize her scarlet eyes, she had to keep it on, and pretend like it was an effect from the necklace.

In the distance, she could hear the warriors breaking down the ice walls.

The ice was slippery, which put her at an advantage. She couldn’t use her bouncy nen on them, but she could use it on herself to move around fast.

She went towards one of the small courtyards, a space that the red one was nearing, and knelt down, waiting for them to emerge.

When they did, Hazu breathed fire at them, the flames consuming them. They cried out in alarm, and Hazu jumped away and moved behind the walls, moving behind them, to breathe fire on them again.

Two breaths was enough to take her out.

Hazu’s chest hurt like hell. She had to move fast.

Hazu ran through the Hell Hotel, doing the same to the other two women, roasting them alive. She had no idea if they would survive it or not.

Once they were down, she went to the roof, and looked around for the three hostages. She found them on one side of the coliseum, each of them looking confused.

“Each Lady of Orclei has been rendered unconscious. The winner is Hazumu.”

As soon as the trio was released, Hazu ran off, going to the nearest pharmacy she could find. The people she came across gasped and stepped away, staring at her scarlet eyes, glowing neck and chest, and smoking nostrils. Her throat was bloody and burned, and she needed to take the choker off, but she couldn’t until she got the contact lenses.

Once she found them, grabbing the first color she could find, she quickly paid for them and put them in, and ripped her necklace off.

_ “What happened? Why does your breathing sound so strange?” _ Bambi asked in the back of her mind.

As Hazu left, she put her gloves and choker away, coughing along the way. Copper filled her mouth and her throat muscles spasmed in pain.

“You ran off in a hurry.”

Hazu looked up in alarm, and relaxed slightly when she realized it was Hisoka.

She didn’t say anything, unable to, and kept walking.

“How were you able to turn your buildings into ice? Are you normally able to do that?” Hisoka inquired, and she shook her head. “Is there a reason you’re not talking to me?”

Hazu reached up to her neck, massaging the hot skin, and winced as she tried to gulp.

“You just hate me. I knew it.” Hisoka said, and she sent him a glare. “You’ve secretly resented me all this time, jealous of my artistic talents and beauty~”

As she coughed into her hand, more blood came up.

“How about we go to Aiai? First, I need to do a few things. How about we meet up at Aiai for dinner tonight?” Hisoka suggested. “I’ll take your silence as a ‘yes’. I’ll see you there~”

Before she could do anything, he was gone.

_ … I can’t use spells or ask for directions, idiot. _ Hazu thought irritably.

“Wait! Hazu!”

If she could, she would have groaned.

She turned, facing the trio that ran towards her. Gon reached her first, with Killua and Biscuit close behind.

“You looked so cool back there!” Gon exclaimed.

“Were your eyes an effect of the necklace?” Killua asked, and she nodded. “They looked a lot like scarlet eyes.”

“Why do they want you dead so badly?” Biscuit asked, and Hazu shrugged.

“The necklace hurt your throat pretty bad, didn’t it?” Killua asked. Hazu pondered him for a moment, and after a few seconds, nodded. “That means that you can’t summon your book or use any cards.”

Hazu shrugged.

She’d never burned her throat so badly before, so she didn’t know how long it would take to heal.  _ Good thing I have so many protective items to keep me safe until then. _

“What? That’s really bad!” Gon exclaimed.

“That does put you at a disadvantage.” Biscuit commented. Hazu shrugged.

“You should travel with us until your throat is healed. We’ll help keep you safe until then.” Gon offered, but she shook her head, and flashed them a smile. “But you can’t summon your book. You won’t be able to defend yourself.”

Biscuit definitely didn’t want her around.

Hazu shrugged at them, and started walking backwards, smiling and waving goodbye to them.

“Oh! Well, okay, good luck!” Gon waved back.

Hazu turned on her heel, facing forward again as she walked, and contemplated what to do. She had some snacks in her bag for the time being, and water, so she wouldn’t starve.  _ Maybe I should go back to the pharmacy and look for something to heal my throat faster. There is medicine here, afterall. _

5.

Hisoka only felt slightly bad as he abandoned his injured companion; he knew that she could take care of herself, though.

The Phantom Troupe had finally contacted him.

6.

Traveling to Aiai took some time, and she was tired when she finally arrived the next night. She looked forward to a healing bath to, more thoroughly, heal her wounds. On her way here, she ran into multiple groups ambushing her.

That very public fight made practically every player in the game interested in her.

Some of them got a few lucky hits in.

Her throat was still sore, so her voice was deep and gravely. She sounded like she had a nasty cold.

As she crossed the front gates of Aiai, she heard a loud, feminine scream. She continued into the city, a young man bumped into her, and dropped his books.

Another scream.

She used her bouncy nen to hurry over to the woman in distress, and killed the characters attacking her.

At once, the girl fell forward, reaching out for Hazu, and her small hands gripped Hazu’s vest. She looked up at her with big blue eyes, and after the initial shock, her cheeks turned pink.

“Thank you for rescuing me.” The character said bashfully. “I don’t know what would have happened if you hadn’t arrived when you did.”

Her mannerisms were off, compared to most women that Hazu had saved in dark alleys. This was a game, though.

“You’re my hero.” They said with a smile, and leaned in to kiss Hazu’s cheek. “Thank you.”

Hazu gave her a humble bow of her head, not wanting to scare her with her voice.

The character walked off happily, going on their merry way to perhaps run into another character for a cliche romance.

Even though it had been fake… saving her felt nice.

Being thanked felt nice.

Not dealing with the crying afterwards, was nice.

She got to save the girl.

_ I wonder how far we can go with these characters. _

Could they go on dates? Develop romantic partners? Sexual partners?

They wouldn’t be satisfying, but they could be entertaining.

Feeling her energy renewed, she started exploring, discovering that some of the characters were bi. Some were even pan.

7.

The following day, she collected information, cards, items, and everything else that she’d need when she went back to the secret levels.

She was determined to get her prize.

She was going to get that staff.

8.

“Why are you apologizing? You’re supposed to tell her to watch where she’s going, starting an argument.” Hisoka pointed out, and chuckled as the group observed the romantic cliches being displayed. Killua picked it up pretty fast, but Gon wasn’t as quick, running at the first sound of trouble.

_ So cute~ _

He glanced around, hoping that Hazu would happen to be here, or have some kind of alarm for when he arrived. Initially, he had planned to meet her here a few days ago, but she wasn’t here when he arrived. He tried using a card to teleport to her, but she had so many magic items that it wouldn’t work.

With her unable to talk, she couldn’t exactly call him.

“I enjoy this place. It’s so entertaining.” Hisoka said with a smile.

“Do you come here with Hazu a lot?” Killua asked, causing Hisoka to pause.

“Excuse me?” Hisoka asked.

“Don’t you two like each other or something?” Killua asked.

“Oh yeah!” Gon exclaimed.

“Hazu? The bouncy girl?” Hisoka asked, feigning ignorance.

“Yeah.” Killua replied with a blank expression.

“She is a cute girl, but I don’t know her very well. You said she likes me?” Hisoka asked.

“Cut the crap. I know you two message each other all the time.” Killua told him.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” Hisoka replied, and then tapped his chin in thought. “Oh, I suppose I did message her shortly before coming into the game. I was hoping to purchase something from her, but she was obviously busy. She has the best lotions.”

“Lotions?” Gon asked.

“Yes. She makes her own recipes, taking herbs and things from far off lands. They make my skin so soft… would you like to touch?” Hisoka asked as he extended a hand.

“Ugh! No!” Killua yelled.

_ Come on, Hazu, make a random appearance. _

Hisoka kept a discreet eye out as he interacted with the group, going off to the side with them to show them the contents of his book. As he was showing them, however, Hazu called.

“You can call people through this?” Hisoka asked, feigning ignorance yet again.

“We should ask her to join.” Killua suggested.

“I still don’t think it’s a good idea.” Biscuit said.

“If we’re having Hisoka go with us, why not?” Gon asked.

“Should I answer it?” Hisoka asked.

“... fine.” Biscuit conceded.

Hisoka answered the call, “Hello? Hazumu?”

“... are you alone?” Hazu asked.

“Gon, Killua, and two others are all here. We’re at Aiai.” Hisoka answered. “What can I owe the call?”

“Hey Hazu!” Gon exclaimed.

“Hey, guys.” Hazu replied, sounding slightly disappointed.

“Hey, are you busy? We’re trying to gather players for something really important.” Gon asked.

“Sorry, kid, I’ve got stuff going on. I’m going to be… well, difficult to contact for a while. I don’t know how long I’ll be gone.” Hazu said, and Hisoka frowned at that. “However; I talked to a gamemaster, and I’ll have cell coverage where I’m going. Once you guys are out, you can text or call.”

“Where are you going? And you talked to a gamemaster?” Killua asked.

“Sorry, that’s classified.” Hazu replied.

“Are you even playing the same game as us?” Biscuit asked.

“Yes and no.” Hazu said, and the trio gave a myriad of confused or annoyed looks. “It’s classified.”

“Why’d you call Hisoka?” Killua asked.

“Killua and Gon think you like me. Is it true?” Hisoka asked, barely containing his smirk.

“Well, I mean, you buy stuff from me, so I don’t dislike you.” Hazu replied.

“So you only like me for my money?” Hisoka asked.

“Why else would I like you?” Hazu asked.

“My feelings are so hurt.”

“What are you doing with Gon and Killua in the first place?” Hazu asked, changing the topic.

“We’re recruiting players to help us defeat the bomber. He’s only missing one card, and we want to get it before him.” Killua answered.

“The bomber? The jerk running around and blowing people up? You’re going against them?” Hazu asked quickly.

“Don’t worry, I’ll make sure to keep everyone safe.” Biscuit said with a hint of snark, and Hisoka wondered if there was a history between the pair.

“Hisoka, you’ll help keep them from getting killed, right?” Hazu asked, and Biscuit gave the book a slight glare.

“Well, I currently don’t have anything else better to do. For now, I’ll be tagging along.” Hisoka replied smoothly, and wished that they were alone to talk. Hopefully, he’d be able to contact her after whatever Gon and his friends wanted him to do.  _ Maybe I’ll slip away for a little while to talk to her alone. _

“Good.” Hazu commented.

“We should get going.” Gon commented.

“Okay, good luck guys! Later!” Hazu replied, and cut the connection.

Hisoka’s face turned to a blank slate for a moment, unsure how to digest what he was feeling. This time, she would probably be gone for weeks.

9.

After the little game, Hisoka went back to Aiai, mulling over his feelings. He ignored the clumsy characters and made his way to a bar, going straight to the bartender.

A golden glow came from the old fashioned lamps, blanketing the room in soft light. At the bar was a mix of characters, old and young, varying in sobriety.

The bartender had a large handlebar mustache, and went to Hisoka while passively cleaning a glass.

“Can I get some advice?” Hisoka inquired.

“Sure thing, what seems to be troubling you?” The bartender asked.

“Well… there's a woman.”

“There always is.”

“... not always. You see, we live in different worlds, but on rare days, they'll align, and we get to meet. But... I dislike the time we spend apart.” Hisoka tried to explain.

“Do you love her?”

“I doubt that I'm capable of such a thing. I like to play and fight, and everything else is just filler.”

“Is she filler?”

Hisoka frowned, considering the question carefully.

“... she's a very satisfying filler.” Hisoka replied.

“But still a filler?”

“... yes.” Hisoka decided. “She's a toy that I play with when I'm bored.”

“Then you definitely shouldn't marry her.” The bartender replied. “There's a difference between love and lust, son. If you love her, follow her. If not, follow your heart.”

“Hmm… my heart does say to murder Chrollo….” Hisoka hummed. “And she's made it clear that her heart is in treasure hunting.”

_ But the way she roasted those women alive was so arousing, and seeing those two boys riled me up even more~♡ _

“I've seen that look in men’s eyes before. You love her.” The bartender said, and Hisoka chuckled. “You should go to her. Tell you how you feel, before it's too late.”

“I'll consider it.” Hisoka replied, and looked around. Since Hazu wasn't here, one of these characters would do.


	9. Moving Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hisoka? Married? :O

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bwahahahahaha. This story is so much fun. :3  
> Also, for comments-- I'm used to not replying to them, from the other site I use, but I always read and enjoy them! I'll try to get in the habit of replying to them in the future. ^^"  
> Hope you enjoy the new chapter! Thanks for reading, and the kudos and comments! <3

Hazu finally got one of the treasure pieces. It wasn't one of the ones she initially wanted, but she wasn't upset by it.

Effectively, a lot of the special items were modeled after the treasures she was after. So, even though she'd been using game items, they were like weaker versions of the real thing.

As she walked through the town, she passively caressed the red jewel on her neck. The original of Dragon’s Breath had been much, much better than she ever could have imagined. She'd had no idea that it was one of the treasures, but she was ecstatic by it no less.

The Necklace of Selaiwei had belonged to Queen Selaiwei, who ruled a kingdom by a very active volcano. She was rumored to have powers of the gods and descended from dragons, because of how she would protect her people from volcanic debris and invaders. The necklace allowed the wearer to breathe fire and roar like a powerful dragon.

Unlike the fake version, the real necklace altered the physiology of her neck so that it wouldn't burn. After a little practice, Hazu learned that to make it work, she needed to use her nen in a specific way, allowing her to activate and turn off her necklace at will.

The best part? The gem was a similar shade to her crimson eyes; so, technically, she didn't have to wear contacts anymore, and could claim that her change in eye color was due to the necklace.

When she reached the building, two of the pirates stood on either side of the door, arms crossed and glaring.

“No one is allowed in there; not without proving themselves.” One of them said, and she chuckled.

“Those hats are so cute.” Hazu commented, and they growled low. “Tell the game master that Hazumu is here. I'm not here to fight, I just feel like chatting.”

They blinked in surprise, not expecting her response, but one of them tch’d at her and unfolded his arms, looking ready for a fight.

Hazu forced a little nen into her necklace, which made her neck start to glow a soft golden hue, and a small amount of smoke to leave her nostrils.

“I'll go tell the boss that you're here.” The other one said, and slipped inside.

“I don't recognize the item. What the hell is that?” The convict asked.

She didn't answer, watching him warily, ready to defend herself should he attack.

After a few minutes, the game master finally came out. He had a simple short hair cut and chiseled features, wearing a simple gym outfit.

“Do you want us to take care of her?” The one itching for a fight, asked.

“No. What is it that you want?” The game master asked, and Hazu deactivated her necklace, turning her throat back to normal.

“Honestly? I just feel like talking to someone. I can't talk to anyone other than a game master about the awesome secret levels I've been doing.” Hazu said with a grin. “I'd also like to commend you on making such a great game.”

“... I didn't create the game, but I do help manage it. Do you want to talk over a drink?” The game master asked.

“I'd love to. My name is Hazu, by the way.” Hazu introduced.

“I'm Razor.”

“Nice to meet you.” Hazu smiled as he left the gym building, and walked her over to a small bar. Inside, there was a mix of pirates and characters, but no players that she could see.

They took a seat at a small table towards the back, and ordered light drinks.

“I haven't relaxed with a player like this before. I've heard a lot about you the last few weeks.” Razer commented.

“Who's been talking about me?” Hazu asked.

“The other game masters have been keeping me up to date on your progress, in case you came here. They warned me that you could cause problems, if you chose to.” Razer commented, piquing her interest.

“Oh? So the other game masters are scared of me?” Hazu asked.

“When they made those secret levels, I don't think they planned on anyone ever completing them. I heard that some of the game masters tried it out, and didn't get very far.” Razer said.

“How is it that no one else has accessed those levels? Have you tried them?” Hazu asked.

“I have no idea how to access them. Even if I did, I don't think I'd try them. Wdwune has been watching your progress and showed me a video of your leg getting bitten off. You moved so fast that we had to slow down the video.” Razer explained.

… he admired her.

That was the look in his eyes.

She took the bottle offered to her by the waitress, and took a sip, leaning back in her seat.

A swell of pride appeared in her chest, churning a lot of emotions she wasn't used to, and she couldn't help but smile a little as she looked at the bottle.

“How long have you been using nen, if you don't mind me asking?” Razer asked suddenly.

“Let's see… roughly 3 and a half years.” Hazu answered, and his eyes widened in surprise.

“How old are you?”

“21.”

“So… you started using nen when you were around 18. You must have had a great teacher.” Razer commented.

“Not really. My teachers were pretty terrible; I was just good at squeezing information out of them without them realizing it.” Hazu replied, and although he seemed attracted to her, the respect was much more pronounced.

She wasn't used to that.

“So how did you end up here?” Hazu asked him.

“I was a prisoner, and Ging brought me here 12 years ago and asked me to help. I've been here ever since.” 

“Ging? Gon’s dad?” Hazu asked in surprise, and he chuckled.

“Yeah, that's him. I take it that you met Gon?”

“I did. He and his friend Killua are good kids.” Hazu answered.

“They're strong, too. Almost terrifying.”

“I guess.” Hazu shrugged.

“Did you know the weird man that was with them? With the red hair?” Razer asked, and sipped his drink again.

“Yeah, I know him. He's… a person.” Hazu replied.

“I felt like he might try to kill me at any moment. His bloodlust was intense.” Razer commented. “Has he tried to kill you?”

“... no. He… he's a person.” Hazu answered, unsure what to say about him. She knew too many things about him.

“I wonder what his deal is. I don't meet a lot of people like him.” Razer said.

“He is unique.” Hazu nodded.

“How well do you know him?”

“... we've worked together a few times.” Hazu said, unsure how honest to be with him. There was no reason for him to be her enemy, and he seemed open to listen. “People don't normally look at me the way you are right now.”

“Like what?” Razer asked.

“With respect… admiration.” Hazu spoke thoughtfully. “I've been seeing it more nowadays, but it's still new. Hisoka recognized that when he first saw me. He's a psychotic clown with an ego the size of this planet, but… he saw me as a fighter rather than just a pretty face. Hisoka is a lot of things, but, I do appreciate that about him.”

Razer nodded in understanding.

“Ging believed in me, too. When I was arrested, I became less than a person. I was a criminal, and I was treated like a subhuman. I was given to Ging to be a slave by my government… and Ging looked me in the eye, and decided to give me purpose.”

Hazu smiled. “So I'm not insane for liking the clown. That's been driving me insane for the last few months. Bambi has been giving me so much shit.”

Razer burst into laughter, his deep voice filling the space, and she sipped her cool drink again. His eyes creased, head falling back, lips curled in a smile.

“So you like the clown, huh?” Razer asked as he calmed down, and she shrugged, still smiling.

“He's absolutely insane. You wouldn't believe the crazy pictures he's sent me. He should be in prison just for those photos.” Hazu said.

“... photos?” Razer asked.

“Necrophilia.” Hazu said, and his smile turned to a frown. “In his defense, the bodies were from people who tried to screw me over and even broke into my apartment, so… I wasn't too upset by their deaths.”

“So… Hisoka killed your enemies and took pictures of him...?” Razer asked, trailing off, and she nodded. He shuddered. “Yeah. I've met guys like that. Not too many, thankfully.”

“You're fortunate.” Hazu commented. “So…. where did you get your training?”

1.

Hazu let out a tired sigh as she crouched beneath the branches, thick leaves around her dripping water to the floor.

It was muddy and wet, but it provided safety from the creatures overhead. They were deathly allergic to the leaves.

While she waited for the flying menaces to calm and sleep, she pulled out her phone, and checked her messages. Apparently, Kurapika had called and left a message.

Hisoka did too, but… that was much less unexpected.

She shifted to sit on her butt, getting comfortable, and brought the phone to her ear to listen to the message he left. She could barely hear them over the sounds above.

“Hazu… this is Kurapika. I wanted to take you up on your offer. I have some information on Orclei to trade. Call me back.”

Hazu’s gaze hardened.

She quickly called him back.

“Do not fuck with Orclei, you moron. What did you do?” Hazu snapped.

“I came across the information by accident. No one knows that I know.” Kurapika replied, but she didn't entirely believe that.

“Getting yourself killed doesn't do anyone any good, including me. Are you in danger?” Hazu asked.

“Not currently, but I declared a war on the Phantom Troupe; I'm not known to play things safe.” Kurapika replied, and she grunted, glaring at the muddy ground. Her legs were getting soaked. “What is that sound in the background?”

“Something very poisonous and unfriendly.” Hazu replied.

“It sounds like you don't exactly lead a life of safety, either. Are you interested in making the trade?” Kurapika asked impatiently.

“What kind of information do you have?”

“I won't tell you over the phone. We'll have to meet.”

Her eyes narrowed further, thinking of her treasure.

“I'm in the middle of something. Dropping everything to meet you would be very costly and difficult for me. I'm not going out of my way to meet you unless I have any idea what I'm getting.” Hazu explained. She'd confirmed with the game master that she could leave whenever she wanted through proper game channels, and come back, but she didn't want to risk someone else coming along and taking her staff. She also had an inkling that some of the other treasures were like the necklace she'd gotten; body modifying and powerful. She was finding that she really, really liked them.

“... it's about her nen.” Kurapika said.

“I know that she brings people back from the dead.” Hazu said.

“I know how it works, though.” Kurapika said.

She stilled, her mind reeling at the implication.

_ That _ would be good information.

“How detailed? How trustworthy is your source?”

“It's accurate.”

_ He was smart enough to kill Uvo and the mind reader. _

“Tell me the name, and I'll give you the information.” Kurapika said.

“... I'll text you a day and location later.” Hazu said, and hung up.

When she made the offer, she didn't think that he'd follow up so quickly, especially with information like that.

_ How am I supposed to decline an exchange like that? _

A myriad of curses went off in her head as she considered her options. At the very least, she thought that she'd be able to buy time and mess with him; a small tidbit here, another there, not giving him a name until she'd figured out what to do.

Knowing how Orclei’s nen works could help her understand her own situation, though.... That was invaluable information.

She didn't want him to know who she was, though.

Not yet.

2.

Once she'd finished another level (the staff wasn't the prize-- again.) she made arrangements to keep her cards and items safe, and left to meet with Kurapika.

She had them meet at an abandoned temple on a hard to reach mountain, away from civilization.

Unsurprisingly, she got there first.

The pale moon shined above, billions of stars glittered across the sky, and a freezing chill howled through the crumbling building. Stones were broken to pieces, walls caving in, plants reclaiming the area for themselves.

There was a small clearing towards the front, where Hazu sat with her warm thermos. She calmly drank her tea and waited. A conspicuous box sat before her, with a clear gem at the top and piece of paper next to it.

Kurapika was also early, seeming tense as he arrived, moving up the last few steps. The trail was long, arduous, and dangerous. Few people could make the journey without injury.

“This was not easy to find.” Kurapika commented.

“The surrounding forest is rumored to be haunted. Old legends say that the dead love to play at night, and will kill anyone off the main path. That makes it difficult to be followed.” Hazu explained.

“You believe that there are ghosts here?” Kurapika asked.

“... no, just a type of creature that emits a hallucination drug and looks like a ghost. They enjoy the taste of human flesh.” Hazu explained.

“It would have been nice to know that.” Kurapika said.

“I told you to not wander from the path.” Hazu reminded him, watching as he approached. He didn't seem keen on sitting. “Tell me the information you have on Orclei.”

“Tell me about the person with scarlet eyes.” Kurapika countered.

“After you give me information.” Hazu said.

“No. Name first.” Kurapika said, and she gave an exaggerated sigh.

“You really are a stubborn one. Give me two of your hairs.” Hazu instructed.

“Excuse me?” Kurapika asked.

“I brought a lineage box, that has hair from the person with scarlet eyes. When you put in your hair, it'll indicate your relationship to them. Whether your cousins, step cousins, aunt and uncle, that kind of thing.” Hazu explained.

“How do I know this isn't a trick?” Kurapika asked.

“I've already given you a pair of scarlet eyes and gave you updates on Chrollo for you. I think I've proven by now that I'm trustworthy.” Hazu said with a slight glare. “Besides, this is for your benefit and the other person from your clan. If you're a close relative, I'll give you a name. If not, I'm guessing that neither of you would benefit from meeting each other.”

Kurapika stared at her for a moment, contemplating the situation, and eventually caved. He pulled out a few of his blond strands and handed it to her.

She opened the box and set the strands inside, and then closed it again. Once the button on the side was pressed, it glowed with nen for a moment; then, turned dark.

Then, the top jewel turned red, and a smaller one next to it glowed blue.

_ Red? _ Hazu wondered, and reached for the paper with a color index, explaining the results. She skipped the first part, searching the more distant and obscure relations, but then froze when she realized what it meant.

… Kurapika was her brother.

She handed it to him to decipher.

“Check the results yourself.” Hazu said.

With a stone face, he took the paper, and almost immediately his eyes widened in alarm.

“A half sibling?” Kurapika asked.

“Looks like it. This is one of the best DNA testing apparatuses in the world, and I've never heard of it being wrong. Now, tell me about Orclei.” Hazu said.

For a moment, he didn't respond, staring at the glowing box with a mix of emotions. She suspected that his eyes were scarlet behind his contacts.

“... Orclei’s nen is a binding contract. Every time she takes a life, she's able to take their life force and use it to bring another person back to life, so long as their body is still whole and in decent condition. Once she's brought someone back to life, she can't use their life force to bring another person back. When she brings someone back to life, there is the additional side effect of binding their soul to that body. If the body dies, the soul will remain until it can be revived. If the body is irreversibly damaged, unable to be healed, only then will the soul leave.” Kurapika explained.

_ Huh. So I'm not unique. I was just fortunate to find Bambi when I did. _

“Also, for someone who's been revived, if their heart stops for a long period of time, they don't get brain damage from the lack of oxygen. Their soul will protect their brain cells.” Kurapika added.

“... fascinating.” Hazu commented, and wondered if Orclei was unaware of that extra side effect until Hazu came along.

“Now, tell me their name.” Kurapika demanded, and Hazu looked back up at him. She was thoughtful as she stared at him, wondering how he was going to react.

She was ready to run.

“If you attack me at any time, all future arrangements between us will be null and void. I don't deal with violent men anymore. Furthermore, I'm not going to tell you a name.” Hazu said, and took a calm sip of her tea.

“What? You're going back on our deal?” Kurapika asked.

“I just told you that you have a living sibling left. That's valuable information by itself.” Hazu said, and Kurapika’s jaw tensed, grinding his teeth. His hands balled into fists.

“You snake.” Kurapika seethed.

“I've been called worse.” Hazu replied easily, wary of his movements.

“Can you at least tell me if they're safe?” Kurapika asked.

“Safe is a relative term.” Hazu pointed out, and he growled low.

“You know what I mean!” Kurapika shouted.

“... they lead a dangerous life. Safe would not be a word that I'd use to describe them.” Hazu said.

“Are they capable of protecting themselves?” Kurapika asked.

“I dunno.” Hazu replied with a shrug.

“Can they defend themselves against the Phantom Troupe?” Kurapika asked.

Hazu shrugged.

“Does anyone else know about their eyes?” Kurapika asked, and she shrugged. “What do I have to do for you to tell me?”

“I haven't decided yet.” Hazu shrugged.

“Is this what you do? Play nice with people until you find something they desperately want, and then extort them?” Kurapika asked.

She didn't answer, simply taking another sip of her tea.

“It's despicable.” Kurapika said.

“When you eventually meet them, what do you plan to do?” Hazu asked in a calming voice.

“I want… I want to protect them. They're the only family I have left. I don't want to lose them like the rest.” Kurapika said.

“But they're only related by blood. They won't be like your family. For all you know, they're a hideous criminal with a hobby of murdering children.” Hazu commented.

“I don't care. They're my responsibility, and I'm determined to help them.” Kurapika said.

“What if they were like Hisoka? Even then?” Hazu asked, and he tensed, but switched to focusing on his breathing and calming down.

“It doesn't matter. I need to find and protect them. There are a lot of people after our eyes, and they need protecting. No matter how much I disagree with them, they're family, and I won't abandon them.” Kurapika explained passionately. “So please…”

The tears came out.

“Please… tell me. Give me a name.”

“No.” Hazu replied.

His hands balled into fists again.

“Attack me, and you won't learn anything. Be patient, and I might eventually tell you.” Hazu said.

“Do they know that I exist?” Kurapika asked.

“I didn't tell them about you.” Hazu replied.

“Will you?”

“No.”

“Just tell me what you want!” Kurapika shouted.

“I told you, I haven't decided.” Hazu replied, and turned to look inside the forlorn temple. One of the “ghosts” had wandered inside, and was watching them.

“I thought you were honorable… but it seems that I was mistaken.” Kurapika said as he started walking away.

Her face was calm but perceptive, observing the creature and letting the strange emotions run wild in her chest. She was undecided on how to proceed.

Kurapika was her brother.

With a heavy sigh, she pulled out her phone, and made sure that Kurapika was gone before calling Hisoka. The phone rang multiple times, and just before it went to voicemail, he picked up.

“Perfect timing! I was just planning out my next photographs! Should I do hearts or spades?” Hisoka asked cheerily.

“Why not both?” Hazu asked.

“That won't do. I have to choose one for this to work.” Hisoka replied.

“Then hearts.”

“Why hearts?”

“Why not?” Hazu replied.

“You're useless. I don't know why I talk to you, sometimes.” Hisoka replied.

“Probably because you've fallen madly in love with me. I'm just waiting on a proposal.” Hazu replied jokingly.

“We're not even going steady and you're demanding a ring? I didn't realize that you were so needy and desperate.” Hisoka commented.

“I never said that I'd accept. Better men than you have tried to tie me down.”

“‘Better men than me’? I knew you weren't looking at the photos I sent you. No one is better than me.” Hisoka said haughtily.

“You haven't seen the photos that other men have sent me. You have some stiff competition.”

“What other men? I knew you were seeing someone on the side. This marriage isn't going to work if we're both sleeping with other people.”

“So you're sleeping with people, too? Honestly, Hisoka, what kind of married man sleeps with women other than their spouse?”

“I never said I was sleeping with women. You made that assumption on your own.” Hisoka replied, and she chuckled. “Did you call to discuss our relationship, or is there something you needed?”

“I just had an unpleasant conversation with someone, and felt like calling you. You usually cheer me up.” Hazu answered, and shifted, letting out a tired sigh.

With Kurapika’s departure, the area felt increasingly still and tense.

She could feel the eyes on her, waiting for an opportunity to pounce.

“Oh? With who?” Hisoka inquired.

“Kurapika. We did an information exchange. I pissed him off.” Hazu said, and sighed.

“Is that one of the men who proposed to you?” Hisoka asked, and she chuckled.

“No. I suspect that he'd be more likely to kill me right now, than propose.” Hazu said.

“Oh?”

“I learned some things about his family. I'm going to pace it out, for his sake, so that he doesn't freak out and have an aneurysm. For now he's pissed that I'm keeping secrets.” Hazu explained.

“Ah. He is very… touchy, when it comes to family. Be careful.” Hisoka warned.

“Worried about me, honey?” Hazu asked.

“Well, if Kurapika killed my wife, then I'd have to go kill him, and that would be extremely inconvenient for me.” Hisoka explained.

“Technically, you wouldn't have to.”

“If someone killed you, I would have to kill them. You're one of my favorite toys, and I don't like when people break my things.” Hisoka said, sounding serious and dangerous.

“... so you would actually care if I died?” Hazu asked.

“Of course I would. No one else could appreciate my artistic photos the way you do. They always block me.” Hisoka explained.

_ He would care if I died. _ She thought fondly.

3.

“What? Seriously?” Leorio asked from his messy room. Countless textbooks were stacked around the room, homework assignments scattered, light shined in from the open windows.

“Yes. You should be careful when you do business with her, in the future.” Kurapika warned over the phone.

“That doesn't sound like her, though. She's actually really nice and smart; she picked up advanced biology without even trying.... Maybe she's scared of you.” Leorio suggested.

“Scared of me? I sincerely doubt that.” Kurapika replied.

“She's had a lot of bad experiences with men. She might act confident, but she's actually terrified of most men. All she knows about you is that you killed a member of the Phantom Troupe and have sworn to murder them. Not to mention, you work for people that collect body parts.” Leorio listed off, recalling his time with the beautiful woman.

He'd spent a fair amount of time studying with her; at first, he'd been a bit awestruck by how pretty she was, being ecstatic by the smallest amount of contact with beautiful women, but over time, he started becoming aware of who she was as a person. Hazu was just a sweet girl with a knack for science and history of abuse.

She was often misunderstood, and she used certain tactics to seem stronger and more confident than she was.

“Do you think she's trying to protect my sibling from me?” Kurapika asked.

“Potentially, especially if it's a sister. She likes to protect women when she can. If she thinks you're violent and could hurt her, I could see her avoid telling you.” Leorio spoke.

“I would never harm a family member, and I made that clear when I spoke to her.” Kurapika pointed out.

“You still have a war going with the Spiders. Maybe she wants to hold off on telling you until that's resolved.” Leorio suggested.

“Whatever the reason, I can't just sit around and wait.” Kurapika replied.

“What are you going to do?” Leorio asked.

“I'm going to do some research into her. Maybe I can find something to help.” Kurapika said.

“Be careful… I'll call her and see if I can figure out what's going on with her.” Leorio said. There was a beep, and he pulled back his phone, realizing that Kurapika had hung up on him. His lips pulled back in a grimace, annoyed at the curtness of his friend, and called Hazu. Hopefully, this could be cleared up with a phone call.

“What's up, Leo?” Hazu asked, answering the phone almost immediately.

“Hey, uh… Kurapika just called, and told me what happened.” Leorio said.

“Ah. What of it?” Hazu asked.

“Why are you keeping Kurapika’s sibling a secret? It's cruel; you know how he feels about his family.” Leorio asked.

“It's none of your business.” Hazu replied.

“Come on, don't give me that. I know you, Hazu. This isn't like you.” Leorio said.

“Just because we spent a few weeks studying together, doesn't mean you know me. Don't make assumptions like that.” Hazu said curtly, and hung up.

Leorio scowled again, hating that one of his friends was causing so much pain to the other. He had no idea what to do about it, though.

4.

For months, Hazu worked on the secret levels of Greed Island, obtaining her treasures with intrigue and disappointment.

She was nearly out of her herbs, and most of her insects and small creatures had died in the process. The game had lost some of the appeal because of the lack of medicines she could exploit; the cultures were fake, humans manufactured, plants fake; almost nothing, save for the treasures, she could take on her travels.

The loss was worth the gain, but she still disliked what she had lost, and Bambi was upset at the lack of human meat.

What she didn't care to keep, she donated to museums. Most of the treasure was interesting, but arbitrary. The museums would have more value in them. A few of the items she merely loaned to the museums, like the items of Queens that she couldn't carry, since she didn't want them completely out of her grasp but couldn't take them with her on her travels.

She tried to call Hisoka, to meet up with him, but he didn't answer.

She frowned, and let out a tired sigh.

For now, until she got a new lead on the staff, she would travel and replenish her belongings.

5.

Hazu let out a tired sigh as she walked the hot jungle, annoyed by her day.

The village she visited tried to scam her out of her money, and had tricked her into bathing in nen canceling mud. If not for Bambi and her other precautions, all of her belongings could have been taken, along with her life.

For now, until she could find a river to bathe and remove the mud from her skin, her nen abilities were severely limited.

“ _ Hazu.” _ Bambi hissed in the back of her mind.

“Yes?” Hazu asked, and felt the snake slither out from her backpack and get bigger, wrapping around her body to lounge. The way she hugged her didn’t impede on her ability to walk.

“ _ I want children.” _ Bambi replied.

“Eh? Why in the world would you want that? And aren’t you infertile?” Hazu asked. The man that used to own her thought that she was too aggressive to use for breeding, so he had her fixed.

“ _ They don’t have to be my own.” _ Bambi replied.

“And where do you plan to get them, huh? Are you just going to steal other random snakes’ children?” Hazu asked.

_ “I want to liberate them from the cages of those men.” _ Bambi replied, and Hazu groaned irritably.

“But traveling together, just you and me, is great. We work well together. Adding children will mess that up.” Hazu pointed out.

“ _ I want this, Hazu. I want to raise young.”  _ Bambi replied, and Hazu let out a tired sigh.

“Do you want to keep traveling with me while you do that? Do you want to leave me? Do you want us to buy a house somewhere so that you can raise children with a bunch of other snakes, like a commune?” Hazu asked.

“ _ We will travel with them. I will teach them how to heal and live with humans, rather than as their pets.” _ Bambi explained.

Having more snakes of Bambi’s kind would be ideal for Hazu, should something happen to Bambi and she needs to be healed, but she didn’t like to think about that. Living in a world without Bambi was much too bleak for her.

“Let me think on that, Momma. There are a lot of things to consider when becoming a parent. It’ll be a huge responsibility, and they may annoy you so much that you want to kill them.”

“ _ I haven’t killed you yet.” _ Bambi pointed out.

“Because I feed you.” Hazu pointed out.

_ “It does add a certain level of motivation for me to keep you alive.” _ Bambi replied, and Hazu chuckled.

“I’ll do some research on what’s required for raising snakes of your species. We’ll probably have to buy some supplies.” Hazu said, and sighed again.  _ Having a bunch of baby snakes crawling around inside me doesn’t sound appealing. _

Her phone rang, and she was glad for the change in pace. She answered before checking who it was.

“Hello?” Hazu asked.

“Hey, Hazu! It’s me, Leorio! Long time no see.” Leorio said cheerily.

“Hello… how has your degree been going?” Hazu asked.

“Hard, but good. How are you?”

“Tired. I accidentally got covered in nen canceling mud. I’m currently walking around the jungle defenseless and alone, until I can find a river to bathe in.” Hazu said dramatically.

“I- what?! Are you serious?!” Leorio exclaimed.

“I’m kidding, Leorio. I am covered in nen canceling mud, but I’m more than capable of defending myself. You sound so cute when you’re concerned.” Hazu said, and he stammered awkwardly, no doubt blushing.

“Anyway, I was calling to ask if you’re going to the Hunter’s Ball coming up.” Leorio said.

“What’s that?” Hazu asked.

“It’s a dance put on by the Hunter’s Association. Hunters from all over the world will be going to it. It’s about a month from now.” Leorio explained.

“Huh.” Hazu muttered, recalling all the galas and events she went to growing up.

She had been the poster child for the orphanage, a tool to draw people in and give them money.

The adorable little girl that the headmaster took pity on.

Never adopted.

Only used.

“So, will you go? I haven’t seen you in a while, and it’s possible that Killua and Gon will be there, too. There should be a lot of interesting characters there.” Leorio added.

“... I’ll consider it.” Hazu replied.

“Great! I can’t wait to see you there! It’ll be a lot of fun. There’s going to be food, entertainment, and other cool things. At least that’s what I heard.” Leorio said.

“Text me more details.” Hazu said, and after a while longer of chatting, hung up.

6.

The scent of lavender filled her senses as she lay there. She lay on her stomach, arms propping up her upper body, and she stared absently at the damaged head board.

Her gold eyes moved to Hisoka’s, who had been quietly watching her. A thin sheet was strewn across their naked bodies, slightly damp in places from their activities.

Hisoka seemed relaxed and slightly smug, a common look after they had sex. He always seemed so confident in himself, never a doubt or concern in his abilities regarding the bedroom. In his eyes, he was perfect, and those who thought otherwise were irrelevant. Any insult sent his way rolled off his back like water.

“You seem tense. Something troubling you?” Hisoka asked.

“Lots of things.” Hazu said with a tired sigh, and plopped down, folding her arms over the pillow and resting her chin on them. She pouted at the headboard, wishing that her life was simpler.

“Like what?” Hisoka asked.

“Bambi wants to adopt. She wants us to raid a snake breeding facility, release all the snakes, take thirty of her kind, and then raise them inside me. They would eat me alive.” Hazu explained.

“That does seem unpleasant.” Hisoka commented, and leaned in closer, touching his nose to her cheek. “But that's not what is really bothering you.”

“True.” Hazu replied.

“If you tell me, perhaps I can help.” Hisoka suggested.

She didn't say anything, pondering her conversations with Chrollo and Kurapika. Her family was a mess.

_ Assuming Chrollo was telling the truth. _

_ I can't exactly ask anyone for more details. I can't risk contacting the Troupe members, and it's not like they would be unbiased. I can't exactly ask the Kurta Clan. I doubt Kurapika knows anything about it. _

“Perhaps talking about it will make you feel better.” Hisoka added.

“Hn.” Hazu grunted.

“Come, now, wife. If not to listen to your problems and offer assistance, what else is a husband for?” Hisoka asked, and she glanced his way.

“You joke about us being married a lot.” Hazu commented.

“Well, you are mine. We're basically married.” Hisoka replied.

“You think you own me?” Hazu asked.

“Yes. You're my toy.” Hisoka answered, his yellow eyes serious and unmoving.

“If we're married, then that means that I own you, too.” Hazu commented, and shifted to take one of his hands.

He hummed in amusement, as if considering her words, and let her guide his hand to an open position. She pulled at his nen, and he let his nen stick to her, letting her pull and stretch it.

“Since you own me, I should warn you that I'm an incorrigible flirt that murders people constantly. I also bite.” Hisoka hummed in amusement.

“Same here. I have a tendency to rip off the arms of people who try to feed me. If you try to tell me what to do, I'm not responsible for what happens to you.” Hazu explained.

Hisoka leaned over and nipped at her cheek harshly, teeth scraping her skin.

“Meanie.” Hazu accused, and focused back on his nen, watching it stretch as she pulled. She liked watching it move, fascinated by how it looked, all the small texture when she got close.

Then, with her other hand, she reached for part of her nen on her wrist, and pulled, trying to replicate the texture. She got relatively close, but couldn't stretch it very far.

“Impressive.” Hisoka commented, with a slight edge in his voice. She glanced at him, finding his eyes narrowed in warning, and she widened her eyes to an innocent, doe-eyed expression.

“What?” Hazu asked.

“How would you feel if I copied your bouncy house?” Hisoka asked.

“I'd be impressed.” Hazu innocently, and he quietly stared at her, not quite angry but definitely annoyed.

She rolled over onto her back, shifting so that her head was closer to him, and cocked her head to the side like a defenseless animal.

He released his nen from her hand, and threw it at her breast, pulling gently to make it move back and forth. She glared and pouted, which made him smirk victoriously. He leaned down and bit harshly into her neck, and she pushed against his shoulders, squirming at the accompanying pain.

7.

Another sigh left her lips as she stared at the laptop screen, going through various outfits on websites.

She couldn't decide what to wear.

As the door opened, she glanced up, and looked back to the screen.

“Are you still searching for something to wear?” Hisoka asked as he walked in holding a large bag, and kicked the door shut behind him.

Hazu grunted, and glared at the thirty tabs open.

“Let's just go to a clothing shop and pick something out.” Hisoka suggested.

“Not until I figure out what style I want.” Hazu replied.

“You could wear the fan girl outfit.” Hisoka suggested.

“Fuck off.” Hazu retorted irritably.

“Do you want to see what I'll be wearing? Maybe that'll help you decide.” Hisoka suggested, and she looked up, watching him set the bag on the bed. He started to strip, paying her no mind, and changed into the suit he bought. It was a classic suit with a bolo tie, having a large diamond encrusted spade over the base of his neck and two silver pieces hanging, and a heart and club hanging at the ends.

Once he was dressed, he spun around for her.

“What do you think?” Hisoka asked.

“You look nice.” Hazu said, and looked back down at her screen, eyeing a dress.

“I thought you enjoyed dressing up? What's all the fuss about?” Hisoka asked, and she looked up, finding his hands on his hips and eyes narrowed slightly.

He was getting annoyed at her a lot lately; likely a side effect from losing his opportunity to fight Chrollo.

She hadn't been much better, though. Ever since her conversation with Kurapika, she'd been more short tempered than usual. This dance didn't help her nerves, bringing up a lot of painful memories.

Hazu had to be careful with what she told him, though. One wrong phrase or word would make him bored and want to leave. Or, worse, give him ammunition to exploit her. 

“I was used a lot when I was younger. Put in pretty dresses and paraded around for another man’s profit.” Hazu finally answered, and his face turned blank, seeming to process the information.

“Did you at least get profit, too?” Hisoka asked.

“No.” Hazu replied.

“... at Heaven's Arena,” Hisoka started to say, but she shook her head.

“At around 18, I became more independent. The money I made from you I kept. Now, though, I have enough money and status that I don't need to dress up for anyone. Going to this dance will be advantageous, to meet other hunters, but… it's not as….” Hazu struggled to describe how she felt.

“I get it. You're still growing into yourself.” Hisoka commented.

She bit the inside of her cheek, looking at the dress on the screen again, thinking about how she'd look in it. There was a lot of cleavage… since she wasn't going to get laid….

Hisoka changed back into his normal clothes, carefully putting his clothes away, and then hopped onto the bed next to her, making her bounce slightly from the movement. He looked at her screen, and hummed, looking at the slinky dress.

“No.” Hisoka said, and took her mouse, closing the tab. He started going through them, muttering “no” as he closed each of them, and paused when he came across a man’s vest. It was red and black with flashy silver buttons. “Perhaps.”

“It's a man’s vest.” Hazu pointed out.

“Clothing has no gender, dummy.” Hisoka said, and lightly flicked her knee. “There's your problem, though.”

“What?” Hazu asked.

“You think of yourself as a woman.” Hisoka stated.

“... so?” Hazu asked.

“You should be thinking of yourself as Hazu the Treasure Hunter.” Hisoka replied, and once he'd gone through all the tabs, pulled up a new clothing website.

_ ‘Hazu the Treasure Hunter.’ _ Hazu thought to herself, contemplating his words and watching him quickly peruse the clothing site. Within minutes, he had multiple new tabs, with various styles that actually looked stylish. They were variations of formal wear with eclectic, antique feels, and a hint of gothic, but not overbearingly so.

“There.” Hisoka said, seeming to have decided. “These pants, this shirt, vest, shoes, and we'll look for matching jewelry. I'm sure you already have something that'll match, too.”

The pants were simple black slacks, the blouse gold with loose sleeves, and the vest was yellow with hints of gold and bronze. The shoes were gold platform shoes, which matched the vest.

Her red necklace would likely match, too.

“And this.” Hisoka said, and held up a ring to her. She blinked at the object, caught off guard, and stared. It was silver, with small red and purple gems in it, and small enough to not get in her way.

She realized that there was a matching one on his ring finger.

“... what?” Hazu asked.

“Married people have rings. I picked some up while I was out.” Hisoka replied casually, as if it were something as simple as a bag of chips.

“We’re not married.” Hazu pointed out.

“Not on paper.” Hisoka said, and took her hand, slipping the ring on. She didn’t miss his added nen to make it stick to her finger.

She… didn’t know how to respond to that. The married thing was supposed to be a joke, and it’s not like they were actually dating.

“Do you approve of the clothes?” Hisoka asked, still acting like the rings were nothing more than toys. She almost felt like he was playing house with her.

_ Maybe he is. Everything is a game to him; merely passing the time until he can fight someone who catches his attention. _

“... the clothes are good.” Hazu confirmed.

“Good.” Hisoka smiled, and then put in an order for the items, guessing her size correctly and opting for expedited shipping. She put in her account information to pay for the clothing.

“Are you going to pretend to be my husband at the dance?” Hazu asked.

“What? ‘Pretend’?” Hisoka asked dramatically. “You think our marriage is a joke?”

“You’re playing an angle, aren’t you?” Hazu realized. He was doing the exact same thing that she’d done to him; using a fabricated relationship between them to attain their goal.

“You think so little of me, my love?” Hisoka asked, his eyes wide and blinking at her innocently, ignorant and offended.

“If you’re trying to get something from someone at the party, telling me might make it easier for you.” Hazu pointed out.

“Here I am, trying to make a grand romantic gesture, and you push me away like a common dog on the street.” Hisoka said dramatically, and got up, walking across the room to his window. “I don’t know why I married you in the first place.”

“If we did get married, where would we have the ceremony? Who would we invite?” Hazu asked, deciding to entertain his game again. Upon her question, he turned with a cheshire grin, confirming that he was scheming something.

“There are a few quaint orchards in the Yorbian continent that would do, but I think we would do better with a small and quick ceremony. We could invite the Spider Troupe, since they were basically your mother’s family, though I doubt they would attend. No, we’d probably just sign the paperwork for marriage and then go to NGL for a honeymoon.” Hisoka described.

“Why NGL?” Hazu asked.

“No one would bother us there, and you could finally get those tree samples you’ve been wanting. Bambi could start raising her young, we can walk around collecting plants in the day, and at night, we would have plenty of coitus. Of course, considering our busy lives and how neither of us want children, we would wear protection.” Hisoka spoke, his description much more detailed and thoughtful than she thought it would be.

… he had everything planned, and it honestly didn’t sound that bad.

He was most definitely scheming, but he was scheming with her in mind.

“That sounds nice.” Hazu commented.

“Doesn’t it?” Hisoka asked, smiling.

“I still want to know what you’re planning, or what your goal is. I don’t like being used, especially not by men.” Hazu told him with a straight face, and for a moment, they simply stared at each other. His features relaxed, unblinking to her hardened stare, yellow eyes glistening gleefully.

“Maybe I’m bored of the single life, Hazu. Bored of living day by day without a partner by my side, keeping my bed warm. Bored of-”

“Does it have to do with Chrollo?” Hazu asked, and he tensed slightly.

“... alright.” Hisoka sighed exaggeratedly, shoulders falling slightly. “There’s a gentlemen’s club I need to get into. It requires quite a bit of money and being married. Their background check is thorough, and I need a wife.”

“Is it in NGL?” Hazu asked, and he chuckled.

“No. I heard that the Spiders might have a hideout there, though. They have stash houses all over the world, and if I can find them, that’ll make it easier to find Chrollo.” Hisoka explained.

He was still hiding something, but she guessed that he was telling her the biggest parts, at least.

“There are a lot of tax benefits to marriage.” Hazu shrugged, and Hisoka’s face stretched into a wide grin. “Also, thank you for the fashion advice.”

“You’re very welcome, wifey~” Hisoka replied cheerfully.

8.

As Hazu and Hisoka approached the ballroom, she was strangely glad that Hisoka was by her side. Her heart thudded painfully in her chest, nervous glances at the people and sounds around them, and hands were in her pockets, but ready to defend herself if she needed to.

Bambi was nestled in her hip, small and curled up.

“You should relax. You look way too intense.” Hisoka told her, and she sent a slight glare his way, but then sighed, trying to relax her tense muscles.

“Yeah.” Hazu agreed simply.

“We could do another quickie in a closet somewhere.” Hisoka offered.

“I’ll be fine.” Hazu replied passively.

“You’re not, if you’re turning down sex.” Hisoka replied, and she couldn’t help but chuckle, glancing his way again. He seemed relaxed and calm as he walked, oozing confidence and power, his head tall and yellow eyes practically glowing.

_ I’m supposed to be married to such a beautiful person? How is that believable? _ She wondered, and turned her attention forward as they reached the main entrance. Hisoka pulled out their tickets, and they were let in.

The ballroom was massive, and filled with people.

For the most part, people were dressed in formal clothes, but there was a lot of variety. Since they were hunters, some of them not accustomed to city life, there were a few people in odd outfits that stood out.

Hazu felt like a sore thumb, especially standing next to Hisoka. She felt weird for not wearing a dress, but she did relax slightly when she realized that not everyone wore basic suit and ties or slinky dresses. Some of the women wore ties and vests, the men wore colorful suits, the hairstyles were varied and unique, the jewelry a mix of gaudy and old.

As she looked around, she felt Hisoka disappear, and looked over to find him gone.

… strangely, with his absence, she felt even better.

She was alone.

She worked best on her own. She was the most confident, on her own. She knew how to act as her own person; she didn’t know how to act when there was a second person involved.

A chuckle escaped her lips, the previous anxiety fading away, and she made her way over to the buffet table. There was a variety of foods available, enough to feed an entire kingdom, and she readily got a plate of food going.

She wasn’t the only one going after the food, and she was delighted to see Menchi there.

“Yo!” Hazu greeted, and recognition lit in Mechi’s eyes, a matching smile tugging at her lips.

“Hazumu Gregoria. I’m glad to see you again.” Menchi replied.

“It’s nice to see you again, too, examiner Menchi.” Hazu replied. “How have you been?”

“I’ve been good. I heard that you’ve been busy; I heard you already got to one star status.” Menchi commented.

“Eh? One star?” Hazu asked, confused.

“Oh! Did you not know yet?!” Menchi replied, her face heating up in embarrassment. “Oh, well, I guess the cat is out of the bag. You got promoted to one star for your work on Greed Island.”

“Eh? All I did was play a game, though. Does that mean that Gon is one star, too?” Hazu asked.

Menchi laughed. “No, he’s not quite there yet. What you did wasn’t easy, and donating the prizes to the museums really impressed the council.”

“So I’m actually a one star treasure hunter now?” Hazu asked.

“Yep. Congratulations.” Menchi replied, and Hazu’s chest swelled up in pride.

_ One star hunter. Hell yes. _

They chatted for a while as they got food and ate, and Hazu kept an eye out for Leorio, or anyone else she might recognize. In the conversation, Hazu discovered that she and Menchi were the same age.

“Attention, everyone, can I get your attention?” Someone spoke on stage, and they looked to the person at the mic, realizing that it was the Chairman Netero. “Hello, and thank you all for attending! As customary, I’ll go through the new list of recently awarded stars, and then we’ll pass it on to Nix. So, without further adieu, give a round of applause to the new one star hunters: Hazumu Gregoria, Nectle Kuzeeni….” He listed off, and at the end of the list, the room burst into applause.

Hazu couldn’t help but grin.

She didn’t get her goal, but she did get a lot of cool things from that game.

“For people that don’t know, or this is your first Hunters Association event, Nix will typically read a poem at the beginning of the dance. His nen allows him to tell the future for a room full of people, effectively fortune telling for the dance. It’s a fun little thing we like to do, and sometimes results in some silly hijinx. Nix, come on up.” The Chairman Netero introduced, and clapped with the room as he stepped off stage, allowing someone else to take the mic.

They had large dreadlocks, and unique white dots along his eyebrows. They wore unique bone jewelry that she didn’t recognize, and wore a simple suit and tie.

They coughed into their hand, and looked down at a piece of paper in his hands.

“Someone will drink too much. Add in a second drunk, and regrets will be made.” They started, and there were chuckles around the room.

“Scarlet eyes will fight and antagonize,

Only to be put in their place.

A jester will profess their love,

Only to be shot down.

Dancers will rejoice,

An awkward situation will follow.”

The poem continued for some time, going through various silly scenarios that would take place that night. The second prediction had her concerned, wondering if Kurapika was there or if someone else would “put her in her place.” That particular phrase set her on edge, and she hoped that Hisoka didn’t have anything insidious planned for her.

“Sounds like it’ll be a fun party.” Menchi commented when they were done, and the music started again.

“Yeah.” Hazu said in a low voice, and watched as Menchi walked off, going to Buhara.

“Hazu!” Leorio exclaimed, emerging from seemingly nowhere. He looked her up and down, blushing. “Y-you look so cool!”

“Thanks. You look good, too. How have you been?” Hazu asked, and they moved a little further from the food table, since so many people were now making their way to it.

“Oh, I’ve been pretty good… have you been enjoying the party so far?” Leorio asked.

“Yeah. Apparently I got promoted to one star hunter status.” Hazu said with a proud grin, and Leorio gawked at her.

“What?! Are you serious!?” Leorio exclaimed, and she nodded. “How!? I mean it’s great, congratulations, but how!? We got our licenses at the same time!”

“I’ve been busy.” Hazu replied, feeling strange to not be wearing her backpack here.

“Aww, man. It feels like I’m falling behind. Gon and Killua have been training hard, Kurapika has been busy,”

“You’re working on your medical degree, which is important. The other things can come later.” Hazu assured.

Hisoka suddenly appeared by her side, putting an arm around her, and pushed a grape into her mouth. “I had no idea you were a one star hunter. Why didn’t you tell me, darling?”

“I didn’t know about it until I talked to Menchi.” Hazu replied after eating the grape. “There’s still some paperwork I have to do before it’s official, though.”

“Back off, Hisoka. Leave her alone.” Leorio told him, and Hisoka blinked up at him in surprise.

“Leave? Why would I leave my wife?” Hisoka asked, and Leorio’s eyes widened in alarm, his face turning completely red.

“What? WIFE!?” Leorio shouted at the top of his lungs.

“Was that necessary?” Hazu asked Hisoka, who merely grinned at her. He leaned in to peck her frowning lips.

“There’s no way Hazu would marry someone like you!” Leorio exclaimed. Hisoka reached for Hazu’s hand and pulled it up, revealing their matching rings.

“Calm down, Leorio, and Hisoka, knock it off.” Hazu ordered.

“But- how-?!” Leorio asked as he looked between them, pointing dramatically at them.

“What’s so strange about us being together? Were you interested in her?” Hisoka inquired, acting oblivious.

“You’re insane! And she’s… not! And no, I’m not interested in her, but she’s a good person! She’s kind, smart, sweet, thoughtful, organized, nice… the exact opposite of you!” Leorio explained.

“Eh? I can be sweet and thoughtful.” Hisoka said, and she thought back to his ‘creative’ dick pics. That must have translated to her face, based in his deadpan reaction to her. Then, he pouted. “Even you don’t believe me. You can be so cruel and heartless, Hazu~”

“You’re having way too much fun with this.” Hazu pointed out.

“Would you have more fun if I was the wife, and you were the husband?” Hisoka asked, and she blinked at him in confusion. He grinned and turned back to Leorio, who still looked baffled and confused. “Let’s try this again. I’m Hisoka, Hazu’s wife.”

“That’s not how that works!” Leorio shouted, and Hazu accidentally laughed.

“Eh? Why not?” Hisoka asked Leorio, pretending like he didn’t notice Hazu’s laughter.

“The man is supposed to be the husband, and the woman is the wife!”

“Oh? How do you know that I’m a man? How do you know Hazumu is a woman? I could be a flat chested, masculine woman, for all you know. You shouldn’t assume someone’s gender based on their appearance. That’s just rude.” Hisoka scolded.

“You’re so full of shit! Hazu is your wife, and you’re the husband!”

“I’m delighted that you’re so supportive of us.” Hisoka said with a smile, and Leorio growled low in anger, steam practically rising from his ears as he glared at Hisoka.

Hazu found the exchange surprisingly amusing, and couldn’t stop laughing.

“This isn’t funny, Hazu! You saw what he did during the exam. He killed a ton of people when he didn’t have to. He’s a psychopath.” Leorio implored her.

“A lot of people died in the Hunter Exam…” Hazu started to say, but trailed off, seeing someone in the crowd that she recognized instantly.

A sinking feeling pulled at her heart, her stomach churning into knots, and instantly, she broke out into a cold sweat. She accidentally let out a wave of intense bloodlust, but then reigned it in, focusing all of her energy on that figure.

Adam.

He looked considerably older than she remembered, despite it only being about five years. His hair had grayed, his face showing the wrinkles of his age, but there was still a chilling handsomeness to him.

There was a small child at his side, a little boy, dressed in a cutesy outfit and smiling up at another guest.

She couldn’t remember the last time she felt such powerful bloodlust; she instantly thought of multiple brutal ways to murder the unsuspecting man, each more painful than the last. Some of them involved drugging him, taking him to her apartment, tying him down, and testing her various poisons on him, going through her less lethal and then very lethal toxins.

She would burn his larynx, first, so that he couldn’t scream for help.

Maybe a paralyzing agent, so that he could feel the pain but not move.

“What’s wrong?” Hisoka purred in her ear.

“So you finally noticed him.” Someone asked as they approached, and Hazu turned, her wide eyes honing in on Kurapika. He was calm, collected, but there was a fierceness in his eyes that further inflamed her bloodlust.

“Remember, killing is forbidden here~” Hisoka reminded her.

“You brought him here, Kurapika?” Hazu asked, barely holding back the stunned rage that unleashed inside like a hurricane, threatening to take her over and murder every last person in this room.

“I did some research of my own into your past. You did a decent job of covering up your past, but I discovered the truth. It’s hard to hide being a poster girl for an orphanage for most of your childhood.” Kurapika said.

“You crossed a line, boy.” Hazu seethed as she stepped closer to him, out of Hisoka’s reach.

“Give me the name, and I’ll happily leave you alone.” Kurapika said.

“Why would your brother want to meet you? Not only do you have the blood of the man who raped their mother, but you were raised by the asshole, too.” Hazu asked.

“Don’t you dare speak about my family that way!” Kurapika shouted at her.

“Guys, please calm down!” Leorio said as he moved between them.

“How do you think your brother even exists, Kurapika? You know biology, right? Or are you that stupid? ” Hazu asked, ignoring Leorio.

She felt a pair of arms around her, but when she tried to shake them off, they wouldn't budge.

“Excuse me, but there's no fighting allowed between guests.” One of the guards said, appearing nearby.

“Fu-”

“Of course, we apologize for the disturbance.” Hisoka spoke behind her. “In fact, we're going for a walk.”

She wanted to argue, but she held back, still seething. She allowed Hisoka to guide her outside, paying Kurapika and Leorio one last glare.

“Security is pretty strict about fighting. You could have lost an arm.” Hisoka commented lightly.

Hazu ignored him as they walked, trying to focus on the fresh air and beautiful garden outside. They walked down one of the many lit pathways, hearing the faint (and sometimes not faint) moans from Nix’s prediction.

Her mind kept going back to Adam’s face.

_ How the fuck could you do that to me, Kurapika?  _

“You seemed to be enjoying yourself before Kurapika interrupted.” Hisoka commented.

“I shouldn't have come here. Leorio probably invited me because Kurapika asked him too.” Hazu spoke.

“What's going on between you and Kurapika? You seem to have really upset him.” Hisoka commented.

“He just brought the man that….” She couldn't say the words out loud, giving up as she turned to look at one of the unique roses.

9.

“Kurapika, what did you do!?” Leorio asked his friend.

“I just made sure that someone from her past was here.” Kurapika replied, still tense from his confrontation with Hazu.

“Who?! And how was that supposed to convince her of anything!? I thought you two were just going to talk?” Leorio asked.

“I expected her to react, but not that strongly.” Kurapika admitted.

“She seemed really hurt.” Leorio commented.

“She's the one that's keeping my brother from me, Leorio. She's the one in the wrong.”

“But you heard what she said; it sounds like the situation with your brother is really complicated. She may not have been nice about it, but think about it. If your parents were happily married and your dad was a great guy, how did you get a brother?” Leorio asked, and Kurapika grit his teeth, hands balled into fists.

“I… I don't know, but it doesn't matter. If I have a brother that's still alive, I need to protect them. You don't understand.” Kurapika spoke on the verge of tears.

“I know, it's a hard situation… I'll go talk to her, okay? I'll figure out what's going on.” Leorio suggested.

Leorio quickly left, leaving from the door that Hisoka and Hazu had gone, and went outside. The garden was expansive, filled with beautiful flowers he'd never seen nor could have imagined in his wildest dreams.

As he walked, he saw Hisoka, alone, and froze in place. Hisoka seemed to notice him as well and paused in place, but not out of fear.

“If you're looking for my husband, I suggest you be careful. She's in a bit of a mood.” Hisoka said in a lighthearted voice, and Leorio growled low in annoyance.

“She's not-! Never mind, I'm not here for you, I'm here for Hazu and Kurapika. Where's Hazu?” Leorio asked.

“Oh, she's down this path at a water fountain, last I saw her. I suggest being careful. I'm going back inside, so I won't be there to hold back her bloodlust.” Hisoka warned.

“I'll be fine. She wouldn't hurt me.” Hisoka said, and started walking again, passing Leorio.

With a hardened stare, Leorio started walking again, hands balled into fists in his pockets. After a few minutes of walking, he finally came across the fountain, where Hazu was sitting.

She was sitting on the edge of the fountain, staring at the silvery fish inside with a blank expression. Her shoulder length blond hair curtained part of her face, and a bright red gem glowed from her neck. She was unnaturally still, her fancy outfit somehow making her seem sadder than usual, and her eyes showed the same kind of pain that Kurapika’s did.

“Oh.” Leorio suddenly realized.

Hazu looked up, green eyes snapping to his brown ones.

“Kurapika’s your brother, isn't he?” Leorio asked.

“No… why would you say that?” Hazu asked.

“I can see it right now. The way your eyes look… you have the same kind of pain. You both have blond hair. Your facial structure is a bit different, but that's not unusual with half-siblings. Your eyes are different, too, but not everyone in the Kurta Clan had the same eyes.” Leorio explained.

“I'm not related to Kurapika.” Hazu said.

“After what you said about Kurapika’s dad, it makes sense that you would hesitate to get close to him. That's not an easy situation, and after the pain you've gone through with men… it makes sense. I know that Kurapika has a temper, but if he knew-”

“I'm not his sister.” Hazu repeated.

“I don't believe you.” Leorio said as he stepped forward. “I'm guessing that you didn't know just how closely related you were when you did the test, and you wanted to test Kurapika before you told him, so you told him something to make him upset to see how he'd react. Since he reacted poorly, you haven't told him. He scares you.”

“No one scares me.” Hazu scoffed.

“Kurapika does.” Leorio said certainly.

“The one who murdered Uvo, who snapped my neck twice. Surprise, I'm cautious around him, but I'm not afraid of him.” Hazu spoke, and Leorio paused.

_ No wonder she's scared of Kurapika. _

“What do you mean, ‘snapped your neck?’ If that was true, you'd be dead.” Leorio asked.

“I have means to heal extreme injuries.” Hazu said, and looked back down at the fish.

Leorio frowned, thinking about the amount of trauma that would cause. He had no idea how he would cope with someone breaking his neck… he'd probably be terrified of people.

And yet, Hazu kept going, smiling and interacting with people all the time. In his profession, he was going to be dealing with a lot of people with potential traumas like hers. Not exactly like hers, but similar.

_ She has a lot of enemies, too. Anyone that finds out about Kurapika could use that against her. If the Spiders find out she's related to Kurapika, then they might target her, too. _

Leorio let out a tired sigh.

And, if he was wrong and Hazu wasn't Kurapika’s sister, that meant that Hazu might be trying to protect them from Kurapika. Either way, he needed to somehow convince her that Kurapika wasn't a threat.

“Who was the person that made you upset earlier?” Leorio asked softly.

“It doesn't matter.” Hazu replied, suddenly looking tired. “It shouldn't matter.”

“Who was it?” Leorio asked.

“... I was raised in an orphanage. Adam used me as a poster child for events like this. I always looked and acted the part, but no one ever wanted to adopt me. When I got old enough, I fell in love with a boy and ran as far as I could.” Hazu explained.

“I thought you said that you were raised by your parents? They used to volunteer and-”

“I lied.” Hazu interrupted.

_ … that's fair. It was probably a difficult time in her life. _

“Adam was in charge of the orphanage. He's in there with another kid.” Hazu explained.

“... how'd that make you feel?” Leorio asked.

“Sick to my stomach. He steals money from the orphanage, discourages potential parents from adopting the children he finds useful, keeps that witch around….” Hazu said bitterly, and sighed. “Kurapika crossed a line.”

“... he's experienced a lot of loss in the last few years. He's desperate to find his remaining family. Everything he does is a desperate attempt to honor his family.” Leorio tried to explain.

“He won't react well to learning why they were killed.” Hazu said, and Leorio’s eyes widened.

“What do you mean? I thought they were killed for their eyes?” Leorio asked.

“That's a large part of it. A justification for the real reason.” Hazu said.

“What's the real reason?” Leorio asked.

Hazu chuckled, and let out a heavy sigh.

“I don't get to be angry, Leorio. That will get nothing done.” Hazu suddenly said, and smiled as she stood up. She looked much more relaxed than before, her head tall and shoulders back, and the heels made her a lot taller than usual.

Then, one of the fish jumped from the water, launching high into the air, and a plume of fire roared from Hazu’s lips, encasing the fish.

Leorio jumped back in alarm.

Hazu reached up and caught the cooked fish.

“You hungry, Bambi?” Hazu asked, and to Leorio’s disgust, a small snake head emerged from Hazu’s neck, and slithered out. It suddenly got bigger, writhing and slithering along Hazu’s shoulders and neck, and then ate the fish whole, and dived back into Hazu’s neck.

When she looked at him again, he didn't recognize her. She looked more like Hisoka, than anything; she walked like a confident predator, her strides wide and purposeful, the outfit adding a level of intense power and strength. The confidence was a complete contradiction to what he’d seen moments ago, her eyes shining in a way that made him uneasy and her body seemed to take up more space.

As she passed him, she added, “thank you for the talk, Leorio. You’re a good friend.”

He watched her walk away, terrified and wondering if that was the same person he used to study with. In an instant, she'd completely changed from a scared girl to a horrifying monster.

_ I hope she's not your sister, Kurapika. Don't antagonize her anymore, for your own safety. _

10.

Hisoka accomplished his goal relatively early on, and decided to spend the rest of the party socializing.

There were so many powerful people for him to meet.

He wished that security wasn't so good here.

_ Maybe I can trick someone into a fight. _ He hummed quietly to himself, but as he went around talking to people, they were unfortunately good at not falling for his traps. When they realized that he was trying to get a rise out of them, they shut down pretty quickly and moved on.

As he was wandering, though, he came across the Chairman Netero, Hazu, a graying man he didn't recognize, and a few other people he didn't recognize. Hazu seemed to have recovered remarkably well; and, in place of that unsure demeanor, was something much more delicious.

She was hunting.

That was the same face as when she masquerades as his fan girl to get funding for her quest. She must have gotten a new lead on the staff she was after.

“Do you have a home yet? Is it in a good school district?” One of the men in the group asked, his hair old and grayed.

“We don’t have a house yet. We might look after our honeymoon in NGL.” Hazu said.

“Why NGL?” The Chairman Netero asked.

“Hisoka, there you are.” Hazu said with a smile, and reached for Hisoka’s hand. She interlaced their fingers and leaned against his arm. “I was just telling the Chairman Netero about our upcoming trip. Are you enjoying the party?”

“I am.” Hisoka replied with a smile.

“It's rare that I see hunters get married. They're usually too independent.” The Chairman Netero commented, and Hisoka had to hold back his bloodlust.

There were so many worthy adversaries in the room, and he couldn't kill any of them… yet.

“Our marriage will be a unique one, that's for sure.” Hazu said, still grinning happily.

“I'm so proud to see that you're doing well, Nina. I wish that I could have gone to your wedding. Since I was the closest thing you had to a father, I could have walked you down the aisle.” The graying man said, and then looked to Hisoka. “My name is Adam, and I run the orphanage that Nina grew up in.”

“Hisoka.” Hisoka introduced, and shook hands with him. It unnerved Hisoka how soft his hand was. “Who's Nina?”

“Oh, I'm sorry, she goes by Hazu now.” Adam apologized.

_ So her story about growing up in a loving home was a lie. Unsurprising. _

“I hope you don't mind, honey, I invited Adam to come over after the party to catch up.” Hazu told Hisoka as she leaned against him and batted her eyelashes up at him.

“Sounds fun. I'd love to learn more about little Nina.” Hisoka said, playing his part.

“Are you two planning on having children?” Adam asked.

“We're still talking, but probably. If Hisoka had his way, we'd have twenty. I might compromise on one for now, to see how things go.” Hazu said, and Hisoka masked his annoyance.

"Twenty little Hisokas running around? That sounds terrifying!” The Chairman Netero laughed, and Hisoka narrowed his eyes at him.

“I know, right? They'd probably kill each other off like bull sharks before they're teenagers.” Hazu similarly laughed.

_ Rude. _ Hisoka thought in annoyance.

“From what I understand, bull sharks eat their siblings in the womb because each child is from a different father. The strongest genes survive.” Hisoka informed her.

“I'm surprised you know that.” Hazu commented.

“Well, you go off on random rants so often that I do pick up on them sometimes.” Hisoka said, and her grin widened, a genuine happy sparkle in her eyes.

“I need to talk to someone, but I enjoyed seeing you two again. Take care, and congratulations.” The Chairman Netero said with a smile, and Adam similarly walked off, grumbling about something under his breath. Aside from Hazu and Hisoka, the group naturally dispersed.

“Twenty children?” Hisoka asked with a frown, once everyone was gone.

“You chose the rings and honeymoon location.” Hazu pointed out. “And besides, I never specified human children.”

“Mind telling me who, or what, your current target is?” Hisoka asked.

Her eyes gleamed wide in delight and excitement, not unlike a house cat staring out a window at the birds they planned to devour. Whatever this was, was different than her usual plans. Someone was most definitely going to die.

He liked the look on her. Feeling her bloodlust earlier was a huge turn on, and if she hadn’t been in such a bad mood, he would have tried to get a quickie in the garden. They wouldn’t have been the only ones.

“You should become hard to find at 10:15.” Hazu said simply.

“Oh?” Hisoka hummed.

“The hotel room might be a bit messy. I might check out another room for you, depending on how things go.” Hazu said.

“Planning on doing some creative photography?” Hisoka asked.

“Perhaps.” Hazu said, and he leaned down, kissing her deeply.

After the brief kiss, he leaned back, smirking at her. “I’ll text before I come home. Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do~”


	10. Closure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: I don’t like to get *too* gorey in my stories, buuut occasionally it slips in. Torture of pedophile ahead! Beheading, oh my!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... I suck at posting things on time. -__- especially for this site. My stories are written for fanfiction.net formatting, so there's extra spaces. To post my stories here I have to go through the extra process of taking them out, which is fine, but it makes me less motivated to post, even though I do want to post. Also life is stressful. Did you know life is stressful? Life is stressful. Anyway. Sorry. T____T  
> Notes from when I originally wrote this: Sooo timeline doesn't quite match up with the show, but it's closeish. That's mostly because I'm writing as I watch the series, and sometimes I get ahead/behind as I go along. Since I watch it with my bf and we have to watch it on a laptop instead of Netflix, we can't really binge it as much as other shows.
> 
> Warning: I don’t like to get *too* gorey in my stories, buuut occasionally it slips in. Torture of pedophile ahead! Beheading, oh my!

Kurapika discreetly watched Hazu move around the room.

She was acting very different than before, and that concerned him.

She was planning something, and he suspected that he was part of those plans.

When Leorio came back from outside, he seemed different than before. Shaken up.

“Are you alright?” Kurapika asked.

“... yeah. Sorry.” Leorio spoke, and shook his head. “I just had a chat with Hazu… she opened up about some stuff. I think you should keep your distance for a while.”

“I can’t do that. My brother could be in danger.” Kurapika hissed, and Leorio didn’t move, simply looking tired and sympathetic. “I have to find him, Leorio, and I’ll do whatever it takes.”

“I think that, if he was in trouble, she would protect them. If his situation was dire, she would have told you.” Leorio said thoughtfully after a moment.

“You’ve known her as long as I have, Leorio. All we know, for sure, is that she’s dangerous.” Kurapika told him.

“No, we know some other things, too. I don’t doubt that she’s dangerous, but she’s also a kind, intelligent, sweet person. She didn’t grow up in a loving household like you and me, she grew up in an orphanage, unwanted and unloved. You brought the man who represents her entire childhood here, and that really hurt her. I also don’t think that the situation with your sibling is as cut and dry as it seems.” Leorio spoke.

“What do you mean?” Kurapika asked.

“She implied that there was another reason that the Spider Troupe killed your clan. That, their eyes was part of it, but not all of it. I really think you should try to be nice and calm to her, and that you should apologize for what you did.” Leorio said.

“But she-!”

“That doesn’t justify it. Just because she’s withholding information, doesn’t warrant you invading her personal life. She never even had to help you in the first place, she offered out of the kindness of her heart. In the time we’ve known her, she helped Killua pass the fourth phase of the hunter exam, helped me study for my exams, bought and _gave you_ a pair of ridiculously expensive scarlet eyes, _for free_ , and managed to find your last living relative. As soon as she doesn’t give you something, immediately, you dig into her personal history and humiliate her.” Leorio listed off.

“... she’s still dangerous, Leorio.” Kurapika pointed out, but his anger started to fade.

“So are you. So is Hisoka. So is every single person in this room.” Leorio pointed out.

Kurapika took a deep breath, and let out a tired sigh, wondering if he was taking things too far. He just wanted to meet his brother.

“And I have no idea what’s going on between her and Hisoka, by the way. I can’t believe that they’re married.” Leorio added.

“... married?” Kurapika asked.

“Yeah. It was recent, apparently. They have matching rings and everything. Hisoka is such a jerk.” Leorio spoke, glowering at the aggravating memory.

“Why would they get married?” Kurapika asked.

“Who knows. Maybe Hazu just likes ‘bad boys.’” Leorio shrugged.

1.

Hazu laughed at another terrible joke, and took a bigger sip of her champagne. After a few more minutes of socializing with the group, she excused herself, making her way to the sidelines.

“You have an interesting heartbeat.” Someone commented, and Hazu paused, realizing that a short person was addressing her. They had gray hair and prominent two teeth, and wore a strange but formal dress. Their hand not holding a flute glass was moving in an odd way, like a conductor. “It’s angry, yet calm.”

Hazu studied her for a moment, confused by her words.

“Do I know you?” Hazu asked.

“No. My name is Melody.” She introduced.

“... Hazu.” Hazu said with a respectful nod, off put by her. “What did you mean when you talked about my heartbeat just now?”

“Oh, I can hear your heartbeat. Every heart carries a different tune, and yours is filled with pain. It reminds me a lot of Kurapika’s.” Melody explained, and Hazu tensed slightly.

“Your friends with him?” Hazu asked.

“I worked with him, for a time. I suppose I would consider him a friend.” Melody spoke, her voice lofty and light. “He’s told me about you.”

_How many fucking people has he told? If the Spider Troupe finds out, either that I am his sister or know where his ‘brother’ is, I’m screwed. I didn’t think that he’d blab about that to everyone he came across about it._

“Why does that terrify you so much?” Melody inquired.

Hazu narrowed her eyes at her. “None of your business. Did he ask you to come here? To get information from me?”

“He did. He told me about the information you’re withholding from him.” Melody spoke.

“After tonight, I’m cutting off contact with that asshole. I thought he was a good person, but I was wrong.” Hazu stated.

“Why does it upset you that he told me about you?” Melody asked softly.

“He pissed off the Spider Troupe. If they know I know where his brother is, and he’s blabbing to everyone and their mother, that means the Spider Troupe could come after me next.” Hazu explained in a low voice.

“From what I gather, he hasn’t told many people.”

Hazu sighed tiredly and looked around.

_Maybe I should go through with my plan early. Just take Adam and leave._

“I hope this doesn’t sound rude, but aren’t you already running from the Spider Troupe? Didn’t you threaten to bomb their base?” Melody asked. _She must be in close contact with Gon and Killua, too. Or maybe Kurapika gave her a thorough run down on me._

_I shouldn’t have gotten involved with that monster. I need to fix this, somehow. Get him off my tail. Telling him the truth won’t make him leave me alone, it’ll just make things worse._

“I already got that mess cleared up with them. Since you know so much about heartbeats, does that mean that you can tell when someone’s lying, too?” Hazu asked.

“Generally, yes.” Melody replied.

_A human lie detector. What else can she do?_

“Hazu,” Satotz spoke as he arrived, and Hazu mentally cursed. She needed to pick his brain for any information on the staff, but staying here meant risking her situation with Kurapika worsening. “I heard that you’re one star now. Congratulations.”

“Thank you, Satotz.” Hazu replied, wishing the night was over.

2.

“Hisoka.” Kurapika spoke as he approached the fellow hunter. Hisoka paused, surprised by the serious expression on the young man, and turned to him. He was between socializing circles, having gone to refill his drink, and smiled at him.

“Yes~?” Hisoka purred, and Kurapika tensed slightly at the sound.

“I heard that you’re close to Hazu.” Kurapika commented. Hisoka chuckled, and showed him the ring.

“That’s one way of putting it.” Hisoka spoke.

“Has she told you about the deal she didn’t keep with me?” Kurapika asked.

“Hmm? A deal? I was unaware that you two even talked. What kind of deal?” Hisoka hummed curiously. Ever since their meeting went south, Hazu had been off, but she hadn’t divulged much information to him. He’d been under the impression that some unkind words had been exchanged, or something involving her past. She wasn’t a fan of her past.

“She and I agreed beforehand the details of our exchange, and after I did my end, she refused to do her part.” Kurapika summarized.

“And you retaliated by bringing Adam?” Hisoka asked, and Kurapika nodded. “That’s very underhanded of you. I didn’t peg you for the type.”

“She’s the one that started it. Leorio insists that she has a good person, but she's keeping information from me. I'm not sure how to go about it.” Kurapika explained.

“What kind of information?” Hisoka asked.

“... I can't tell you.” Kurapika said.

“So, what? Are you hoping that I can snuff out the information for you?” Hisoka inquired.

“Or if you have any insight for me. I don't understand Hazu’s logic.” Kurapika admitted, and Hisoka pondered the situation.

“You know, she has been acting rather stand offish to me lately, too. Perhaps something is going on with her. I haven't seen her act strangely with anyone else, though.” Hisoka commented, and Kurapika’s eyes suddenly widened in alarm. “What? Did I say something?”

“... this is going to sound strange, but can I have two of your hairs?” Kurapika asked.

“What for?” Hisoka asked.

“It's just a theory. I hope I'm wrong.” Kurapika said.

“... alright.” Hisoka shrugged. There were blond hairs on his shoulder, and he had an idea. Discreetly, he pretended to pull out two of his own hairs, and got a small amount of his pink gel on them, making them look like the color of his hair.

Kurapika took the two hairs, pulled out a small cloth, and put it in his pocket.

“I'll talk to Hazu, but no promises. We don't make it a habit of getting in each other's business. It does seem odd that she would go against her word, though.” Hisoka spoke politely.

“I thought it was odd, too. It's not her style, based on what I know about her.” Kurapika said, and walked off.

_Such a serious person. I look forward to learning what he does with that hair, though._

_What are you hiding, bouncy girl?_

3.

As promised, Hisoka was absent at the specified time, and watched his new spouse leave the party with another man.

Adam.

He seemed intoxicated, and the child that usually accompanied him was oddly absent. Hazu smiled along and led him to a taxi, rolling her eyes when he wasn't looking.

Hisoka was tempted to follow them; but, he suspected that her project would take a while to complete. He would see the results later, most likely.

With a smile, he pulled out his phone, and messaged her.

_Me: send pics when you're done. :*♤♡☆♢♧~_

_What should I do while I wait?_ Hisoka wondered.

4.

Leorio was in the middle of talking with Melody, when Kurapika arrived.

“Hey, where have you been?” Leorio asked.

“You seem troubled.” Melody commented.

“... I had a hunch, so I tested it.” Kurapika said.

“Huh? What kind of test?” Leorio asked.

“A DNA test. I used that expensive box that doctors use.” Kurapika answered sullenly, not making eye contact with them.

“You figured out who it is.” Melody said, and Kurapika gave a small, infinitesimal nod of his head.

“Well, spill it. Who is it?” Leorio told him.

“... Hisoka.” Kurapika answered.

Leorio gaped in horror.

“Who is that?” Melody asked.

“Someone we met during the hunter license exam. He's… strong.” Kurapika answered simply.

“This has to be a trick.” Leorio said in a low voice, and looked around to make sure that no one was listening.

“He didn't know what I was testing for. There was no reason for him to fake it. He didn't know beforehand that I would ask him for the hair. It was spontaneous.” Kurapika said.

“But that… there's no way you could be related to that.” Leorio stammered.

“But things make more sense, now. You were right about her protecting someone… that person was Hisoka.”

5.

Only two humans resided in the small hotel room.

Hazu had lit incense to help with the smell, and had an extensive chemistry station set up on the table. The bed was unmade, clothing discarded haphazardly across the floor, empty food containers left out.

Adam sat, bound and afraid, ropes wrapped around his form and eyes nearly bulging from their sockets.

“You said tonight that I was too young for you.” Hazu hummed as she worked, sitting at the chemistry station. She'd already dosed him with a heavy paralyzing agent. “That, you'd make an exception for little old me. Right?”

She looked over at him, making sure that he was listening.

“If I'm too old for a 60 year old man… then how ‘too old’ were you when I was 6? I mean, getting to learn how to suck dick saved my ass a lot after I left, but you have to admit… you were a bit too old for me. So was the witch; but, at least she wasn't convincing adoptive parents to not look at me. Did you know that, everyday, she would make a tuna and sage paste and stuff it into her vagina to ward off evil spirits?” Hazu asked, and glanced Adam’s way again.

He couldn’t do anything but watch and listen.

“She was a bit superstitious, but, she was the one that got me into herbal remedies. Learning how to knock you out after our sessions was incredibly useful.” Hazu added, and hummed thoughtfully, looking him up and down. “Do you know what it’s like to not have control over your own body? To have an adult take advantage of your ignorance, and use you as a tool in every way they can imagine?”

“N… ng….” He tried to speak, but couldn’t.

“You used me for most of my childhood, using me for everything you could imagine. That’s in the past, and I can’t change that.” Hazu spoke, and got up, approaching him.

She looked down at him, towering over him, and he couldn’t even lift his head to look at her.

“But now, it’s my turn to use you for my imagination, and you know what, daddy?” Hazu asked, and knelt down, so that he could see her face. “My imagination is much, much more creative than yours was. Your body will be used, but not by me. And you’ll get to see all of it, but not be able to do anything about it, assuming this works.”

A smile tugged at her lips.

Her eyes gleamed in delight, turning scarlet behind her contacts.

“You will live a very long life… but, what is living, when you really think about it?” Hazu asked, and watched the tears begin to fall. “Oh, honey, you’re crying. That’s not very pretty. No one will adopt or take pity on you with those big, crocodile tears.”

Hazu moved up to his face and licked some of his tears off of his cheek, smirking as she did so, and then moved over to the bathroom to remove her contacts.

“You know, when I was little, I never understood why you disliked looking into my scarlet eyes, daddy.” She spoke from the bathroom, removing each contact and safely putting them away. Once the contacts were removed, she looked at herself in the mirror, and the sight made her crazed smile widen further in delight. “But now I get it. I look like a demon, don’t I?”

She moved back towards the door, slowly, and made her steps a little louder than usual, so that he could hear her coming. The tiny, infinitesimal sounds became more pathetic as she got closer.

“You were so scared of those eyes, because you knew that what you were doing was wrong. That, the darkness inside me was watching your every move, keeping track of all your sins.” Hazu spoke, and moved to straddle the old man’s legs, sitting on his thighs.

Gazing deep into his old, gray eyes, she found further enjoyment in seeing that deep-seeded fear.

“Your body is not yours anymore, Adam. The demon has come to collect.”

Hazu moved to stand again, and noticed Bambi on her bed, watching her.

“Have I explained the plan to you yet, Bambi?” Hazu asked.

 _“You murdering him?”_ Bambi asked.

“What? No, I would never murder my own daddy. Never, ever.” Hazu spoke, and walked over to the glass on the table with small amounts of moss growing inside. “No. We’re going to get you your babies, but they’re not going to grow in my body.”

Bambi seemed excited by that notion.

6.

The next day, Hazu got to work.

She bought a small house on the edge of town, in a wooded area, and started setting everything up.

7.

Hisoka hummed as he looked as his cards, debating whether or not to contact Hazu.

He was curious about how her plan was going.

A calm breeze washed over him as he sat on the picnic table, waiting for his contact to show up. His chosen goals required so much patience and waiting; that night rendering him alone beneath a flickering street lamp berated by flying insects.

One of the ways he’d learned to cope with that waiting, the hours of sitting on abandoned carousels or indulging in simple-minded chatter, was texting his now spouse. Texting and calling her was a good way to waste time and entertain himself.

_Me: how’s ur day going?_

He waited impatiently for a response, wanting her to reply immediately. When she didn’t, he called her, bringing the phone to his ear.

She took a while to answer, and when she did, she was out of breath.

“What in the world are you doing?” Hisoka asked her.

“... stuff.” She answered vaguely, and his eyes narrowed in annoyance.

“You’re not cheating on me, are you? That would be very rude of you.” Hisoka commented, and his face turned static again, contemplating the anger in his chest.

Hazu was _his_ toy.

“... what?” Hazu asked, and he rolled his eyes. “I’m working.”

“On what?” Hisoka asked impatiently.

“Why are you so nosey?” Hazu asked.

“We’re married now. You have to tell me what you’re up to.” Hisoka stated.

“No, I don’t.”

He was mildly annoyed by her answer, but decided to shrug it off for now. “By the way… the Kurta boy, Kurapika, asked me for my hair last night. I gave him yours instead.”

There was a pause on the other end; after a few seconds, it was followed by hollow laughter.

“You’re not planning to kill him or anything, are you?” Hazu asked.

“Not currently. He has his uses.” Hisoka replied.

“Good. That solves a lot of my problems.” Hazu said.

“Oh?” Hisoka hummed curiously.

“Try to avoid him for a while. You might be getting some interesting calls soon.” Hazu said.

“Is he going to try and kill me? Are you luring me into a trap, dear?”

“No. To answer your earlier question, though, I’m helping Bambi be a mother. I bought a small house for her.”

“An entire house? For a snake?” Hisoka asked in surprise.

“You’ll see.”

Hisoka heard whimpering in the background, along with someone pleading for their life. They were quickly shut up.

 _Snake food?_ He wondered.

“Send me pictures? Pretty please?” Hisoka asked.

“Once it’s further along. I’m still getting the water tank set up, and testing a few things. Did you know that a lot of blood will come out when you sever a finger, even the pinky one?” Hazu spoke.

“Are you torturing someone? Can I get a hint for what the photos will look like?” Hisoka requested, tempted to find her and explore the new house she bought. He had a feeling that she was doing something particularly dark and twisted, and he was excited to see what her mind would come up with. Anyone who could read his messages and look at his creative photos had to have a twisted mind, and he wanted to see it.

“Let’s just say that I’m not as nice as you are, when it comes to using human props in creative photographs.” Hazu said, and he moaned, tilting his head back to look up at the night sky. His mouth pulled into a hungry grin, and he licked his lips, getting hard as he imagined her covered in someone else’s blood. “It’s not going to be sexual like yours, though. I don’t get off on that kind of thing.”

“I can make it sexual enough for the both of us.” Hisoka moaned, and his voice became deeper. “I’ll just fuck you raw while the blood of your victim glistens on those beautiful breasts of yours. Mmmhmmm~”

He heard movement nearby, and looked up, realizing that his contact had arrived.

The horrified look on their face was absolutely delightful, and if they weren’t so necessary to his plans, he would have killed them right then.

“I have to go, darling, but I do look forward to those photos of yours.” Hisoka said, and didn’t wait for a response as he hung up.

He was so sensitive, now.

_Why’d you have to get me so riled up, Hazu~? I’ll barely be able to focus, now._

8.

It took about a day to get everything set up.

Bambi was happily curled up in the corner of the room, with her batch of fertilized eggs beneath her. One of the glass tanks was filled with dirt for the little ones to hatch and live in until they were ready for the next stage. Inside the terrarium was some insects, some small bonsai trees, and pieces of wood for the little ones to climb.

And, once they were ready, they could go over to the other tank.

There were two other important tanks for Bambi’s babies. One of them was a fish tank, filled with water and moss, which kept the dismembered head inside from decaying. The moss produced a lot of nen, which kept any body parts inside from bleeding out, and the life energy from leaving.

Adam could watch, he could blink, he could move his jaw around, but he couldn’t do anything else.

The other tank, which was very large, held the rest of his body. Just like the head, the moss inside kept it from rotting, and Bambi’s slithering inside would keep it “fresh” for a long time.

In the wild, when Bambi’s kind ate carcasses, the healing secretions their bodies produced would keep the body from rotting. It would push nutrients into the body, tricking it into thinking it was alive, and sometimes would even keep the heart beating for days after death.

She had it set up so that Adam would be able to watch when Bambi’s babies hatched and decided to nest in his body.

He would watch his body be used for another creature’s enjoyment; unable to stop it from happening, unable to speak, unable to have any semblance of control over the situation.

Since this would, hopefully, but a safe place for a while, she had other tanks set up in another room. Those ones would harbor insects and plants from her travels.

Once everything was set up, she cleaned up the space, making sure that all blood was wiped clean and everything was sanitized.

Then, she took some pictures.

9.

The next morning, Hazu was sleeping in her blankets soundly, when she heard movement from the other side of the house.

She sat up, and listened to the footsteps, and hoped that it was who she thought it was. She’d only given this address to one person.

As her door suddenly opened, she froze, not expecting the crazed look on the magician’s face. Blood coated his face, his upper body, and arms. His hands dripped with blood, and yellow eyes gleamed in excitement.

“You’re getting blood all over my floor.” Hazu complained, and jumped when he suddenly moved forward, grabbing her neck and squeezing. She gripped at his arm as his other hand went for her blankets, quickly pulling them off and ripping at her pants and underwear.

She couldn’t breathe.

Not a minute later, she let out a shriek as he thrust into her, not giving her any warning or preparation. He filled her fully and started moving in and out, causing a lot of pain.

Her lungs burned, needing air.

She pushed against his chest, and he shifted, moving his hand from her throat and smashing his lips into her own, licking and shoving his tongue inside. As she struggled for breath, he kept moving in and out of her, and she struggled to acknowledge what all was happening.

When he pulled back, she gasped for breath, no longer pushing him away but clutching at his bloody shirt. He kept filling her, over and over again, and leaned down to her neck, biting at her flesh.

She thought back to the previous day, of feeling that satisfaction of seeing her abuser’s head in a tank, and closed her eyes, letting herself enjoy the sensations washing over her. His hair was soft against her hands, his movements rough and forceful, but she found herself turned on nonetheless.

He reached for her hair suddenly, pulling her head back, and stared into her eyes as he gave one last thrust, emptying himself inside her. A loud groan vibrated in his chest, those yellow eyes intense, his grip on her hair tightening painfully.

With him still inside her, she reached down to her clit, and moaned at the touch. As he tried to regain his breath, his eyes glazed over from the orgasm, she kept her eyes locked with his, hunting for her own release. She moaned beneath him, her bruised lips parted, eyebrows knitted together in concentration. He was still inside her, his tired eyes watching her in silent intrigue, and when she felt herself get close to the edge, she rocked her hips against him and came, arching into him. The extra movement around him caused him to groan, bordering on a growl.

Hisoka leaned down, crashing their lips into another kiss, already hard again.

10.

Hazu was slightly disappointed at how quickly Hisoka left.

He just took a shower and left, giving her a wink and walking off.

 _I have better things to do, anyway._ Hazu thought with a sigh, and thought about the dozens of things that she still needed to do and figure out.

11.

Kurapika, Leorio, and Melody all sat in a diner together, quietly thinking about the news from the other night.

“I still can’t believe it.” Leorio said, and shoved another large bite of food into his mouth.

“I find it hard to accept, too, but it would explain Hazu’s actions. Hisoka is unstable, and if he found out he had a sibling, there’s no telling what he’d do. He might kill me for sport.” Kurapika spoke.

“So you’re not going to tell him?” Melody asked.

“... eventually, maybe, but not yet.” Kurapika decided.

“What did you think of Hazu when you met her?” Leorio asked Melody.

“... she frightens me, honestly.” Melody replied softly. “Her heart reminds me of Chrollo’s.”

“She’s nothing like that monster.” Leorio defended.

“You don’t know her as well as you think you do, Leorio. There’s a darkness inside her, just like Hisoka, and you can’t underestimate her. If you get on her bad side, she will think nothing of killing you.” Kurapika warned, and Leorio let out a tired sigh.

  
  


\---

 **Author’s note:** Another kind of short chapter, buuut I wanted the next scene to be a different chapter, so I cut it off here. ^^” But there was revenge, baby snakes, and a turned on Hisoka in this chapter, which are all things to make a chapter great, so yay!


End file.
